Broken Hearts Combined
by badkids3
Summary: Edward Masen, father of two, and Bella Swan Black, mother of three, meet in an unexpected place. Follow their journey to raising their children while trying to mend their broken hearts. OOC AH E/B. Contains scenes of rape and other abuse.
1. Chapter 1

EPV

Why am I so stupid to let my ex-wife get to me so much?

Tanya Denali and I started dating our junior year in high school. Everything was great up until we found out she was pregnant in October of our senior year. My aunt and uncle stood by us unconditionally. Tanya's parents, on the other hand, demanded that we either have an abortion or get married.

I couldn't stand the thought of killing my flesh and blood, so I talked Tanya into marrying me over winter break. Tanya couldn't care less about the baby, she continually griped about getting fat and never getting to go out with her friends again. My aunt and uncle spent their hard earned money in order for Tanya and I to have the perfect wedding.

When May came, Tanya and I fought constantly. May 1, 1996, Tanya and I welcomed Megan Tae Masen into our lives. She was beautiful. She had blond hair and bright ice blue eyes. When Tanya and Megan were discharged from the hospital, we stayed at Tanya's parents' house. Prom was scheduled for the following Saturday and Tanya was bound and determined that she was going. Prom was probably the worst argument in our relationship. She decided I would stay home with our week old daughter, while she went with her friends. I didn't mind, I loved Megan with everything I had and wanted to spend time with her. Tanya came home at eight-thirty the next morning smelling of sex and alcohol. I asked her who she was with and she told me to fuck off. I was determined to make this marriage work, so I backed down and didn't question her further. After graduation everything started to fall into place. Tanya, Megan, and I moved out of Tanya's parents' house and into a two bedroom apartment downtown. Tanya went to college, while I started working with my cousin, Emmett, in his construction company.

The next three years went by and I started making a name for myself in the construction community. Tanya was never happy and wanted me to buy extravagant things for her. I refused to dip into my trust fund to buy unnecessary items that we did not need. One day Rosalie, Emmett's very pregnant wife, came into my office and asked my point blank if I knew for sure that Megan was mine. I was pissed that she could accuse Tanya of cheating on me and playing the fact that the baby was mine if she wasn't. I called Emmett when she left and told him that if she ever said something that devious to me again I would quit and never speak to either of them again. Emmett promised he would talk to her and that it would never happen again.

As the months went by, I couldn't help but ponder over what Rosalie had said. I sat and studied every picture of Megan from birth to now. That's when I started to see little things that didn't add up. Even though I could discredit the fact that Megan had blond hair and blue eyes like her mother, some of her other features didn't match either Tanya or myself. To add to my list, Tanya started to act strangely. When I would take Megan out, she would ask where we were going and when we would be home. I finally went to my Uncle Carlisle and confided in him my concerns. He told me to bring Megan into his office to conduct a paternity test.

Six weeks later, my Uncle Carlisle called me at work and asked if I would stop by his office after work. I walked into his office at five that evening and was assaulted by my Aunt Esme, who was crying uncontrollably. I knew then and there this visit wasn't going to be pleasurable. Carlisle asked me to sit down and pulled out a vanilla envelope. He reached into it and handed me the form. My eyes started to water and overflow as I read that Megan Tae Masen was not my daughter.

I arrived home at ten that night to a very pissed off Tanya, asking me where I had been. I just looked at her in disgust and threw down the paternity results onto the table in front of her. She looked down in shock at the form and had the audacity to yell at me for going behind her back to take the test. I told her the marriage was over and demanded her to tell me who Megan's father was. She told me it was James Everett, my best friend in high school. I stormed into our bedroom to pack my bags, with her on my heels crying that she loved me. I spun around and asked her how she could love me while cheating on me. That is when she turned my world upside down and confessed that she was pregnant again. I stood there in stunned silence and tried to process what she had just told me.

After the initial shock wore off, I continued to be the father that Megan deserved. While Tanya's and my relationship was stained at best, we continued as a married couple. Seven months later, on July 14, 2000, Ethan Anthony Masen was born. He had bronze hair and deep blue eyes. Even though as soon as my family and I saw him we all new he was mine, I still demanded a paternity test be taken. When the results were reveled, we new without a doubt that he was mine. I was ecstatic to have a son. Tanya and I decided since he was mine, we would stay together for the sake of the children. I continued to treat Megan as my own, even though the knowledge that she wasn't mine ate at me constantly. After a couple of months Ethan's eyes turned into an emerald green color. He was the spitting image of me. We bought our first home when Megan was three, and Ethan was seven months old.

Three years later everything was going well and I thought that Tanya and I finally moved passed everything that had happened. Tanya started a new position at Beauty and Beyond Department Store and I was helping Emmett on a major housing contract.

One day during July, Emmett came into my office and told me to skip out on the rest of the day. I decided to wait to pick up Megan and Ethan from the sitter and go home and surprise Tanya with a romantic lunch and a message. When I arrived home there was a car there that I didn't recognize. I figured it was Tanya's sister, Irena's new car so I went in and called out for Tanya. I shrugged it off when she didn't answer, thinking they took Tanya's car to go shopping. I decided I would take a shower and start on lunch. When I rounded the corner to go to our bedroom I heard moaning from a man and a woman. I opened the bedroom door to find a naked Tanya underneath my ex-best friend, James. I stood there gaping at them trying to get my senses back. After a couple of minutes I turned around and left to go sit in the living room. Ten minutes later the bedroom door opened and Tanya and James sauntered out. When they spotted me, they both told me sorry, like it wasn't a big deal. I got up off the couch, walked into the bedroom, and packed my bags. After I packed my bags, I went into Megan's room and Ethan's room and packed their bags as well. I was not leaving them with Tanya. When I walked into the living room with the bags, Tanya was crying and saying she was sorry. I told her it was too late and that I was filing for a divorce. She told me fine but I was not taking Megan, since she wasn't mine. I then left to go pick up Ethan from the sitter. I arrived right as Tanya was leaving with Megan.

Four months later, the divorce was finalized. I had no parental rights concerning Megan, but was awarded custody of Ethan. During the final court appearance concerning child support, Tanya announced that she was pregnant with my child. The judge ordered a paternity test to determine the paternal father before anyone signs the birth certificate.

On April 23, 2004, Tanya's mom called my aunt and uncle's house to inform us that Tanya was in labor. When I reached her room, James was standing there with a smug look on his face. Two hours later, Hanna Grace was born. She had blond hair and deep blue eyes. All I thought was here we go again. After the paternity tests were run, I decided that I would go home and spend time with Ethan. When the test results were revealed, I was confirmed as the father of Hanna. The judge that conducted our divorce granted me custody of my newborn daughter. Hanna Grace Masen became one of the highlights in my aunt and uncle's life.

Now here I sit in my car in front of Tanya's apartment building waiting for her to bring my children down to me. She is already forty-five minutes late and starting to really get on my last nerve. The phone rang and I reached over into the passenger seat to see who it was. Great, Tanya.


	2. Chapter 2

BPV

Great, another day in my personal hell called my life.

Jacob Black and I have been friends since we were in diapers. My dad, Charlie, and Jacob's dad, Billy, have been best friends since before I was born, so that meant Jacob and I would play with each other all of the time. We would do everything together. Fishing, playing on the beach, naps, the list can go on and on. When I was three years old, my parents thought it was best if they divorced. My mother, Renee, was a free spirit and very flighty. My dad was withdrawn and reserved. Not the perfect marriage. The only thing they ever agreed on was their love for me. I ended up moving to Phoenix, Arizona with my mom and visited my dad in Forks, Washington every summer. As I got older, I talked my dad into meeting me in California for our yearly visits.

When I was fifteen, my mom started dating a baseball player named Phil Dryer. He was closer to my age than hers, but he loved her and could tolerate her many unsuccessful obsessions. After a short while, they decided marriage was the only way to go, therefore, I gained a cool step-father. In the middle of my sophomore year in high school, my mom started to feel depressed and lonely because Phil was all ways traveling and she couldn't go with him. So, I decided it was time for me to suck it up and move in with my dad.

When I arrived at SEA-TAC airport in Seattle, my dad, Billy, and Jacob greeted me to take me home. On the way home, Charlie and Billy talked about fishing, while Jacob and I caught up with each others life. I couldn't believe how cute Jacob was. We picked up an easy banter and everything started to fall into place. I finally started to feel comfortable with my decision to move to the rain filled, sunless days of Forks.

My first day at school, I was relieved to see Jacob and his friends. They all welcomed me and showed me around. After the first week, I started to open up to a couple of girls in my class. Jessica Stanley was bubbly and bright, Angela Weber was smart and shy, and Alice Brandon was outgoing and spontaneous. Alice quickly became my best friend, besides Jake. She would come over to my house and we would do everything under the sun to entertain ourselves. Charlie warmed up to her quickly and soon she became like a second daughter to him.

Our junior year was hectic to say the least. Alice started dating the new guy, Jasper Whitlock, and I started spending quite a bit of my free time with Jacob. Alice and Jasper didn't get along very well with Jacob, but they knew I loved him. They tolerated him for me and kept there opinions to themselves. My relationship with Alice started to become strained, but she was still there for me when I needed her. Jacob and I started dating our senior year and everything was great. He was loving and comfortable.

All four of us decided that we would attend college in Seattle in the fall, in order to stay close to home and be with each other. Alice and Jasper got married that June, before school started, while Jacob and I continued our relationship. After stalling about having a sexual relationship with him, I finally gave into his pleas and lost my virginity to him. Things started to change slowly after that terrible night. He started demanding that I tell him where I'm going and who I'm going with. Alice and Jasper tried convincing me that he was becoming controlling, but I blew it off as him being caring and protective.

Even though we were using protection, I became pregnant in October. Jacob told me that the only thing to do was to get married. Since I had already gave birth to his son, we were married. I delivered Jacob Charles (J.C.) Black on July 27, 1999. He had jet black hair and brown eyes. After J.C.'s first month of life, Jacob started to let his true intentions known. I wasn't allowed to work, call friends, drive the car, or go to college. He told me I was a kept woman who should be at home to care for the children and household chores. I hated it and decided to go against his rules. While he was at school, I would call Alice and take online classes. Even though Alice was my best friend, I didn't tell her about Jacob's rules. I didn't want to cause anymore friction and tension between our friendship.

In November of the same year, I became pregnant with our second child. Jacob told me that I looked good barefoot and pregnant with his children. Alice started to worry that something more was going on and decided to come over in May to check on me to see how I was doing. While she was there, Jacob came home early and threw her out and told her she wasn't welcome at our home anymore.

On August 9, 2000, Matthew William was born. After we were released from the hospital, Jacob started taking all of the phones with him to work. He also had locks installed to the outside of the entry/exit doors to the house. The only time I was allowed to utilize the phones was when Jacob was in the same room as me, and that was only to my parents. The only time I was allowed out of the house was with Jacob, and that was for grocery shopping or doctor appointments. During one of my doctor appointments, I asked the doctor to put me on birth control.

Four years later, Jacob graduated with a bachelor's degree in business and I secretly graduated with a bachelor's degree in sales, which I mailed to Alice and Jasper's house for safe keeping. During Jacob's graduation ceremony, I caught sight of Alice and Jasper. Alice looked worried and Jasper looked angry. Luckily, they never said anything, other than hello, therefore, keeping my secret safe. To the outside world, we had the perfect marriage and family. In reality, it was anything but. Jacob was controlling and verbally abusive. Throughout the day, he would repeatedly call me vicious names and put me down. His favorite was whore and that I was worthless.

The following year, in May, Jacob was going through my dresser and found my birth control. He was livid and hit me across the face calling me a whore. He asked me how I got out of the house and who I was sleeping with. I told him that I never left the house without him and that the only reason why I was on the birth control was because I didn't want to have a baby every year. He flushed them down the toilet and told me that the only thing I was good for was to have his children. Luckily, J.C. and Matt were in bed for the night. That was the first night he became physically abusive.

That September I became pregnant with Jacob's third child. On June 30, 2006, Brea Marie Black was welcomed into the world. In middle July, my mom and Phil came up from Jacksonville, Florida for a visit. I didn't often see my mother and stepfather, so they were a welcoming surprise. Jacob was on his best behavior and acted the part of perfect husband, while they were there. On the second day they were visiting, I had a doctor's appointment. Since I was no longer allowed to see a doctor without Jacob, I lied and told him that my mother and I were going shopping for things for Brea. Since he couldn't break the façade, he let me leave with my mom. Phil and he stayed home to look after the children. When we arrived at Dr. Cullen's doctor's office, I asked him if he could put me on the Depo-Provera shot. I also asked him to please not let Jacob know. I told him I didn't want anymore children and Jacob does and birth control was against his culture. Dr. Cullen said that was fine and that we would find a way to get the injection accomplished on time without Jacob knowing. This way there wouldn't be any physical proof of birth control. My mom didn't think anything of it and we went shopping after my appointment.

Three months later, Jacob escorted me to my doctor's appointment. When the nurse called me back; he, the children, and I went to the examining room. On the way to my room, I caught Dr. Cullen's eye. He just nodded slightly in my direction. After we got settled, I asked Jacob if I could go to the restroom. Thinking it was ok, he said yes. On my way to the restroom, Dr. Cullen stopped me, pulled up my shirt, and discreetly gave me the shot. After I returned to my appointed room, Jacob was none the wiser. When I was finished with my appointment, we walked threw the waiting room and ran into Alice and Jasper, with their children I had never seen. I tucked my head down and followed Jacob and the kids out to the car.

Now, here I sit in bed, pondering how I can leave Jacob without him knowing. I know I can call my mom or dad, but I don't want them to know how Jacob is. They think he is perfect. I have three small children, no money, and no job. Leaving is definitely going to be tough.


	3. Chapter 3

January, 2007

EPV

"Hello, Tanya, what's the hold up?" I sighed.

"Well Eddie, they aren't ready to go yet. So you'll just have to wait." She sneered.

"NO! You need to bring them out right now or I will call the police. BRING THEM OUT NOW!"

"Fine, but I will call you when I want them again asshole." She yelled

"Fine."

She brought Ethan and Hanna down. Ethan was holding his arm, crying, and Hanna was crying. I jumped from my car and ran over to them in a panic.

"What happened!" I asked concerned.

"I hurt my arm and Hanna got punished from Mama." Cried Ethan.

"How did you hurt your arm Eth?"

Ethan looked at Tanya and said, "I fell down the stairs coming down here."

"No he didn't!" wailed Hanna.

"OK, Hanna, why did you get punished?" I asked calmly.

"Don't know." replied Hanna, looking at her feet.

I looked up at Tanya for her input and she just scowled at the kids and sneered, "They both are faking and have wild imaginations. It's no big deal."

The door to the apartment building slammed open and a streak of blond hair charged at me.

"Oopf. Slow down sweet pea." I wheezed.

"Dad, I'm 10, stop calling me baby names." Megan complained.

"Sorry, you will always be my sweet pea. It's never going to change, got it?" I smiled down at her.

She rolled her eyes and replied, "Yea, I got it. Can I go home with you, just once. Pleeaase."

I couldn't refused her puppy eyes and was about to answer her when Tanya snapped, "Meagan Tae, get your ass into the apartment. He is not your real dad so nock it the fuck off. NOW GO."

I was about to have a few choice word with Tanya when Ethan started to whimper. I decided to just bite my tongue and gave Megan a kiss and hug goodbye. Megan ran into the apartment building with tears flowing down her face.

Tanya turned on me and yelled, "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU STILL DOING HERE! YOU HAVE THE DAMN BRATS, SO LEAVE!"

I picked Hanna up and guided Ethan to the car. "Fine. Bye Tanya."

"Bye asshole."

We pulled away from the curb and Ethan started crying, complaining that his arm hurt. I turned the car around and headed to my uncle's doctor's office. When we reached there, I took Ethan and Hanna and had them sit down while I went up the receptionist.

"Hey Patty, is my uncle busy?"

"No hun, I'll get him for ya."

"Thanks, Patty."

Five minutes later my uncle came out with concern in his eyes.

"Hi Edward, kids. What's going on?"

"Hi Papa. Bubba was pushed down da stairs and I got my face hit." said Hanna seriously.

Carlisle looked at me with anger in his eyes that mirrored mine. He took a deep breath and turned back to Ethan.

"Eth, lets go take a look at that arm of yours ok?"

"Ok, Papa." Ethan replied.

Carlisle took Ethan's uninjured hand and led him to an examining room. Meanwhile, Hanna and I sat down in the waiting room. Hanna climbed up onto my lap and looked up at me with her big bluish green eyes and asked, "Daddy, am I in touble?"

I looked down at her and asked, "Why would you be in trouble, peanut?"

"'Cause I toad about Bubba." Hanna replied.

"No, baby, your not in trouble at all. Can you tell me who pushed Bubba?"

"Um, not 'spose to say."

"Ok, can you tell me who smacked you?"

Hanna started to tear up and shook her head no.

"It's ok Hanna. But if you want to tell me, I promise you won't get in trouble, ok?"

She thought about it for a minute and then bowed her head and said in a whisper, "Mommy pushed Bubba down da stairs and I toad her I was gonna teww, she hit my face reawwy hard. I'm sorry."

I sat there and shut my eyes and counted to twenty trying to calm down the anger I felt. I snuggled her into my chest and replied softly, "Hanna, you have no reason to be sorry, ok baby?" She nodded her head. "Your not in trouble for telling me either. What your mommy did was naughty. Mommies aren't suppose to do those kind of things, ok?" She nodded again. "Do you promise to tell me if she does something like that again?" She nodded for the third time. "Good. I love you." "I wuv you too, Daddy." She sniffled.

While we were waiting for Ethan to get done, a family of four walked in. While the woman went to go sit down with her children, the man strolled up to the reception desk. Hanna immediately noticed the infant seat and looked up at me. "Daddy, can I pease see da baby?"

I glanced quickly at the woman then the man. Then I looked down at Hanna and replied, "I don't know peanut. Maybe you should ask the baby's mommy."

Hanna jumped off my lap and slowly walked up to the woman. When the woman glanced up, Hanna asked shyly, "Can I see your baby, pease." The woman peeked over at me and then turned and smiled at Hanna and nodded her head.

"She's like a dolly." Hanna said.

The woman chuckled and said, "Yes she is, but she's more precious." When I heard her voice, all thought process ceased. It was like bells.

I gained my bearings and looked over to them and gazed into warm chocolate eyes. "How old is she?" I asked.

"She's seven months old." She answered as her husband sat down next to her.

"She's beautiful." I told the couple.

"Thanks." The man scowled.

I quickly told Hanna to come back over to me and sit down and watch the cartoon that was playing on the television while we waited. Damn, this woman is beautiful. I shifted in my chair, trying to relieve the aching problem in my pants while chastising myself for finding a married woman attractive. I glanced over at the couple and noticed that the man was whispering something in her ear, and she had her head ducked down with her mahogany hair hiding her face from view.

I started fantasizing about how I could make her scream my name while she rode me. _Damn it Edward, stop it, she's a married woman_, I scolded myself. _It's probably just because you have had any real action besides your hand in the last three years_.

Lauren, Carlisle's nurse, called an Isabella Black back to the examining rooms. I found it a little odd when the whole family stood to follow her. Maybe it's the baby.

"Mr. Black, can you fill these forms out while I take Isabella back to be weighed please?" Lauren sweetly asked.

He tore the forms from Lauren's hand and replied, "Fine. Isabella, I will be back there in a second. NO funny business." Nope, not the baby's name.

Isabella jumped and softly said, "Ok, Jacob."

I sat there in stunned silence. What an asshole.

A couple minutes later, Carlisle came out with Ethan at his side sucking on a sucker. He was sporting a blue cast on his left arm from the elbow down.

"Well, Edward, he's all set." He sighed. "Hanna do you want a sucker, too?"

"Can I Daddy?" She asked. "What do you say?" "Pease." I nodded my head and she snatched it out of his hand. "Thanks Papa."

"Hi, Ethan, whatcha do to your arm?" One of the Black boys asked.

"Hey, Matt. I fell down the stairs." Ethan replied.

Jacob snickered and grabbed Matt's arm and pulled him towards the door to the examining rooms and said, "Come on boys, I finished filling this bullshit out. Lets go watch your mom."

Carlisle looked at me and told me he would talk to me at home.

"See you two when I get home ok. Love you." He said to Ethan and Hanna.

"Love you too, Papa." They both replied.

After a kiss and hug from each, he turned to follow the remaining Black family and Ethan, Hanna, and I turned toward the exit to go home.

When I pulled up to the driveway, Rose's car was there. As soon as I stopped the car, Ethan darted out and charged for the front door. I jumped out and yelled, "FREEZE!" Ethan froze and turned towards me.

"What Dad?"

"Are you suppose to get out before me?"

He shook his head. "No. I'm sorry."

"Don't do it again. Go ahead and go inside."

I shook my head in the direction that he was and walked around the car to get a sleeping Hanna out. By the time we were on our way to the door, my aunt was waiting to greet us with concern in her eyes.

"What happened to Ethan's arm?"

"It's a long story, I'll tell you after I put Hanna down for a nap."

"Ok."

I walked passed her after I kissed her cheek and she kissed Hanna on her forehead. After I came back downstairs, I was assaulted by three blond haired monsters.

"Uncle Eddie, can I have a pretty cast like Ethan?" Five year old Emma Rose asked me.

"Um. Em, you don't want a cast like Ethan." "Why?" "Because then your arm would hurt really bad." She stared up at me and thought about it. "Oh, ok." She turned around and took off. I looked down to a blue eyed, toothless smile. "Hi, Becca. What happened to your tooth? It disappeared. Where'd it go?"

"Your silly Uncle Eddie. I pulled it. Now I can get five whole dollars from the tooth fairy!" I glanced up at Rose, who was leaning against the kitchen doorway, with a raised eyebrow and mouthed, "Five dollars?" She smiled and shook her head. I looked back down and replied seriously, "Wow five dollars! Can I pull one of mine and come stay at your house so I can get some too?"

"Nooo. You're a daddy."

"But aren't you big too?"

"No, I'm just six." She replied.

"Oh."

"Uncle Eddie, can I spend the night here tonight?" Emmett and Rose's oldest and only son asked.

"It's not up to me, Chris."

He ran from the room yelling, "NANA!"

I ran my hand threw my hair and walked up to Rose and gave her a hug. "I guess I'm chop liver." She chuckled. "Is Emmett going to make it to dinner?" "I hope so. I can hardly handle all four of them at mealtime." She sighed.

An hour later, Hanna and Ashley, the youngest of the Cullen clan, came down from their nap. Rose and I played with the kids, while Esme prepared dinner.

At six o'clock, the house turned into total chaos. Emmett walked in the front door, my uncle walked in from the garage, and my aunt called for dinner. After cleaning up the kids, everyone sat around the dining room table to feast on pork roast, baby carrots, and red potatoes with gravy. After everyone was finished with their meal, I carried a drowsy Hanna upstairs for her bath. "Daddy? Can I have pincess bubbers?" "Yea." I put the bubbles into the warm water and conducted a fun filled bath. I took her into her room so she could pick out her pajamas. She picked out her Snow White ones and hopped into her bed. I read _How the Old Lady Ate a Fly_ and tucked her into her bed. I kissed her goodnight and closed her door three quarters shut and started over with the bath and bedtime routine with Ethan.

I went downstairs into the living room where everyone was waiting for an explanation about Ethan's arm. Esme and Carlisle were sitting on the couch; Emmett and Rosalie were sitting on the love seat; so I sat in the lone chair.

"So, Edward, what really happened to his arm?" Carlisle began.

"Ok, I will tell you, but no one interrupt me until I'm done?" Everyone nodded their head, so I began.

"Hanna said that Tanya pushed him down the stairs and when she told her that she was going to tell me, Tanya hit her across the face. She told me at your office, Uncle Carlisle, so I didn't confront Tanya. I don't think I would have anyway…." "WHAT!" Emmett interrupted. "Let me finish Em. I know your pissed. So am I." "Sorry, go ahead." I ran my hand threw my hair and finished. "Because she was in a pissy as mood and I was afraid she would take it out on Megan. Before you say anything Emmett, Megan ran down when I was there and asked if she could come home with me. Of course, Tanya said no. What I am going to do, is call my lawyer in the morning and see what my options are. Ok now you can talk."

"That fucking Bitch, where does she get off them. They're her blood. Wait until I see her, she won't have any place on her body without a bruise, when I'm done with her."

"Rose, calm down. Let Edward speak to his lawyer before you doing anything. Then you can do what ever you want, ok." Carlisle said. All of us just sat there looking at him with our mouths gapped open. He is always against violence no matter what.

"What? Those kids are my grandchildren. It doesn't matter if they aren't biologically, they are." He scanned over us and chuckled. "Ok, let me put it this way. If Ed and Liz were still here, what would they do?" he glanced at all of us. I bowed my head and shut my eyes. "I'll tell you what they would do. Ed would go down right now and take Megan home with him. Then he would call a judge…" He looked down at his watch, "at ten thirty at night, and get all the legal mumble jumble that he needed. And he would most likely have her served in the morning with a court appearance in the afternoon. Now, Edward, you don't know this but your mom would have been with him when he went to pick up Megan and beat the shit out of Tanya. So, I can't disapprove of Rose doing the same thing." I glanced over at Esme and seen she was crying. I pinched the bridge of my nose too stop the flow of my tears at the mention of my parents.

"Dude, I never knew Aunt Liz was badass." Emmett replied.

After Emmett, Rosalie, and their kids left for the night, I bid my aunt and uncle goodnight. I shuffled up the stairs and turned to go check on the kids. When I reached Hanna's room, I peeked in and sighed. Esme walked up behind me and put her hand on my shoulder.

"She looks like her you know." She spoke softly.

"I know. I can't believe they've been gone for twenty-two years. God, I miss them." I sniffled.

"I miss them two hun. Lizzy would have spoiled your kids to death. They both would have been proud of you, you know?"

A tear escaped my eye. "I know." I choked.

She gave me a big hug and bid me goodnight.

I walked down the hall to my room and got ready for bed. I lied in bed for a long time going over all of my distant memories of my parents. Two hours later, sleep finally found me and I drifted into a fitful sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

January, 2007

BPV

Luckily Brea woke up wanting something to drink while I was trying to plan my escape, so Jacob was none the wiser about my scheming. He strolled out of the bathroom in a towel and scowled at me.

"What have I told you, Bitch? Those tits are mine. Shove a bottle in her mouth. No one gets to suck on those except me."

"Jake, she was thirsty and I didn't have a bottle prepared."

"Are you talking back. Get a fucking bottle."

I got up with tears in my eyes and laid her down in her crib and stumbled down to the kitchen to make a bottle. During the entire time I was away, I could hear Brea wailing to be fed. When I reached the bedroom, I wiped my eyes so Jacob didn't see that he got to me. I opened the door and walked in to a scowling Jacob.

"Feed the damn baby, Bitch. Damn you are such a worthless peace of shit. Your lucky I put up with you, no one else would."

After I fed and settled Brea back in the crib, Jacob started roughly palming my breasts. I flinched and cried, "Please, Jake, not tonight." He got pissed and slapped me across the face.

"Look, you are mine to do what I please, and I want to fuck. Now shut the fuck up."

Without checking if I was ready for him, he ripped my clothes of and pushed himself into me. I clamped my eyes shut and bit my lip, in order to keep myself from crying out. I tried to go somewhere happier in my mind, while he grunted and groaned on top of me. After he was done, he looked at me smugly. "See, you enjoyed that, whore. I will get you pregnant again. That's your fucking job. Go to sleep, you need to be up at five o'clock to make my breakfast." I rolled over and snuggled into the blankets with silent tears rolling down my cheeks. Jacob laid down and mumbled, "Dumb, worthless, whore."

At five o'clock, I got up and carefully picked Brea up out of her crib, headed down to the living room, and laid her down in her pack-n-play. I started preparing scrambled eggs, pancakes, hash browns, bacon, and sausage. As Jacob strutted into the kitchen, I was just finishing the fresh-squeezed orange juice. I plated up his breakfast and set it down in front of him. He just looked at it and then looked at me.

"What the fuck is this?"

I instantly went on alert and looked at his plate. "It's breakfast?"

"Don't backtalk me. This fucking bacon is too crispy." He stood and scraped his plate in the garbage and then walked over to the stove and proceeded to throw the entire meal into the garbage. "Now, since you messed up breakfast, you can start over." He sneered.

I silently started to prepare his breakfast for the second time. As I was finishing the bacon, he walked over and grabbed one off of the plate. "Can't you do anything right? They're not cooked enough. Are you trying to get me sick?" He took pity on my and told me to cook them some more. After he was finished with his breakfast, he walked out the front door, locked it and proceeded to work. I cleaned up the breakfast dishes and went to feed a squawking Brea. After she was done eating her mashed banana and cereal, bathed, and dressed, I went back into the kitchen to prepare the boys their breakfast. By the time their banana pancakes, sausage, and bacon was finished it was eight-forty-five. I dished up two plates and cut up the pancakes, so they could cool down before the boys could eat it. I went up to the boys' bedroom and got them ready for the day. After they were settled in, eating their breakfast, with no complaint, I prepared my breakfast of toast. The only meal I was allowed to eat, that the rest of them ate, was dinner. When the last breakfast dishes was washed, I proceeded to start on my daily routine of dusting and vacuuming the entire house. At twelve-thirty, Jacob stomped in the house and kicked his boots off in the living room and threw his greasy coat over the couch. On his way up to the bathroom, he pulled his filthy shirt off and threw it down the stairs. It landed on the basket of clean clothes that I had just pulled out of the dryer. I sighed and put his boots up and picked up his coat and the basket of now dirty clothes and walked into the laundry room. I sorted the clothes and put his work clothes into the washing machine. His clothes always go first. That's the rule.

When he stomped down the stairs, I put the boys' coats on them and put Brea in her snowsuit and infant seat.

"Come on, lets get this damn appointment over with."

I pulled my coat on and followed him out to the car. I buckled the kids in and slid into the front seat while Jacob sat there and huffed, impatiently. After I was buckled up, we started the fifteen trip to the doctor's office.

As we walked in the waiting room, I carried Brea's seat and guided the boys over to a couch, while Jacob signed me in. I looked up and notice the most gorgeous man I had ever seen. He had messy bronze hair and the most beautiful emerald green eyes. After Jacob nastily replied to the greek god's praise for our daughter, he leaned over and whispered, "You think he's hot, Isabella? He wouldn't want you. You are nothing. A dirty little whore who can't even clean the house right and take care of a man. He probably has his own whore to look after. Look at his little brat. She'll make a nice little whore when she gets older. You are mine, do not look at them again. Do you understand?"

I nodded while keeping my head ducked down with my hair curtaining my face to hide the tears pooling in my eyes.

I know that I am with Jacob and no other man would find me attractive in any way. I just was making innocent conversation when he asked a question. But with Jacob's comments, I knew what he saw, and hoped that the man didn't see how much of a whore I was.

The nurse came to the door and called my name. I stood to follow her, with Jacob and the kids on my heels. She stopped Jacob and asked him to fill out the forms she had. After Jacob relented and said there better not be any funny business, I followed her back to the examining rooms. Dr. Cullen came out with a cute little boy that looked exactly like the greek god.

"Ethan, why don't you go pick out a sucker from Nurse Lauren. I'll be right back."

"Ok, Papa."

Damn. Greek god must be his son. I knew he had a son, but never seen him.

"Follow me, Isabella."

We walked out of sight of the little boy and he pulled out a syringe. I lifted my shirt and pulled the waistline of my pants down slightly, and he injected the shot. After he was finished, he patted me on the back and returned to his grandson. The nurse walked around the corner and proceeded to weigh me and then lead me to an examining room.

A couple minutes later Jacob barged into the room with the kids and snickered. "That guy that you like so much beat the hell out of his son, did you know that. That kid used the oldest excuse in the book. Fell down the stairs, ha."

There was no way Dr. Cullen's son would be abusive. There had to be another reason, probably that his little boy really did fall down the stairs.

Dr. Cullen walked in and proceeded to conduct the routine checkup. After mine was complete, he walked over to Brea and conducted her well baby checkup while jotting notes in her file. Jacob sat there, acting like the perfect husband.

"Ok. Everyone is healthy and happy. I'll see you all in three months for Brea's next appointment."

Jacob grunted and followed us out of the room. When we reached the waiting room I put the kids' winter coats on them, while Jacob made the appointment.

The ride home was quiet with strained silence. I knew from Jacob's actions that I was in trouble.

As soon as we were inside the house, the boys ran to their room to play while I got Brea settled in her pack-n-play. Jacob walked up behind me and pushed me roughly into the living room wall.

"What the fuck was that shit?"

"What?"

He punched me in the face and when I fell to the floor and proceeded to kick me multiple times in the stomach. He usually doesn't strike my face, but since I wouldn't be going anywhere for a while, he did.

"Stop back talking me, Bitch. Get it threw your fucking head."

He kicked me one more time and stomped into the kitchen to get a beer. I laid there for a couple of minutes, trying to gain my bearings. After I composed myself, I slowly raised to my feet and walked into the kitchen to start preparing dinner.

As I was putting the lasagna in the oven to bake, the telephone rang. Jacob walked in scowling at me and handed me the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi Bells, how are you?"

"I'm great, Dad. How are you?"

I looked over at Jacob, who was leaning against the kitchen doorway, keeping an eye on me. I walked over to the kitchen table and sat down, since I knew I was not allowed any privacy on the phone.

"Well. I ran into Alice at the store the other day and she told me she was concerned about you. Are you sure your ok?"

"Yea, Dad, I really am fine. You don't have to worry about me ok."

"I'm your dad, that's my job. Hey, why don't you ever hang out with Alice and Jasper anymore? You four used to be thick as thieves."

"Well. With all of us having kids and work, we don't have the time to spend with each other."

"Just don't forget about your friends ok? Give her a call, she's worried about you."

"Ok, Dad, I'll give her a call."

"Good. Um….Love ya. Bye."

"Love you too, bye." I choked out.

I hung up the phone and wiped my eyes. Jacob sauntered up to me and grabbed the phone out of my hand. He looked at me and hit me in the face, "Stop being a baby, it was just you fucking dad." and stomped back out of the room.

When dinner was complete, I went into the living room, picked up Brea, and asked the boys to wash their hands before they ate. As they sat down around the table, I passed around their plates and drinks, and sat down to start feeding Brea her turkey, vegetables, and rice baby food. Since I was not allowed to eat until everyone else was fed. During dinner, Jacob had an evil glint in his eyes and started a food fight with the boys. I didn't dare say anything, so I ignored them and proceeded to feed Brea her dinner.

After everyone was done with their plates I got up and took them to the sink. I wet a washcloth and wiped Brea down and took her back into the living room and let her play with her toys.

"Come on boys, lets go get baths done."

"No, Mom. It's not time for baths yet." J.C. complained.

"Sorry guys, you need to get all of the food washed off of you."

Matt sighed. "Ok, lets go."

We started to head to the stairs when Jacob interrupted. "You guys don't need a bath yet, come watch a movie with me. Your mom needs to clean the kitchen any way."

They both turned on their heels and ran into the living room and argued about which movie they were going to watch.

I took a deep breath and went to clean up the kitchen. As I walked in, I stopped and gazed at the mess. It looked like the lasagna exploded all over everything. I looked up at the ceiling with wide eyes and saw there was even lasagna there. I blew out the breath I was holding a started on the task.

By the time the kitchen was back in order, it was bedtime. I walked tiredly back into the living room and gazed around the messy food stained room. Great. I'm not going to be able to eat my dinner anytime soon.

"J.C., Matt, bath time." I waited with baited breath, to see if Jacob would interrupt again. When he didn't and the boys ran up the stairs, I followed.

When their baths were done, I was more wet then they were. Great another room I need to clean before I can eat.

After I read them a story, I went back downstairs to get Brea ready for bed. It's amazing that my seven month old is neater then my seven and six year old. I laid her down in her crib after I fed her a bottle and sang her a song. She was out cold.

I went into the bathroom and cleaned up the mess that the boys had made and walked down to start on the living room. Jacob was sitting in his chair eating another peace of lasagna. After he was done, he put his plate down beside the chair and got up. He snuck over to me and grabbed me by the hair, yanking it back.

"Suck my cock, Whore."

He twirled me around and pushed me to my knees. He pulled out his stiff member and shoved it into my mouth. I gagged and struggled for breath, while he continued to fuck my mouth. His hand at the back of my head felt like it was tearing out my hair by the roots. I twirled my tongue around him, while trying to keep pace with him.

"YES! Fucking suck my cock like the whore you are. Suck it harder, Bitch."

He groaned and swelled in my mouth, unknowingly giving my warning that he was about to cum. When he came, I tried to swallow it without gagging. When I failed, he jerked out of my mouth, causing cum to run down my face, and threw me to the floor.

"Damn woman, you can't even do that right. You always fucking make a mess. Look at this room, you filthy fucking bitch." He said forcefully, and punched me in the face. Now not only do I have cum on my face, I also have blood running from my nose and mouth.

He stomped up the stairs, while I sat their sobbing. I picked myself up and stumbled down the hall to the half-bath. After I cleaned myself up, I lunged and heaved into the toilet. When I gained control of my stomach, I bushed my teeth with the hidden toothbrush, I keep there.

I slowly made myself go back into the living room to clean the mess up. Two hours later, I grabbed Jacob's plate and went into the kitchen to eat my now cold dinner, only to find that the lasagna was gone. I knew there were plenty of leftovers, so I stood there, stumped. I bit my lip and walked over to the garbage can and looked in and saw what was left of the lasagna. Jacob. I guess I'll make a sandwich. As I was putting the peanut butter and jelly back in the fridge, Jacob strolled in, looking smug.

"Now what the fuck are you doing?"

"Um….mm..making a san…sandwich." I stuttered.

"No your not, I want to fuck, be upstairs in five minutes." He walked over, grabbed my sandwich and started eating it.

I did the dishes that were in the sink and glanced at the clock. Eleven o'clock, guess I'm not getting dinner tonight. I slowly crept up the stairs to our bedroom, preparing myself for what was waiting for me.

I walked into the bedroom to see Jacob standing there with handcuffs and a blind fold. Fuck my life. After he restrained, and blindfolded me, he proceeded to bite and hit me.

When I accidentally whimpered, he hit me hard in the face and sneered, "I know you like it rough, Isabella. Stop wining. You wanna act like a whore, I'm going to treat you like one."

He then forcefully shoved his dick inside of me. I laid there with my eyes shut praying to god that he would kill me.

"Fuck….You feel so much better when you're dry. I don't have the right friction that I like when your wet. So fucking good. You aren't allowed to be wet anymore, Isabella."

When I didn't answer him, he hit me and growled, "Answer me you dumb fucking bitch."

"Yes, Jacob." I cried.

He took my cry as a pleasurable one and pounded into me harder. I bit my lip in order to keep from screaming from the pain. After he was finished, he unlocked the handcuffs and pulled the blindfold off of me. He rolled off of me and immediately fell asleep.

I waited a few seconds and then silently snuck out of bed to go to the bathroom. I realized I was bleeding from the assault, so I put a pad in my underwear and went back to check on the kids. Since they were luckily sleeping peacefully, I went back to bed, only to get back up at five to start the day over.


	5. Chapter 5

EPV

I opened my eyes to see the most beautiful woman saunter into my bedroom, looking at me threw her lashes. How did she get here?

"Hi, handsome."

"Hi, beautiful, come here." I crooned at her.

She danced her way over to me, while slowly stripping her clothes off. By the time she reached me, she was only in her bra and underwear. I leaned up and grasped the back of her head and pulled her down to my waiting lips. I proceeded to lick her bottom lip, begging for entrance. As she granted my tongue permission, I slid my tongue along hers in a heated kiss. I groaned with pleasure as her tongue danced with mine, neither of us fighting for dominance. When we needed to breath, she pulled away and walked to the end of the bed.

"Come here, baby." I growled huskily. She proceeded to climb up onto the bed and crawled up to straddled my knees. She hooked her index fingers in the waste band of my boxers and slid them off over my hips and down my legs. My very painful erection sprung free from their prison and I groaned with satisfaction. After she pulled my boxers off, she climbed back over me and palmed my dick. She leaned down and licked the underneath from base to tip.

"Oh God, baby. That feels so good." I moaned. She put her mouth over me and started to suck revelry. "Fuck! Don't stop. Your mouth is so fucking warm." When she heard this, she moaned around me, causing me to throw my head back with my eyes squeezed shut, groaning and pleading for more. A couple of minutes later, I wasn't ready to cum yet so I grasped her shoulders and guided her up to me. She smiled sexily, and started kissing me up and down my neck, all the while grinding her hips into mine, creating the perfect friction we both were seeking. I wrapped my arms around her and undid the clasp of her bra. I threw the bra to the floor and turned my head to kiss her sweet, delicious mouth. Before she could deepen the kiss, I flipped her over onto her back and grasped her right nipple with my salivating mouth. I nipped and lavished her breast while massaging the neglected one.

"Oh, Edward, that feels so good. Please, I need your cock." She moaned out. I let go of her breast. "Patience, baby." I latched onto her left breast and gave it the same attention as her right. While I was worshipping her breasts, I guided my hand down to her underwear and slipped it in to play with her wet folds. "Oh, fuck, baby. You are so fucking wet." I pulled my hand out and brought my drenched fingers to my mouth. "So fucking good. I've never tasted anything this delicious." I moaned.

I left her supple breasts and started kissing down her toned body. As I reached her bellybutton, I started leaving open-mouth kisses, in order to taste her sweet body. I grasped the waste band of her underwear with my teeth and pulled them down her legs. She whimpered as I blew air out of my nose onto her wet pussy.

When I lost her underwear in the mountain of clothes on the floor, I started kissing up her leg, starting with her toes. I kissed both of her hip bones and the inside of her thighs, blowing where she wanted me most. "Please! Please! Please!" I took one long lick threw her folds and looked up at her. "You taste so fucking good. I'm going to suck you dry, baby." She moaned my name, when she heard this. I brought my mouth back down and licked from bottom to top and stopped to suck on her clit. She started bucking her hips, screaming, "YES!YES!YES! DON'T STOP. EDWARD, FUCK, EDWARD, PLEASE DON'T STOP." I draped my left arm over her hips, to keep her still, and looked up at her threw my eyelashes. I took my right index finger and teased her opening. She moaned loudly and tried to buck up into my finger, with no success. I slowly entered my finger inside of her and started pumping and rubbing her walls, all the while lavishing her clit with my tongue and teeth.

After a couple more strokes, I added a second finger. I sucked on her clit like a dying man in the desert with water, and continued pumping her walls with my fingers. I curled my fingers up and tapped and rubbed her g-spot. Her body started to shake and I knew she was about to cum. I bit her clit lightly and she came over my fingers. "FUCK YES. BEST EVER!" She cried out in unadulterated pleasure. I pulled my fingers from her soaked pussy and continued lavishing her with my mouth. When she had calmed down I slowly licked of my fingers with a moan.

I attacked her mouth with mine and she eagerly lapped at my tongue, tasting herself on me. So fucking sexy. She wrapped her legs around me and I guided my aching dick to her waiting pussy. As I pushed into her tight, hot pussy, I dropped my head onto her shoulder and moaned. "So tight….So hot…So wet…..So fucking good."

When I reached her barrier, I strained to stay still long enough so she could accommodate to my size. A few very long seconds later, she grinded her hips into mine, moaning, telling me she was ready. I slowly started to rock my hips against hers. Moaning and groaning, we found a steady rhythm. I felt her walls starting to constrict against my dick. "Harder…..Faster!" She cried. I couldn't deny her anything, so I thrust into her harder and faster. I clenched my eyes shut, grinding my teeth, trying to keep from cumming before she could. After a few more thrusts, her walls clamped down around my dick. "OH GOD EDWARD!"

Before I could cum, she faded away. I sat strait up in bed, sweaty and breathing hard. Damn, I haven't had a dream like that since high school. I ran my hand threw my soaked hair and looked down at the tented sheet. Sometime during the night I must have kicked off the blankets.

I groaned and rubbed my face while I hopped out of bed to go take a shower. I adjusted the water temperature and stripped my boxers off. I stepped into the steaming stream of water and bowed my head to get my hair wet. While I stood their, I looked at my erect dick and scowled. "Yea, yea, I know, pathetic." I reached down and grabbed the head and squeezed. I shut my eyes, trying to recount the dream, and threw my head back while I stroked my engorged dick. As I came, I slammed my palm onto the wet shower wall and whimpered, "Oh God, Isabella." After I came down from my post-orgasmic high I cupped water in my palm to wash of my sticky seed off of the wall. "Fuck, I am really, really pathetic." I groaned. I quickly finished my shower before the water turned cold and stepped out pulling a towel around my waist.

Putting on an Armani suit, my phone started buzzing and dancing on the nightstand. I snatched it up and answered.

"Yello."

"Hey Eddo. Do you have to work today." My best friend and lawyer asked.

"Yea. But I need to talk to you about some things that happened with Tanya yesterday."

"Ok. What time do you get off today?"

"Probably around four or five."

"Damn, is there any way you can cut out early?"

"No. I have a really big meeting with some rich snobs this afternoon." I sighed.

"Hahahaha. That's coming from a trust fund baby." He laughed.

"Yea. Well, I may be rich, but I'm not a snob." I laughed back.

"Touché. Anyway, do you care if the missus and I drop by tonight to see the kids?"

"Yea. I highly doubt that would be a problem. We can go into Uncle Carlisle's office to talk shop."

"Sounds good to me. Call me if we can't come over, k."

"Sure, talk at ya later."

"Bye."

I shoved my phone into my pocket and grabbed my wallet before I exited my room to check on the kids. Hanna was still snoring softly but Ethan was missing from his bed, so I proceeded downstairs. When I reached the kitchen, Ethan was eating French toast, my aunt was sipping her coffee, and my uncle was reading the paper. I grabbed my '_NUMBER 1 DAD_' mug and walked over to the coffee pot and poured myself a cup. After I took a sip, I leaned against the counter and looked at Ethan.

"Mornin', Eth. What are you doing up so early?"

"Bad dream." He choked threw his food.

"Ethan Anthony." I scolded. He swallowed. "Sorry."

I glanced over at Esme and asked, "Why didn't you wake me up? You didn't need to get up yet."

"That's ok, honey. When I went to your room, you sounded like you were having a nightmare of your own. So I didn't want to bother you. You ok?"

I ducked my head down and ran my hand threw my wet hair, replying softly, "Yea, I'm fine." A choking sound at the table startled us and we both looked up to a red face Carlisle.

"Sorry. Went down the wrong pipe." He choked and glanced at me with a raised eyebrow. I turned away, blushing bright red. Busted. I quickly finished my cup of coffee and kissed Esme and Ethan on the cheek goodbye before escaping toward the front door. As I made it to the door, Carlisle came out with a glint in his eye.

"So Edward. Reverting back to your high school days, are you?" He chuckled.

"Ah shit. Please don't tell Emmett." I clasped my hands together. "Pleeeeaase."

"Alright, son. I won't tell Emmett. Now go to work."

"Cool, thanks." As I was walking out the door, I remembered my guests. "Uncle Carlisle." "Yes." "Could you please let Aunt Esme know there will be two more for dinner tonight?" "Yes. Now go before your late."

I pulled into the C&M Construction parking garage and strolled into the elevator. A young blond was there, twirling her hair and batting her eyes at me. Yippy, it begins. She gimped over to me and dragged her fingernails down my chest. "Hi. My name's Jessica. What's your name, handsome." Before I could reply, the elevator door opened. I tried to walk around her, but she latched herself on my arm. As soon as we stepped off of the elevator, I heard a howling laugh behind me.

"Hey, Ed. How ya doin'?"

I pried my arm out of Bimbo's clutches as politely as I could and turned to address Emmett. "Hey, Em. We need to go over the blueprints before the meeting."

"Ok bro. Lets go to my office, it's bigger." He snickered.

Bimbo stood there gaping at us. When we reached his office, he turned to say something to her. I didn't give him the chance, and shoved him into his office and shut the door.

"Damn dude. You should tap that."

"Not a chance, Em."

"Oh come on. Why not."

"'Cause she's married and not my type."

"How do you know she's married? Do you know her?"

"No. I don't know her, but the ring on her finger pretty much set me off." Yea I know, the irony of the situation wasn't lost on me.

"Oh. Cool." He paused. "You really do need to go out and get laid, though. Dude, it's been three years. Go get some."

"Emmett. I'm fine. Leave my sex life…." He cleared his throat. "ok, lack of sex life alone."

"Alright, bro. Just trying to help ya out is all."

"Thanks but no thanks, Em."

While we going over the blueprints, Emmett's phone buzzed. "Yes Rachel?" "Mr. and Mrs. Newton are here." I rolled up the blueprints while he replied. "Send them in."

The door opened and Bimbo and a blond man walked in. I chuckled at Emmett's perplexed expression and bid him goodbye. He offered the Newtons a chair as I left his office and made my way to mine. I stopped at my secretary's desk.

"Anything good, this morning, Sarah?"

"Nope. Want your mail, though?"

"I suppose." I laughed.

Sarah is the best secretary, ever. She never hits on me and doesn't put up with anyone's shit. Maybe it's because she is a sixty-one year old grandmother.

I took my mail from her and went into my office, shutting my door. I walked over, going through the mail, and sat at my desk. My phone buzzed.

"Yea, Sarah?"

"You have a very important phone call on line two." She giggled.

"Ok. Line two it is. Thank you, Sarah."

Smiling, I connected to line two and answered.

"Cullen/Masen Construction." When I heard giggling on the other end, I finished, "Daddy speaking, how can I help you?"

"Morning, Daddy!"

"Morning peanut. Did you sleep good?"

"Mhm."

"When you coming home? I miss you."

"I miss you , too, but I have big meetings today and I have to keep Uncle Emmett out of trouble."

"Oh. Can I come see you?"

"Not today Hanna."

"Wuv you. Bye."

"Love you, too."

"Edward?"

"Hi, Aunt Esme. She being good?"

"Of course. She's always good. She just want to give you a call after we dropped Ethan off at school."

"That's fine, I'm just stalling. I don't want to do work."

"Make some big, beautiful houses. You'll feel better."

"Ok, Aunt Esme. Did Uncle Carlisle let you know about my guests?"

"Yes, he did and that's fine. Who are they?" As she asked there was a nock on the door and Sarah popped her head in. I put up a finger and continued my conversation.

"Aunt Esme, I need to go. I'll see you when I get home. Love you."

"Love you, too, kiddo. Bye."

I hung up the phone and motioned for Sarah to come in.

"How is little Hanna doing?"

"She's good. Growing like a weed." I chuckled.

"She sounded like it on the phone. She was so polite when she asked to speak with Mr. Masen." I laughed at that and shook my head at my daughter's antics.

"Yea, she's something else."

"Do you want anything for lunch?" I glanced at the clock and saw it was already eleven-thirty.

"Damn. Time sure does fly when your havin' fun. Sure. Here let me get you some money." I was pulling my wallet out when she stopped me by walking out of my office. I shrugged at myself and pulled up the blueprints for my one o'clock meeting.

I was making slight changes, when Sarah walked in and handed me a ham and cheese hoagie from the deli across the street. "Thanks. How much do I owe you?" "Nothing." She replied and walked out and shut the door. After I was finished with lunch I buzzed Emmett.

"You ready, bro?" He squawked.

"Yea. I'm printing out the blueprints as we speak. I'll meet ya in the conference room."

"Gotcha."

I put the phone back down into the cradle and gathered the blueprints up and headed towards the conference room where the clients waited. I was wondering who they were when I was met by a flustered Emmett.

"Now Ed. You need to stay calm, ok?""Why? What's going on?" I asked, running my hand through my hair.

"Just stay calm. I had know clue it was them."

I glanced through the slightly opened door and saw Tanya and her parents. Great. My day just went to shit. I took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of my nose with my eyes closed.

After a minute, I looked up to a worried Emmett and sighed. "Ok. Lets get this over with. I'm going to tell you the same. Stay calm."

"Deal."

We walked into the conference room and took our seats. When I ignored Tanya, she huffed. "Well. Hello, Eddie."

I looked up at her and replied, coolly, "Miss Denali. It's Mr. Masen."

"Whatever." She scoffed, quietly.

I turned my gaze to her parents and started the meeting.

"Mr. and Mrs. Denali, it's good to see you again. Here are the blueprints that you ordered." I started, while smiling politely. "Take a look at them and let me know if you need me to change anything."

"Tanya, come look at these with us. It's your house." Her dad snapped.

While they were looking over the plans, I snuck a glance at Emmett. He was biting his lip, probably, to keep himself from saying a rude comment, and looked at me. I rolled my eyes at him and turned to the Denali family.

"Well. We don't need that many bathrooms and the girls can share a room. I guess Ethan can have his own room. This way the other two bedrooms can remain empty for guests. I want a fireplace in my bedroom." I sat back taking notes on everything Tanya disliked and wanted. "Ooo. I know what I want. I want a swimming pool in the basement."

I looked at her, then at the plans, then back to her. I sat there opening and closing my mouth three or four times before I snapped it shut, and looked at Emmett. When he was no help, I turned to her parents. They were too busy looking over the plans. Tanya just sat there and looked at me, waiting for me to speak. I ran my hand through my hair saying, "Um… Miss Denali, there isn't enough room in the basement for a pool."

"Then make room, because when I gain custody of the kids, they need a pool. And not one outside, it rains to much here." It was my turn to bite the inside of my cheek to keep from telling her to fuck off.

"Tanya? We'll build another building to house a pool, ok?" Her mother said sweetly.

Emmett remained quiet, silently fuming, while we discussed the plans. "Ok. Miss Denali. I recorded all of your requests and will make the changes that you want. Would you like to stay as my client or would you like someone else?" I asked, silently begging for her to pick someone else.

"No. I want you." Her sexual innuendo wasn't lost on neither me nor Emmett. I peeked over at Emmett while I answered her.

"Ok. You can continue to be my client. I will have the new blue prints drawn up by next week."

Emmett and I stood and shook each of their hands and turned to exit the room. "Since business is over. Eddie, can I have a word with you?"

I turned to face Tanya and replied, "What do you need, Tanya?" Emmett and Mr. and Mrs. Denali proceeded out to the hall. I could hear Emmett on the other side of the door and knew he was listening in to our conversation. Good, I might need a witness.

"I'm sorry about my mood yesterday. James and I got into an argument and Megan wouldn't shut up about going to your house."

"Well Tanya. If you would let her come to my house every once in a while, she wouldn't hound you about it. I am her father, in every way…" I held up a hand to stop her from interrupting me. "except blood. James hardly spends time with her. And my family would love to see her. If you want, I could stop by tonight and pick her up. If it will make it easier on you, she can stay with me as long as you seem appropriate."

"Why should I let you have her?"

"Tanya, I'm the only father she knows. I know it is affecting her when Ethan and Hanna go home with me and she can't. If things continue on this path, she'll probably be pregnant by the time she's thirteen."

"No she won't. She's only ten."

"I know she's only ten. But think about it, she's lacking a male role model right now, and she will go out and seek the attention from boys that don't love her." I arched an eyebrow at her, because that is what she did when she cheated on me with James.

She thought about it for a minute and relented. "Fine. I'll have her stuff ready by the time you get there."

I smiled and hugged her, shocking her. "Thank you, Tanya."

"I'm not doing it for you. I want the house to myself for when James comes over."

We walked out of the conference room and met the others. After goodbyes were exchanged, Emmett and I escorted them to the elevator.

When we reached my office, I slumped down into my chair while Emmett stood stock still with his arms crossed.

"Fuck me. That meeting was fucking unreal."

"She's going for custody of the kids." Emmett growled.

"Let her. I'm talking to my lawyer tonight. At least I get Megan."

"Yea, that's cool. But for how long?"

"At this point, I don't care. It's been three years, Em. I haven't hardly seen her since she was eight and she's going to be eleven in may."

"Yea, I know. I just wish you could have fought harder, you know."

"I tried everything I could, Em. If I would have forgone the paternity test, I would have her right now. The judge didn't care if I was her only known father since birth. She's biologically, James'. There was nothing I could do." I sighed, running a hand through my hair.

"Did you try bribing her?"

"Yes. She laughed in my face and told me I would never see her again. That's what Tanya wanted."

"What's that?"

"To hurt me in the worst way possible."

"Should we call Ma and let her know?"

"Nah. Let it be a surprise." I smiled at him with a spark in my eye.

"Cool." He snickered.

"You know, you'll have to give up this project when shit hit's the fan, right?"

"Yea, I know. I didn't want to tip them off to anything though. Let Eric have them. He'll fuck them over good."

"Good. Lets get out of here. Its four-fifteen."

"Go ahead, I'm going to finish a couple of things first."

"No can do bro. I need a ride and I'm going over to Ma's and meeting the family there for dinner. And we still need to pick up the munchkin. So…..lets go."

I stood up and put my jacket on and walked out the door and bid Sarah goodnight.

"See ya tomorrow, Sarah. Tell Dave I said hi."

"Goodnight Edward, Emmett. Stay out of trouble." She steadily looked at Emmett.

"Me? I never get in trouble." Emmett said, feigning shock, while I laughed.

"You two get out of here."

We started our way to Tanya's apartment to pick Megan up. As I pulled up to the curb, a bouncing Megan was sitting on the stoop with two bags at her feet. I jumped from the car running towards her. As soon as she saw me, she lunged herself into my arms.

"DAD! I get to stay with you for awhile. Are you still living with Nana and Papa? Is Uncle Emmett coming home with us? Is Aunt Rose, Chris, Becca, Emma, and Ashley going to be there? Can I have ice cream? Do I still have a room? Can I stay up late?" She asked in one breath.

"Slow down, Sweet pea." I laughed. "Where's your mom?"

"Up stairs with James." She frowned.

"Is she coming down?"

"No. Um…..I think they're fighting."

"Why do you say that?"

"They're in the bedroom and they're making a lot of noise."

I glanced at a scowling Emmett and set her back on her feet. As soon as I let go of her, she flew into Emmett's arms. Emmett twirled her around in a massive bear hug.

"Good to see you, Munchkin."

She looked up at him and sniffled. "Good to see you too, Uncle Em. I missed you."

He released her and we headed for the car. I put her bags into the trunk and settled into the driver's side seat. I looked over at Emmett and witnessed him slyly wipe his eyes. When I looked in the review mirror at Megan, I smiled at her and answered her questions.

"Ok, Meg. The answers to your questions are: Yes. Yes. Yes. After dinner. Yes., and No."

We walked through the front door as Hanna rounded the corner from the kitchen.

"MegMeg!" She squealed.

A pan dropped in the kitchen and two grown women ran through the door towards us. When Esme saw Megan, she stopped and put her hands over her mouth with tears in her eyes.

"Oh Megan. Come here." Megan walked slowly up to Esme and they wrapped their arms around each other.

"Nana. I missed you so much." She cried.

"I miss you too, baby." She pulled Megan back and wiped the tears from her face.

"Now, now. No crying allowed. You're here now. What do you want for dinner? Anything you want."

Megan wiped Esme's eyes and smiled. "Ok Nana. But you can't cry either. It's only fair. Um, whatever you had started will be great."

Esme nodded and passed her off the Rose's waiting arms.

"Hi Meg. Missed you."

"Missed you, too, Aunt Rose. When can we go shopping?"

Everyone laughed at that and proceeded to scatter around the house. Esme, Rose, Megan, and Hanna went into the kitchen. Emmett went to check on the rest of the kids. And I took Megan's bags up to her room. After I was done putting her clothes in the dresser, I went down to search for Ethan.

When I couldn't find him, I walked into the kitchen.

"Aunt Esme? Have you seen Ethan? I want to let him know his sister is here."

"Yea. I think he's in your uncles study. He got a phone call from a friend at school right before you got here."

"Oh. Wonder what the secrecy is?"

I walked down the hall to Carlisle's study when I heard, "Matt, my dad doesn't hit me. I fell down the stairs."

I turned around and walked back into the kitchen. The phone was in the cradle, so I picked it up, pushed talk, and put it to my ear. Esme gave me a questioning look, but didn't say anything. I went outside, so I wouldn't be discovered by my son and his friend.

"Are you sure your dad doesn't hit you"

"Yea I'm sure. Why? Does your dad hit you?"

"Nah. J.C. and I get away with everything. He hits my mom though."

"Why?"

"I guess because she's bad. Even though she's not. I think she's the best mom in the world."

"She did look sad when I saw her at Papa's Dr. office yesterday." Oh God, Isabella Black.

"Yea my dad got really mad at her because she answered a question that your dad asked her. She got hurt really bad when we got home. She had a black eye at dinner and then after…"

I shut the phone off and shut my eyes. I knew something wasn't right yesterday. She needs to be worshipped, not beat. I was thrown from my thoughts to someone clapping their hands.

"Hello, Eddo. Earth to Eddo."

I ran a hand through my hair and looked up to find my best friend looking at me, worriedly.

"Hey, Jas."

"What's wrong?"

"I'll fill you in later. Come on in. I have a surprise to show you."

I leaned down and hugged his wife.

"Hi, Ally. How are you?"

"I'm fine."

"Where's the kids?"

"My mom and dad's."

"Cool."

We walked into the kitchen and I put the phone back on the cradle. Esme looked up and saw our guests.

"Alice! Jasper! Glad to see you again."

"Hi Esme." Alice paused when she saw Megan helping Rosalie with the salad. "Megan Tae! Oh my gosh, come here and give me a hug."

Megan spun around and charged at Alice.

"Aunt Alice! Do you want to go shopping with Aunt Rose and me?"

"Of course. What a silly question. You've gotten so big."

When dinner was about done, the garage door opened to an exhausted Carlisle.

"PAPA!" Megan cried, running to him.

By the time he looked up, she was already in his arms, snuggling into his chest. He looked down at her and then up to me with wide eyes.

"Megan? Why don't you let Papa get cleaned up for dinner, ok.?" I replied.

She let go of him and said, "Ok, Dad."

He kissed her forehead. "I'm glad you're here, Megan."

After dinner, I pulled Ethan into Carlisle's study.

"Ethan. Can you tell me why all the secrecy when you were on the phone?"

"No. It's a secret, Dad."

"Ok. Is it a bad secret or good secret?"

"Um…a bad secret."

"You know bad secrets aren't good to keep. Someone might get hurt really bad and then you will feel bad that you didn't tell a grown up about it."

He bowed his head and thought about what I had said. He peeked up through his eyes lashes at me. "Can I tell you?"

"If you want. Or you can tell Papa or Uncle Em, too."

He sat down on the sofa and started to tell me about his secret. "I was on the phone with Matt Black. His dad hits his mom really bad. His dad makes messes around the house so she has to clean it up all the time. He screams and calls her really bad names, too." He looked up at me with tears in his eyes. I sat beside him taking deep breaths, in order to stay calm. "He doesn't let her talk on the phone, or go anywhere without him. He also locks the doors so she can't go anywhere when he's gone. Why is his dad so mean?"

"I don't know, buddy."

"Can you help her?"

"I'll see what I can do, ok."

"Ok."

"Come on, it's past your bedtime."

We got up and I ushered him to his bedroom. After I got him tucked in, I checked on Hanna. She was sleeping soundly. I knocked on Megan's door and creaked it open.

"Hey, Sweet pea. It's time to get in bed. You still have to go to school tomorrow."

"Ok Dad. Goodnight. Love you."

"Goodnight. Love you, too."

I pulled her door shut and went downstairs to talk with the others. When I reached the living room everyone was there involved in their own conversations. I went over and sat by Jasper and explained to him what had happened yesterday. After I was finished, he looked at me and said, "Ok. I have everything I need. I'll call Judge Daniels in the morning and start the process to revoke her visitation rights. I'll also talk to him about you keeping Megan."

"Great. Thanks, Jas. Now. I need your advise on something."

At this point, the entire room was dead silent. "Ok. Shoot."

"You know how when you got here, I was upset?"

"Yea. What was that about."

"Well, I overheard Ethan talking to his friend and decided to spy a little. His friend told him that his mom gets beat repeatedly and is in a very controlling marriage. Is there anything that we can do?"

"I don't know. How bad is it?"

"Bad. When I seen them yesterday, I knew something wasn't right. But I had never guessed it was this bad."

"Where did you see them at?"

"At Uncle Carlisle's office."

"No, Edward. Your wrong. She's just really shy. I would have seen if there were any abuse. Not Isabella." Carlisle demanded.

"Isabella who, Carlisle?" Jasper countered.

"I can't say. I've said too much all ready."

"Black." I told Jasper.

"Tell me everything, Edward." He demanded, forcefully.

So, I told them everything that I had witnessed and what Ethan had told me.

Alice gasped. "Oh my God. I've got to call Charlie. I need to get Bella out of there."

Everyone except Jasper looked at her in shock. She pulled out her phone and made a call.

"Hi, Charlie, it's Alice. We need your help!"


	6. Chapter 6

BPV

At five o'clock, when the alarm went off, I went over and picked Brea up from her crib, and crept down the stairs. I put her in her pack-n-play and went into the kitchen to start Jacob's breakfast. Today I made a veggie-omelet, biscuits and gravy, and sausage links. I really hope I didn't mess up today. At five-forty-five, Jacob sauntered in and sat down, gazing at me. I laid his plate down and waited to see what would happen. He dug into his breakfast and moaned in satisfaction. I took that as a good sign, and went upstairs to get the boys up for school.

"J.C., Matt. Time to get up."

"Not yet, Mom." Matt said, tiredly.

"Yes, come on. You need to get up in time for your dad to take you to the before-school program."

A soon as I mentioned that, they both jumped out of bed and scrambled to get dressed. After they were dress, teeth brushed, and hair combed, they stomped down the stairs. I chased them into the kitchen and dished up their breakfast. By the time everyone was done eating, it was nearing seven o'clock. The boys each gave me a kiss. "Bye, Mom. Love you." They both crooned.

"Bye boys. Love you, too. Be good, and I'll see you after school."

Jacob strutted over to me and grabbed the back of my hair and forcefully kissed me deeply. After he was satisfied, He yanked me away from him and I fell into the wall. I glanced at the boys and Matt was standing there watching. Shit. He witnessed the whole thing. They walked out the front door and I heard the lock being turned. So much for seeing the sun, I sarcastically told myself. I stood there for a couple of seconds and relished in the quiet. I peaked in at Brea and noticed she was still sleeping. How she can sleep through the boys stomping around is beyond me.

My stomach growled, loudly, and I turned and return to the kitchen. I stood in the doorway and looked at the table. Jacob's plate was empty. J.C.'s plate had half of his biscuits and gravy and one sausage link. Matt's plate had all of his biscuits and gravy and two sausage links. I then looked over at the stove to see all the pans were empty.

I gazed over my shoulder at the front door and walked, stealthily, over at the table. I grabbed Matt's plate and the sausage link from J.C.'s plate, and popped it into the microwave. When the food was nuked, I sat down and tore into it with vengeance. I kept on looking towards the front door, expecting Jacob to materialize and punish me for breaking the rules.

When my plate was bare, I picked up everyone's dishes and proceeded to clean them. As I was drying the last dish, I heard Brea start to stir. I, hurriedly, put the dishes away and strolled into the living room. I picked her up and hung her over my head.

"Good morning, baby. Are you ready for breakfast?"

She giggled and cooed her answer and we went back into the kitchen. I plopped her in her highchair and went to fix her rice cereal and applesauce. Halfway through her breakfast, there was a knock on the door. I looked at Brea and put my finger up to my mouth, telling her to keep quiet. I cautiously moved from the table and went into the living room. I peaked out of the window to see Alice standing there.

"I know your in there Bella." She knocked again. "Open the door."

I walked to the door and knocked twice back at her. "I can't Ally."

"Why not? I need to see if you're alright."

"It's locked from the outside. I'm fine, Ally. I promise."

"You can't live like this Bella. It's not healthy."

I stood there, looking at the door, begging myself to have enough courage to tell her to get help.

"Bella? Are you there?" I stayed silent, still stuck in the war within my mind. "BELLA?"

All sound ceased on the other side of the door. I heard her talking to someone, but I was too scared to see who else was here. The next thing I knew, a key was turning in the lock. I raced back into the kitchen and flimsily continued to feed a cooing Brea.

My heart barely had time to slow from its thundering pace, when Jacob and Alice walked into the kitchen. I looked at them and smiled.

"Hi, Ally. I didn't hear you. Were you here long?"

"No. I just got here. I have some clothes for Brea from when Katelyn was a baby."

She looked at my face suspiciously. She peeked a glance at Jacob and asked., "How are you doing, Jacob? I haven't seen you guys in forever."

He walked over and sat beside me, draping his arm around my shoulders and gave me a loving kiss on the cheek.

"Can't complain. Bells and I are trying for another baby. We love having kids running amuck. How are you and Jasper?"

She sat the bag of clothes down and sat in an empty chair.

"We're doing really well. Jasper's gaining credibility everyday. So, how many kids are you two planning on having?"

"As many as the good lord will allow us with." He grinned down at me, then up at her.

When Brea was finished with her breakfast, I slid out from under Jacob's arm and cleaned up her mess. Jacob hopped up and grabbed some teething crackers and poured some onto her tray.

"She is so precious." Alice commented.

"Thank you. She's one of the best things in my life." Jacob responded nicely.

I fought the urge to roll my eyes and walked over and stood by her highchair. Jacob came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist gently. He looked down at me and asked.

"What big plans do you have today, sweetheart?"

I looked up at him and smiled. "Not much. Probably clean the house and do laundry."

This is the Jacob, I fell in love with, even though I knew it was just an act. Alice looked up at us and smiled brightly.

"I know. Lets us girls go out for the day. Have lunch, go to the mall, maybe get a massage. A girls' day out. What do you say, Bella?"

I felt Jacob's posture stiffen and looked up at Alice, smiling.

"I wish I could, Ally. But I have a ton of stuff I need to do, today."

"It can wait until later, can't it?" She pleaded.

"No. It really can't. The boys don't have anymore clean clothes for school. And I also need to strip and wash everyone's bedding."

"Ok. I guess I can take a rain check. When do you think you can pull yourself away from the house?"

Jacob let go of me and walked over to the sink, got a glass of water. While his back was turned, Alice grabbed her phone and put it up to take a picture of my bruised face. By the time Jacob turned around, her phone was back in her pocket. He walked over to me and handed me the water and two tablets.

"Here, honey. You need to take these for the pain."

"Thanks."

He bent down to give me a kiss. After he pecked my lips, he turned back to Alice and replied.

"She can probably get away tomorrow. How 'bout she call you tonight to let you know if she can go or not. I'll even stay home and look after Brea, while you two go out and have fun."

"That sounds good. We're going over to one of Jasper's client's house for dinner tonight, so call my cell, ok."

"Ok. Is the number still the same?"

"Yea, it is. Hey, Bella? What happened to your face? That looks nasty."

I gently touched my swollen eye and answered, "Oh, this? Matt left a couple of marbles on the landing in front of the stairs and I didn't see them. When I slipped on them, my face slammed into the banister." I shrugged. "It's no big deal."

"Well, you need to watch where your going. You're going to end up giving yourself a concussion." She laughed. "Well, I better get going. Things to do, people to shop for." She walked up to me and gave me a big hug.

"Talk to ya tomorrow. Stay away from the toys, ok?"

"Ok, Ally. I'll try."

She walked up to Jacob and gave him a big hug as well. I picked Brea up and followed them to the door. Jacob opened the door for her, and bid her a good day. She waved at me and walked out the door, and over to her car.

Jacob shut the door and turned towards me.

"Your damn lucky, bitch. Now put the brat upstairs and get back down here."

I took Brea up and put her down in her crib and made my way back down the stairs, as quickly as I could.

"Why the fuck was she here?"

"To bring me the clothes?"

He backhanded me and snapped, "Did I ask you, you no good, piece of shit."

I stood there with my head tucked into my chest and didn't say anything. He pulled his belt off and undid his pants, while walking in front of me. He pulled my pajama pants and underwear down forcefully.

"Why the fuck aren't you dressed yet?"

When I didn't answer his question, he kneed me in the stomach.

"I asked you a fucking question!"

"Because Brea and I weren't done with breakfast yet."

"That's no fucking excuse. From know on, you will be dressed as soon as you get up in the morning. And you will wear makeup. You look like a dirty, drugged up, whore."

"Yes, Jacob."

He walked up to me and put his hand on my cheek. "I love you."

"I lo..l…love you, too." I stuttered through the lie.

When he gave me a hug, he grabbed my hair and dragged me to the couch. As he shoved me over the arm, he sneered, "Good, you better fucking love me. Now you are going to scream my name, while I fuck you.

He pushed his grease stained pants down and grabbed his erect dick with his black hand and rubbed up and down coating it with grease. He squeezed my hip with his other hand and lined up his dick with my opening. I screamed out when he plunged into me. He took his other hand and clamped it on my shoulder, to keep me from moving.

"That's right. Scream for me. FUCK!"

He continued to thrust, forcefully, into me, while I continued to scream in pain. Usually I wasn't allowed to scream, so when he told me to, I let all of the pain out.

"Scream my name, bitch."

"OH….GOD….JACOB….STOP!"

He was so into his pleasure, he didn't realize my mistake.

"That's right. I'm the only one that will ever want to do this to you. Don't worry, I won't stop, you little cunt."

He squeezed my flesh on my shoulder and hip when he thrust hard into me one last time before he came. He stood there for a minute, then yanked out of me and threw me to the floor. When I looked up at him through the curtain of my hair, he was pulling his belt back through his jeans.

"This house better be fucking clean when I get home, or you'll be sorry." He snapped and walked out the door and locked it.

I sat there sobbing for a while with my knees up against my chest and rocked myself back and forth. I don't know how much more of this I can take. The rape has grown into a daily routine. He had told me before, that we will have sex until I get pregnant. Maybe, I'll stop getting the shot and get pregnant. That way, he'll leave me alone for a while.

After I calmed down, I heard Brea crying from her crib, so I grabbed my pants and ran up the stairs. She stopped crying as soon as she saw me and started cooing.

During lunch, I glanced over at the bag of clothes, wanting to look through it. But, I knew, if I did, I would get punished when Jacob got home. After Brea was done, I took her upstairs and changed her diaper. As soon as I laid her down, she fell asleep. I tiptoed into the bathroom and stripped off my pajamas and stepped into the shower. I scrubbed the, scolding, cascade of water all over my body, trying to get all of the grease off of me. When I was done, I pulled my clothes on and set my alarm clock for two o'clock. I climbed into bed and fell into a strained sleep.

I jumped out of bed, when the alarm clock went off, and took Brea downstairs. I put her in her pack-n-play with some toys and vigilantly started on my chores. I finished the chores an hour later, in a fog. Ten minutes later, the lock on the door turned and Jacob, J.C., and Matt walked in.

"Hi, boys. How was school?"

"Good." Replied J.C. as he walked to the kitchen table to do his homework.

"It was really cool." Matt replied.

"Oh really? What was so cool?"

"My best friend, Ethan, let me write on his cast!"

"That is cool, Matt. Do you have any homework?"

"No. We watched a movie today."

"Really! Which movie?"

"Cars. It was really cool, Mom. Can we buy it? Plllleeeeaaaase."

"Ask your dad."

"Can we, Dad?" He asked Jacob, who was sitting in his chair drinking a beer.

"Sure, Sport."

"Can I call Ethan, to let him know that we're going to buy it?"

"Maybe in a little bit. Let's give him some time to get home, Ok?"

"Ok, Mom."

He took off up to his room, while I walked into the kitchen, to start dinner. I ruffled J.C.'s hair when I passed him on my way to the refrigerator.

"Need any help, bud?"

"Nah. I only have one more problem to do." He looked up at me.

"Mom?"

"Yea?" I replied while I started cooking the hamburger for sloppy joes.

"What happened to your face?"

"I fell. Nothing to worry about."

"Does it hurt?"

"Not too bad. Why don't you pick up your stuff and go play."

"Ok." He paused. "I love you."

"I love you, too, bud."

At quarter to five, Matt strolled in.

"Can I call Ethan, now?"

"Go ask your dad."

He left the room to ask Jacob. A couple of minutes later, they both walked in and Jacob grabbed the phonebook out of the hutch. He dialed the number and handed the phone to Matt. Jacob grabbed another beer and went back to his game.

"Hi. Is Ethan there?"

"This is his best friend, Matt."

He stood there jumping around like a jackrabbit.

"Hi, Ethan. Guess what?" He said while he walked from the room and went upstairs.

I made everyone their sandwiches and went to call the boys down for dinner. I walked into the living room and picked a babbling Brea up and informed Jacob that dinner was done. I walked over to the stairs and yelled up them.

"Boy's! Wash your hands. Dinner's done."

I walked back into the kitchen and put Brea in her highchair. J.C. sat down, while Matt handed the phone back to Jacob. I laid their plates down and got spaghetti and meatballs for Brea. During dinner, Matt was especially quiet. He acted like a totally different boy than he was an hour ago. Luckily, dinner was a quiet affair with no food on the floor, table, or else where.

The rest of the evening passed without incident. After I finished my dinner and cleaned up the kitchen, I took Brea upstairs and gave her a bath and got her ready for bed. While I was rocking her in the rocking chair, feeding her a bottle, I tried to come up with some kind of plan to escape.

Maybe I can break a window out and just run. How will I get the boys from school? What if Jacob does his many drop byes while I'm escaping? Since I never know when he was going to show up, I don't want to risk it. I sat there for awhile trying to come up with a plan. I had nothing. Even if I came up with a solid plan, would I be brave enough to follow through? Probably not.

After I laid a sleeping Brea down, I went down to the living room and sat on the couch. The boys were watching a movie and Jacob was at the computer. Duh. I just about hit myself on the head. I could get on the internet and email Alice. Oh, Alice, I wish I could call you. I peeked, longingly, at the phone sitting on the arm of Jacob's chair. Jacob stomped over and slumped into his chair.

"Um..Jacob?"

"What?" He sneered.

"Can I get on the computer to play spider solitaire for a little bit?"

"You done with all of your chores?"

"Yes."

"Fine, Bitch."

I knew I didn't have very long, so I hopped up off of the couch and went over to the computer. I peeked over at Jacob and tapped the internet explorer button. I waited with baited breath and when a security window popped up, I let the breath go in disappointment. I quickly clicked out of it and opened my game up. I wasn't even through with the first game when Jacob came over and turned the computer off.

"That's enough time. Take the boys to bed, now."

When I stood up, Jacob grabbed the front of my shirt in his fist and pulled me to him. "Since you wanted computer time, I get time later." He whispered. He forcefully, kissed me and shoved me away. I walked around him to see J.C. standing there with wide eyes and Matt with tears streaking down his face.

"Come on, boys. What's the matter, Matt?"

"It was a sad movie and I'm just tired." He shakily replied. Thank God it was about the movie. I try my hardest to keep them from seeing the abuse. I'm glad they don't have to see it. During the boys' bedtime routine, the boys were whispering to each other. They were quiet enough so I couldn't hear what they were saying.

"Ok, boys. Enough whispering. Get in bed and get to sleep. You have school tomorrow."

They each gave me a kiss and told me they loved them, before the dove in their beds for the night. I closed their door and wiped my eyes, while walking down the stairs. I rounded into the kitchen to get a drink of water when Jacob stopped me in my tracks.

"You know…I think we might move. Somewhere more private."

I stood there with my back to him and waited to see what he would say next.

"The shop is doing good. I could put Sam in charge. That way I could stay home with you all day. We could keep trying for the next brat you're going to give me." He commented, walking up to me. He grabbed my arm and dragged me up to our bedroom. The bag of clothes forgotten.

After he was done raping me, he walk into the bathroom to clean the grease from his body, while I checked on the kids. When I walked back into the bedroom, I stood beside the bed, waiting for Jacob's return.

"Get your fucking, dirty ass, in the bed, whore." He snapped when he returned.

I scattered into bed and he pulled me to him, holding onto me tightly.

"Your mine, bitch. You are worthless. You will never leave. If you do, I will just have to keep the kids from you. Tomorrow is going to be a special day. You never know when I will be home. You _will_ get pregnant tomorrow. If you don't, you'll be sorry. Now fucking go to sleep." He whispered to me.

When his words sunk in, my mind was made up. I will never leave. I will stop the depo shots. I will keep my children safe. I reached for the alarm clock and set it for four-thirty. Great, 12:45. Only three hours to sleep.

At four-thirty, the alarm went off and I went to get up. When I sat up, I noticed Jacob missing from his side of the bed. I quickly ran through a shower and got dressed for the day. I walked over to Brea's crib and picked her up. After I made my way down the stairs, and laid her down, I could here Jacob in the kitchen. I turned toward the kitchen when I heard him talking to someone.

"Yea, Sam. Just keep an eye on the house. If anyone stops by, give me a call."

"Isabella isn't getting knocked up. So I'm going to fix that throughout the day."

"You knock up your bitch, yet?"

I made my way through the door and he scowled at me.

"Look man, I gotta go. My worthless, whore's up."

"Yea, see ya at the shop."

He slammed the phone down on the table and stalked over to me. He hit me across the face and sneered, "What? Spying on me?"

"No, Jake. I didn't hear anything. I just came in to make your breakfast."

He slapped me again and replied, "Good. Now cook."

I started combining the muffin mixture and pulled out ingredients for an egg casserole. While I was baking, Jacob huffed and puffed, while reading the paper. As soon as the food was complete, I dished up a plate and laid it in front of him. When he didn't complain, I went up to get the boys up for the day.

"Come on boys. You know what time it is."

They both jumped from their beds, without complaint, and got ready for school. After they were done, they went downstairs, quietly, and sat at the table. I put their plates in front of them and started cleaning up. Matt looked at J.C., and J.C. nodded at Matt, in silent communication. I always thought it was weird that they could do that. J.C. picked at his food and looked up at Jacob.

"Dad?"

"Yea, Sport?"

"Why can't Mom eat with us?"

Jacob looked up from his plate and scowled at me.

"'Cause, she's busy."

"Oh. But can't she wait 'til we're done to start cleaning. I mean, she is the best cook ever. And when we are home, she never eats what she cooks. Can't she eat the good food, too?"

He slammed his fork down and snapped, "No, she can't. She doesn't deserve to eat what and when we do. So, shut up and eat."

J.C. jumped slightly and ducked his head and finished eating. During the conversation, Matt sat there and picked at his food, not really eating anything. I walked up to him and place my hand on the top of his head.

"What's the matter, Matt?"

"Not hungry."

"Are you sure? You don't get to eat again 'til lunch."

"Yea. I'm sure."

"You better not be getting sick, boy." Jacob intervened.

"I'm not, Dad. I guess I'm still full from dinner last night."

Jacob scooted his chair back and went to get his coat on.

"Come on, boys. Let's go."

They hopped up from their seats and went out to get their coats on. I heard J.C. say something to Jacob and walk back into the kitchen. He walked over to the pantry and grabbed four granola bars. He shoved them into his pockets and came up to give me a hug.

"Enjoy Matt's breakfast, Mom. We love you." He whispered.

"I love you, too, J.C. Thank you." I whispered back, wiping the tears from my face.

The three of them went out the door and left. I quickly sat down and devoured Matt's breakfast. After it was gone, I washed the dishes and then got Brea up and fed.

At nine-thirty, I went to put Brea down for her morning nap and walked down to start cleaning the house. As I made it down to the foyer, Jacob came through the front door. He grabbed my arm and pulled me out on the porch, and pointed to a car.

"See that car, bitch. I have eyes everywhere."

He pulled me back inside and pushed me down to the stairs. He proceeded to tear my clothes off and rape me, repeatedly. After he was done, he stormed out of the house and locked it. I got up and put my clothes back on. This is going to be a very long day. I blinked back tears and started on the house cleaning.

As, finished cleaning, Brea made herself known. I went up and brought her downstairs to the living room.

"Hey, baby. Did you have a good nap?"

I sat her in her pack-n-play and went to the laundry room, to get the last load out of the dryer. As I was sitting on the couch, folding the clothes, the front door crashed open. I jumped and looked to see a pissed off Jacob. He stomped into the kitchen and grabbed a beer. When he returned he had the forgotten bag of clothes from Alice and threw it on his chair. He sat his beer down on the coffee table and tore the bad open. Brea started crying and I went to get up, to tend to her. I knew Jacob had scared her with his entranced.

"SHUT THAT FUCKING KID UP!"

As I reached down to pick her up, Jacob grabbed me by the hair and threw me against the wall.

"Who said you could get up?" He held something up and screamed, "WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?"

I looked up to see that he had a pile of money in his hand.

"I don't know, Jake. I didn't even know Alice was coming over."

Damn it, I should have looked through it earlier.

"YOUR GOING TO TRY TO FUCKING LEAVE, ARE'NT YOU, BITCH?"

"No, Jake. I'm not going to leave." I cried."Damn right your not." he sneered.

He stalked over to me and started kick me and hit me, repeatedly.

"BITCH!" punch "SLUT!" punch "WHORE!" kick "CUNT!" punch "WORTHLESS PEACE OF SHIT!" kick. I lost all track of time while he screamed at me, and continued to beat me. I vaguely heard Brea waling from across the room when I blacked out from the pain.

As I came too, I could here Brea still wailing in her pack-n-play. I couldn't move to go to her, so I tried to console her from where I was laying.

"It's ok, baby. Your ok. Mommy's ok. Everything's ok."

I laid there and cried, trying to gain enough strength to care for my daughter, when there was a loud crash coming from the kitchen. I turned my head in that direction and gasped when I seen the patio door was shattered and saw four silhouettes standing there.


	7. Chapter 7

EPV

"_Hi, Charlie, it's Alice. We need your help!"_

"No, I'm fine. It's Bella."

"Ok, great. Let me give you directions." Alice looked up, as Esme put a piece of paper in her hand and smiled. She told him the directions to our house and told him to hurry.

As she hung up her phone, she snuggled up to Jasper and he bent down and kissed the top of her head.

"It's going to be fine, Ally. Charlie's on his way."

She sat there, sobbing when she replied, "I hope so, Jas. When I stopped by there, yesterday, I had a feeling something bad was going on. But when we all sat at the kitchen table, Jacob was acting like he did when they were going out. They looked so in love. Why did I leave her there?" She smacked her hand on her forehead.

Carlisle walked over and sat beside her, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Alice, you didn't know. None of us did. Jacob is a manipulator. People like that can make people think anything they want." He squeezed her shoulder. "Look at it this way. I'm a doctor. I should have seen the signs. I'm trained to see the signs. But I was sucked into the illusion, as well. Isabella had me sneak around to give her, her birth control. She gave a very convincing reason, and I didn't suspect a thing out of place. She never had bruises or signs of abuse when she came into the office." Alice looked up at him and wiped her eyes. "Now we know. Now, we can get her the help she needs."

"But, when I was there yesterday, the door was locked. And when I saw her, she had a black eye."

"Ok. What reason did she give you for the black eye?"

"That she slipped on Matt's marbles and fell down the stairs. When she fell, she hit her face on the railing."

"Did you believe her."

"Yeah, because I've slipped on Katelyn and Jackson's toys before."

"Exactly. Every parent out there, would believe that story. It happens all the time."

"Ok, Carlisle. Thank you."

"No thanks needed, Alice."

"How long do you think it will take this Charlie to get here?" Rosalie asked.

"Um, knowing Charlie. And knowing that he knows something is wrong with his daughter. Probably two, two and a half hours." Jasper replied.

"Hopefully, he doesn't get pulled over." Emmett commented.

Alice and Jasper started laughing, hysterically. I looked over at them, with an eyebrow raised.

"Why are you two laughing? It'll be a bad thing if he does."

"No, Ed. The reason, Ally and I are laughing is because he will probably have a police escort through any towns he goes through."

"Why's that?"

"'Cause. He's the police chief in Forks."

"Oh."

We sat around, trying to distract ourselves, while waiting for Charlie to arrive.

At ten o'clock, there was a knock on the front door. Carlisle stood and walked over to answer.

"Hello. You must be Charlie. Come on in."

Charlie walked into the living room following Carlisle. Emmett, Rosalie, Esme, and I all introduced ourselves, shaking his hand, and sat back down.

"Please, take a seat, Charlie." Carlisle said, motioning towards a recliner.

"No, I'd rather stand. Alice tell me what's going on? Where's Bells?"

Alice stood and went over and hugged him. "Sit down Charlie. We'll tell you everything."

"Ok." He mumbled and walked over to a recliner and sat down.

"Damn, it only took you an hour and a half to get here." Emmett chimed in.

Charlie looked over at him and replied, "Well, I didn't exactly obey the speed limit to get here. I didn't become a cop for the pay, you know."

"Oh. Then why did you?"

"For the car with the big red and blue lights on top." He chuckled.

"Cool. Can I drive it?" We all heard a smack and turned to see Rosalie pull her hand away from the back of Emmett's head. He rubbed his head and looked at Rose.

"What?"

"This isn't the time for that." She answered.

"Oh." He looked at Charlie. "Sorry."

"That's ok. Now what's going on?" He paused. "Shit, I probably should have called Bella."

"No, Charlie, don't. Let us explain, Ok?"

"Ok. I'm waiting."

Alice looked at me and I told Charlie what I had overheard, and what Ethan had told me. Alice, then, told him about her visit yesterday, and how she hadn't talked or seen Isabella in years. After she was finished, Carlisle told him what he knew. By the time we were done, Charlie was pacing and rubbing the back of his neck. He stopped and looked at all of us.

"Damn, that fucking bastard. I should have known."

"There was no way for you to know, Charlie." Carlisle replied.

"No. I mean it, I should have known. None of you know Jacob's background. I do. I don't even think Bells knows."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

He slumped down into the recliner and started to tell us about Jacob's past.

"I'm best friends with his dad. When he got married to his high school sweetheart, he started to become controlling. After they had their two daughters, he demanded that she get pregnant again, for a son. When Jacob was about eight, Billy started to have him watch and help in controlling his mom…" He paused and took a shuddering breath, "Oh my God. J.C. is going to be eight in July!"

"We won't let that happen, Charlie. Please continue." Esme spoke, comfortingly.

"Right. Where was I? Ok so, as the years went by, people saw less and less of Katherine. The girls left the house, as soon as they turned eighteen. That left Billy and a twelve year old Jacob home with Katherine. When Jacob was fifteen, his mom committed suicide. After that day, Billy was never the same. He once told me that he wished he would have treated his wife differently. I just thought he meant that he wished he would have spent more time with her, or loved her more. He never told me about any abuse." He paused. "See. I should have known, damn it. This is all my fault!"

Everyone stayed silent, while digesting what Charlie had said. After a couple of minutes, Carlisle started to speak.

"No, Charlie, it is _not_ your fault. No one knew. Like I told Alice, Jacob is a manipulator, and apparently, it's the only way he knows how to treat a woman he loves. I don't think he needs to be in jail for this."

All of us, except Esme and Carlisle, jumped up and yelled, "WHAT!"

"Everyone calm down and let me finish."

We all reluctantly sat down to hear his reasoning.

"He doesn't need to be in jail. That will only make him worse. He needs to be placed in a facility and go through extensive counseling."

"No, Uncle Carlisle. He needs to be locked up, beat, raped, and God knows what else." I growled.

Carlisle looked at me and asked, "Well, Edward. What have you been taught on how to treat the love of your life?"

"To love and cherish them. To worship them."

"From who?"

"My dad and you."

"Did you ever beat on Tanya?"

"No."

"Ok. Emmett?"

"The same as Ed."

"From who?"

"You."

"Jasper?"

"To be treated like a princess. From my dad."

"Charlie?"

"To control, but also be cherished. The woman needed to obey what we said. And from my father."

"Ok. I agree with all of you. And I learned it from my father as well. Does everyone see where I'm coming from?"

There was a chorus of yeses throughout the room.

"Ok. Now, we need a plan. We need to get her and the kids out of there as soon as possible."

Esme walked out of the room to put on a pot of coffee, and Charlie walked out of hearing range to make a phone call. It is going to be a long night. When they both returned we started on the plan.

"I think we should go over there right now, and bust the door down." Emmett suggested.

"No. I think we should wait for a couple of days." Charlie started. When I started to interrupt, he put his hand up, to stop me, and continued. "I don't want the boys in the house. We'll wait until they're at school. Alice, when you were there, yesterday, was Jacob home?"

"No. He showed up when I was knocking on the door."

"Ok. So, we know he has someone watching the house during the day. Lets go over tomorrow and keep watch. We need to see how many are watching and how to distract them."

"Awesome, stakeout!" Emmett interrupted. This time it was Alice who cracked him over the head. He rubbed the back of his head and looked around, sheepishly.

"Anyway. We watch Jacob's actions tomorrow. Carlisle, you get medical supplies, incase we need them. Is there anywhere we can send the kids tomorrow and Thursday? I don't think it would be wise to send the ones that go to school, to school, and I don't think they should be here either."

"Why shouldn't they be in school tomorrow, if we are only going to keep watch?" Alice asked.

"Because, just incase we need to jump the gun." Charlie replied. "How many kids are there anyway?"

"Emmett and Rose have four, Alice and Jasper have two, and I have three."

Charlie rubbed the back of his head and sighed.

"Ok, with Bells' three, that's twelve kids. Does anyone know anybody who is brave enough to take on the challenge?"

Everyone sat there and thought about who we all could trust enough to watch that many kids. I was wracking my brain to come up with someone, when lightning struck.

"I've got the perfect person!"

Jasper looked over at me and asked, "Who?"

"Irena."

When I said this, Rosalie, who was taking a sip from her coffee, spit it out and looked at me like I was crazy. "No way. She's Tanya's sister!"

"Just hear me out. Yes, she's Tanya's sister, but she hates how Tanya treated me. She knows my situation. She's the only person I can think of that will be discreet. She doesn't live that far away, and Jacob doesn't know her. Plus," I grinned, "She loves me. She'll do anything for me."

Everyone thought about it for a minute. Charlie finally replied, "Do you trust her, Edward?"

"Yes, I do."

"Ok. That's good enough for me. Give her a call."

I fished my cell out of my pocked and found Irena's number. Everyone watched me while I waited for her to answer.

"Hello?" Irena answered, groggily.

"Hi, Irena. It's Edward."

"Oh God, Edward! What's wrong? Are the kids hurt?"

"No. Everyone's fine. I need a favor."

"And you couldn't wait 'til morning to call me? Jesus Christ, Edward, its one-fifteen in the morning. You gave me a heart attack." She huffed.

I glanced at the clock and cringed.

"Sorry, I didn't realize it was so late."

"That's ok. What's the favor?"

"Could you watch Megan, Ethan, Hanna, Emmet's four, and my best friend, Jasper's, two kids tomorrow?"

I waited with baited breath, while she thought over it. After a few seconds, she asked, "Why? Won't they be in school?"

"No. We're pulling them out for a couple of days. We have an emergency and we need someone to keep the kids for us…" I paused. "Oh, yeah. There will be three more on Thursday, maybe sooner."

She thought some more and then answered, "Yeah, I'll watch them. Bring them by in the morning around eight. Do I need to keep them overnight?"

"I don't think so. But lets just play it by ear, ok. Aunt Esme, Rosalie, and Jasper's wife, Alice will bring them over with overnight bags just in case."

"You owe me big, Eddie."

"I know, 'Rena. I'll give you anything you want." I chuckled. I turned to everyone and nodded my head.

"I'll have to think about my payment. Talk to you later."

"Thank you, Irena. Bye."

I hung up the phone and slid it back in my pocket.

"Done."

"Great, what's next, Chief?" Emmett asked.

"Well. Carlisle, you get some medical supplies. We have no clue what we're going to walk into. Girls, you get a bag packed for the kids and drop them off at this Irena's house at…" He looked at me for an answer.

"Eight."

"at eight. Jasper, Emmett, Edward, you guys are with me."

Everybody agreed.

He stood up and said, "Lets go."

Carlisle and the girls all went upstairs, to bed, While Emmett, Jasper, and I followed Charlie outside. Emmett ran to the cruiser and yelled, "Shotgun!" Jasper, Charlie, and I shook our heads and got into the car.

When we reached Jacob and Isabella's street, Charlie pulled over into a hidden ally. This way we could keep an eye of the house, and surrounding area, while staying undetected. Charlie picked up his radio and called into the Seattle station.

"Seattle Police Department, Shirley speaking." Squawked the radio box.

"Hello, Shirley. This is Police Chief Charlie Swan from Forks."

"What can I do for you Chief Swan?"

"Is Detective Michaels available?"

"Let me patch you through, to his cruiser."

There was a pause and Emmett started bouncing in his seat.

"Charlie! What are you doing in my neck of the woods?" Came a voice through the box.

"Hi, Kevin. We are at 1128 North Central, what is your location?"

"I'm on break right now at the coffee shop on Thomas street. Why?"

"Stay there. I'm on my way."

We pulled out of the ally and turned left onto Thomas street. We pulled in next to a blue undercover car and got out. Jasper and I had to wait for Charlie to open our doors. When we were all standing next to detective Michaels, he replied, "Catch some bad guys for me Charlie?" He asked while eyeing us.

"Nah, these aren't bad guys. But I might let you have the big goon, by the time we're done." Charlie chuckled. "This is Jasper and Edward." He pointed at Emmett and said, "That is the big goon, Emmett." Emmett was too busy eyeing the doughnut display, to hear Charlie's comment. Detective Michaels shook our hand and nodded.

Charlie proceeded in fill him in on the situation, as we all grabbed a cup of coffee. Emmett walked up with a doughnut in his hand and said, "Now I feel like a real cop." We all looked at Emmett and laughed.

"Ok, Charlie. What do you need me to do?" Detective Michaels asked.

"I called Chief Bryant, earlier, and filled him in on the situation. He told me there was nothing he could do without a complaint from the household. This I knew. But, since we go way back, he gave me permission for anything I might need for the rescue. This is where you come in. I need your car. Mine sticks out like a sore thumb. We need to stay discreet. If Jacob sees my car, we're screwed. Is there any way you can get another undercover car, for you?"

"Yeah. That won't be a problem."

"Great. Take mine to the station and grab another car. We will be at the location I gave you earlier. Meet us there and wait. We'll communicate through the radio on channel 3. The only people that will be on that channel will be, Chief Bryant, you, and us. He made sure it will be a secure channel. Sound good?"

"Yep."

They exchanged keys, while Emmett sat there looking like his puppy died. Charlie noticed and asked, "What's the matter, Emmett?"

"I wanted to ride around in your car."

"Think of it this way, we are undercover."

He brightened up immediately. As Detective Michaels pulled out of the coffee shop, we got into the unmarked car and went back to North Central street. Instead of parking in the ally, Charlie pulled up to the curb a little ways down the street. Twenty minutes later, Detective Michaels drove up the street and parked so he was facing us.

"Now what do we do?" Emmett asked.

"Now we wait." Replied Charlie.

Emmett started to hum the theme song for _COPS_ and Charlie slapped him over the head. He looked at him and asked, "What?"

"Stop humming that song."

He sat still for a moment, then started humming the _MISSION IMPOSSIBLE _theme song. Jasper and I snickered when Charlie hit him for the second time. It didn't deter Emmett in the slightest, and he only hummed softer. At four o'clock, we saw a light come on in the house. Emmett immediately stopped humming. We sat there and waited to see what would happened next. Two hours later, more lights started to shine through the windows.

"Bell's must be getting the boys up." Charlie said.

"Should we go get them?" Emmett asked.

"No. We wait."

"Damn. This is boring."

"Welcome to being a cop, Emmett." Charlie replied, while rolling his eyes.

We all held our breath at seven, when the front door opened and Jacob and the boys came through it. We watched as Jacob turned and locked the door and then looked up and down the street. He nodded at something when he got in his car, and left.

"Now we go?"

"No, Emmett. We still wait." Charlie sighed.

At nine-thirty, Jacob returned and stomped into the house. We all leaned forward to try and see inside of the house, unsuccessfully. When Jacob came back out, pulling a scared looking Isabella behind him, Charlie growled. After Jacob pointed at something and dragged her back inside of the house, Charlie gripped the steering wheel and mumbled, "I will not blow this, I will not blow this." Jasper put his hand on his shoulder and told him to stay calm. Charlie relaxed, minutely, under Jasper's touch and nodded. Five minutes later, Jacob tore out of the house, locked it, and left. We sat back and proceeded to watch the house. At ten o'clock, Jasper's phone started ringing.

"Hello, beautiful."

"Good."

"Tell her thank you for them. We didn't even think about that."

"Love you, too. Bye."

We all looked at him when he hung up his phone.

"That was Ally. The kids are dropped off at Irena's and Esme called your office to let them know that there was a family emergency, and you two wouldn't be in for a couple of days."

"Cool." Emmett replied.

I ran a hand through my hair and said, "Shit. I didn't even think of that. It's a good thing Aunt Esme did, I had an important meeting this afternoon."

Emmett looked over at Charlie and asked, "Can we go in now, I'm bored."

"No, Emmett. We are just watching today. If you ask again, you will stay home tomorrow." Charlie scolded.

"Yes, sir. I'll be good, I promise." Charlie chuckled at Emmett's pouted lip.

At eleven o'clock we all jumped when we heard a car squeal around the corner and fly down the street and into the blacks driveway. As the car passed us, Charlie turned his head away from the driver's side window. Jacob jumped out of the car and slammed the door shut. He ran up to the front door, unlocked it, and threw it open.

After a couple of minutes went by, we started hearing screaming coming from inside the house. I grabbed the door handle and started to open it, when Jasper grabbed my arm and kept me in place. I looked at him and yelled, "WHAT THE FUCK, JAS. DON'T YOU HEAR THAT. WE GOTTA GO IN THERE AND GET HER, NOW!"

Charlie looked back at me and slowly said, "Edward, I know. Trust me, I want to go in right now and kill the son-of-a-bitch. But we need to play this safe. Just be patient."

He grabbed the radio and barked into it.

"Get the boys from St. Thomas Elementary. I'll call someone to meet you there. Tell them there is a family emergency and Jacob sent you to pick up the boys. There names are J.C. and Matt Black. They are seven and six years old. After you're done, come back here." While he was talking, we seen Detective Michaels pull out from his hiding spot and speed past us.

"Ten four."

"Now. Edward, call Esme and have her meet Detective Michaels at the school. We're going in, today."

I yanked my phone out of my pocket and dialed.

"Hello?"

"Uncle Carlisle, tell Aunt Esme to go to Ethan's school. There, she will meet with a Detective Michaels, to pick up Isabella's two boys. Then have her take them to Irena's."

"What if they won't go with her."

"Have her tell them that she is there to help and she's taking them to play with Ethan and Chris."

I heard him yell out what I had said to Esme. After I heard a door shut, Carlisle came back on the line.

"What's going on?"

"Jacob's here and there's a lot of screaming. We're getting her out. I don't know what kind of condition she will be in, so be ready."

"I am, I have a couple of buddies of mine with an ambulance on standby. Should I call them?"

"I would, just to be safe. Make sure they have everything for a rape kit, too."

"Ok, son. Be safe."

"We will. Bye."

Ten minutes later, Jacob came out of the house. At the same time, Detective Michaels pulled back in his space.

"Mission accomplished."

"Be at the ready, Kevin. When I give the word, you grab the lookout and we'll get Bella and Brea."

"Ten four."

We watched Jacob walk over to a car and talk to someone. When he stood back up, we noticed there was blood on his clothes. He jumped into his car and sped down the road. As soon as he was out of sight, Charlie gave the go ahead to Detective Michaels. When he had a tall muscular man in handcuffs, us four jumped out of the car and ran over. As we reached the duo, Charlie pulled his fist back and punched the handcuffed man in the face.

"How dare you help him, Sam. What would Emily say?"

The man, Sam, just spit blood from his mouth and glared at Charlie, defiantly. Emmett looked at Charlie.

"Yes, Emmett. It's time. Lets go."

Jasper, Emmett, and I followed Charlie around the house to the backyard. We heard a baby wailing from the inside and when we looked through the patio door, we could see Isabella slumped over on the floor. It looked like she was trying her hardest to get to the screaming infant, that was out of our sight.

Emmett looked around and saw a ceramic frog in the garden. He ran over and picked it up, and then he ran back to us and told us to stand back. Charlie, Jasper, and I took a step back and turned away from the sliding glass door.

Emmett slammed the frog into the glass and cleaned out the broken glass, we stepped through the door, into the kitchen. Isabella turned toward the intrusion and sobbed in relief when she spotted us.

After a couple of shocked filled seconds, Charlie, Emmett, and Jasper ran towards Isabella, while I went over to the still-screaming Brea and picked her up. I cradled her to my chest and rocked and shushed her. I looked over and was met with wide chocolate brown eyes.

"How did you guys know?"

Charlie squatted down beside her and replied, "Don't worry about it right now, Bells. Just relax, ok."

She tried to get up and Jasper placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't move Bella, your safe." He looked at Emmett. "Let's go get some bags from the car, to pack their stuff in."

They walked back through the broken patio door and out of sight. Charlie stood up and went to the kitchen to get a washcloth and bandages. He returned and started cleaning his bloodied daughter. She kept her head bowed the entire time and refused to look at either of us. I was just starting to get Brea calmed down, when Emmett kicked the front door open, scaring her again. She started screaming again and when Emmett walked into the living room, I gave him an exasperated look.

"Sorry, Ed."

"Be a little more quiet, ok, Em."

"Yeah, alright."

I rolled my eyes and turned back towards Charlie and Isabella. Emmett and Jasper ran up the stairs with duffle bags in their hands. Charlie finished getting Isabella cleaned up, as I got Brea calmed back down. She fell into a fitful sleep, still sobbing quietly.

A half an hour later, Jasper and Emmett came down the stairs, quietly, and took the now full duffle bags to the car. When they came back in, Emmett bent down and picked Isabella up off of the floor, while I put a sleeping Brea into her infant seat. While we were taking them out to the waiting car, Isabella turned her head toward Jasper.

"Jas?"

"Yeah, darlin'"

"Go in the kitchen and in the bread drawer, there's a secret compartment in the back. Pull it open and grab the stuff that's in it."

Charlie looked down at her and smiled, then looked at Jasper.

"Don't touch anything, come with me and I'll give you gloves and evidence bags."

"Yes sir." Jasper saluted.

After Jasper retrieved the gloves and evidence bags from Charlie, he ran back into the house. I strapped a still sleeping Brea in the backseat and hopped in beside her. On the other side, Emmett, carefully, placed Isabella in the front seat and strapped her in. He then turned and fallowed Detective Michaels to the other car. They left, to retrieve Charlie's cruiser and meet us back at the house. Charlie got into the driver's side to wait for Jasper. A couple minutes later, Jasper came out of the house and shut the door and silently got in the backseat.

"Got it. Let's go."

Charlie pulled out and drove, cautiously, down the street. A couple minutes later, Isabella broke the silence.

"Ok. How did you guys know?"

Charlie started to fill her in. When he mentioned J.C. and Matt, she gasped, "Oh no. Take me back home. Jake will get the boys and disappear. Take me back. Now!"

"Calm down, Bells. They're safe. They're with the other kids at Edward's sister-in-law's house."

"Ex-sister-in-law." I interrupted.

"Ok, ex-sister-in-law's house." He chuckled. "Don't worry about them. Just worry about yourself."

He patted her softly on the knee. She nodded at him and looked back at me. I smiled at her and she smiled back, shyly, while she ducked her head and blushed. I chuckled when she turned back toward the front. About half-way back to my aunt and uncle's house, she fell into a deep sleep. Charlie looked through the review mirror at me a snickered.

"What?" I mouthed.

"I seen the way you looked at her." He replied softly.

"I don't know what your talking about."

I turned away and blushed. Jasper chuckled while Charlie chuckled and said, "Your smitten with her."

I sat there and gaped at him. They chuckled again.

"And. She acted pretty smitten with you." Jasper chimed in.

Charlie turned back to the road as I said to myself, "Yeah, I wish." I thought I said it softly enough so Charlie and Jasper couldn't hear me. But I was proven wrong, when they confirmed it with another chuckle.


	8. Chapter 8

ESME'S PV

I sat there, beside my caring husband, listening the horrors that were coming out of Alice and my nephew's mouths, in shock. How can a man do that to a woman. As a mother, aunt, and grandmother, I would do anything to keep them safe. That poor woman's boys are friends with my grandsons. That makes all of them family, in my eyes. The only thing I could do was sit there and observe the conversation with tears rolling down my cheeks.

After Alice got off of the phone with Charlie, I'm guessing Isabella's father, I looked around at each and every one of my adult family members. Jasper is such a caring and gentle soul. He helped Edward out during the divorce and custody battle. He was almost as devastated as Carlisle, Emmett, Rose, Edward, and I, when Edward didn't gain custody of Megan. Looking at him, now, you can see the love he has for his friend.

Alice, I don't know very well. I have met her a couple of times and she is always bright and happy. She poured her love and devotion into her children and Jasper. Tonight is the first time, I have ever seen her unhappy. She is a fighter, and I know she will do anything for Isabella.

Emmett, my baby boy. He is always fun loving and a comedian. No matter what the situation, he is always cracking a joke or seeing the brighter side in life. I'm pretty sure that's how he copes with his emotions. But looking at him right now, he has tears streaking down his cheeks and is unnaturally quiet.

Oh, Rosalie. She is tough as nails, but with a heart of gold. She loves my son with everything she has. When I first met her, I knew, her and Emmett would marry and have children. Once you get through the tough exterior, you would gain a very loyal friend in Rose. Now, she sat there looking the fighter she was. I knew if she ever got a hold of this Jacob character, it wouldn't be pretty. I knew as soon as she caught my eye, Isabella and her would be inseparable. It wasn't pity in her eyes for her, it was compassion and understanding.

My favorite nephew, Edward. He has had a tough road in life. The light in his eyes faded away on that fateful day, when he was six and a half years old, as he was told of his parents' deaths. He lost his desire in life, and moped around. The light started to shine again as each of his children were born. But that no good, wife of his, tore him apart. After the divorce and custody battle, he didn't want to stay in his house, that he had shared with the floozy, anymore. So instead of buying a different house, he decided to move back in with Carlisle and I. We didn't mind, we both love having pitter patter of little feet running around the house. He was a broken man. Yes, he was loving and there for all of his children, but he lacked the love and companionship of a woman. Looking at him, now, I could see the devotion and sorrow, for Isabella. He may not know her, but when he knows that someone his friends' know is in trouble, he would fight with everything in him to help. My sister, Liz, and her husband, Ed, would be so proud of their son.

My husband. My sweet, sweet, husband. I knew, he would shoulder the guilt for not seeing the abuse and torment for his patient. He is so companionate, and loves each and every one of his patients. He would do anything for them. He is my everything. Without him, I don't think this family could function. He is a fierce protector when it comes to his family, and looking at him, now, I see that he sees Isabella as family.

After, Charlie, arrived, I sat, silently, listening to Charlie recount The Black family history. When everyone yelled at my husband, I sat there looking around in stunned astonishment. I have never heard my boys yell at him. I wiped my face, as fresh tears escaped my eyes, when the men shared how they felt a woman should be treated. I was so proud of them.

When Carlisle suggest they come up with a plan of action, I needed to escape the heartache for a moment. I got up and walked into the kitchen to make some coffee. As I waited for the coffee to brew, I prayed, silently, for God to give all of us strength and guidance in the next few days. I knew it was going to be tough. I looked through the window, into the night sky and over to the river at the end of our property. I sighed and started whispering, "Lizzy, Ed, I hope you can hear me. We need your help. Please keep an eye on Isabella. She needs your strength right now. No one knows how bad she is. Please help the boys have courage and patients to execute whatever plan they make to rescue her. You would be so proud of Edward, Lizzy. He is such a strong and loving man. I love you and miss you everyday. Amen." I filled eight coffee mugs and placed them, creamer, and sugar, onto a serving try and carried it back into the living room.

Charlie was good at coming up with a valid plan that didn't leave a stone unturned. Even though, it was his daughter, he kept a cool head and tried to think of every angle. He truly is a great Police Chief. When Edward suggest Irena, to watch over the children, I thought it was perfect. I knew, though, he would have to defend his reasoning for picking his ex-wife's sister, but I knew she was perfect for the job. Irena never condoned what Tanya had did to Edward. After the divorce, she stopped talking to her sister, and helped Edward out with the children, when Carlisle and I were busy. Even to this day, she calls often to check on them. At first, I was worried about how Irena treated Edward. She called him and talked with him for hours on end. When she looked at him, I could see the love in her eyes. One day, I confronted her about it and she told me she did love Edward. But she only loved him as a brother. I trusted her. From that day forward, she was like part of the family.

After the plan was hatched out, Carlisle, Rose, Alice, and I went upstairs. I showed Alice the guestroom and told everyone goodnight. I changed into my nightgown and slid into bed next to my husband.

"Do you think this is going to work, Carlisle?"

"I hope so, darling. The boys will be safe and get her out. We just need to have faith and trust in God to help with the rescue. I'm going to contact some friends of mine that have an ambulance, in the morning."

"Do you think we will need it?"

"I hope not, but you never know. I would rather be prepared for anything."

"I hope we won't need it."

"Me too, Es. Me too."

"I guess we just hope for the best and prepare for the worst."

"That's exactly what we should do." He snuggled down into the bed and kissed me, sweetly. "Go to sleep, my love. We have a busy couple of days ahead of us."

"Good night, my darling. I love you."

"I love you, too." I laid my head on his bare chest and fell into a light sleep.

When morning came, I slid out of bed and walked down to the kitchen. I started breakfast for everyone, when Carlisle walked in and kissed me good morning.

"You didn't need to get up yet, darling."

"I'm going to start calling my friends, to see if they are willing to help." He kissed my forehead. "I'll be in my study."

"Ok. I'll let you know when breakfast is finished."

"Ok." He grabbed a cup of coffee and left for his study.

As I was dishing up breakfast, the front door opened, and Alice, Katelyn, and Jackson came into the kitchen.

"That smells good, Esme. You didn't need to make a big breakfast for everyone."

I smiled at Alice and replied, "Nonsense. We all need our strength, and I don't think I will be able to eat again for awhile."

"I guess that's true. Thank you. You need any help?"

"You don't need to thank me, dear. You just sit down and take care of your precious little ones. I'm going to get the rest of the kids up and see what Rose is doing."

"Ok. Let me know if you change your mind, though."

"I will, dear."

She sat down at the table with her children, while I walked up the stairs. When I reached the boys' room, I saw Rose pulling their clothes on them.

"Good morning, my dears."

"Good morning Nana." Ethan and Chris replied, happily.

I looked over at Rose and smiled.

"What do you need me to do, Rose?"

"Well, Megan's up and dressed. I told her to pack herself a bag to go over to her Aunt Irena's house. Got these two up and dressed. I was just about to pack a bag for them. I'll get Ashley and Hanna packed up before I wake them. Do you want to get Becca and Emma up and packed."

"Are you sure, dear? I could get the little ones packed up, too."

"That's ok, Mom. You cooked breakfast for everyone. I can get them."

"Ok, dear."

I walked down the hall to the girls' room, got them up, dressed, packed, and downstairs for breakfast. After they were seated, I walked over to Carlisle's study and told him breakfast was ready.

As soon as everyone was eating and the bags were waiting by the door, Chris looked up at Rose and asked, "Mom? Why do we need bags? We're just going to school."

Rose looked at me and smile while I explained what was going on.

"Well, Chris. You, Ethan, Becca, Katelyn and Megan aren't going to school for a couple of days."

"Really? Cool." Megan squealed.

"You are all going over to Megan, Ethan, and Hanna's aunt Irena's house for the day."

"Why?" Asked Chris.

"Because your dads are busy and Papa, your mom, Alice and I are going out for the day. Today is considered a skip day."

"Oh. Ok."

I looked over at Ethan, who hadn't said anything, and was picking at his food.

"What's the matter, Ethan?"

"I want to go to school, Nana. I want to see my friend, Matt."

Rose, Alice, Carlisle, and I exchanged glances.

"Well, Ethan. Can you keep a secret?" Carlisle started.

"Is it a good secret, Papa?"

"Yes."

"Ok."

"When you're at your Aunt Irena's tomorrow, J.C., Matt, and Brea might come by to play with you. Does that sound good?"

Chris snapped his head up at Carlisle and said, "Papa, how are they going to come over. Their dad is really mean and doesn't let them out of his sight."

"Well, Chris, let us worry about that, Ok?"

"Ok, Papa." He turned to Ethan and smiled.

"We get to play with our best friends outside of school." They high fived each other and yelled, "Cool!"

At quarter to eight, we loaded up the kids and drove them to Irena's house. We unloaded them and left to go back home. Rose and Alice went to clean up the kitchen, Carlisle went to his study, and I grabbed the phone and walked into the kitchen. I dialed the number for C&M Construction and waited for the secretary to pick up.

"Good morning, Cullen/Masen Construction, how may I help you?"

"Good morning Heidi, this is Esme Cullen. Is Rachel or Sarah in yet?"

"Hello, Mrs. Cullen. Let me patch you through to them and see who answers."

"Thank you, Heidi."

"Your welcome. Hold on."

I grabbed a cup of coffee while I waited for someone to answer. As I sat down at the table, when the line was picked up.

"Edward Masen's office, Sarah speaking."

"Hi, Sarah. It's Esme."

"Oh, hello, Esme. Edward's not in yet, do you want me to have him give you a call when he gets here?"

"Oh, no, dear. That's why I was calling. There's been a family emergency, and Edward and Emmett won't be in today or tomorrow."

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Can I do anything?"

"Can you let Rachel know, as well?"

"I sure can. I'll let her know as soon as she comes in. Is there anything else?"

"Yes could you postpone all of his appointments, and have Rachel do the same for Emmett. I'll have Edward call you as soon as he has time."

"Ok, Esme. Everything is all set, on this end. Your family are in my prayers."

"Thank you, dear. Bye, bye."

"Bye, Esme."

The girls and I kept ourselves busy in the kitchen, while Carlisle ran around the house for Isabella's arrival. At eleven-fifteen, the phone rang.

"ESME!" I ran out to the foyer and met Carlisle. "Get to Ethan and Chris' school, now. They're getting Isabella, today. Tell them anything to get them in the car with you…GO, NOW!"

I ran back through the kitchen, passed a frantic looking Rose and Alice, and out into the garage. I pushed the button for the garage door and backed out of the garage and flew down the driveway.

Five minutes later I was met by a police officer and two, scared, little boys. The officer brought them over to me and jumped back into his car and tore out of the parking lot.

"What's going on?" Asked one of the boys.

"I'm Esme Cullen. Dr. Cullen's wife and Chris Cullen and Ethan Masen's grandmother. Do you two want to go over and play with them?"

They looked at each other and nodded their heads. They hopped into the backseat, while I walked around to the driver's side. The little boy in the green shirt looked at me and said, "Im J.C. and that's Matt. Is our mom ok?"

"Yes, I think she's fine. You two, your mom, and your little sister are going to stay with us for a little bit."

"Did Ethan tell you the secret?" Matt asked.

"I looked at him through the rearview mirror and smile.

"Yes, he did. But we'll help her, ok?"

"That's ok. My mom needs help."

"I'm going to take you to Ethan's aunt's house for a little while until I know what's going on. Is that all right?"

"Yeah. That's fine. Does she have food?"

"Yes she does. Are you two hungry?"

They both nodded their head. After I dropped them off at Irena's house, I went back home, and was met by an ambulance and a pacing Carlisle.

I hopped out of the car and ran to him.

"Any news?"

"Just that it's bad. Why don't you go gather up the girls and make sure the room downstairs is ready of Isabella. I already put a hospital bed in there."

I pecked him on the lips and went inside. Alice and Rose were both crying, pacing back and forth.

"Come on, girls. Lets get Isabella's room ready for her."

They followed me to the room off of the living room and helped me get it in order.

An hour later, a car pulled up to the house. Charlie came through the door and held it open for Edward, who was carrying a sleeping Isabella, and Jasper. Jasper went straight to Alice and embraced her, whispering to her softly. I followed Edward and Charlie into Isabella's room, with Carlisle and a couple of his friends, on my tail. Edward walked over to the bed and laid her down, gently. He kissed her forehead and stepped back. I shared a brief glance with Carlisle and walked over to Charlie. Charlie watched the entire scene with tears trailing down his face. I grabbed him and pulled him into a hug. He hugged me back and whispered, "That nephew of yours is a good man. I'll kill him if he hurts her."

"Yes, he is. You won't have to worry about that Charlie."

We both chuckled lightly, as we watched Carlisle work on Isabella.


	9. Chapter 9

JBPV

I stormed out of the house and tore down the street, back to the shop. I'm a mechanic. A damn good mechanic. Financially, I am set. Isabella and I will never have a need for anything. I will keep working and she will stay home and have babies. If she ever gets pregnant. Damn bitch, can't even get pregnant right. I'll fix that tonight, mark my words. I want another son. I know I have two, but girls are worthless. The only thing a girl is good for is to bare sons. They are a failure when they get pregnant with a girl. Girls have to be trained. My dad always told me that we, men, are superior. My sisters are, definitely, worthless pieces of shit. They left the house as soon as they could and moved away. I hope they are as obedient as my Isabella. If not, oh well. They should have listened to our dad when he was trying to train them. What am I saying, my dad is just as bad as them. He couldn't keep my mother in line. She just had to go off and kill herself. It's not like she had a rough life. She stayed home, cooked, cleaned, and looked after my father's children.

My dad doesn't know this, but the night before the bitch killed herself, I learned just how to please a woman, if you know what I mean. The next day she told my dad. When he didn't believe her, she went down to the basement and strangled herself. My father found her the next day. After that day, he was a changed man. What a pussy.

I chuckled about my thoughts, and walked into the shop. I was met with a tall gentleman, in a suit.

"Hello. I'm Jacob Black. How can I help you, this afternoon?"

"Hello, Mr. Black. My name is Steve Bryant." He said, while he shook my hand.

We stood there and talked for awhile about what he need done to his pickup truck. The phone rang a couple of times, but I ignored it. We continued our discussion for another hour and he left saying that he need to check with his wife. What a pansy. I walked into my office and checked the caller id. Shit, Sam. I ran out of my office.

"Keep an eye on the shop. I'll be back."

Damn it, why didn't I get an answering service installed. I ran to my car and took off towards home.

As I pulled into the driveway, I looked around for Sam's car. When I found it, he wasn't inside. I ran up to the front door and tried to unlock it. When the key wouldn't turn, I turned the door handle slowly. FUCK! The door's unlocked. I charged in and ran through the house. I went into my bedroom and yanked the dresser drawers out. Nothing. I ran into the boys' room and did the same. Nothing, again. I ran down the stairs, into the living room and looked around. Shit, the pack-n-play is missing.

"FUCK, THAT DUMB WHORE FUCKING LEFT!" I screamed.

I went into the kitchen when I stopped in my tracks as I saw the smashed patio door. The bitch had help. I turned on my heal and ran out to my car. I grabbed the phone and dialed.

"St. Thomas Elementary."

"Hi. This is Jacob Black, J.C. and Matt Black's father….."

"Oh, hello Mr. Black." She interrupted. Fucking bitch.

"Anyway.. Is my boys in attendance?"

"No, sir. They were picked like you requested."

FUCK!

"Could you tell me who was the one to pick them up?"

"Just a second please."

While I was waiting there was a knock on the front door. I ran over a tore it open, only to see a man standing on the other side with his arms crossed.

"A detective Michaels, sir."

I hung up the phone and looked at the man.

"What?"

"Are you Jacob William Black?"

"Yeah. Who the fuck are you?"

"I'm Detective Michaels, sir." He said as he showed me his badge.

I stepped toward him and screamed, "WHERE THE FUCK ARE MY WIFE AND KIDS?"

He grabbed my arm, swung me around, and pushed me to the ground, chuckling, "Damn. You made that easy. I didn't even have to ask you to come outside."

"FUCK YOU!

He slapped handcuffs on me and stated, "Jacob William Black, you are under arrest. You have the right to remain silent. If you give up that right….."

"SHE'S FUCKING DEAD!" I interrupted.

He slammed me back into the cement step and continued.

"Anything you say can be held against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you give up that right, and attorney will be appointed to you by the court of law. Do you understand your rights I have given you?"

When I remained silent, he slammed me against the step again.

"I asked, Do you understand your rights I have given you?"

"Yes." I growled.

He led me to an unmarked car and threw me in the backseat.

Isabella is going to pay.


	10. Chapter 10

_**BPV**_

_**The darkness started to fade and I started to hear whispering around me. No. Please don't wake up. I don't want to leave this dream. The whispering started to get louder and I could now hear individual voices. **_

"_**Do you think she's going to be ok?"**_

"_**When is she going to wake up?"**_

"_**Yes. She's going to be fine. Luckily he didn't break anything."**_

_**Who are they talking about? **_

_**I cracked my eyes open and turned my head to the left. I spotted an alarm clock. Oh, shit. It's four-thirty! I sat straight up in bed, when I felt someone put their hand on my shoulder and guide me back down. I looked up into ice blue eyes.**_

"_**Isabella? Please, you need to stay laying down. You need your rest."**_

"_**Dr. Cullen?"**_

"_**Yes."**_

_**I laid back down and looked around the room. There were three people that I didn't recognize, Alice and Jasper, my dad, and Greek God. Oh my God, Greek God! I looked down at myself and sighed while I shut my eyes. I look like shit. I heard chuckling around me.**_

"_**Isabella?"**_

_**I looked back up at Dr. Cullen and smiled slightly, which probably came out as a grimace.**_

"_**Isabella?"**_

"_**Please, Dr. Cullen. Please, call me Bella."**_

"_**Ok, Bella. Then you are to call me Carlisle." He chuckled. I nodded towards him.**_

_**I looked around the room again.**_

"_**What's going on?"**_

_**Greek God walked over and sat in the chair beside the bed and took my hand. Tingles started shooting up my arm as he did this, which immediately made me relax.**_

"_**Your safe now." Damn his voice sounded like velvet.**_

_**I tucked my head down, bit my lip, and blushed.**_

"_**Bells?"**_

_**I snapped my head up towards my dad.**_

"_**Dad!" **_

"_**Bells. I need to know?"**_

"_**Know what, Dad?"**_

"_**We have the pictures that you had hidden in the drawer and have Jacob in custody. Do you want to press charges?"**_

"_**Oh God! Jacob! The kids! Where are my kids?"**_

_**I felt a squeeze on my hand and looked over and gazed into pools of emerald green.**_

"_**Don't worry about them. They're with the other kids at my ex-sister-in-law's house. They're fine. I promise."**_

_**While he was saying this, we maintained eye contact. **_

"_**Depending on how you are feeling. You can go with, tomorrow, to go pick them up. Ok, Isabella?"**_

"_**Please, just Bella." I replied while biting my lip.**_

"_**Ok, Bella." He half-smiled. Whoa, his smile is gorgeous. "I'm, Edward." He pulled up my hand and kissed the back of it. Swoon**_**. I of course blushed and bit my lip. Neither one of us cut eye contact, though.**

**Somewhere in the room someone cleared their throat. Edward looked around and blushed, while I ducked my head. There were a couple of chuckles when Alice danced over to me and gave me a hug.**

"**I'm so glad you're here, Bella! You know Jas, your dad, and Carlisle. Now you know Edward….." She paused to give him a look with narrowed eyes. She pointed to a huge man in the corner and said, "That dork is Emmett." He waved and smiled. "The blond beside him is his wife, Rosalie." She waved and smiled slightly. "And the woman beside Carlisle, is his wife, Esme." She walked over to me and gave me a hug.**

"**I am so glad you're safe, Bella. I knew Lizzy and Ed would answer my prayers."**

**I heard a slight sniffle from beside me and looked and saw Edward wiping his eyes, discreetly. I squeezed his hand and turned back to Esme.**

"**Thank you for your prayers." I looked around and said, "Thank you all for helping me. I couldn't have done it otherwise." I looked at my dad and smiled. "Dad. I want to press charges."**

"**Ok Bells. I'll call Detective Michaels and let him know."**

"**Detective Michaels? As in Kevin Michaels?"**

"**Yes, Kevin Michaels." He chuckled.**

"**Ok. I can't wait to see him, again."**

**Charlie chuckled again while he walked out of the room. I looked over at a bouncing Alice, who looked like she was about to explode.**

"**Ok, ok. All the boys out. It's girl time!" She squealed.**

**All the guys, except Edward, walked out of the room, chuckling, while shaking their heads. Edward stood up and bent down and whispered, "Yell, if she becomes to much. I'll just be on the other side of the door." I nodded and he kissed my forehead and left the room. After he shut the door, I looked around at the three girls' faces. I stopped at a still bouncing Alice and asked, "What, Ally?"**

"**You like him." She stated.**

"**Who?"**

"**You know who?"**

"**No. I don't Alice Whitlock."**

"**Two words…Greek…God."**

**I blushed a bright red.**

"**I said that out loud?"**

**Esme came over and sat where Edward had been and grasped my hand.**

"**Yes, you did, dear." She chuckled.**

"**Who all heard it?"**

"**Everyone." Rosalie chimed in while chuckling. "Don't worry. He is very good looking."**

**I ducked my head down in embarrassment when they all chuckled.**

"**Don't worry about it, dear. Edward's a very good man." Esme, said.**

**I looked down at my self and scoffed, "I bet he is. Like it matters. I'm not worthy of him. I'm broken and a whore. There's no way someone like him could find me attractive."**

**Rosalie wrapped her arm around me and said, softly, "No your not, Bella. Jacob is a monster. You are a caring, wonderful mother. You have a good heart. Don't let that scum get to you. You **_**do**_** deserve someone to treat you like you should. You are **_**not**_** worthless. You are **_**not**_** a whore. And yes. I think Edward definitely finds you attractive."**

"**Yes I am, Rosalie. And no, he doesn't." I whispered.**

"**Fine, Bella. If you're a whore…."**

"**Rosalie!" Esme and Alice interrupted. Rosalie held up her hand to stop them and continued.**

"**Just hear me out. If you're a whore. How many guys have you slept with?"**

"**Just Jacob." I whispered.**

"**Ok. So if that makes you a whore. Then I am definitely a whore…"**

**I started to interrupt her, but she cut me off when she put her finger against my lips.**

"**No. Don't interrupt me, Bella. I have been with three guys. Alice, how many guys have you been with?"**

"**Two."**

"**Esme?"**

"**Three."**

**I looked over at Rosalie and seen that she was gaping at Esme. She cleared her throat and continued, "Damn, really? Anyway. I guess that makes all of us worse whores than you." She looked back to me and asked, "So. Are we whores?"**

"**No." I whispered.**

"**Are you a whore?"**

"**No."**

"**Louder!"**

"**No." I said louder.**

"**Louder!" Alice chimed in.**

"**No!" I said a little louder.**

"**LOUDER!" Esme yelled.**

"**NO!" I yelled.**

**I heard a disturbance from behind the door, when Rosalie continued, "WHAT AREN'T YOU?"**

"**I'M NOT A WHORE!"**

"**AND?"**

"**I'M NOT WORTHLESS!"**

"**AND?"**

**At this time, the door opened and the guys reentered the room.**

"**I'M NOT A WORTHLESS, WHORE! I'M NOT A BITCH! I'M NOT A PEACE OF SHIT! I **_**AM**_** A GOOD MOTHER! I DESERVE TO BE LOVED AND CHARISHED! I HATE YOU, JACOB! I HATE YOU!" I screamed through my sobs.**

**As I became aware of my surroundings, I noticed a pair of strong arms holding me. I looked around and realized everyone left the room, to give me privacy. I looked up into the emerald green depths of Edward's eyes. He smiled down at me and asked, "Do you feel better?"**

"**Yeah, I do. Where did everyone go?"**

"**Aunt Esme went to dish up dinner, Emmett and Rose are checking on the kids, Jasper and Alice are…..I'm not sure what they're doing, and Uncle Carlisle and your dad are talking to Detective Michaels."**

"**Oh, ok. Wait, you said Aunt Esme and Uncle Carlisle. I thought they were your parents?"**

"**No. My parents passed away when I was six years old. I'll tell you about it sometime." He looked down at me with a watery smile.**

"**I'm sorry. You don't have to tell me."**

**He ran his hand through his hair and sighed, "When I'm ready, I will."**

"**Ok."**

**We gazed into each others' eyes, enjoying the comfortable silence, when I broke the moment.**

"**Edward?"**

"**Yeah, Bella."**

"**Can I ask you some questions?"**

"**Sure."**

"**What's your last name?"**

"**Masen."**

"**Um…how many kids do you have?"**

"**That's a complicated one." He chuckled. "Two, biological. One, not biological."**

"**Huh?"**

"**Yeah. Complicated and confusing. I know. I'll tell you about it some other time."**

**I looked up at him and bit my lip. When he took his thumb and pried my bottom lip from my teeth, I sighed, "So, Emmett is your?"**

"**He's my cousin. He's Carlisle and Esme's son."**

"**Gotcha."**

**I rested my head on his chest and listened to his heart beat. This is so strange. I don't even know this man, but I feel so safe with him. What the hell does that mean.**

**About fifteen minutes later, Esme walked in and put a tray down beside me. I looked down and saw a plate of mushroom ravioli. Yum. Edward stood up and kissed my forehead to go eat his dinner. Before he could get too far, I grabbed his hand. He stopped and looked at me questioningly. I pulled him to me and kissed his cheek and whispered, "Thank you." His breathing hitched and replied, "It's not a problem, Bella." and left the room. I looked over at Esme, who looked like she was going to explode with excitement.**

"**What?"**

**She just looked at me, winked, and walked out of the room.**

**After I finished the delicious meal, I sat there trying to decide what to do. A moment passed and I couldn't think of anything so I slowly got off of the bed and made my way through the living room and into the noisy kitchen. I took my tray over to the sink and started in on the dishes. Esme walked up behind me and shooed me away.**

"**You don't need to do the dishes, dear."**

"**I don't know what else to do. Plus, I don't mind."**

"**Why don't you go and sit down with the rest of us and relax, ok."**

**I smiled at her and nodded. **

**While we all were conversing with each other, I kept sneaking peaks over at Edward, and noticed that he was doing the same thing with me. I heard a couple of snickers and looked around. Rosalie and Alice winked at me and glanced at Edward.**

"**Well." Edward said, while tossing his napkin on the table. "I think I'm going to go get cleaned up." He walked over to Esme and kissed her cheek. "Dinner was delicious as usual, Aunt Esme."**

"**Suck up." Gaffed Emmett.**

**As everyone turned to look at Emmett, I caught Edward, discreetly, flipping him off by rubbing the bridge of his nose with his middle finger. He caught me staring at him and winked while he left the room.**

**After about five minutes went by, Alice and Rosalie jumped up and grabbed my hands.**

"**We're going to show Bella where she can get cleaned up." Alice chirped.**

**We walked into my room and I pulled a pair of sleep pants, a t-shirt, and fresh underwear from my bag. We walked up the stairs to the second floor and proceeded to the third floor. We all froze in our tracks when we heard grunting and moaning coming from one of the rooms. Alice and Rosalie slapped their hands to their mouths while I stood there with my mouth opened and eyes wide.**

"**Oh, fuck, that feels good!" Came a muffled voice. After a couple of minutes we heard, "OH FUCK, BELLA!"**

**I snapped my mouth shut and turned to face a laughing Alice and Rosalie. I bit my lip to try and control my own laughter.**

**When we heard the water shut off and whistling coming from the room, Rosalie grabbed my arm and we dashed into a spare bedroom. After the door was shut, we all broke into uncontrollable laughter. When there was a knock on the door, we tried our hardest to calm down.**

"**Come in." Choked Alice. The door creaked open and Edward poked his wet head in.**

"**What are you three laughing at?"**

**We looked at each other and melted into another fit of laughter. Edward just looked at us in confusion. When none of us could get an answer out, he just smiled and shook his head and chuckled, "The bathroom's free, if anyone needs it." We laughed even harder at this and he shook his head at us again and shut the door.**

**Rosalie was the first to calm down and she wrapped her arm around me.**

"**See. I told you he found you attractive. Do you believe me now?"**

"**Yeah, Rosalie. I believe you."**

"**Bella?"**

"**Yeah."**

"**It's just Rose, ok."**

"**Ok, Rose." I said while I hugged her.**

**I gave Alice a hug and started to walk out of the room to go take a shower. I was stopped by Alice when she laughed, "Be careful where you step, Bella. You don't want to slip and fall on his jizz." I started laughing again and made my way into the still steam filled bathroom.**

**After I was done with my shower, I dressed quickly and met Alice and Rose out in the hall. We looked at each other, chuckling, and made our way down the two sets of stairs.**

**As we made our way into the living room, I was swept off of my feet and twirled around.**

"**Bells! Good to see you, kiddo."**

**I looked up to see Detective Michaels. After we hugged each other tightly, he set me down and we made our way over to the couch and sat down. I looked over at everyone's faces and sighed.**

"**Ok. What do I need to do in order to get Jacob out of my life?""Well. Not too much, actually. Jacob is already in custody for assault on a police officer. I just need your statement and he'll have to go to court."**

"**Will I have to testify?"**

**Kevin grasped my hands and replied, "Yes, but with the pictures of today and the pictures we recovered from your house. It's in the bag. I'll file for a restraining order in the morning for you and the kids. Hopefully, he won't get bail."**

"**What if he does? The kids and I won't be safe."**

"**Don't worry, ok. We'll keep you safe."**

"**Bells?"**

"**Yeah, Dad."**

"**I think you and the kids should come back home with me."**

"**Dad, no offence. But I won't be safe at your house. Billy will find out we're there and he'll call Jacob. I'd rather stay here."**

"**Whatever you think is best, Bells." He sighed.**

"**I do, Dad." I turned back to Kevin and asked, "How soon can I file for divorce?"**

"**I'll talk to the judge in the morning."**

**We all stood up and I gave everyone a hug. When I got to Edward, I blushed and kissed his cheek.**

"**I think I'm going to head to bed. It's been a very long day."**

**Everyone told me goodnight **


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

EPV

The morning after we rescued Bella was hectic, to say the least. I was woken up by seven pairs of arms and legs, and two bouncing two year olds.

"Dad! My best friend is going live with us. Isn't that sooo cool?"

I ruffled Ethan's hair and replied, "Yeah, Eth. That is cool."

I grabbed the two giggle monsters and tossed them onto the bed. May as well make it a party. Ethan and Chris each grabbed a pillow and started a pillow fight. I grabbed Emma and started tickling her, all the while getting pounded by pillows.

"Come on J.C., Matt. Grab a pillow or he'll tickle you!" Chris yelled.

J.C. and Matt grabbed a pillow and started swinging at anyone they can get a hold of.

"Your dad is so cool. We never could do this at our house." J.C. laughed hysterically.

"The next one who hits me is going to get it from the tickle monster!" I warned.

Everyone, except Hanna and Becca, jumped out of the bed and threw their pillows at me, nailing me in the head.

"That's it!" I yelled and grabbed the two little monsters and ran towards the seven culprits. They all screamed and escaped out the door, while I ran after them with Hanna and Becca laughing under my arms.

As we made it downstairs, the seven of them were hiding behind Charlie, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, and Rose. They each had their arms crossed with seven pairs of eyes peeking out from behind their legs. They were trying to hide their humor when they saw me with my arms full. I looked over toward the living room and saw Bella sitting in the rocking chair, nursing Brea as she watched with humor in her eyes, blushing bright red.

"What's going on, Edward?" Esme questioned. "Why are you chasing these poor, defenseless, children?"

"Because they threw pillows at me and now the tickle monster is after them."

"Ok. And why do you have two of my granddaughters under your arms?"

"Um..so they can fly while I ran down the stairs."

"Ok. That makes sense. Now tell me this. Where are your clothes? Why are you running around the house in your underwear?"

I gaped at her and looked down at myself. Sure enough, I was only in my boxers. Shit. I handed Carlisle and Emmett the two girls and ran back up the stairs, while everyone broke into laughter. Fuck, I hope I wasn't poking out.

I made it back to my room and got dressed for the day. While I was pulling my socks on, I had a disturbing thought. Oh my God, Bella saw me in my underwear running after her children like a mad man. Nice impression, dipshit.

I slowly made my way back down the stairs and into the kitchen, where everyone fell into applause.

"It's good to see that you know how to get dressed, Eddie. I'm so proud of you." gushed Emmett.

"Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up." I sighed and walked over and poured myself a cup of coffee. I dished up some scrambled eggs, sausage, and hash browns and went to the table. The first bite was like heaven.

"This is so good!" I moaned. "Thanks, Aunt Esme."

"Don't thank me. Thank Bella. She was up at the crack of dawn to make breakfast for all of us."

I turned to Bella and said, "Thank you. This is, really, a good breakfast."

"Your welcome. It was nothing." She answered, while blushing. Damn, I love that blush.

Everyone fell into different conversations, while we ate.

After everyone was finished eating, Emmett, Ethan, Chris, J.C, Matt, and I went into the living room to bond. When I say bond, it's where we all wrestle around with each other. Don't judge me. It's a guy thing. As I was going after a red faced Ethan, someone caught me with their foot. I slumped onto the ground groaning, cupping myself for dear life.

"Jacob Charles! What did you do?" Bella screeched.

"I'm sorry! I'm really, really sorry. Please hit me. Don't hit my mom. Please!" J.C. cried.

I looked up to see everyone with tears in their eyes. I sat up and looked at a sobbing J.C.

"J.C.? Come here, buddy."

He slowly made his way over to me, trembling the whole way. I patted the floor next to me and he sat down.

"J.C., I would never hit you or your mom, ok?" He nodded his bowed head. "It was an accident. Accidents happen, ok?" He nodded again.

Everyone left the room as Bella came and sat down with us.

"J.C.?"

"Yeah, mama."

"It's ok. No one is going to hurt me again. We're safe here, ok?"

"Ok." He looked up and wiped his face. "Where's dad?"

Bella looked at me with sad eyes and said, "Your dad's in jail."

"So, your safe here. You're not going to get hurt anymore."

"Well, I might get hurt, but not from anyone hitting me. Did you see me eating _your_ breakfast when everyone else was?"

"Yes."

"I couldn't do that at home, could I?"

"No."

"See. It's different here."

"Ok."

She gave him a hug and said, "Now. Go play."

He jumped up, gave me a hug and ran from the room to find the rest of the boys. I looked over at her and apologized.

"You have no reason to apologize, Edward. It was an accident, like you said."

"No. I'm sorry for making him feel like that."

"Like I said, you have no reason to. Jacob is the dick here. I got up at four-thirty this morning to make breakfast. Sometimes I'm still in the mindset. I don't expect any different from the boys." She sniffled.

I pulled her into my arms and held her tight. She snuggled her face into my chest and breathed deeply. After a few moments, she looked up at me and gave me a small smile.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah. I'm ok." I chuckled.

We both got quiet and gazed into each others eyes. I have never seen eyes like hers. It's like I can see into her beautiful soul. I looked at her plump lips and back up to her eyes, in silent question. As I started to lean down to her, she whispered, "Edward." I looked back into her eyes and leaned down more. As our lips were about to touch, Matt and Ethan came tearing through the room. I laid my forehead on hers and we both sighed. "I'm sorry." I whispered and she gave me a shy smile, while blushing. We continued to sit there like that for a little while longer. I was just about to move my lips to hers again, when there was a knock on the door. Bella sighed and looked up, breaking the moment.

I sat there with my head hanging down between my legs, while Bella got up to meet whomever was here. Carlisle came over and patted me on the shoulder.

"Tough break, son." I chuckled at him, humorlessly.

"Come on into the kitchen, Detective Michaels is here."

I looked up at him and replied, "Yeah give me a minute."

He stood and shook his head, chuckling. After I successfully controlled the monster in my pants, I hopped up and went into the kitchen. I walked over beside Bella, quietly, so I didn't interrupt, and took a seat. Bella reached over and grabbed my hand under the table, I squeezed it and looked over at Charlie, who was speaking.

"So that's what's going to happen. We need to go down to the police station so you can give your final statement, Bells."

"Ok." Bella, meekly, replied.

" Do you have any questions, Bella?"

"No, Kev. I think you covered everything."

Everyone stood and followed Detective Michaels to the door. Charlie walked over to the closet to retrieve his and Bella's coats and as he walked over to us, he noticed our clasped hands. Bella quickly pulled her hand from mine and took her coat. Charlie and Detective Michaels both looked at me and nodded, slightly.

As the three of them started walking out the front door, Bella whirled around and ran back to me. She quickly stood on her toes and pecked me on the lips, then turned and ran out of the house. I stood there in shock at what just happened. That was not what I expected our first kiss to be like. Carlisle walked up to me and patted my back.

"Well. You finally got your first kiss out of the way." He chuckled and walked out of the foyer.

"Dude. Does this mean your finally gonna get some?" Rosalie walked over to Emmett and smacked the back of his head.

"What?" He said, rubbing his head while looking at Rose with a pout. While he said this, Chris, J.C., Ethan, and Matt walked in.

"What's Uncle Eddie going to get?" Chris asked.

Before Emmett could say anything else, I replied, "Hot chocolate. Who else wants some?"

They all cheered and ran into the kitchen. Rose went to find the girls, Esme went into the living room where a happy Brea was playing, while Emmett and I went into the kitchen.

Esme came in and placed Brea into Hanna's old highchair and started working on sandwiches for lunch. Rose came in with the girls trailing behind her and they sat at the table with the boys. I went over to the counter and started on twelve glasses of hot chocolate.

"Ok. Who wants marshmallows?"

J.C., Matt, Ethan, Megan, Emmett, and Emma rose their hands and I went to work. After the hot chocolate was done, I poured one of the glasses into two sippy cups, and added ice cubes to seven, plus the sippy cups, of them. I brought them over to the table as Esme was setting the last sandwich in front of Megan.

"Thank you Uncle…Daddy…Edward…Eddie." Came the jumbled reply from all of the kids, including Emmett.

When they were done with their lunch and hot chocolate; Megan went up to her room and Ethan, Chris, J.C., and Matt went up to Ethan's room. Rose and I loaded up Emma, Becca, Ashley, and Hanna and took them up to their rooms for a nap, while Esme cleaned up Brea and put her in Bella's room, for her nap. Esme, Emmet, Rose, and I all met back into the kitchen.

"Where's Jasper and Alice?" I asked no one in particular.

"Alice had to take care of some stuff at the store and Jasper wanted to get an early start on Bella's divorce. I think he was going to meet them at the station." Esme answered as I nodded my head.

We were sitting around bullshitting when Rose made a comment.

"So….Edward?"

I looked towards her and replied, "Yeah, Rose."

"Have any steamy showers lately?"

"What do you mean, Rose?"

Ok, I was confused.

"Oh, don't be coy with me."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Do I need to spell it out for you?"

"Go for it. I don't have a clue what your talking about."

"You…shower.,,moaning…yelling out Bella's name?" She asked, while raising her eyebrows and smirking.

As soon as she said moaning, I dropped my head onto the table with a load thud.

"Damn dude. You _definitely_ need to get laid." Emmett laughed.

"Stop it you two. He hasn't had any for a long, long while. He's allowed some self love." Esme scolded. I picked my head up and gaped at her. I sat there for a minute, then looked over at a still laughing Emmett and smirked.

"Well Emmett. Looks like I have a valid reason. What's your excuse? You too, Rose."

He shut up immediately and pouted and looked over at his wife.

"Edward? Are you going to the cemetery, tomorrow?" Esme asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah. Tomorrow's the anniversary."

I looked down at my watch.

"Better yet, I'm going to head over there now. Do you mind keeping and eye on the kids for me?"

"You know I will. Take your time."

I kissed her cheek and walked out to the foyer to retrieve my shoes and coat. Right before I left, Esme came through with a sandwich. Probably looking for Carlisle.

I hopped in my car and drove to the cemetery, where my parents' empty caskets are buried. When I reached it, I got out and started my trek through the gravestones in order to reach my parents. As I reached their resting spots, I sat down with my knees up and wrapped my arms around them.

"Hi Mom. Hi Dad. Sorry it's been so long." I started, while my eyes started to pool with unshed tears.

"I know I'm a day early, and I promise you, I'll be here tomorrow, as well. I met someone. Her name is Bella. She's going through a really rough time right now. Her husband beats her and rapes her. Uncle Carlisle, Em, her dad, Charlie, Jas, and I rescued her yesterday. I don't know what to do. I almost kissed her today. My heart says to go for it and my head is telling me it's the last thing she needs right now." I paused to take a deep breath and wipe the escaped tears from my face with my coat sleeve. "She's beautiful. She has mahogany hair and chocolate brown eyes. She's a great mother. You would love her, Mom. Aunt Esme already does. I would worship the ground she walks on and love her kids like my own." I dropped my head in between my body and clasped hands and heaved a sob. "I just don't know what to do?" I took a moment to compose myself and looked up at their headstones. "I have Megan right now. She's going to be eleven in May. I don't know for how long I'll have her but at this point, I don't care, as long as she's with me. Ethan is looking more and more like me everyday. He turns seven in July. Now I understand when you couldn't say no to me when I pouted. He does the same damn thing, according to Aunt Esme." I chuckled. "Hanna, my sweet baby girl. She's growing like a weed. I can't believe she's going to be three in April." I sat there for awhile and let the tears flow down my cheeks. "God. I miss you guys so much. Sometimes it hurts to breathe, I miss you so bad." I slammed my hand down onto the icy ground and cried, "Why the hell did you decide to go on a second honeymoon? Why can't you be hear to see your grandchildren? Why the fuck did you leave me?" I fell to the ground and sobbed for what felt like an eternity.

When I, finally, calmed down, I stood, kissed my palm, and placed it on each of their headstones.

"I'll be back tomorrow. I might have company with me. Love you both. Miss you. Bye."

When I reached my car, I heard my phone chirp from the middle counsel. I picked it up and seen that I had thirteen missed calls from Esme, ten from Emmett, and twenty from an unknown number. I glanced down at the clock and looked at it in shock. 4: 52. Shit, I left the house at one-thirty. No wonder why Esme's worried. Instead of calling, I pulled out of the cemetery and headed home.

As I stepped into the house and closed the door, I was attacked by a whirl of mahogany hair. She jumped on me, wrapping her arms and legs around me, causing me to stumble back into the door.

"Where have you been? We've been worried sick. Are you ok?" She asked, while burying her head into my neck.

I wrapped my arms around her lower back and walked into the living room, with her still clung to me. Everyone looked up at us, as I walked over to the couch and tried to set her down, but she only clung to me tighter, so I sat down with her straddling me.

"Damn! You might just get some tonight, Eddie." Charlie, who was sitting next to Emmett, slapped him across the back of the head.

"Damn, Chief. What was that for?"

"Don't say shit like that about my daughter. She will never do that. Plus, it's not the time for jokes."

"Why not? I say let the fucker come hear. I'll beat the fucker to death."

"Emmett, please." Carlisle scolded.

I looked around to find all of the kids missing.

"Where's the kids? Isn't it about dinner time?" I asked, interrupting Emmett's next comment.

"Yeah. They're in the kitchen with Alice and Rose, eating." Esme replied. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine. I'm still going to go, tomorrow, but I had to talk to them about some things."

As we were talking, Bella never loosened her grip on me.

"Maybe not, son." Carlisle said, solemnly.

"Why not? What's going on?"

Bella started to sob and mumbled into my neck, "Jacob got out on bail. After Detective Michaels checked his house, we all went in and saw a lot of his things gone. He did leave the divorce papers behind, but he had written that he was going to kill me on them. Dad bagged the papers up and called Chief Bryant. They revoked his bail and are looking for him now."

As she told me this, I tightened my grip on her and laid my forehead on the top of her head. I was just about to comment on this, when the phone rang. Carlisle jumped up and ran to the kitchen, to grab the cordless.

He walked back into the room with a weary look.

"They have him in custody."

I looked up at him and saw the frown on his face.

"What's going on Uncle Carlisle? Why don't you look happy? This is good news."

"It is good news, Edward. I'm upset about how he was apprehended, is all."

Bella peaked over at him and asked, "How did they apprehend him, Carlisle?"

"He was running from the police when he got hit by a car, while he ran across the street. He's in the intensive care unit at the hospital."

"Is he going to make it?"

"I don't know, Bella. All I know is, is that it doesn't look good."

"I hope he dies." She said so softly, that I was the only one that heard her.

I kissed her forehead and laid my cheek down on the top of her head.

"If he survives, he's going to prison for a very long time." Charlie chimed in.

After we received the news about Jacob, everyone relaxed. Bella slid off my lap, causing me to hiss when she brushed my semi-erection. She looked up at me through her eyelashes and shyly said, "Sorry." I kissed her forehead and told her it was ok. When she made it beside me, she snuggled into my side. I wrapped my arm around her and placed my left leg so my ankle was resting on my right knee. This way, no one, except Bella and myself, would know about my problem. We all sat around chatting with the kids when a laughing Rose, following a serious looking Hanna, walked into the living room. She walked over to me and climbed up into my, problem-free, lap and looked at me with a very serious expression.

"Daddy?"

"Yeah, peanut."

"Why do boys have a winker?"

I choked on my own spit, while everyone of the adults shook with silent laughter. I looked down at Bella and she was shaking as well, with her head buried in my armpit. I ran my free hand through my hair and sighed.

"Um…" I started, while looking around for help. When I received none, I continued.

"Boys have winkers because…."

"So they can pee out of them." Megan interrupted.

I looked at her with my eyebrows raised and my eyes bugging out.

"That…and that's how God made boys."

She nodded, with her eyebrows scrunched together, and thought about what I said. Finally, she looked back up at me and asked, "Do you have one?"

"Yes I do, peanut. I'm a boy."

"Oh. Weww, can I see it?"

"No, baby. You can't. Girls aren't suppose to see boys' winkers."

I was trying to contain my laughter and embarrassment, when Emmett put his two cents in.

"I bet Bella would like to see it."

Everyone around him slapped him across the head and told him to be quiet. Hanna snapped her tiny head to a red faced Bella and asked, "Do you want to see my daddy's winker?"

The only thing Bella could get out was, "Um….." while she looked from me to Hanna, an even darker shade of red.

"Come on, Hanna. It's time for bed." Esme intervened. I looked up at her, gratefully, and kissed Hanna goodnight. She walked around the room, giving everyone goodnight kisses and went with Esme up to bed, hand in hand.

I ran my hand through my hair, again, and plopped my head back onto the back of the couch. Charlie chuckled and replied, "I definitely don't miss being a father of a young girl."

Bella looked up at him, with raised eyebrows.

"I wasn't that bad."

"Yes you were, Bells. I can share stories if you want?"

"Cool. Stories about a little Bella!" Chimed Emmett.

"You better not, Dad." She scolded, as she jumped up off of the couch, to take the boys upstairs. I started to get up to follow her, when she told me that she could get it.

Emmett and Rose gathered their kids up, put their coats on, and said goodnight. Alice and Jasper followed suit, shortly after.

Carlisle, Charlie, and I waited in awkward silence for Esme and Bella to return. Ten minutes later, they returned and we all sat around, talking about what was going to happen next.

Around eleven o'clock, I bid everyone goodnight and headed up to my room. As I reached my room, I sighed and looked down to my, once again, aching dick. Fuck. Doesn't it ever take a break, I thought as I made my way to another fantasy filled shower, staring thoughts of Bella and my hand. If this keeps up, I'm going to get a serious case of carpal tunnel.


	12. Chapter 12

BPV

I woke up at about two-thirty on the second morning of my freedom and laid there, dreaming of my future. A future that was nonexistent just two days ago. I can do anything that I wanted. First thing I need to do is brush up on my degree. Then, I need to decide if I want to go out into the work field or wait until Brea is older, to start working. Hmm. Maybe I can work part-time for awhile. Or maybe I can stay home and watch everyone's children who aren't in school yet. I could do that. I will even do it for free. I owe these people everything, for their help getting me away from Jacob. I can pick up the boys from school, now. I can go visit my mom and dad anytime I want. With that thought I sat straight up in bed. OH, SHIT! MY MOM! I need to call her first thing in the morning. I hope she hasn't tried to call. As I relaxed back into my pillow, my thoughts turned to the green eyed, Greek God, sleeping on the third floor. He is such a wonderful father. I can tell he has his own ghosts from his past, but they seem not to bother him too much. When he ran down stairs only in his boxers yesterday morning, I just about died at how his body looked. He is muscular, but not bulky. As I gazed down his fit form, I stopped at the slight bulge in his boxers. Damn! I wondered if he was that big soft. Probably, since he was chasing a bunch of mischief kids around. I couldn't help giggle to myself when I thought of the differences between him and Jacob. I wonder what it would feel like to be with Edward. I slapped myself in the head and scolded myself, "Stop thinking like that, you whore." I shook my head and whispered, chanting, "I'm not a whore." over and over again. I will not let Jacob win. I AM FREE! I grabbed my pillow and threw it over my face and squealed, kicking my legs under the blanket. After I was done with my mini-celebration, I pulled the pillow from my head and looked up with a gasp. There, standing in the doorway, leaned, a smirking, Edward.

"What are you doing up?" I asked him, blushing brightly.

"Well, I couldn't sleep. I could ask you the same question."

"Thinking, planning…."

"Celebrating?"

"Yeah. And celebrating. Why couldn't you sleep?"

"I never sleep on this day."

"Why not?"

"It's the anniversary of my parents' death, today." He sighed.

"Oh. I'm sorry." I bit my lip and looked down.

He walked over to me and sat on the end of the bed and sighed again.

"That's ok. It's been a long time. I just miss them."

I looked up at his watering eyes and grabbed his hand.

"Do you want to talk about it, now?" I asked, lightly.

"I don't want to bother you, Bella. You need to rest. I'll leave you alone."

Before he could stand from the bed, I hopped up and walked in front of him and placed my hands on the sides of his face.

"Edward?"

"Yeah, Bella?"

"I'm here, ok? You can talk to me."

He sighed and ran his hand through his messy hair. I pulled him up off of the bed and led him out to the living room and lightly pushed him onto the couch.

"You stay there. I'll go get us something to drink." I sternly told him, while pointing my finger at him.

He grabbed my finger and kissed the tip, smirking, and nodded his head.

I left to go get two waters from the kitchen and returned to a distressed looking, Edward. I sat down at the end of the couch and patted my lap, for him to lie down. He laid his head on my lap and grabbed my hand. My free hand, started running smoothing strokes through his untamed hair.

"Take your time. I'm here whenever your ready."

He took a deep breath, shut his eyes, and started, "I was going to wait and ask you if you wanted to go with me, today, to meet my parents. I was going to tell you everything then." He paused, and glanced at me and gave me a watery smile. When I nodded my head, he shut his eyes again and continued. "But, now that I think about it. It's better to do it here. That way neither one of us freeze to death." He smirked, slightly. I continued to stay silent, giving him time to gain the confidence that he need, to tell his story, while I kept on running my fingers through his hair.

"I was six years old when they died. The previous Christmas, they decided that they would go on a second honeymoon. I think, they thought, since I was conceived on their first honeymoon, they would be able to conceived again, on their second. They always wanted more children. On the night of January 20, they dropped me off here, since their flight left early the next morning." He choked back a sob, and continued, "I didn't even tell them goodbye, or that I loved them. I was too busy trying to keep up with Emmett." As he reveled this, I wanted to interrupt him, but kept quiet, so he wouldn't be distracted from his thoughts.

"Every day that they were gone, they called to talk to me. But, being a spoiled little brat that I was, I didn't have time to talk to them. On the fifth day that they were gone, they went on a tour to an island off the coast of Argentina. That's when it happened." He stopped, trying to gain control of his ragged breathing. He was sobbing, uncontrollably by this point, and I could no longer hold in my own tears. After a couple of seconds, he gained enough control, in order to continue. "On their way back, something happened to the boat they were on and it capsized. When the coastguard went out to rescue any survivors, they only found two bodies in the shark-infested waters. Everyone else was lost. When they reached the mainland, they pulled up the roster for the trip to the island and found that there was suppose to be fifty-three people on board the boat. My parents' bodies were never found. After that day, the tour company discontinued all tours to the island, stating it wasn't safe. To this day, no one has ever been back to the island of death."

He sighed and opened his bloodshot eyes and looked up at me.

"Island of death?" I asked, shakily.

"Yeah. I started calling it that when I was old enough to learn the details."

"Oh."

"The tour company is conducting a ceremony on the island for the twenty-fifth anniversary, to mourn those that were lost, in a couple of years. I was invited to go, but I don't think I'll be able to."

"Why not?"

"To this day, I can't bring myself to step a foot onto a boat. Not even a ferry. When I have business to attend to in Port Angeles, I take a flight in. I won't drive because then I would have to get on the ferry." He sighed. "I know, pathetic."

"No it's not. It's perfectly understandable. That's how you lost your parents, Edward. I may not have experience in that type of loss, but I do understand it."

He shut his eyes and turned his head and body, to snuggle into my stomach and wrapped his arms around my waist, and continued to sob. After a few moments, his sobs slowed and he fell into a troubled sleep, never loosening his grip on me. I was still running my fingers through his hair when I heard sniffles coming from behind me. I looked up, to see Esme and Carlisle holding onto each other. Both of them had tears running down their faces. When Esme noticed that I had seen them, she gave me a small smile, and they walked over, and sat on the loveseat across from where Edward and I were sitting.

"What are you doing up, dear?"

"I couldn't sleep. To busy making plans, when Edward came in, looking so sad. I brought him out here and have been here since." I looked over at the clock and noticed it was almost five in the morning. "What are you two doing up so early?"

"We always get up early, today. I usually cook a big breakfast and get Ethan up and ready for school, for Edward. Today is very hard on him and everyone gives him his space. The kids know what day it is and they don't really bother him. He never talks to anyone today, and usually spends most of it at the cemetery, alone."

"I can't even imagine how he feels. It's like he never received the closure of seeing their bodies, in order to move on. He's stuck."

"I'm glad he told you about it. He never talks about it anymore."

"Why not?"

"After it happened, he told a couple of his friends about the accident. But kids can be very cruel."

"What did they do?"

"Some of the kids started teasing him and saying that his parents didn't want him anymore. That, that's why they never came back. To this day, no one outside of the family knows the details of what had happened, except for you."

"How can kids be so mean!" I sobbed, quietly.

"I don't know, dear. I don't know."

After a couple of moments of silence, Carlisle cleared his throat and asked, "How are you doing, Bella?"

"I'm still in some pain, but it's nothing I can't handle." I sighed and looked down to Edward's peaceful form.

"What's on your mind, sweetheart?"

"I don't really know, Carlisle. I think I want to go by the hospital today."

"Why?" Esme gasped.

"To say my goodbyes to Jacob. If I learned anything from Edward's past, it is that I'm going to need closure, in order to move on. Just in case, Jacob, does die in that hospital, I want my closure. I need to move past the abuse and torture that I received." I looked up, from Edward's face, over to them. "I need to, for my kids. For myself." I looked back down at Edward and whispered, "For Edward."

Esme stood, walked over, and sat on the arm of the couch and wrapped her arm around my shoulders and I placed my head on her midsection.

"Do you love him?" She asked, softly.

"I'm not sure. I know I feel something strong for him. I've never felt this strongly for Jacob." I stopped to think about it and focused on my feelings. "It feels like love, but more intense."

She squeezed my shoulders and smiled down at me.

"That's true love, dear. It's the purest love you can find."

I nodded and wiped my eyes, whispering, "Do you think he feels the same thing for me?"

As I asked this, Edward tightened his grip on me and I felt him smile into my stomach. When I looked down at him, Esme looked as well.

"Why don't you ask him yourself, dear." She chuckled.

She got up and she and Carlisle walked out of the room, to start on breakfast. After they left, I looked down into sparkling green pools and ran my fingers through his hair, again.

"How much did you hear?" I asked, blushing bright red.

"All of it." He smiled.

"I thought you were sleeping."

"I was, but I could still hear everything."

He brought his hand up to my face and cupped my cheek, then to the back of my head, and slowly pulled me down to him. When were about a centimeter apart, he whispered, "Did you mean what you said?"

"Every word." I whispered back.

He pulled me the rest of the way and groaned when our lips met for the second time. This time, however, I didn't pull away and it wasn't just a peck. As the seconds went by, he lightly licked my bottom lip, asking for permission to enter my mouth. I slightly parted my lips and touched the tip of his tongue with mine. He moaned and deepened the kiss, stroking my tongue with his and exploring my mouth. I gripped the back of his neck and moaned into his mouth, at his taste. Without breaking the kiss, he sat up and turned us around so that I was straddling him. When we both needed to breathe, he moved his mouth and trailed open mouth kisses up and down my neck. I moaned again as he started sucking and licking a spot behind my ear, and started to grind my hips into his hardness beneath me, and moved his head back to mine. He moved his hands to my hips and helped me grind into him. We were so involved with each others bodies, that we didn't hear the front door open. Next thing we knew Emmett yelled out.

"YES! Eddie and Bella are gonna get some. Finally, Eddie's gonna get some putay."

Without disrupting our kiss, I felt Edward move one of his hands.

"MOM! Edward flipped me off!"

That did it. We broke the kiss and rested our foreheads against each other, and stopped our movements. We sat there and chuckled as Esme scolded Emmett.

"Emmett Christopher! Leave them alone. Get in here and help me fix the kids' plates."

I started to get up to help, when Edward grabbed my hips again to stopped me from moving.

"Don't get up yet, Love. Wait a second, while I get rid of my problem, please."

I giggled and the movement made Edward throw his head back and moan lightly.

"Not helping, Love."

I giggled again and he grabbed my face and started kissing me again. When he deepened it, I automatically started to grind into him again. After a couple minutes of this, Edward released my face and grabbed my hips and frantically started to grind my hips into him. His body stiffened against mine and he moaned into my mouth. I experienced my very first orgasm and moaned with him.

After we both came down from our highs, He stilled my hips and kissed the tip of my nose and smiled, sheepishly.

"Sorry. I better go get cleaned up."

I hopped up, while chuckling, and he stood and adjusted himself, trying to find a comfortable position, within his now messy pants. I bit my lip, and turned to go into the kitchen. As I made my way through the foyer, he strutted past me and smacked me on the ass, and ran up the stairs, with a big grin on his flushed face.

When I reached the kitchen, I noticed that six of the ten kids were eating their breakfast.

"Go ahead and make yourself a plate, dear."

I walked up, made my plate, and sat down with the rest of them.

"Morning."

"Morning." All of the kids answered.

"Are we going to school today?" Ethan asked, through a mouthful of food.

"Ethan Anthony." Esme scolded.

"Sorry." He said, after he swallowed what was in his mouth.

I looked over at him and answered his question.

"Yes, you are. Even though it's Friday, you need to go. Your dad and I are going to take all of you."

"Your going to take us, Mom?" J.C. asked in a surprised tone.

I smiled at him and Matt, while replying, "Yes, I am."

"Where's my dad? Nana said you were both in the living room." Megan asked.

"Um…" I blushed. "He went upstairs to take a shower."

Emmett snickered and Rose smacked him on the back of the head.

"What? I didn't say anything." He pouted.

"That was for thinking about what you were about to say. Remember, there are children present, you big goon."

As we were eating, Edward walked in, freshly showered, and dressed in jeans and a sweatshirt. After he fixed his plate, he sat down beside me and kissed my cheek. Everyone, except my boys, grew quiet. Edward finally sighed and broke the uneasy air.

"So...you guys ready to get back to school?"

Ethan snapped his head up and gave him a big smile.

"Yeah." They all answered.

He looked over at Rose and asked, "Do you mind if Bella and I take your van to take the kids to school?"

"Yeah. That's fine Edward." Rose said in a small voice.

"Aren't you going to the cemetery, Edward?" Emmett asked in confusion.

"Yeah, I'm still going to go. Bella and I have some things to take care of first, though. I just figured it would be easier to drive together, that way we can get our stuff done faster, and get back home."

Esme and Rose stood up and ushered the kids back up the stairs, to get them ready for school, Emmett, Charlie, Carlisle, and Edward went into the living room, and I went to my bedroom, to retrieve my clothing for the day, checked on a still sleeping Brea, and walked back out into the living room. Before I could make my way upstairs for a shower, Edward pulled me into his arms and gave me a sweet kiss on my lips.

After I was done with my shower, I got dressed, pulled my hair into a messy ponytail, and walked downstairs. As I reached the living room, I spotted Edward rocking Brea in the rocking chair.

"Do you want to breast feed her before we go, or do you want me to make a bottle for her?" He asked when he spotted me.

My eyes watered and a few tears escaped. I quickly wiped my eyes, and Edward gave me a worried glance.

"Sorry. No one's asked me that before. Um….lets just make a bottle for now. We don't have much time left before we have to leave."

He got up, and passed me my cooing daughter, and kissed me softly.

"Ok, Love. I'll go make her a bottle, you relax."

I then noticed that she had a fresh diaper on and dressed for the day. I looked questionably at the rest guys and asked, "Who cleaned her up for me?"

"Edward did, Bells." My dad smiled.

"Really?" I asked with fresh tears trailing down my face.

"Yes he did. He is definitely a good man."

I smiled at my dad and felt two strong arms wrap around me.

"What's the matter, love?" Edward asked, worriedly, and kissed my neck.

I turned and replied, "Nothing's wrong. I'm just not used to someone helping me with the kids."

He reached up and wiped the tears from my eyes. He kissed the tip of my nose, then Brea's forehead, while he took her from me.

"Well. You better get used to it. I'm a hands on type of guy." He snickered.

He walked over to my dad and handed him Brea and the bottle, and led me out to the foyer, where the kids were waiting, patiently. We grabbed our coats, loaded up the kids, and headed toward the school.

After we dropped the kids off, explained the situation to the principal, put all of the Cullens, Alice and Jasper, Charlie, and Edward on the boys' pick up list, and gave him a copy of the restraining order, we made our way back to the van. We sat there for a moment, relishing in the quiet, after the quite loud ride over.

Edward reached over, clasped his hand in mine, and smiled at me.

"What do you want to do now, Love?"

"Um….I'm not sure, I've never got to make that decision." I said and bit my lip.

He took our entwined hands and reached up and released my captured lip with his thumb.

"Well, that's another thing that's going to change. I don't like to make all the decisions. I need my woman's input on things."

I looked over, shyly and asked, "Your woman?"

"Yeah." He answered while running a hand through his hair. "If you want to be."

I leaned over and pecked his lips. Before he could deepen the kiss, I pulled away and chuckled.

"I definitely want to be." I smiled.

"Good." He stated and kissed my knuckles. "What do you want to do?"

"Um…Is it alright if we head over to the hospital. I want to get that done with and out of the way."

He started the van, backed up, and drove out into traffic.

"Your wish is my command, my love.

I love it when he called me love. It makes me feel wanted and special. Fifteen minutes later, we pulled into the hospital parking lot. I looked up at the large building with trepidation. Edward squeezed me hand, slightly and kissed my forehead.

"Are you ready?'

I nodded and continued to look at the building. I didn't notice that he exited the vehicle until he opened my door, holding out his hand for me. I gently grasped his hand and stepped out into the sun filled lot. I breathed in a deep breath and said, "Ok, I'm ready. Lets do this." and bit my lip. He entwined our fingers and led me to the entrance.

As we reached the fourth floor and stepped out of the elevator, I froze in my tracks. Edward looked down at me, with worried eyes and squeezed my hand, in support. Two Native American men looked over and started their way towards us.

"I know Sam. Who's the other one?" He asked quietly.

"Jacob's dad, Billy."

Edward's posture stiffened and when the two men reached us, he pulled me slightly behind his back.

"Bella? I'm so very sorry about what Jake did to you for all those years. I thought he saw how I had changed after his mother passed away and was treating you like you deserved. I'm sorry I didn't see. Please forgive me?"

I stepped out from behind Edward and embraced my future ex-father-in-law.

"You have no reason to be sorry, Billy. He steamrolled everyone in thinking what he wanted them to." I peeked over at Sam, and said, "Only a select few knew what was really going on."

I faced Sam and snapped, "What the hell is your excuse, Sam?"

He looked down at his feet and replied, "You have every right to not to believe me, Isabella, but I am truly sorry. That day, I realized how bad Jacob was. I called him after everyone left your house to tell him I was out. I'm going to go into counseling to get the help I need. I'm not as bad as Jacob was, but I'm bad enough. I don't want to lose Emily. I truly do love her. I'm sorry for helping him."

I nodded my head, stiffly, at him and clasped my hand with Edward's again and followed Sam and Billy to Jacob's room. The guard stopped us and asked for identification, and Edward and I pulled out our licenses and slowly made our way into the room, where I came face to face with the devil incarnate. I was surprised to see that he was awake.

Even though he was handcuffed to the bed, I started to tremble. Edward squeezed my hand in support and I looked up at him and smiled.

"What the fuck do you want, Isabella?" Jacob snapped.

I turned to him and squared my shoulders.

"I'm here to have a few words with you, Jacob." I sneered. He huffed while I continued, "You are going to sit there, shut up, and listen to what I have to say, you bastard."

"Don't you dare talk to me that way, you worthless, whore." He snapped, while trying to get free from his binds to come after me.

I stood my ground and held Edward's tense hand, trying to keep both of us calm.

"You do _not_ own me. You do _not_ own my kids. We _are _free from you. You will _never_ touch me or _anyone_ else ever again. You will _never_ rape me or _anyone_ else again. I hate you. I hope you rot in jail for the rest of your life. I hope someone makes _you_ their whore. You _are_ a piece of shit. You will _never_ see my kids again. You are _not_ in control of me. You will _never_ control another person again. I AM FREE!"

After I let everything out, I felt a huge weight leave my shoulders, that I never knew was there. Edward had pulled me into his frame and wrapped his arm around my shoulders while I yelled at Jacob. Before Jacob could retaliate, the door to his room opened and Detective Michaels, my dad, Billy, and a woman came in.

"Bells, you ok?" My dad asked.

I looked over and smiled, "Yeah. I feel better than ever."

The woman walked up to me and shook my hand.

"Hello, Ms. Swan. I'm Kelly Marrow, the state's attorney."

Jacob snorted and sneered, "Her name is Mrs. Black, you bitch."

Mrs. Marrow looked over at Jacob and smirked.

"No. She's not, Mr. Black. She is back to being Ms. Swan as of nine o'clock this morning. The judge signed the divorce papers and granted everything to Ms. Swan. So, Mr. Black, you need to keep your mouth shut."

Jacob tried to pull out of his restraints and tried to launch at me, again. When he was unsuccessful, he huffed and scowled.

"Look at her. She's nothing but a no good whore. She even has a new boy toy that she is fucking."

Edward let go of my hand and went to launch at him. Before he could move, though, Detective Michaels grabbed his arms from behind in order to restrain him. I looked over at Charlie and witnessed, him and Billy in a similar position. Billy was holding Charlie back.

"Don't you dare say something like that about my daughter again. Edward is a good man and he will treat her with the respect she deserve, you bastard."

When everyone calmed down, Mrs. Marrow looked over at me and asked, "Is it all right with you if I ask a couple of questions on the record, Ms. Swan?"

Edward placed his hand in mine when I answered her, in the positive. At this time, an older man stepped into the room and shook Charlie and Detective Michaels' hands. He stepped back, leaned against the wall, and crossed his arms.

"Ok, great. For the record, who is the man holding your hand and what relationship do you share with him?"

I looked up at Edward and smiled.

"This is Edward Masen, and he's my boyfriend."

"When did you two start dating?"

"Um….about ten, ten-fifteen, this morning."

"Have you two had sexual intercourse with each other?"

"No."

"Have you had sexual intercourse with anyone, other than Mr. Black?"

"No."

I noticed that she stated her questions carefully. Charlie must have warned her about what happened this morning.

"Thank you for answering my questions, Ms. Swan."

"Your welcome."

Edward bent his head down and kissed my forehead, while Jacob growled.

Mrs. Marrow turned to Jacob and walked over to him with some papers and a pen.

"Now. Since we cleared that up. I need you to look over and sign these papers, Mr. Black. If you have any questions pertaining to the papers you are about to sign, please ask me anytime before you sign them."

She handed him the papers when he grabbed for the pen. He quickly signed his name to each of the specific areas, without looking at them or asking what they were for. Charlie, Detective Michaels, and Mrs. Marrow all snickered and smirked at him. After he signed where he need to, he threw the stack at her, with a growl.

"Would you like to know what you just signed, Mr. Black?" The older man asked.

"Who the fuck are you?"

"My name is Judge Aro Volturi. I'm assigned to your case."

"Why do I care what those fucking papers say?"

"Ok. I just thought you would like to know, since those are very important papers that will change your life forever." He shrugged.

"Fine."

"Well, Mr. Black. The first set of papers that you signed included the charges and agreement to plead guilty on all counts. The charges that are stated in the papers are as followed; rape in the second degree, physical abuse in the second degree, child neglect, imprisonment, blackmail, resisting arrest, knowledge of making death threats on Ms. Swan's life, running and evading a police officer, and disturbing the peace." As Judge Valturi was naming the different charges, I looked over at Jacob and saw that he was getting angrier and angrier.

"The second set of papers that you signed are for the revocation of your parental rights. Congratulations, Mr. Black, you just sign your rights to Jacob Charles, Matthew William, and Brea Marie away. You are no longer one of their legal guardians."

"What the fuck. No body told me that! I never would have signed them. This is your fault, you dumb, fucking, bitch." Jacob screamed, directing the last comment towards me.

"No. It is all very legal and was done in a legal way. You were told to look over them and ask any questions you had. Have a good day."

Judge Valturi walked out of the room with the signed papers in his hand. After everyone reigned in their shock, we all walked out of the room.

"So. Bells, Edward? Where are you two heading out to?" Charlie asked.

"I think we're going to stop by the cemetery before we need to pick up the kids from school." I answered.

"Oh, ok. See ya back at the Cullen's, then." He walked over and gave me a big hug and shook Edward's hand.

We walked out and got back into the van, to go to the cemetery. Before Edward put the van in gear, he turned to me and asked, "Do you mind if we just go back home and have Rose go pick up the kids?"

"What about the cemetery?"

"Change of tradition. I don't want you to meet them on the anniversary of their death. Lets go on a different day. I already went yesterday. Lets go celebrate with our family."

I wiped my tears from my face and looked over at him.

"Edward?"

"Yes, Love."

"I love you."

His breath hitched and smiled brightly at me.

"I love you, too, Bella."


	13. Chapter 13

EPV

After our confessions of love, we linked hands and headed home. As I was driving up the drive way, I spotted a car that I didn't recognize.

"Do you know whose car that is, Bella?"

She jumped and looked over at the car, then to me.

"No. I don't."

"You ok?"

"Yeah. Just in lala land. Do you think everyone knows?"

"Probably. Alice and Jasper are here. You ready to partay?" I asked, wiggling my eye brows at her, as I hopped from the van. I walked over to her side and opened her door, and held out my hand. "My lady." She laughed at my antics and grabbed my hand to hop out.

As we made it to the front door, I pulled her into me and leaned down to give her a sweet kiss. It wasn't going to go any further, but when she licked my lip, begging for entrance, I, of course, granted her entrance. Our tongues battled for control and finally I let her win. I picked her up and she wrapped her legs around my waist. When we needed air, I moved my hungry lips to her neck and found the spot behind her ear, which caused her to moan. At this point, my length was aching and begging for some action. I lifted my head to hers and whispered, "I love you." She breathlessly, whispered, "I love you, too." And I grabbed her mouth with mine again and deepened the kiss. I was about to start grinding her hips into mine, when the door opened. I walk through the door, as I continued to lavish her mouth, never once thinking about who opened the door for us. After a couple of minutes went by, there were several throats being cleared. Bella, reluctantly, broke the heated kiss and ducked her head in the crease of my neck. I looked around and saw Carlisle, Charlie, Jasper, Rose, and a man I didn't know looking at us with their arms crossed, and scowling, but I could see the humor in their eyes. Esme, Alice, and a woman I didn't know were all hiding their mouths behind their hands with tears running down their face. Emmett was dancing around, pumping his fists into the air. I hid my face on the side of Bella's head.

"We have an audience, Love. Uncle Carlisle, your dad, Jasper, Rose, and someone I don't know are pretending to be pissed." She chuckled, while I smiled. "Aunt Esme, Alice, and another woman are crying. And Emmett is being Emmett. He's dancing around like a fool." As I said this, she looked up and smiled, shyly.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

She slid down my body, causing me to shut my eyes and clench my jaw, to keep from moaning out, and turned around.

"Problem, Ed?" Emmett chuckled at the same time as Bella squealed, loudly, and ran from my arms into the unknown woman's arms. I rose my eyebrow in silent question, and Bella, unknowingly, answered me when she yelled, "MOM!"

Several things happened at once; Rose smacked Emmett on the back of his head, the other women started sobbing uncontrollably, and Charlie walked over to me and patted my back and whispered, "I know you are good man, but, I don't want to see that kind of display with my daughter again."

I ran my hand through my hair and replied, sheepishly, "Sorry, Charlie. It won't happen again."

He patted my back again and laughed.

"Yes it will."

I ducked my head and ran my hand through my hair, for the second time, knowing that he was right. I knew it would happen again. Bella walked over and wrapped her arm around my back and put her other one on my stomach.

"Mom, this is Edward Masen. My boyfriend. Edward this is my mom, Renee."

As she said this there was a chorus of gasps throughout the room. Renee walked up and walked around us. When she stopped in front of us she gave me a huge hug and looked over at Bella, who took a couple of steps away from us.

"Goodness, Bella. He is gorgeous. And a very nice ass. And look at his body! Ooo, look how big his feet are, you know what that means, Bella…"

"MOM!" Bella, screeched, hiding her red face in her hands. Everyone was choking on their laughter and I was getting very uncomfortable with her giving me a huge hug.

"What, Bella? I'm just saying, he's probably built like a horse. I bet he's very good in bed." She winked at Bella.

"Oh, God. Kill me now." Bella groaned.

Phil walked up behind Renee and pried her off of me. At this point, Bella wasn't the only one bright red.

"Renee, stop molesting the poor boy. Your embarrassing them."

He tuned to me and shook my hand.

"Sorry. She can't control herself sometimes."

"That's ok, Phil. Nice to meet you both." I said, shyly.

After everyone calmed down from the very awkward introductions, Emmett and Rose walked out the front door to pick the kids up from school, and everyone else went into the living room and sat down.

Five minutes later, Emma, Hanna, Ashley, and Jackson came down the stairs from their nap. Emma, and Jackson started playing with some toys, Ashley went over and sat in Esme's lap, and Hanna came and jumped in my lap. Bella got up and got Brea up from her room.

"Hey, peanut. How was your nap?" I asked Hanna.

"Good. We payed and den feww aseep on da foor."

"You did?"

"Yep."

I kissed her forehead and she rested her head on my chest. Bella sat down and discretely started to breastfeed, Brea. She asked for a blanket and I grabbed the blanket behind us and gently draped it over her shoulder, Hiding a suckling, Brea, after I gave each of them a kiss on the forehead.

"There you go, Love."

"Thank you."

"No problem."

"Who are these little joys?" Asked Renee.

"The blond is Emma. She's one of Emmett and Rose's bunch. The other blond is Jackson, Alice and Jasper's youngest. The one in Aunt Esme's lap is Ashley, another one of Emmett and Rose's. And this little one is my youngest, Hanna."

"Oh. How many kids do you have, Edward?"

"Three. Megan, she's ten, Ethan, he's six, and Hanna, who's two."

"Oh."

"Can I ask you and Edward a question, Bella?"

"Yeah, Mom. We might have an answer."

"When did you two meet?"

"We met on Monday at Carlisle's office. We met officially on Wednesday."

"When did you start going out?"

"This morning."

"Oh. Why so fast?"

"Well, Mom. Edward's been single for…"

"Three years."

"Three years. And I was in a loveless marriage for eight. I feel safe with him. He's caring, a wonderful father, and protective of what he loves." I kissed her forehead and ran a hand through my hair. "And, I'm lucky enough that he loves me for me and he doesn't care about what I have been through. He doesn't treat me any different than he treats anyone else. He asks for my opinion and helps out with the kids. I love him." She shrugged.

"Oh, ok. I was just wondering." Bella quickly switched Brea to her other breast and snuggled against me.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, Hanna."

"Why's da baby eating from her booby?"

"Because that's how babies eat, sweetheart."

"Oh. Did I eat out of a booby, too?"

"No, you didn't. You ate out of a bottle."

"Why?"

"Because you lived with me. Not your mommy."

"Oh, ok."

Everyone chuckled at her questioning and relaxed into their seats. Renee directed her attention back to me and started, "So, Edward. Tell me. Why were you single for so long? Your good with your kids and very handsome. I don't get it."

"Mom…"

"No it's ok, Bella." I interrupted. "Well, Renee. My ex-wife did me wrong, too many times. After I got the divorce, I mainly focused on my kids and work. I didn't want to expose my kids to different women. And a part of me wanted to wait until the right woman came along." I said and kissed Bella's soft lips.

At this time, the front door opened and Emmett, Rose, and the six kids ran into the living room.

"Grandma!" J.C. and Matt yelled, ran over to her, gave her a big hug, and sat on either side of her.

"Hello my sweets."

Megan came over and sat on the couch, beside me, Ethan sat next to Matt, Chris sat next to J.C., Becca sat on the floor and started to play with Emma and Jackson, and Katelyn sat in Jasper's lap.

"Mom? The one sitting beside Matt is Edward's son, Ethan. The girl sitting beside him is his oldest daughter, Megan. The one sitting beside J.C. is Emmett and Rose's oldest, Chris. The one that joined in on the floor is one of Emmett and Rose's, Rebecca or Becca. And the one sitting on Jasper's lap is their oldest, Katelyn."

Renee sat there with wide eyes. "Wow. That's a lot of kids."

"We love having everyone over." Esme gushed.

"Dad?"

"Yeah, Eth."

"Your not sad?"

"I'm still a little sad, Ethan. But I think instead of thinking about the sad things that happened today, we should make this day a day of celebration."

"What do you mean?"

"From now on, on this day we are going to have a mini-party. That way we can still think of Grandma and Grandpa, but not be too sad. Ok?"

"Yeah, ok. Can we have pizza for dinner, then?"

"Yeah, we can have pizza for dinner, Ethan." I chuckled.

I looked over at Esme and saw her wipe her wet eyes and smiled at her. She smiled back and winked. I knew she was thinking of my mother. Everyone started to chime in on what kind of pizza they wanted and Carlisle sat back with a pen and paper to catch everyone's request. I looked over at Bella and saw that Brea was done eating, so when Hanna jumped up and ran over to Carlisle, I gently took her from Bella's arms and cradled her on my shoulder. We gazed into each other's eyes and drowned out the noise around us. I placed my hand on her cheek and guided her to my lips and gave a sweet kiss. We were interrupted by the kids asking questions.

"Are you going to get married?" Asked Ethan. The room fell silent and Bella and I answered at the same time.

"No." "Maybe someday."

We looked at each other and laughed. Bella gestured for me to answer the questions.

"Go ahead, Dad."

"Are you going to be our dad now?" Asked Matt.

I looked at Bella again and answered, "Maybe."

Matt and Ethan looked at each other and gave each other a high five.

"Cool, brothers!"

Everyone laughed at this, while Hanna walked over to us and tapped Bella on the leg.

"Yeah, Sweetheart?"

"Is you gonna hab a baby?"

"No, honey. I'm not going to have a baby. I already have one."

"Oh." She sighed. "I want a baby brodder or sister. Can you, pease, hab a baby." She pouted.

Bella looked at me and I smiled at her. She turned back to Hanna and replied, "Maybe someday, ok?" I wrapped my free arm around her in silent support.

"Ok."

We were interrupted by someone knocking on the front door. Since we all figured it was the pizza, Emmett jumped up and ran to the door, yelling, "PPPIIIIZZZZZZZZAAAAA!"

A couple minutes later, Emmett returned with a scowl on his face. I was about to ask what was wrong, when Tanya walked in. Great. She looked over at me and saw my arm wrapped around Bella and holding a baby.

"Hello, Eddie." She scowled.

"Tanya."

"What are you doing here?" Rose demanded.

"Well, Rose. I'm here to see Eddie." She looked back over at me. "Eddie?"

I handed Bella, Brea, sighed and started to get up. Before I could make it far, Bella grabbed the back of my neck and pulled me to her. Before I could deepen the already intense kiss, we were interrupted.

"Eddie, I'm waiting!"

I sighed again and whispered, "I love you." She whispered it back and I got up and walked around Tanya and out of the living room. As soon as we reached the kitchen, she started.

"Who the hell is that? Why are you kissing her? Who does she think she is? You're my husband, damn it."

"Hold it right there, Tanya." I started, while running a hand in my hair. "First of all, I am _not_ your husband anymore. You made sure of that a long time ago. Second of all, she's my girlfriend, like it should matter to you." I put my hand up to stop her from interrupting. "You are with James, Tanya. Now. What do you want?"

"I'm here for Megan. I'm taking her home." She smiled, smugly at me.

I took a couple of breaths, in order to beat down the anger rising in my chest. After I calmed down, I asked, "Why today? Why can't I keep her until I drop the other two off next weekend?"

"No." She turned around and stomped back into the living room with me hot on her heals.

"Megan come on, where going home."

"Mom" Megan pleaded, while I said, "Tanya."

"Don't back talk me, Megan Tae, go get your things. Now."

I looked up at a sobbing Megan and put up my hand to stop her, and saw Bella flinch from Tanya's words.

"Tanya, please. Let her stay with me, please!" I begged.

Tanya whirled around and screamed into my face, "NO, EDWARD. SHE IS MINE. SHE IS NOT YOURS. SHE WILL NEVER BE YOURS. NOW, MEGAN, LETS GO!"

I stepped back and Megan came running into my arms, sobbing, uncontrollably. I put my head down onto hers, weeping right along with her.

"It's going to be ok, Meg. I'll find a way for you to come back. I won't give up. Just do what your mom tells you and stay strong, ok?" I whispered.

"Ok, Dad." She hiccupped.

"I love you, Sweet pea."

"I love you, too, Daddy."

I hugged her tightly and let go. She went around the room and hugged everyone else, goodbye. When she reached Bella, I saw her head bob up and down a couple of times at whatever Bella was saying to her. After a couple of minutes, Bella kissed her on the forehead and mouthed I love you and to stay strong to her. Hanna stood up, wiped her eyes, and walked over to Tanya. When she walked passed her and out the front door, I heard Tanya quietly say, "Brat." I fisted my hands and clenched my jaw, to keep from saying something I would regret, later. Tanya turned around and stomped out of the house, slamming the door shut.

Bella stood from the couch, handed Brea over to her mom, and walked over to me. She wrapped her arms around my tense frame and pulled my head down so she could whisper to me.

"Everything is going to be fine, Edward. I promise. We will do everything in our power to bring her back here. She _is _your daughter. No matter what. We will get her back."

The only thing I could do at the moment was nod my head. She place her hands on the side of my face and wiped the tears from my cheeks.

"Come on. Let's go somewhere quiet."

I looked over at everyone and Esme said, "Go on, Edward. We'll get the kids fed and bathed for the night. You two go relax for a little while."

"Ok." I choked out.

Bella grasped my hand and led me up the stairs. Before we could start up the stairs to the third level, I let go of her hand and told her to wait. I walked down the hallway and entered Megan's room and walked slowly to her bed. I grabbed her stuffed bunny and held it to my chest. I looked around and stifled a sob trying to escape from my chest. I walked back to Bella a placed my hand back in hers. She led me the rest of the way to my bedroom and over to my bed. I fell onto it, and sobbed uncontrollably, clenching the animal to my chest.

Bella walked over to the other side of the bed, laid down beside me, and reached over to hold me. I turned onto my side and wrapped my arms around her, tightly. She continued to hold me, raking her fingers through my hear, while I sobbed into her chest. After about a half an hour, I started to calm down.

"Are you ok?" She shakily asked.

"Yeah. Thanks."

"Don't thank me. You held me when I needed you. Now it's my turn."

I looked up at her and wiped the tears that were falling from her eyes.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

I reached up and captured her lips with mine in a passionate and needy kiss. She moaned into my mouth when I deepened it and I moved to hover over her. I needed her, all of her. I need to ease the pain in my chest. I nudged her knees apart and started to grind my hips into hers. When the need for air was necessary, I moved my lips down to her neck. She grabbed the hair at the nape of my neck and moaned loudly. I moved my hand to the bottom of her sweater and started guiding it up her torso. We broke apart as I pulled it from her and tossed it to the ground. I looked down at her in silent question and she nodded her head, in permission. I wrapped my hands around to unlatch her bra and removed it, freeing her perfect mounds. I looked down and moaned, "So beautiful." I went back to kissing her neck and down onto her collar bone. I slowly started to move towards her perfect breasts, on my way towards her erect nipple. I licked and sucked her nipple into my mouth and tasted her milk. She arched her back, making her breast to move further into my mouth and moaned my name. As I lavished her breasts, she moved her hands from the nape of my neck and grasped my ass so she could grind me into her harder. After I finished my ministrations on both of her breasts I moved my lips back to her glorious neck and started sucking and biting, with need. I moved my right hand down and popped the button on her jeans.

"Edward?" She asked, breathlessly.

"Yes, love."

When she didn't reply, I looked into her lust filled eyes.

"Love?"

She shut her eyes and sighed, "We can't. Not yet. Not like this."

"Bella, look at me." She peeked up at me and bit her lip. I could tell she was afraid of my reaction.

"It's ok. We won't do that tonight, ok." I smiled down at her.

"Ok."

"Bella?"

"Yeah."

"Can I see you? Can I make you feel good? I promise to keep my clothes on, ok?"

She continued to bite her lip and nodded, shyly up at me. YES!

I slowly leaned back down to her and grabbed her tortured lip with my teeth, pulling it into my mouth. I deepened the kiss and trailed my hand back down her body. I unzipped and pulled her pants from her body. She lifted her hips to help and grinded into my length, in the process. I groaned from the friction and continued to take her pants off. As they reached the floor, I brought my hand back up to the waistband of her underwear. She stiffened, slightly when I dipped my index finger under the band and into her wet folds.

"Shh. Just feel, baby. If you want me to stop at any time, just tell me and I'll stop. Let me make you feel good, baby."

She moaned and relaxed into the bed. I continued my ministrations on her and trailed my kisses down her neck and to her pert nipples. I caressed them with my tongue again and added my middle finger to the mix in her soft folds.

"Your so fucking wet." I moaned out, when I found her clit. I started rubbing tight circles and moved my kissed down her body. I lightly dipped my tongue into her belly button, causing her to moan and writher underneath me. I looked up at her, through my eyelashes, and brought my glistening fingers up to my mouth, and sucked them clean, making me shut my eyes and moan from her taste.

I moved my fingers back to her folds and continued my trail of kisses to the promise land. As I reached the top of her folds, she grabbed my hair in her fists and whimpered.

"Wait."

I, immediately, stopped all movement and looked up at her.

"What's the matter, Love."

"Um…I'm scared. No one's ever done that to me."

Her lip started to tremble and she bit it. I moved up her body and gave her a sweet kiss.

"You have no reason to be scared, Love. I won't hurt you. I can't."

"But what if…."

"Shh. it's ok. We can stop."

"NO!" I mean, I don't want you to stop. It's just…."

"Shh. Relax. Remember what I said. Just relax and feel."

After she relaxed, I moved back down her body and hovered my mouth over her drenched core. Fuck she's beautiful. I looked up at her and took my tongue and dragged it through her folds. We both moaned at the contact. She bucked her hips, instinctively, and I wrapped my left arm over her hips. I started ravishing her folds, with vengeance, and rubbed my thumb on her clit. I dipped my tongue inside of her and licked around her walls. When I peeked up at her, her face was coved by a pillow and I felt her hands gripping my hair, tightly. I moved my mouth to her clit and started sucking and stroking it with my tongue, while my fingers played with her entrance. I slowly pushed one of my fingers into her and moaned around her clit. She is so fucking tight. I added a second finger and started pumping into her. Her hands pushed down on the top of my head, in order to gain more fiction, so I added a third finger to the mix. I started to feel her pulse around me and arched my buried fingers upwards to located her g-spot. As soon as I found it, I tapped it lightly and bit down onto her clit. She immediately came, violently, onto my fingers and mouth, moaning and screaming into the pillow. After she came down I removed my drenched fingers and licked her clean. I leaned back onto my knees and removed the pillow from her sweaty face. Damn, she looks beautiful after she orgasms. We locked eyes and I bent down and kissed her lips, letting her taste herself on my tongue. When she moaned, I pulled away and rubbed one of my fingers on her lips, leaving her essence behind. She darted her tongue out and licked herself off of her lips. So fucking sexy. One by one I slowly licked my fingers clean. Before I could move onto my second finger, she grabbed my wrist and pulled them down to her mouth. She slowly licked and sucked my still soaked fingers into her mouth, maintaining eye contact with me. I threw my head back and moaned deeply. She popped my fingers out of her mouth and pushed me onto the bed.

"Your turn."

Before I could stop her, she had my pants undone and her hand was inside my boxers, stroking me, gently. I moaned from the light friction and started moving my hips. As I regained control of my thoughts, I gently grabbed her wrist and pulled her hand from me, groaning from the loss. I kissed the palm of her hand and guided her up beside me.

"What? Was I doing it wrong?" She asked and bit her lip.

I took my thumb and released her lip from her teeth and kissed her gently.

"No, Love. You didn't do anything wrong. Tonight's about you, love. About making _you_ feel good."

"What about you? Your so hard. I don't want you to suffer."

"I'm fine, Love. I promise."

She sat up in bed and wiped her eyes, while looking down into her sheet clad lap. I sat up and took my index finger and lifted her chin up and turned her so she was facing me.

"What's the matter, Bella?"

"I'm sorry. I'm trying my hardest not to compare you to Jacob, but it's hard."

Bye bye, erection.

I wrapped my arm around her and kissed her forehead.

"Talk to me, Love. Tell me what your thinking."

"I'm just afraid you're going to change after what just happened."

"Why would I change?"

She sniffled and continued, "After Jacob and I were intimate, he started to become controlling and abusive. By that time I was stuck and couldn't leave."

"Bella? Look at me." She looked up at me and bit her trembling lip.

"I will never control you. You will always have a choice. You can always tell me no. I will never hit you. I will only cherish you. I am not Jacob."

"I know. It's just hard, you know."

"I know. I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Are you ok, now?"

"Yeah. I'm ok. Are you?"

"Yeah." I sighed.

We stayed silent for a moment lost in our thoughts.

"Do you want more kids?" Bella asked, suddenly. I immediately started to swell, with thought of her having my child.

"Yeah. You?"

"With you, yeah."

"Are you on birth control?"

"Yeah, the shot."

"When would you like to have another child?"

"After we're married." She smiled, shyly at me.

"Married, huh?"

"Yeah."

"When would you like to get married?" I smirked.

"After you propose." She smirked back.

"Bella?"

"Yeah."

"Will you marry me?"

"Edward! Be serious." She laughed and smacked my chest.

I laughed and grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"I'm sorry. I know _that_ is to soon."

"Do you want to wait until we're married to have sex?"

"Do you?" I counted with a raised eyebrow.

She gazed into my eyes for a moment and then answered, "Definitely not." We both laughed. I looked over at the alarm clock and sighed.

"We better get you dressed and go down to see what everyone's doing. Hopefully there will be pizza left."

While she was getting dressed I went into the bathroom and brushed my teeth. No one has the privilege to smell Bella on my breath, except for her. We walked down and met a sleepy Hanna. I picked her up and kissed her forehead.

"Are you ready for bed, peanut?"

"Yeah."

I started to turn and take her to bed when she stopped me.

"I want Bewwa."

I passed her to Bella and kissed her lightly. The walked up the stairs and I walked into the kitchen. The boys were eating ice cream and Esme, Carlisle, Charlie, and Phil were sipping their cups of coffee.

"Where's Renee?" I asked

"She's in the living room, rocking Brea. Where's Bella?"

"Putting Hanna to bed."

I grabbed a piece of pizza from the box and walked out of the kitchen to the living room. I sat down next to Renee and she handed me a cooing Brea. I cuddled her and kissed her forehead.

"You love them, don't you?"

"Yes I do. I love Bella with everything in me, and I also love her kids like they were mine."

"Would you ever adopt them?"

"I would tomorrow." I replied while I looked down at Brea, smiling.

I heard someone suck in their breath and turned toward the doorway. Bella was standing there and put her finger up to her mouth to keep me quiet.

"Now we just need to get a ring on your finger."

"I'm working on it." I winked over at Bella, who was silently crying.

I mouthed "You ok?" to her and she nodded her head.

A couple more minutes passed and everyone, except Bella, walked into the living room and sat down.

"So, Edward?"

"Yeah, Charlie."

"You, Bella, and the kids need to come down my way sometime and go fishing."

"Yeah. I would like that, Charlie."

Esme was just about to say something when Bella walked in and snuggled next to me. I bent down and kissed her sweetly.

"Where'd you go?"

"I put the boys to bed. Do you want to take her from you?"

"Nah. She's fine."

The night wore on and around ten o'clock everyone went their separate ways, for bed. Bella and I stood, to make our way to her room, when I stopped her.

"Bella?"

"Yeah."

"Sleep with me tonight. Please."

"What about Brea?"

I looked down to a sleeping Brea and kissed the top of her head. I handed her over to Bella and walked into her room.

"I could bring her pack-n-play up to my room, if you want."

"Ok."

I grabbed the pack-n-play and followed her up the stairs to my room. After she got Brea settled in for the night, we slid in bed. She draped her leg over mine, wrapped her arm around me and laid her head on my bare chest. The action made me stiffen in my boxers, making me groan.

"Problem, Edward?"

I tipped her head up and gave her a sweet kiss on her lips.

"No, no problem. I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Goodnight."

"Night." She yawned.


	14. Chapter 14

BPV

The next four weeks flew by, making me wonder where the time went. On the first Saturday morning, Edward woke me by kissing me and stroking my hair. He had made me French toast and bacon and we had a picnic on the bed. When I looked over at the pack-n-play, to find Brea missing, he told me that he had gotten up with her and she was downstairs with the rest of the kids. After breakfast, we went downstairs and lounged around and played with the kids. Charlie had to get back to work, so he left around ten o'clock, saying he would visit soon. At one o'clock, Alice, my mom, Rose, Esme, and I all went shopping. I apparently need new clothes. I was ecstatic that I was going out with the girls, but I remembered how Alice was when shopping. Edward just laughed, when I pouted about going, and lightly shoved me out the door, with his credit card in hand. Since I didn't have any money of my own, I took it, reluctantly. I will find a way to pay him back. Alice wanted to show me her store, so we all decided we would go there first. We pulled up to Beauty and Beyond Department Store and walked in. Alice made me sit down, while she looked around for decent clothes for me. After she had conned me into getting everything that she had picked, I had five large bags of clothes and two garment bags of dresses. We decided that a break was in order, and sat around in the lounge area, sipping our coffees.

"So, Bella, what are you going to do now?" My mom asked.

"I'm not sure."

"Have you thought about it, dear?" Esme asked.

"Yes, I have. I could either go to work full time, continue to stay home with the kids, work part-time, or watch everyone's kids that aren't in school."

"What do you honestly want to do? It's your choice, dear."

"I don't know, Esme. I'm torn."

"About what?" Rose asked.

"Everything, really. If I go to work, I'll miss out on seeing Brea and Hanna grow everyday. If I stay home, Jacob wins. I just don't know."

Esme wrapped her arm around my shoulder and everyone tried to help me come up with something.

"I have an idea. Every week do something different. Right now, the only thing you know, is how to stay home with the kids." I nodded. "One week, come to work with me. The next week, watch everyone's kids. The next, go to work with Edward." At this, I gave her a dubious look. "Oh stop it, Bella, you know you would love it. The next week, go to work with Rose. The next, stay home. Then decide what you want to do."

"That's a good idea, Alice. Do you think everyone would mind."

"Are you kidding me. We're all in agreement. And we all know, Edward would agree, also."

"Ok. I'll try it."

"Great! This week you can come work here and see how you like it."

As she said this, a salesgirl walked up.

"Does anything special need to be done, Mrs. Whitlock?"

We all looked up and saw, Tanya standing there with her arms crossed.

"Yes, Tanya. Round everyone, except two, and meet me back here. I have an announcement."

She looked over at me with distain, turned, and stomped away. When she returned, Alice stood and made the announcement.

"The next week, we are having a guest manager. Bella Swan is going to be joining us for the week. I want everyone to treat her with respect and answer every question she may have."

Everyone nodded, except Tanya.

"Why? Are we taking charity cases now? Just because she's Eddie's flavor of the month, why should we have to be nice to her?"

"Tanya, do you like your job?"

"Yes. I need it in order to pay for things for _my_ kids."

"Then I suggest you take this warning seriously. This is a workplace. Leave your personal life at home. If you can't do this, then I suggest you start looking for other employment. Am I understood?"

"Yes, Maam." She scowled and stomped away.

Alice turned to me and smiled, evilly, "I love being that bitch's boss. I get to make her do all the shit jobs." We all laughed at this, when a thought crossed my mind.

"Um…Alice?"

"Yeah."

"I start therapy on Monday. How are we going to do this?"

"Easy. We work around your therapy schedule."

"Ok."

We continued to shop and arrived back home at seven in the evening. Edward had given all the kids their baths and had already put Hanna and Brea to bed. We went to bed around eleven and he proceeded to please me again. He still wouldn't allow me to pleasure him. He just kept saying it was my time to be pleased. I can definitely get used to this.

Starting therapy was scary, at first, but as the week went on I started to see why I needed it. I still was comparing Edward to Jacob and questioning my actions at every turn. Working with Alice was great. I learned a lot of things and would apply what I had learned in my online classes. Tanya was her pleasant self. She would make crude comments about how Edward would get tired of me and toss me out, like he did her. It would've bothered me, if Edward hadn't told me about their history. I ignored her the best I could. By Friday, I was exhausted. After Edward dropped the kids off at Tanya's house, he took me out to dinner. We went home and he pleasured me into oblivion. Renee and Phil decided it was time that they went back home, so they left on Saturday, with tears in their eyes.

The second week, I decided I would stay home and watch everyone's little kids. I loved it. We played, went to the indoor playground, and watched movies. I also picked the other kids up from school everyday. By Wednesday, I was going to put an end to Edward's only pleasure Bella rule. I woke up before him and slid down his sleeping form. I released his erection from his boxers and licked from base to tip. He moaned out, but remained asleep. I licked his slit to clean the pre-cum off and moaned from the taste. Damn, I never knew a man could taste so good. I engulfed him in my mouth and started bobbing up and down, licking around him the whole way. As I scraped my teeth over him, he snapped his eyes open and gently ran his hands through my hair.

"Bella, what are you doing to me?" He groaned, groggily.

I just moaned and continued my ministrations. I wrapped my hand around what I couldn't fit into my mouth and added friction. He was so big, that my finger tips didn't even touch. All he could do was grunt and moan. All current vocabulary seemed to leave his brain. He lightly tapped me on the head, to warn me that he was about to cum, and I sucked him deeper in my throat. I looked up at him, through my eyelashes, and saw that he had his head thrown back with his eyes clenched shut. I took my other hand and started massaging his ball sack. He came into my mouth and down my throat, violently, while moaning as quietly as he could. I swallowed all of him and licked him clean. After I was done, I kissed my way up his body and gave him a sweet kiss.

"Good morning.""Good morning, in deed. What was that for. Not that I didn't love it, but…"

"I was tired of you not receiving any pleasure. And I wanted to do it for you."

He kissed me, deeply, and started trailing his hand down to my core. Before he could reach it, I jumped out of bed and ran out of the room. A half an hour later he came down, ate breakfast, kissed everyone goodbye, and went to work.

The third week was a joke. I went to work with Edward on Monday and Tuesday, and neither of us got anything done. Tuesday night we decided it would probably be best if I didn't go back to work with him. On Wednesday, I met Rose at her shop, part-time. While she worked on cars, I was in the office doing paperwork. I loved it so much, I decided to continue to work with Rose the next week, as well.

My therapy sessions were going great and I started to feel much better about myself. My life was finally my own. Jacob was rotting away in prison, the kids were happy, and Edward's and my relationship was growing everyday.

On the last Friday, Edward joined me on my therapy session. We walked into the waiting room and I walked up to check in. After I was don, I walked over and sat beside him. He clasped our hands together and kissed me sweetly. A couple minutes later, I was called back and we sat in Dr. Benton's office. The door opened and she walked in and sat in the chair across from us.

"Hello, Edward. It's good to see you again."

"Hi, Mary. Good to see you, too."

I looked at them in confusion and Dr. Benton chuckled.

"Edward use to be a patient of mine. Now, that doesn't effect our sessions, Bella. I actually think it's a good thing. It means that I don't have to have a session with Edward to see how his mental well being is. I already know."

"Oh, ok."

"Let's get started, shall we?" I nodded my head.

"How has your week been, Bella?"

"It was good. I worked with Rose again, this week. I loved it."

"Mhm."

"I think I'm going to continue to work with her, part-time."

"What made you choose that route?"

"Well. Even though I loved working with Alice, I was exhausted at the end of the week. I barely saw the kids and when I did see them, I was too tired to do anything with them." I bit my lip and looked at Edward. "Plus, I couldn't stand working with Tanya everyday."

Dr. Benton chuckled and Edward squeezed my hand.

"That's understandable. I remember what Edward had told me about her character. Please, continue."

"I loved watching the kids everyday, but I still felt trapped."

"Mhm." She said, while writing notes in her notebook.

"Working with Edward will not work."

"Why's that?"

"Because, nothing got done, while I was there."

""Why not?"

"Um…we couldn't keep our hands off of each other." I answered, and bit my lip, blushing.

"Ok." She chuckled. "Go on."

"I worked with him for two days and we decided it would be best if I didn't continue doing so. So, I started working with Rose."

"What did you do, there?"

"I made appointments, filed paperwork, made transactions, and helped anyone who walked in."

"And you liked it?"

"I loved it. I decided to continue to work with her the next week, as well."

"Ok. I'm going to stop you there, Bella." She looked over at Edward and continued, "Now, Edward. How do you feel about Bella going to work?" This was one of my fears that we had discussed, so I knew she wanted to show me that he was different from Jacob.

"I couldn't be more proud of her."

"Ok. Hypothetically, when you two get married and she is pregnant with your child, she decides that she wants to continue working. What would you do?"

"Well. First I would support her no matter what she chooses to do. If she decided to stay home, she could. If she stayed at work, she could. If she decided to quit working and go to school, she could. It's her choice."

I sat, stunned, by his answer. My eyes started to water, and tears started to escape. Dr. Benton handed me a box of tissues and continued.

"Ok. What if she has a difficult pregnancy?"

"That's tough." He thought about it for a moment and continued, "I would tell her to please be careful, if she decided to stay at work. Yes, I would be worried sick about her and the baby, but I could never make her stay at home. She knows what her body can handle. She's had three kids already. She would know what she could and couldn't do. I know she would keep our baby and herself safe. She's too good of a mother, not to."

I started to sob, and he leaned over and kissed my forehead.

"Ok, lets move on. What would you do if you got really pissed because she, lets say, didn't clean the house."

"That wouldn't be a problem. I wouldn't get pissed. It's not her job to clean the house. It's both of ours."

"What if she did something that did piss you off. What would you do?"

"Well, whenever I did become pissed, I would let her know that I needed time to myself and go cool off somewhere. Then I would come back and we would sit down and talk it out."

"Really?"

"Yeah. That's what I've always done in the past, you know that." He said with confusion.

She chuckled and said, "I know this, but Bella doesn't. I wanted to show her that she doesn't need to be afraid."

"Oh."

She looked back at me and smiled. I smiled back at her and dried my eyes.

"Ok. Now, on to your relationship." She smiled at both of us. Edward ran a hand through his hair and I bit my lip.

"You have been going out for a month now. Are you two having a physical relationship?"

"Only oral. I don't know if I'm ready for more, yet."

"Ok. Why is that, Bella?"

"Because." I said and ducked my head.

"Bella?" She waited for me to look up at her, when I did, she continued, "Tell me what your thinking."

"Sex is bad. It hurts. It makes men become abusive. I don't want anything to do with it." I cried. As I said this, I felt Edward tense beside me.

She took my free hand and said, "Why do you think sex hurts?"

"Because I was never wet during sex."

"Then that's not sex, Bella. That's rape. Do you understand?"

"Yes." I whispered. She looked over at Edward and asked, "Why are you so tense right now, Edward?"

"Because I don't understand how anyone can not make sure a woman is stimulated enough for intercourse. It pisses me off that Jacob did that to her."

"He used to tell me it felt better when I was dry." I said.

"That's sick. Sex isn't suppose to be about our pleasure."

"What do you think it means, Edward?" Dr. Benton asked.

"It's about the love we feel for each other. Pleasure comes second. Always."

"Ok. Bella, do you think Edward would do that to you?"

"No. I just don't want him to change."

"Ok. Here's what I want you to do. Over the weekend, sit down with each other and talk about all of your fears. If you two decide it's the right time to have intercourse, do it. Don't think about it, just feel. If you do, afterwards, if Edward changes, Bella, you are to call me immediately. Ok?"

"Yes."

"Edward?"

"Yes."

"Our times up. I'll see you both again on Tuesday."

We stood up, said our goodbyes, and left to go home. When we reached the house, we sat there for a few moments. Edward turned towards me and asked, "Would you like to go away for the weekend? Just you and me. Not to have sex, just to spend time with each other."

"What about the kids?"

"Ethan and Hanna are going to Tanya's this weekend. We could see if Uncle Carlisle and Aunt Esme could watch J.C., Matt, and Brea."

I looked into his hopeful eyes and nodded. We exited the car and walked into the house. We walked into the kitchen and found Esme feeding Brea.

"Esme?"

"Yes, Dear."

"Would you be able to watch J.C., Matt, and Brea for the weekend?"

"Of course I would." She smiled. "Are you and Edward going somewhere?"

"Yeah. We just want to spend some time together, without any kids. If that's alright."

"That's fine, Dear. You two have fun."

We walked up the stairs to our bedroom and packed a couple of bags. Edward carried the bags down the stairs and laid them in the foyer. I kissed him sweetly on the lips.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

I walked back into the kitchen and sat down across from Esme. We were discussing the past week when we were interrupted by a tiny voice.

"Dada."

We both snapped our heads toward Brea and Esme gushed, "Good job, Brea. Can you say it again." She looked at us and back toward the door.

"Dada." She said and lifted her arms out and fisted and unfisted her tiny hands. "Dada. Dada. Dada."

We looked over at the door and saw Edward standing their with tears in his eyes. I got up and pulled Brea from the highchair and asked, "Do you want Dada?" She answered by reaching out to Edward, fists still clenching and unclenching, and said, "Dada." I walked over, with tears steaming down my cheeks and handed her to him. He cuddled her to his chest and kissed her cheek, with his own tears running down his face.

"Dada."

He looked down at her and said, "That's right, princess. Daddy's got you." He pulled me into a hug and kissed me with a wet kiss.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

After a couple of minutes, he let go of me and walked out of the kitchen with Brea still chanting "Dada" in his arms. Esme came up to me and pulled me into a hug.

When it was time to go pick up the kids, Esme left the house and I walked into the living room, and saw Edward sitting on the floor playing with Hanna and Brea. I walked over and sat on the couch, to watch the scene in front of me. Edward looked up at me and was about to say something, when the phone rang. I hopped up and ran to the kitchen.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Put Eddie on the phone." Snapped Tanya.

I walked back into the living room and gave Edward the phone mouthing, "Tanya." He got up from the floor, kissed me gently, and left the room, so I sat with the girls and started playing with them. A few minutes later, I heard Edward yell, "DAMN IT!" I looked over toward the foyer and saw him stomping his way toward us. He came in and slumped down onto the couch, running his hands through his hair.

"What's the matter?"

"Tanya doesn't want the kids this weekend. She has plans." He sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Oh."

"I'm sorry about this weekend.""That's ok, Edward. We can do it some other time." He gave me a small smile and I continued, "Besides, I think I'm coming down with something."

He slid down beside me and stroked my cheek.

"What's the matter, Love."

"Probably just a cold. No big deal."

"Why don't you have Uncle Carlisle check you out when he gets home."

"Ok."

The door opened and we were attacked by two excited boys.

"Nana and Papa are taking us to the Children's Museum tomorrow!" Matt yelled, excitedly. Ethan walked in and sat down on the couch, pouting.

"What's the matter, Eth?" Edward asked.

"I don't get to go."

"Yes you do. We'll all go tomorrow."

He jumped up from the couch and the three boys ran up the stairs, chatting excitedly. Esme walked in and sat down.

"Aren't they going to Tanya's?"

"No. She called and said she couldn't take them this weekend.""Oh. What did you mean when you said we? You and Bella will be away."

"No. We'll go some other time."

"No you won't. You will get up off that floor, grab your bags, and leave." She scolded.

At this time, Carlisle walked in and chuckled, "Are you two in trouble?"

"Yes they are. They won't leave."

"Ok, ok. We're leaving." Edward chuckled. Before we could get too far, he stopped and turned toward Carlisle.

"Uncle Carlisle. Could you take a quick look at Bella?"

He walked over to us and replied, "What's the matter, Bella?"

"My throats a little sore."

He checked my throat and mhmd. He walked over to his bag and pulled out his prescription pad. He tore one off and handed it to me.

"Before you get to wherever you are going, get this filled. We can probably beat this before it gets too bad."

I took it from him and put it in my pocket. We hugged them, grabbed our bags, and walked out the door. Edward stopped at the pharmacy, to get my prescription filled, and then headed toward our destination. We pulled into the_ Mayflower Park Hotel_ and parked the car. He opened my door and held out his hand for me. I took a hold of his hand and he led us into the lobby. It was beautiful. I was so stunned, I didn't hear a word he was saying at the check in counter. A bell boy came over and carried our bags for us. We followed him into the elevator. When we reached our floor, he led us over and unlocked our door. I walked into a living area and stopped in my tracks, my mouth gaping at the sight in front of me. Edward tipped and thanked him and shut the door after he left. He walked up and wrapped his arms around me.

"What do you think?"

I turned in his arms and kissed him sweetly.

"This is beautiful. You didn't have to do this, it probably cost a fortune."

He put his finger on my lips and said, "Nonsense. You are worth it. Besides, it wasn't that much money."

We walked over to the couch and sat down. He picked up a menu and asked, "What would you like for dinner?"

I looked it over and chose the Prawn and Mixed Seafood Fettuccini. He picked up the phone and called down to place our order. After he was done, he sat back down and pulled me into his side. I looked up at him and smiled.

"What did you order?"

"I ordered the Grilled Lamb Chop Navarra and the Liquid Chocolate Cake for dessert."

"Yum."

After we were done with our delicious meals, we sat back down on the couch. Edward pulled a blanket over us and I snuggled into his chest.

"What do you want to do this weekend, Love?"

"Can we just talk?" I asked, when I looked up at him, and bit my lip.

"Anything you want. No pressure. Ok?"

"Ok. No pressure."

I smiled and leaned up and kissed him. After a few moments, Edward broke the kiss and shifted a little.

"Ok. What's on the agenda?"

"You know how Brea's calling you Dada?'

"Yeah." He said with a big smile.

"Do you want to be"

"Be what?"

"Her Dad, for real."

"Like adopt them?"

"Yeah." I bit my lip, waiting for his answer.


	15. Chapter 15

EVP

I sat there in stunned silence, trying to process what she was saying. Did she just ask me if I wanted to adopt her kids. I blinked a couple of times and tried to speak.

"Um…I..I…I."

She wiped her eyes from the tears that were now falling.

"Never mind. I shouldn't have asked you that." I grabbed her hands and kissed her forehead.

"Shh. I'm just shocked. Of course I would adopt your kids. I would love to."

She looked up and smiled, widely.

"Really?"

"Really. I already love them like their my own."

Whoa. When she said she wanted to talk. She really meant she wanted to talk.

"Ok. When do want to adopt them?" She asked, excitedly.

"Whoa. Slow down, Love." I laughed.

She took a couple of deep breaths and laughed.

"Do you want to keep living at Uncle Carlisle and Aunt Esme's house? Or do you want to find our own place?"

"Um. I had an idea about that."

"What's that?" I asked and kissed the top of her head.

"Well. Since you build houses. Could you build us one?"

"Do you want me to?"

She looked up at me through her eyelashes and replied, shyly, "Yeah."

"Then that's what we shall do."

"Ok."

"What would you like in this house?"

"Your asking me?"

"Of course. It's your house, too."

"Um. A porch…."

"Hold on, love. Let me get a piece of paper and pen." I interrupted her. I got up and grabbed a notebook and pen off of the desk in the bedroom, and sat back down.

"Ok."

"A porch, a nice kitchen, a fireplace, a sitting area in the master bedroom, a laundry room on the first floor. Um...I'm not sure what else."

"Ok. When we get back, I'll draw up a couple of plans and you can choose which one you like the best."

"Ok."

"So. You're going to keep working with Rose?"

"Yeah. I really like it there."

I kissed her forehead and replied, "I'm glad."

"Do you think Esme would mind watching the kids?"

"That's what she lives for, Love. I can't even remember her not watching kids."

"Why doesn't she watch Emma and Ashley?"

"They usually go to Rose's sister's house. Sometimes Aunt Esme will take them for the day."

"Oh."

"Don't worry, Love. I promise, she doesn't mind."

"Ok."

I looked down at her and noticed that she was struggling to keep her eyes open. I stood and lifted her from the couch.

"Edward!"

"Shh, Love. Your dead on your feet. Lets go to bed. We can talk more tomorrow."

"Ok." She yawned.

We walked into the bedroom and I slowly took her clothes off of her. After I gotten her situated in the bed, I remembered her medicine.

"Love?"

"Yeah."

"Did you take your medicine?"

"Mhm."

By the time I made it over to the other side of the bed, she was already asleep. Instead of getting in, I walked back out to the living room and grabbed my phone. Before I could look up the contact I needed, it started to ring. I looked down and laughed.

"I was just about to call you."

"What, no lovin' tonight?"

"No, we just talked."

"Uh oh."

"No. It's not like that. She asked me if I would like to adopt her kids."

"Oh. Cool."

"What'cha need, Em?"

"Oh right. Rose wanted me to call to see if Bella was coming back in on Monday?"

"Well, she's sleeping right now. I'll have her call her in the morning, or afternoon. Whenever she gets up."

"Alright, bro. Talk to ya later."

"Later."

I hung up the phone. I started walking into the bedroom, when I remembered I wanted to talk to him about something. Shit. Oh well, it can wait until tomorrow. I carefully got into bed and was asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

The next morning I was awoken by my phone chirping. I ignored it and looked over to my sleeping beauty. I glanced at the alarm clock and seen that it was quarter after seven. Hmm, I think it's breakfast time. I slowly slid under the covers and started to slide Bella's underwear down her legs. As soon as she was free of her underwear, I took my middle finger and dragged it through her already wet folds and put it in my mouth, moaning quietly. I knew I probably should wait until she wakes up, but didn't everyone say that breakfast was the most important meal of the day? I thought so. I linked her knees in my elbows and spread her legs widely. I gazed down at her and took in a deep breath. So fucking delicious. I started licking and sucking on her clit and the inside of her folds. As soon as I heard her moan my name I lunged my tongue inside of her. I love making love to her with my mouth. Pretty soon I felt her hands gripping my hair, through the sheet, pushing me toward her. I continued to dart my tongue in and out of her and made my nose rub on her clit. A couple minutes of this, she came into my mouth with a scream of pure ecstasy. After I was finished drinking her up, I let go of her trembling legs and kissed my way up her body, stopping at her lushes breasts. When I reached her beautiful mouth, she grabbed the hair at the nape of my neck and pulled me down onto her. She grabbed the waistband of my boxers and tried to take them off of me.

"Bella?" I gasped.

"I need you, Edward. I'm tired of holding back. Make love to me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! Remember no thinking just feeling. Please."

I couldn't tell her no, so I helped her with removing my boxers. My erection sprain free and I groaned when it slapped against her core. She grabbed my hair again and I kissed her with vengeance. I slipped my tongue in her mouth and she moaned from her taste on me. I moaned with her and started grinding, causing my erection to slip through her soaked folds. When the need to breathe took over, I moved my mouth down to her neck. I reached down and grabbed my aching erection and guided it to her opening. I licked and nipped in the crease of her neck and said "I love you." She said it back and I slowly pushed into her. As the head of my dick disappeared into her warm depth, she started to stiffen. I immediately stopped.

"Are you ok?" I panted.

"Scared." She choked.

"We can stop?""No. I don't want to."

"Ok. But you need to relax, baby. Just feel. No thinking."

"Ok."

I kissed her mouth and deepened it. As our tongues were dancing, she fully relaxed and I proceeded to sheath myself into her. When I was completely buried inside of her, I stilled until she was ready. I looked down at her and wiped a tear that escaped her eye. She smiled at me and started moving her hips. I dropped my head to her shoulder and groaned, "Your are so fucking wet….so tight…..so hot….so good." When I started sliding in and out of her, she grabbed me around the shoulders. Since my arms were trembling from the pleasure, I dropped onto her. "Oh, God. This feels so good. Fuck. I never want to stop." She moaned out. I started to move a little bit faster, when she grabbed my ass and started grinding me into her harder and faster. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed and sucked on her neck. Somewhere in the background I heard my phone going off. I didn't care at the moment, I was not stopping for anything. Bella was panting and moaning beneath me and she squeaked when I flipped us over so she was on top. She let go of me and sat up, riding me with everything she had. She looked down at me when we heard a knock on the door.

"Ignore it. They're go away." She nodded and sped up her tempo. I grasped her hips to help and rubbed her clit with my thumb. She screamed out as she coated my dick with her juices. She fell on top of me and I wrapped my arms around her, bucking my hips. Just before I came, there was a bang from the living room and Carlisle, Esme, and Emmett came running into the bedroom. I slipped out of her and came against her stomach. Luckily the sheet was still covering us.

Bella hid her head in my neck and after I calmed down, I looked over at them and I saw Esme hiding her eyes, Carlisle gaping, and Emmett smirking.

"Yeah?" I gasped out.

"Why don't you two get cleaned up and meet us in the living room."

They walked out and I looked down at Bella.

"You ok?"

"Yeah. You?"

"Never better."

We chuckled and she went to get off of me. I looked down and saw my seed stuck on her stomach.

"I'm sorry about making a mess on you." I said. She looked down at her stomach and blushed.

We got up and hopped into the shower. I trailed kisses over her face and when I reached her mouth, I grasped her lips in mine. She hopped up and straddled my waist and deepened the kiss, which immediately made me harden again. I was just about to enter her wet heat, when there was a knock on the door and a booming voice call out.

"Stop sexin up Bella, bro. Something bad happened."

Bella immediately jumped down and we quickly showered. After we got dressed we walked into the living room.

"What happened? Where are the kids?" I demanded.

"Edward. Calm down the kids are fine." Carlisle started.

"Where are they?" Bella cried. I wrapped my arm around her and pulled her into my side, kissing her forehead.

"They're with Rose, Alice, and Jasper. There's been an accident."

"What kind of accident?" I choked.

"Tanya was in a car accident early this morning."

I sat there, stunned. "Where's Megan?" Bella cried.

"She's with Rose."

I ran my hand through my hair and sighed in relief.

"James and Tanya were in the car, alone. The police found Megan at seven. When they couldn't get a hold of you, they called us."

"How long was she alone?"

"She told the police she was alone all night."

I unwrapped myself from Bella and walked over to the bedroom. I picked up a lamp and threw it against the wall. Emmett came running in and grabbed me. I fell to the floor and sobbed.

"THAT FUCKING BITCH! WHAT GIVES HER THE RIGHT TO LEAVE MEG ALONE ALL NIGHT! THAT STUPID WHORE!" I screamed.

After I calmed down, Emmett helped me up and we walked back into the living room. I looked over at Bella and saw her sobbing in Esme's arms. I knew I frightened her. She couldn't even look at me. I fell back down to the ground, chanting, "I'm sorry." over and over again. A couple minutes later, I felt a small frame wrap around me. I wrapped my arms around her and she started to rock us back and forth. I slowly began to regain my composure and looked up into pools of glassy chocolate eyes.

"I'm sorry I scared you." I sobbed.

"Shh. You didn't scare me, Edward. She is a whore and a bitch. I'm scared for Megan. When you left the room, I wanted to follow, but when we heard something break, Esme grabbed me."

"I love you, Bella."

"I love you, too, Edward. Come on. Lets go sit down."

We got up and sat down on the couch. When everyone calmed down, Carlisle continued what he was saying.

"Tanya and James were hit head on. They were both drunk. The other driver was sober."

"Are they?"

"Yes. They both died at the scene."

"What about the other driver?"

"She's in critical condition."

I sat there, trying to process that Megan was really mine. I started laughing, hysterically. Everyone turned to me and looked at me like I was crazy.

"Why are you laughing? This isn't funny." Esme scolded.

I tried to control my laughter and said, "Y..you don't ge..get it."

"What don't we get, son?" Carlisle asked, cautiously.

"She always said that I deserved that I lost my parents. She told me that she would take all the kids away from me. She hit my kids. She kept my daughter from me for years….So yeah, I'm fucking laughing. I hope they both go straight to hell."

Everyone remained silent after I finished my outburst. I, finally, calmed down and sighed.

"I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't laugh at their deaths. But, I finally feel free. I can actually breathe. I have all my kids." I paused. "Oh God. My kids! We've gotta go."

I jumped up, ran into the bedroom and started throwing Bella's and my clothes into the bags. A few minutes later, I was still running around packing things up, when Bella walked in and stepped in front of me. She wrapped her arms around me and hugged me to her.

"Edward, slow down. We're staying here." I started to interrupt her and she put her finger against my lips. I kissed it and she continued, "Everyone is meeting here. Even Dr. Benton is coming." I nodded into her shoulder.

We walked out into the living room and was met by Dr. Benton.

"Hi Mary. What are you doing here?"

"Your uncle called. He told me what happened when they arrived here and what happened when you found out about Megan. Do either of you need a session?"

Bella and I looked at each other and nodded. The three of us walked into the bedroom and Mary shut the door. Bella and I sat on the bed and Mary sat at the desk.

"So, Edward. Tell me what happened last night and today."

I told her about our conversation last night, when she interrupted me.

"Are you going to adopt Bella's children?"

"Yes."

"Good. You're an excellent father. Go on."

I started again, warily looking at her, and when I was got through the part where Carlisle, Esme, and Emmett interrupted us, she interrupted again.

"First of all congratulations." Bella and I both said thanks, sheepishly. "Second of all, Bella, has he changed any?"

"No."

"Great. And let me tell you. I knew he wouldn't. Third, you're on antibiotic, right Bella?"

"Yes."

"You know you could get pregnant right now?"

"No." Bella said, with wide eyes. I just stared at Mary, my mouth gaping.

"As I see in both of your reactions, neither one of you knew that. If your not ready, I can tell you, it was a good thing you were interrupted.""Why?" I asked.

"You didn't ejaculate inside of her."

"Oh." I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. I looked over at Bella and saw her biting her lip. I lifted my thumb and rescued it from her teeth.

"Ok. Now that that is settled. Lets move on. Edward? Why did you leave the room and throw a lamp at the wall?"

"I lost it. Tanya left Megan home alone all night. She's only ten for God's sake!"

Bella started rubbing soothing circles on my back and I calmed immediately.

"A very good reason to get irate. But now, you have to pay for the damages." I shrugged and Mary laughed at me. "Ok. You don't care. Fair enough. Do you need to discuss anything else?"

"No."

"Bella?"

"No."

We walked out of the room and I was attacked by a sobbing Megan. I looked over at Mary and she nodded.

"Megan?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"Would you like to go into the bedroom and talk to me?" Megan looked up at me and I nodded. She turned to look at Mary.

"Sure."

They walked into the bedroom and shut the door. Bella and I walked over to the couch and sat down.

"Dad?"

"Yeah, Eth."

"Can we still go to the children's museum, today?"

"Um…Did anyone tell you what happened to your mom?""Yeah. Papa said her and James died."

"That's right. Do you want to talk about it?"

"About what?"

"That you lost your mom."

He sighed and looked up at me. "Dad. She's not my mom."

"What do you mean, Eth. Yes she is."

"No she's not. She's mean. She yells at us all the time. She hits us. We can't even call her mom. We have to call her Tanya."

"Oh. Um….Don't you want a mom?"

"Why? I already have one."

"You do? Who?"

"Bella."

Bella squeezed my hand and I looked over at her. She had tears running down her face. I tucked her under my chin and rested it on her head. When I looked over at Ethan, he had forgotten all about us and was playing with J.C. and Matt. I looked around the room and saw Esme sitting at the table feeding Brea and Hanna sitting on Carlisle's lap coloring a picture. I looked down at Bella and tilted her head, so she was facing me.

"Well. Do you want to adopt mine?"

"Of course." She smiled. I leaned my head down and gave her a sweet kiss. After I broke the kiss, she whispered.

"We need to pick up some condoms. I'm not ready for number seven." I laughed and nodded my head.

Megan and Mary walked out of the bedroom with smiles on their faces. Megan came over and sat next to Bella. She looked over at Mary and Mary nodded her head.

"Bella?"

"Yeah, Megan."

"Could you be my new mom?"

I looked over at Mary and she nodded her head at me. I looked at Bella and kissed her head, in support. Bella wiped her eyes and hugged Megan.

"Of course I'll be your mom, Meg."

The rest of the day was spent at the Children's Museum. No one thought about Tanya. We all just enjoyed being a family.

The next week went by in a blur. On Thursday I signed all the paperwork to gain custody of Megan, Jacob Charles, Matt, and Brea. Bella signed all the paperwork to gain custody of Megan, Ethan, and Hanna. Luckily we had Judge Volturi and he sped the process to days instead of months. Even though Megan didn't need to change her last name, J.C. and Matt were ecstatic that they were now a Masen, and Ethan was ecstatic that he had two new brothers. Bella and I continued our physical relationship, but with condoms, for now. She let go of her fear of me changing and we couldn't be more happier.

It's now, Monday. I was standing in the conference room with three sets of house plans in front of me. Bella walked over and looked at them.

"Um. I think I like the middle one." I smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Me too, Love." She looked up at me and smiled.

"How soon can we get it built?"

"We can break ground at the end of the month. It should be ready to move in by the middle of May. Is that ok?"

"Yeah. I love living at Carlisle and Esme's but, I want our own place."

"I know, Love. Trust me I know."

Bella spent the rest of the day in my office. I tried to get some work done, but with her legs showing, it was very hard, literally. At around two, she walked up, slid in between me and the desk, and grabbed my hand. She trailed it down to the hem of her skirt and started to move it up, while biting her lip. When my hand reached her core, I noticed she didn't have any underwear on. I cocked an eyebrow up at her and she shrugged. I grabbed the back of her head and pulled her to me. I kissed her deeply and ran my fingers through her dripping folds. As soon as my fingers were coated, I plunged two into her. She moaned into my mouth and started grinding down onto my fingers. I pumped in and out and attacked her clit with my thumb. As soon as she exploded around them I released her and hurriedly ripped my belt off and pushed my pants and boxers down to my ankles. I kissed her on the lips and turned her around. I gently pushed her onto my desk and pulled her skirt up to her waist. I ran my fingers through her folds and grabbed my dick and put a condom on.

"Fuck! I need you, Bella." I groaned.

She looked back at me and smirked, "Then take me, Edward."

I moaned and plunged into her wet heat. We both moaned out in pleasure. I grabbed her hips and started pounding into her over and over again. Within a couple minutes, she started to tighten around me and I clenched my jaw, to keep from cumming.

"Cum for me Bella. I can't hold on much longer. Please, cum. Now!"

She exploded around me at the same time I violently came into the condom. I pulled out and took the condom off, disposing it in the garbage. She stood and straitened out her skirt. We looked at each other and started laughing.

"I can't wait until you don't have to wear a condom, anymore."

"Well. I don't have to, Love."

"Edward Anthony! We've talked about that." She scolded me and slapped my chest.

I started to say something when there was a knock on the door. I started to walk around the desk, forgetting about my pants, and fell to the floor with a thud. Bella and I started laughing, again, and the door opened slightly. Sarah stuck her head in.

"Are you ok?"

Luckily, the desk hid me from view and I answered, still laughing, "Yeah, Sarah. We're fine."

She shut the door as I was pulling my boxers and pants back up. After we were presentable, we walked out of my office.

"Did you need something, Sarah?"

"No. I was just going to let you know that I was going home for the day."

"Ok. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Night."

"Night." She hugged Bella and I and gathered her things.

After Sarah left, I turned toward Bella.

"What do you want to do tonight?"

"Well. Can we just go home. You kind of wore me out."

"Yeah, we can go home. I can ware you out again if you want." I wiggled my eyebrows at her. She slapped me and laughed, "Your incorrigible, Mr. Masen."

I kissed her and said, "Hey. I'm just keeping in practice, so I'm completely ready when we try for a baby, Love."

She slapped me again and we walked out and headed home.


	16. Chapter 16

?PV

I heard a beeping noise off in the distance. Where am I? I know I'm not where I used to be. As the darkness receded, the beeping noise got louder and I started to hear other noises around me. Am I in a hospital somewhere? I opened my eyes and was blinded by bright white lights, which immediately made me shut them again. I slowly cracked them open, giving myself time to adjust, only to come face to face with a man in a white coat.

"Glad to have you back, Sir. You gave us quite a scare. Do you know where you are?"

I tried to speak, but nothing could come out. The doctor walked over to me and put his hand on my arm.

"Please. Don't try and speak yet. You are severely dehydrated. Nod or shake your head to answer. Or if that hurts too much blink once for yes and twice for no."

I tried to move my head to answer and extreme pain shot through my body. I blinked once, to let him know that I understood.

"Good. Do you know where you are?" I blinked twice.

"Ok. You are in a hospital in Washington, Sir. You have been here for a few days."

I wanted to ask him about my family, but couldn't. Why can't I get my damn voice to work. What happened to me. I want my family! I need my family! Where is my damn family! I started blinking, furiously, and opened and closed my mouth, several times, to try and ask the doctor, what happened.

"Please. Sir. Don't try to talk. Your vocal cords need to heal. It seems that you screamed so much that it damaged them. You need to relax. Your voice will come back after it heals."

He walked over to my iv and stuck a shot into it. I wanted to yell at him that I didn't want anything, but my family. After he was done, he patted my arm and left the room. Damn doctor. Couldn't he have gotten me a damn pen and paper. I have questions, damn it. He said I was in Washington. Where at in Washington? Isn't my family in Washington? Where the hell is my family? My wife! Where the hell is my wife. Is she somewhere in this hospital? Why isn't she here with me? She better be here with me? Where is she?

I slowly looked down, ignoring the pain. I'm covered in bandages. I tried to think back to what happened, and couldn't think of anything. What the hell happened? I got my arms to move, painfully, and started ripping the wires off of me. Alarms started going off and nurses, doctors, and police officers came running into my room. The officers held me down, while the nurses and doctors hooked everything back up.

"You need to keep these items in place, sir." I blinked twice at the doctor.

He sighed and said, "Fine. You give us no choice. We are going to have to sedate you."

NO! God No Please! I don't want to go back to sleep! I want answers! I need answers!

The nurse walked over and ministered another iv and the doctor took out another shot and injected it into it. I was still trying to escape the officers, using all of my limited strength. What the hell happened t me? I drifted into the darkness, thinking of my family, while still struggling with the officers.


	17. Chapter 17

BPV

The next couple months were complete bliss. Edward and Emmett worked on the construction of our new house, I continued to work with Rose, the kids bonded with each other, and Carlisle and Esme just enjoyed the ride. On March 3, we broke ground on the plot of land that we bought for the house. The house is going to be gorgeous. I love living at Carlisle and Esme's house, but you can tell everyone was feeling claustrophobic.

On March 30, everyone gathered at the Homestead, as we all call it now, and celebrated Ashley's third birthday, that was on March 9; Hanna's third birthday, which will be in April; and Chris's eighth birthday, which is in April. It was a blast. We had bouncy houses, clowns, pony rides, a BBQ, and many other games. The morning of the party was hectic to say the least.

I was sitting on the bed, wrapping Hanna's presents, when Megan, shyly, walked in.

"Mom?" I looked up and smiled at my oldest daughter.

"Yeah, Megan."

"Can you braid my hair for me?"

I moved the half finished present and patted the bed in front of me. She walked over, handed me her brush and hair ties, and sat down. I ran the brush through it, loosening the tangles from her wavy locks.

"What kind of braid do you want, Sweet pea?"

"Um…Can you do a French braid again"

"I sure can."

I started separating different parts in her hair and started making the French braid. About halfway through, Edward walked in and smiled.

"How are two of my favorite girls, this morning?"

"Dad!"

"What?"

"You are so cheesy sometimes." He clenched his hands to his chest, in mock hurt, and pouted out his bottom lip.

I laughed and said, "He is, isn't he?" She giggled.

"Yes. The cheesiest."

Edward huffed. He walked over to the bed and plopped down beside us, kissed her on the forehead, and me on my lips. He grabbed the half wrapped present and finished it.

"Where's the others?" I asked him.

"The boys are trying to get Emmett to let them in the bouncy house."

"Is it even up yet?" I gasped.

"About half way." He laughed. I just shook my head and smiled.

"Hanna, Ashley, Emma, and Becca are playing in the living room. And Brea is crawling around chasing Aunt Esme and Rose."

I laughed and finished Megan's hair. She hopped up and ran out of the room. Probably to go and torment her brothers and cousin. I set the hairbrush on the nightstand and leaned into Edward. He started kissing my neck.

"I" _kiss_ "Love" _kiss_ "You" _kiss_ "So" _kiss_ "Much." I moaned out and he moved his lips to mine. As I deepened the kiss, I straddled him, grinding into his hardened length. Who knew being with a man could be so good. He was about to lift my nightgown up when we were interrupted by a small voice.

"Dada. Dada, Mama."

We looked over and saw Rose standing in the doorway, smiling, holding a struggling Brea in her arms.

"You two never quit, do you?" She laughed, and walked in.

I slid off of Edward's lap and took Brea from her arms and laid her on the bed. I grabbed a diaper and her clothes for the day, while Rose walked over and sat down, and played with her with Edward.

"Dada, Dada." He lent down and started blowing raspberries on her tummy. When his face got down to her belly, Rose started to snicker. He looked at her and raised an eyebrow and sucked in a breath to give Brea another raspberry, and flinched back and winkled his nose.

"My God, kid. I think something died in there." He choked. Rose and I laughed and I walked over to change her diaper.

"Why do you think I brought her up here?" Rose snickered.

"Damn. That is bad."

"She's teething, Edward. Surely you remember when Hanna was teething." I laughed.

"Yeah, but she never smelt that bad." H gagged and walked out of the room.

Rose and I looked at each other and laughed, "Men!"

After I got Brea changed and into her clothes, I sat beside Rose and placed Brea in my lap.

"So. When are you two going to have another one?"

"Not for awhile. I want to wait until Brea's a little older."

"What does Edward say?" She laughed.

"He wants to start now and have a million." I laughed with her.

"Are still on the Depo?"

"Yeah. But I think I'm going to switch to the pill after next month."

"Why's that?"

""Cause, just incase we decide to start trying, I can just stop taking them. With the shot, you have to wait until it wears off."

"That makes sense." She nodded. "When are you two going to get married?"

"Rose!"

"What I'm just curious. You two are made for each other. I thought you'd be married by now."

"I know. I would marry him tomorrow, but he's too chicken shit to ask, I guess." I shrugged.

"Well I don't know what he's waiting for. He has a ring."

"He does?" I interrupted.

"Yeah. He went with Em, last week and picked it up. I must say it's gorgeous." She looked over at me and pointed her finger at me. "But I didn't tell you, ok."

"Ok." We stood and walked downstairs, to start the party.

Charlie arrived around eleven, with a woman on his arm. I walked up to him, gaping.

"Hi Dad."

"Hi, Bells. This is Sue Clearwater. You remember Seth and Leah?"

"Yeah. Hi Sue." We shook hands and walked into the kitchen.

"Well?" I asked Charlie, after I pulled him aside.

He rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled, nervously.

"Are you two dating, Dad?"

"Yeah." He answered and looked down. I squealed and hugged him.

"I'm happy for you!"

"Thanks, kiddo." We turned and joined the festivities.

The rest of the day went by in success.

The next couple of weeks went by, with no ring. Esme and I were busy packing boxes, getting ready to move into the new house. Emmett and Edward were ahead of schedule and we were going to be able to move in sooner than we thought.

On April 23, Edward wanted to take me out to show me a surprise. I was getting ready, trying to get it out of him, what the surprise was, when Ethan, J.C., and Matt walked into our room.

"Mom? Dad?" J.C. asked.

"Yeah, J.C." Edward replied.

"When are we moving into the new house?"

"Soon, buddy."

"Are we going to be able to share a room?" Asked Ethan.

"Yeah, I made a room big enough so you three can share."

"COOL!" All three yelled, giving each other high-fives, and ran out of the room.

Edward walked over to me and kissed my neck.

"Are you just about ready?"

"Yeah. I just want to say goodnight to the kids and then we can go."

"Ok." He kissed me and left the room.

I walked down the stairs and into the living room, and gave each of the kids a kiss and said goodnight.

After Edward and I were in the car, he reached over and gave me an innocent kiss.

"Do you trust me?" I looked over at him and smiled.

"Yes."

"Good." He pulled a blindfold from his pocket and put it on me.

I sat there and tried to listen to anything that would give away where we were going. Nothing. Damn Edward. It was taking too long to go anywhere I knew about, so I sat back and relaxed. A while later, Edward pulled off of the road and drove around some bends. Strange. He took one last turn and put the car into park.

"Keep the blindfold on, Isabella. I'll be right back."

As soon as he said my full name, my panties got soaked. I love it when he calls me that. A couple minutes later, he returned, opened my door and helped me out. He led me through a door and stopped me. He slowly took the blindfold off and kissed the nape of my neck.

I gasped and stood there in awe. It was our house.

"Surprise." He whispered in my hair. "Go. Look around."

I turned to my right, opened the door and walked in.

"What room is this?"

"I think we could use it as a den." I nodded and walked out.

I walked over across the foyer and into the dining room. I walked through the room and into a hallway. I turned to the left and seen three doors.

"The door on the left is to the garage, the one on the right is a bathroom, the one next to the bathroom is to the basement, and the one straight ahead is the laundry room."

He turned me around and followed me into the kitchen. It was gorgeous. The countertops were a charcoal marble. I walked around the island and turned left. I walked down and saw a staircase to my left. I saw a door beside it, shut. Must be the other door to the bathroom. I walked up to the closed door in front of me and opened it.

"It's just a spare room. You can do whatever you want with it."

I turned around and walked back through the kitchen, into the living room. I twirled around and squealed from excitement. I stopped in front of Edward and jumped into his arms, kissing all over his face. He laughed and walked me back into the dining room.

"That's not all, Love."

I turned and saw a small table and two chairs with plates on them. How did I miss that? He sat me down on one of the chairs and walked over and sat in the other. I looked down and saw the same thing we had ordered from _Andaluca's_ at the _Mayflower Park Hotel_. We started eating, enjoying just being with each other. We didn't really say much. We both just snuck peeks at each other. After we were done eating, Edward walked over and held out his hand. I place my hand in his and he led me to the living room. He grabbed a remote off the island and soft music came on from the stereo set up on the floor.

"Dance with me?" I nodded my head and we started to dance, slowly.

After the next two songs were over, Edward shifted a little and bent down on one knee. Both of my hands flew up and I covered my mouth with a gasp.

"Isabella? My love, my life. The mother of our six beautiful children and future children. I love you more everyday of my life. You were born for me. You saved me as I have save you. I will always cherish you. I will always listen to your advise. I will always ask for your opinion. I will love you even after death. You are my soul mate. Will you give me the honor of being your husband? Will you marry me?"

I stood there with tears streaming down my cheeks, my hands still covering my mouth. I nodded my head, enthusiastically. He smiled, stood, and pulled a little black box from his pocket.

"Is that a yes, Love." He chuckled.

I nodded my head again and choked out "Yes!"

He pulled the ring from the box, kissed my left ring finger, and slipped it into place, and I gazed down at it. It was gorgeous, just like Rose had said. As I thought of Rose I looked around.

"Edward?"

"Yes, my future wife?"

"How did you do all of this?" He smiled and shrugged.

"Rose and Alice might have helped me a little."

He grasped my hand and kissed my ring.

"Come on. I want to show you the rest of the house."

He led me out to the foyer and up the stairs. When we reached the top, he turned us around and led us down the hall. He turned left and walked up three steps and opened the door. We walked in and I turned around.

"Let me guess. The boys' room?" He laughed and nodded.

We left the boys' room and turned to the left. He opened the door and I was met with a bathroom. He shut it and turned us right and opened that door. I peeked in and saw another bedroom. He shut that door and turned us to the right again. He led us down the hall, past the staircase. We stopped and turned to the left and he opened a door to another bedroom. He turned us to the right and led us down a short hallway to another bedroom. We turned around and moved back through the short hallway and was facing another set of stairs. Right next to the stairs stood a set of two doors. He walked over and opened them.

"Our bedroom, my queen."

I walked in and saw a bed already set up. I looked over at the sitting area and saw a fire burning in the fireplace. I turned to the left and saw another door. I walked over and opened it and gasped. On the other side of the door was a huge bathroom with a whirl pool tub. Edward walked up behind me and started kissing my neck. He pointed to our left.

"That's our massive closet, Alice said we needed." I laughed and turned in his arms.

I jumped up and wrapped my legs around his waist and kissed him. He deepened the kiss and walked us back into our bedroom. He gently laid me down onto the bed and freed me from my dress. I helped him sheath his clothes and he laid down so he was hovering me.

"I love you, future Mrs. Masen."

"I love you, my future husband."

We spent the rest of the night, making love and caressing each other.

On April 28, the last box was unpacked and we were all moved in, in our house. The kids loved it. Megan picked the room across from the boys' room, and I put Hanna in the room down the short hallway, leaving Brea in the room across from Edward's and mine. We used the spare room downstairs as a guestroom for when my parents would come and stay. A week later we had a birthday party for Megan, who turned eleven on May 1, and we let her have a couple of friends come over for a slumber party. They had a blast. The boys stayed over at Emmett and Rose's house, so Edward was the only boy in the house. At around eight-thirty, Alice and Jasper came over, much to Edward's relief. Jasper and Edward escaped to the basement, where there was a game room, gym, and a theater room. Alice and I hid out in the dining room, going over wedding plans, while Megan and her four friends took over the living room. That night was pure chaos. I loved it.

"Ok, Bella. What colors have you chosen?" Alice asked.

"Um...Green and white."

"What color green?"

"Emerald."

"Ok."

"Have you two set a date yet? Or is it still up in the air."

"We were thinking of doing a destination wedding."

"Oh, cool. Do you know where?"

"We haven't decided yet. Somewhere we can get married on a beach."

"Ooo. There's Hawaii, the Caribbean, um…Do you want to stay in the states?"

I jumped up, ran to the basement stairs, and opened it.

"Edward!" I yelled down.

"Yea, Love."

"Do you want to stay in the states for the wedding?"

"Yeah."

"Hawaii ok?"

"Yeah. Whatever you want, baby." Came his reply and laughter from Jasper.

I shut the door and ran back into the dining room.

"Hawaii." Alice squealed and ran out of the room and into the den.

I followed her and was met with her already tapping away at the computer. After a couple of minutes she squealed.

"I've got the perfect place, Pirates Cove on the island of Oahu." She said and continued to type away.

"Ok, even better. Look at this and see what you think."

I looked at the screen and gasped. It was beautiful and perfect. I looked over at Alice, to ask her how much it would be, but she was on the phone.

"Well hello to you, too. Get your handsome ass up here. Your fiancé needs you."

I started laughing that she had called Edward instead of going over to the door and yelling down. Shortly, we heard feet storming up the stairs and a panting Edward and Jasper came running into the room.

"What's wrong, Love?" Edward asked, worriedly.

"Nothing's wrong, silly. Now, come here."

I started laughing again and Edward walked up behind me, wrapped his arms around me, and looked on the screen. He looked up at Alice in confusion.

"Men!" She sighed and threw her hands in the air.

"Which one do you two want, a garden wedding in the gazebo or a beachfront wedding?"

He leaned down and kissed my neck and asked, "Which one do you want, Love?"

"I like them both."

He looked up at Alice and shrugged.

"Urg. Pick one so I can book it."

"Ok, Alice."

I looked up at Edward and bit my lip, he leaned back down and kissed the tip of my nose.

"Which one do you want?"

"I want both. I like the looks of the gazebo but I also like the idea of getting married on the beach."

"I agree."

"Hold on." Alice said and started tapping away again.

While she was busy looking up information, I turned to Jasper.

"Hey, Jas?"

"Yeah."

"Can you run out and check on the girls for me?"

"Sure."

A couple minutes later he returned with a smile on his face.

"All out cold." I looked over at the clock and seen it was eleven-forty-five.

"Thanks." He nodded once and was going to say something, when Alice started up again.

"Done. I've arranged it so that you can get married on the beach and have the gazebo. The only problem is, is they only have three dates available. June 17, August 11, and March 2."

Edward looked down at me and sighed.

"I think June 17 is too soon, August 11 is too close to Matt's birthday, and March 2 is too far away. Is there anything else, Ally?"

She tapped a few times and shook her head.

"Nope. That's it."

I looked up at him and asked, "What do you think? I don't want to wait."

"Can everything be ready in a month?" I shrugged my shoulders and we both looked at Alice.

"Bella's dress is just about done, Rose and my dresses are done, your tux is done, Edward, Jas and Emmett's tuxes are just about done. The only thing I need to do is the girls' dresses and the boys' tuxes. Hmm. I think I can get them done in time." She smiled and started tapping on the keyboard again. After a half an hour, she looked up and smiled brightly.

"Done!"

"What's done?" Edward asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Everything. Renee and Phil will fly in on June 10, here in Seattle. Then Renee, Phil, Charlie, Sue, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rose, their kids, Jas, Me, our kids, You, Bella, your kids all board a plane on the morning of June 11. You get married on June 17. Everyone but you two flies home on the 19, and you guys come home on the 25. Like I said, DONE."

We looked at her in stunned silence and gaped.

"The only thing left, besides the kids' dresses and tuxes, is shoes for everyone."

"Done." I said.

"What do you mean done? We don't have any."

"Exactly." I snickered.

She gaped at me for a minute and gave me the stink eye, shaking her finger at me.

"You sneaky, sneaky girl, Isabella Marie Swan."

I bowed and said, "Thank you."

Jasper and Edward just looked at each other and laughed.


	18. Chapter 18

EPV

After Jasper and Alice left for the night, Bella and I walked into the living room. I stopped and surveyed the scene around me. There were bowls of half full popcorn scattered throughout the room, cans of coke and mountain dew on the coffee table, and five sleeping girls in every creak and cranny of the room. I looked over at Bella and sighed.

"You get blankets and I'll grab the cans of soda and the bowls."

"Ok."

I leaned down and kissed her on the lips and maneuvered my way through the girls and she left to retrieve blankets from the upstairs closet. On my fourth trip from the living room, I had all the food and drinks on the counter. I started dumping out the cans of soda, when Bella walked into the living room, draping the blankets over the girls. After she was done, she walked over to me and started filling the dishwasher.

"I can't believe how much soda they wasted. It's unreal." I said while dumping the forth half-full can.

"We probably should have bought the smaller cans. That way they wouldn't have wasted any."

After we cleaned up the living room, I grasped her hand, shut the lights off, and led her upstairs. We checked on Hanna and Brea and walked into our room. I shut and locked the door. I was going to ravish my beautiful fiancée tonight. Bella went into the bathroom and I stripped bare and hopped into bed, draping the sheet over my waist. After she was done, she walked in and lit the fireplace. As soon as she turned toward me, the sheet tented up. She was wearing a small silk blue negligee that barely covered her breasts. Fuck.

"Come here Beautiful."

She put her finger out and walked over to the sitting area. I had the perfect view of her round ass. She bent down to pick something up, causing me to moan out and roll my eyes back in my head. So Fucking Sexy. As she stood, music started playing.

"Now, Edward. Tonight, there are going to be rules. Do you understand?" I gulped and nodded.

"Good. First rule, you are not allowed to touch me." As she said this she ran her hand down to her covered core and rubbed herself, causing me to groan and fist the sheet on both sides of me.

"Second rule, you can only taste me if I let you."

At this, she dipped her finger in her underwear and rubbed. Then she pulled it out and showed it to me. I leaned forward and licked my lips, wanting to suck on her glistening finger. She leaned it over to me and I leaned forward some more. When her finger was so close I could smell her, she snatched it back and stuck it into her mouth and moaned. I groaned and shifted to ease some of the ache in my dick.

She started slowly dancing, taking her negligee off. I threw the sheet off of me and grabbed my dick. As she grasped her breasts and started to play with her nipples, I started stroking myself. I rubbed the palm of my hand over the head and collected the precum, causing myself to hiss. Before I could grab a hold of my dick again, she grabbed my wrist and licked my palm. I moaned out and reached out for her.

"Uh uh uh, Mr. Masen. No touching." She scolded, while backing away.

I looked down to see that her core was bare. FUCK. She's never been bare before. I shut my eyes, grabbing onto the headboard, moaning. I felt her climb onto the bed and hover over me. Before I could open my eyes, she grabbed my erection and started stroking me.

"Oh God, Baby! Don't stop. Please don't stop." I groaned.

My eyes popped open when she straddled my waist and sheathed herself on me and started to ride me hard. Her breasts were bouncing up and down in front of my face and my eyes kept going from her eyes to her breast over and over again, while I moaned and moved my hips with hers, adding to the friction.

"What's the matter, baby. Do you want to suck on my tits."

I nodded my head, enthusiastically. She giggled and grabbed one of her breasts and leaned down to my mouth. I sucked it in my mouth and started lavishing her pert nipple with my teeth and tongue.

"Oh Fuck, Edward. I can't keep going. Feels so good."

I clasped my hands on her hips, rules be damned, and helped her ride me. I switched breasts and lavished it as much as I did the other. After a couple minutes her walls started to quiver against my dick.

"Oh shit, fuck. I can't get enough of you. Fuck me, Edward! Fuck me." She moaned.

I moaned out and flipped us, so I was on top. I grabbed her ankles and put them on my shoulders. I leaned down and captured her mouth with mine and pounded into her over and over again. We moaned into each other's mouth from the friction and depth I wad gained from this position. I was so deep, that my pubic bone was grinding against her clit. Her body started to tremble and squeeze against me, milking my dick in release, causing me to spill into her. I slowed my pumps drawing out our orgasms, causing her to cum again. I released her legs and rolled off of her. She rolled over and snuggled into my chest. She kissed over my heart and giggled. I looked down at her and raised an eyebrow, trying to catch my breath, which caused her to giggle again.

"So much for no touching." I chuckled and held her tight.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

We kissed, tiredly, and fell into a blissful sleep.

The next morning I awoke to an empty bed. I grabbed a pare of shorts and made my way downstairs. As I walked into the kitchen I was met by five eleven year olds. Four of them were giggling, hiding their mouths with their hands and one scowling. I looked around in confusion and Bella walked over to me.

"Baby? Go put clothes on. Your making your daughter upset and making her friends drool." I looked down at my self, kissed her quickly, and ran back up the stairs.

Shit. I'm not used to girls gawking at me in my own home. I went in and threw on a t-shirt and jeans. I walked back downstairs and walked over to the coffee pot.

"Good morning ladies."

I got a chorus of "Good morning Megan's dad.", a "Yeah, morning.", a "Morning Daddy.", and a "Dada." After I retrieved my morning coffee, I walked over and sat beside Bella. I leaned over and kissed her forehead and sipped my coffee.

At ten-thirty the last of Megan's friends was picked up. It took fifteen minutes to get her mom to leave. Geeze. The mom's are as bad as their daughters and I actually have clothes on now. Megan went up to her room and Bella, Hanna, Brea, and I went into the living room to play. At one o'clock I put the girls to bed, while Bella took a nap on the couch. I spent the afternoon cleaning up around the house. I was going to vacuum, but I didn't want to wake Bella.

On May 28, Bella and I decided that we were going to get the family together in celebration. Bella had her last therapy session with Dr. Benton this morning, plus I landed a major housing development contract yesterday. Bella called everyone up and told them to meet us at _Ray's Boathouse_ for dinner tonight, my treat. When she said I was paying, everyone agreed immediately. At five-thirty we pulled up to the restaurant.

**?PV**

After my wife and I were released from the hospital in Washington, D.C., we took the first flight to Seattle, Washington. We were going to wait and surprise our family after we had learned more about their lives now. On May 28, my wife and I decided to go out for dinner at a favorite restaurant of ours. We walked in and was seated near a big table. There must be a party. While we were going over the menu, my wife gasped.

"What is it, Liz?"

She looked over at me with a watery smile and said, "Ed, look. It's Esme and Carlisle. Oh my goodness. Is that little Emmett?"

I looked over, and sure enough, there was part of our family.

"If that's Little Emmett. He's not so little anymore." I whispered to her.

She nodded and we watched as they sat down at the large table. We were so close, we could here everything that they were saying. I moved to sit beside Liz and wrapped my arm around her. We ordered our meal and sat back and eavesdropped on our unsuspecting family. Carlisle looked over at us and nodded once. We must really look different, he didn't even show a slight sign of recognition towards us. I guess twenty-two years changes you a lot.

"I wonder where they are?" Esme asked.

"You know them Ma. They're always late." Emmett said.

A blond woman was sitting next to Emmett and four young children sat around the table. About five minutes later, a tall blond man, carrying a small boy and a black haired woman, holding a young girl's hand walked in and gave everyone a hug.

"Jasper, Alice. Glad you could make it. The other two are running late as usual." We heard Esme say.

They sat down and ordered their drinks. Ten minutes later the door opened and walked in three little boys. One looked exactly like our Edward. I heard Liz gasp beside me. The one that looked like our Edward ran up to the table.

"Nana! Papa!"

"Ethan Anthony Masen. Do not run in here." Carlisle scolded him.

"Sorry, Papa." Ethan said and sat down beside the other two boys.

"Where's your mom and dad?" Esme asked.

"Getting the girls from the car." One of the other boys said. I wiped my eyes and wiped Liz's with my finger.

As soon as he said this, the door opened. A strong looking man walked in carrying a little girl with blond hair and a brown haired woman walked in with a baby girl. A blond older girl was walking in front of them.

"It's about time you get here, Ed." Boomed Emmett.

"My Baby Boy!" I heard Liz whisper, very quietly.

Our son smiled at him and sat the little girl in a booster seat. They were sitting so they were facing us. The others sat down and the waiter came over to get their drink order. We heard our son's voice for the first time in twenty-two years.

"Alright kids, settle down." He had said.

"Ok." Came the reply from the three boys and older girl.

I looked over at Liz and smiled at her. She had tears falling from her face.

"I need four Kid's Sunset Coolers, two milks, and your finest bottle of champagne you have."

We watched as he leaned over and kissed the brunette.

(_Don't forget Ed and Liz are still listening in._)

**EPV**

After I ordered our drinks, I leaned over and kissed Bella on the forehead. She looked up at me and smiled. I smiled and mouthed, "I love you." After she mouthed it back I cleared my throat.

"I have an announcement to make."

"Your having a baby!" Emmett cheered and everyone laughed.

"Um..No." I deadpanned.

"Thank God. I don't have time to redo Bella's dress." Alice said, sternly.

"Alice, even if I was pregnant. Which I'm not." Bella looked over at Emmett. Then turned back to Alice. "The wedding is next month. I would not grow that fast."

We all laughed at this and Hanna decided it was time to put her two cents in.

"Daddy?"

"Yeah, peanut?"

"I want a baby bodder or sister."

"Yeah Dad, I do too." Megan chimed in.

The boys started banging their silverware on the table chanting, "Baby." over and over again.

"Boys!" I snapped.

"Sorry, Dad." They all said and put their silverware back on the table.

"Anyway, Edward. What is this announcement?" Carlisle asked, changing the subject.

At this time our drinks arrived and the waiter poured all the adults champagne. I stood and rose my glass in the air.

"Well. We are celebrating tonight for three things." I looked down at Bella and she looked at me in confusion. I just smiled and winked at her.

"First of all. Bella completed her last therapy session this morning. Second. I gained a major housing development contract yesterday." I smirked.

"You suck, bro!" Emmett interrupted.

I did the mature thing and turned to him and stuck out my tongue. Everyone laughed and I continued.

"And third…I'm getting married!"

I sat down and everyone laughed and shook their heads at me, saying congratulations to Bella and me. When the waiter retuned, we ordered our meals and tried to contain the kids.

Emmett was trying to tell stories about a younger me to Bella, which he had tried to tell her from the time we started going out. Finally, after the sixth time I tried to interrupted him, I got up and walked over to him. I looked around and saw that us and another couple were the only people in this section. I glanced over at the other couple.

"Sorry for this." I smiled.

They nodded and waved me on. I paused and looked at them funny. Weird, they look like….Nah. Not possible. I walked over to Emmett and grabbed him from behind, pulling him from his chair in a choke hold. We both fell to the floor, laughing hysterically.

"Edward Anthony! Emmett Christopher!" Esme gasped.

I felt a hand grab the back of my shirt and yank me off of Emmett. I looked up at Carlisle and I stood up and wiped my pants off.

"What, Aunt Esme. He needed his ass whooped."

"Edward Anthony!"

I snapped my head over to Bella and smiled, sheepishly.

"Sorry, Love."

She shook her head at me and continued to feed Brea.

"You wonder why your boys are so rowdy, Edward." Esme scolded me.

I turned to the boys and said, "Never do that in public, ok?"

They all nodded their heads and continued eating. I walked over and sat down and kissed Bella's lips.

"Sorry."

She kissed me again and replied, "Don't do it again." I nodded.

"Will you two stop. I'm trying to eat." Emmett said and shoved a forkful of food into his mouth. I looked at him and flipped him off by rubbing the bridge of my nose with my middle finger.

The rest of the meal consisted of me and Emmett throwing things at each other. Esme sighed and Bella snapped.

"Knock it off, Edward. Or you _will_ be sleeping alone tonight."

I immediately stopped, ducking my head down and Emmett chuckled and snapped his wrist making a whipping noise. Rose slapped him on the back of the head and snapped.

"That goes for you too, Emmett."

When he immediately stopped and started eating, peacefully, I looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Shut up, Ed." He mumbled.

I started laughing, hysterically and fell from my chair. Bella looked down at me and shook her head, which made me laugh harder.

"This is why Carlisle and I don't take you two out in public." Esme sighed, while chuckling.

I had finally calmed down and got up on my knees, when the waiter came over.

"Is everything alright over here?"

"Yeah. He's cut off from here on out. He's had enough alcohol. Thank you." Bella said, while laughing.

That set me off again and I dropped my head on the table, my shoulders shaking, from laughing so hard. He walked away chuckling to himself. I wasn't drunk, but I was buzzin pretty good. When I gained control, I sat back down in my chair and continued eating.

After everyone was done eating, I paid the bill, and Bella snatched the keys from me. Everyone, except Carlisle, Esme, and I went out to load the cars up. I sighed and looked down at the table.

"Son? You ok?"

I looked up at him with tears in my eyes.

"Yeah." I choked.

"What's the matter, Edward?" Esme asked.

"Nothing. I'm just thinking about Mom and Dad." I took a deep breath and ran a hand through my hair.

"You going to the cemetery, tomorrow?"

"Yeah. I'm going to let them know that I'm getting married to my soul mate, and tell them about their new grandkids."

Esme wiped her eyes, smiled and replied, "I bet they'd like that."

"I wish they were here, you know."

"Yeah, Edward. We know."

I looked up and wiped my eyes. I sighed and stood from my chair and gave them each a hug.

"I'll see you later."

"Go home and get some rest, Edward. Next month is going to be busy." Carlisle said.

I nodded and glanced at the couple in the booth. They both were crying. I sighed and walked out of the restaurant with Carlisle and Esme.

When Bella and I reached home, I helped her carry in the sleeping kids and put them to bed. I followed her into our bedroom and hopped in the shower. I didn't know why, but I couldn't get the couple at the restaurant out of my head. Why did they have to look so much like my parents. I quickly washed my hair and body and got out. When I walked into the bedroom, Bella patted my side of the bed. I walked over and climbed in. She pulled me down to her and ran her fingers through my hair. She knew my mood was completely different from what it was at the restaurant. I sighed and shut my eyes.

"What's the matter, Edward? You were having a great time earlier. What changed?"

"I don't know. It's weird. Did you see the couple in the booth next to us?"

"Yeah. They looked so sad. But also full of joy."

"Yeah. It's weird."

"What's weird, Baby?"

"They had their meals when we came in, but they weren't finished when we left. It was like they wanted to stay for some reason."

"Hmm. Maybe they were just taking their time, enjoying the food."

"Yeah. Probably." I sighed.

"What else is bothering you?"

I looked up at her and gave her a half-smile.

"It's stupid."

"No. Tell me."

"It's just that the couple looked a lot like my parents. It made me miss them that much more."

"Oh."

"I think I'm going to go to the cemetery tomorrow."

She bent down and kissed the top of my head and resumed running her fingers through my hair, massaging my scalp.

"Ok."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

We laid like that for a while and Bella's fingers relaxed me into a deep sleep. I dreamt of my parents that night.

The next morning was sunny and bright. After breakfast, Bella loaded the kids up and went over to Carlisle and Esme's house. Alice and Rose were meeting her there and everyone was going to try on their dresses. I tried my tux on a couple days ago, and didn't need to get it altered. After I washed the breakfast dishes, I hopped in my car and made my way to the cemetery.

When I reached my parents graves, I sat down in my usual position. I sighed and dropped my head in between my arms and body. After a couple of minutes, I looked up and glanced around. There was a couple standing a little ways away. I looked at my parents headstones and started.

"Hi Mom. Hi Dad. Bella and I are getting married on the seventeenth in Hawaii. She's going to be beautiful in her dress. I gave her Grandma Masen's engagement ring. It looks perfect on her." I stopped and wiped my eyes. I thought I heard something behind me, but I ignored it and continued.

"Work's great. I gained a really big contract the other day. I'm going to start working on it when we return from Hawaii." I took a deep breath, and swore I smelled my mother's perfume. I closed my eyes and took another deep breath.

"The kids are doing well. Tanya and James were killed in a car accident and I finally got to adopt Megan. She just turned eleven this month. We're getting a glimpse into her teenager years. It's crazy. Ethan has two new brothers. I adopted Bella's sons, J.C. and Matt. Those three are thick as thieves. Hanna gets smarter everyday. She keeps asking for a baby brother or sister. Even though she has a baby sister, she wants another one. I also adopted Brea, Bella's eleven month old. She is so cute, Mom. She started walking a couple weeks ago. Nothing in the house is safe from her. Bella adopted Megan, Ethan, and Hanna. So now, there are six Masen kids running around." I looked up and wiped my eyes on the sleeve of my shirt.

"I miss you guys, so much." I sobbed. "I wish you were here."

I dropped my head again and sobbed, uncontrollably. I sat there for awhile, thinking about how much I wished they were here.

I felt small arms wrap around me. Thinking it was Bella, I leaned into her and continued to sob.

"God. I fucking miss them so much."

"I know, my sweet boy. We missed you, too. We're here now."

I jerked from her arms and twirled around, falling to the ground. I sat there gaping at the couple from last night. They took a step towards me and I scrambled backwards, shaking my head in disbelief.

"Edward, Son." The man said.

"No! NO! YOUR DEAD! YOUR NOT REALLY HERE!" I screamed through my sobs.

The man dropped to his knees and bowed his head. I looked over at the woman, and she was sobbing through her hands. The man looked up at me and reached his hand out.

"Son. It's us. Edward Sr. and Elizabeth. We're here."

I kept on shaking my head at the impostures. After the shock wore off, I jumped to my feet in anger.

"HOW DARE YOU SPY ON ME! HOW DARE YOU PRETEND TO BE MY PARENTS! THEY ARE DEAD!" I screamed at them.

I was about to turn and run, when the man grabbed me and pulled me into his arms. I struggled for a moment and the woman walked, carefully up to us.

"Edward. Please just listen. We never got on the boat to go back. We were stranded on the island for years." I shook my head again. "Please believe me. I'm your mother. I love you. I thought about you every day we were on that island. Please."

I looked up at her and gazed into her eyes, my eyes. I slumped to the ground and sobbed. My parents. My parents are alive. They're here. I can feel my dad. I looked back at my mother and nodded. My dad let go of me and she ran over and hugged me, tightly, to her.

"Why didn't you say anything last night?" I choked.

My mother ran her hands through my hair and cried, "We were afraid. It looked like everyone was having a good time. We didn't want to disrupt that. We were going to wait and ease ourselves back, but when we heard what you said last night, I had to come today. I'm sorry for eavesdropping on you."

My dad wrapped his arms around us and sobbed with us.

"It's been twenty-two years." I cried.

"We know, son. We did everything in our power to get to you. It just wasn't possible for a long time." He cried.

I felt and heard a buzzing sound coming from my pocket. I looked down and reached in and grabbed my phone.

"Hello" I answered, choppily.

"Edward. Where are you? Are you still at the cemetery? Bella is going crazy with worry. You haven't answered your phone…."

I looked up at my parents and replied, "Aunt Esme, calm down. I'm fine. I'm still at the cemetery. Can you do me a favor?"

"Anything, Dear."

"Gather everyone up. Call Irena and see if she can watch the kids for a little while."

"What's going on, Edward."

"Something very important happened. Just, please, do this for me."

"Ok. I'll call Irena now. When will you be back?"

"I'm leaving now."

"Ok. I love you."

"I love you, too, Aunt Esme. I'll be home soon."

I hung up the phone and asked, "Do you want to come with me and see everyone?"

"We would love to, son. We have a lot to talk about." My father replied.

He wrapped his arm around me and I grabbed my mother's hand as we walked over to my car. Everyone's going to flip when we get there.


	19. Chapter 19

ESME PV

After I got off the phone with Edward, I walked back into the living room. Bella jumped up and ran over to me.

"Did you find him? Is he ok?"

I pulled her into my arms and replied, "He's fine, Dear. He'll be here soon."

We sat down and I picked up the phone to call Irena. Alice looked over at me and asked, "What's going on, Esme?"

"Edward wants all of us here for some kind of news he has. He asked me to call Irena, to see if she could look after the kids for a little while."

After I called Irena, Rose and Alice took the kids over to Irena's house. I sat down beside Carlisle and held his hand. I hope whatever, Edward's news is, is good. He sounded so hopeful and sad on the phone. As I was pondering this Alice and Rose returned. They sat down beside their husbands and we continued to wait for Edward's arrival. I could tell Bella was going out of her mind with worry. She was fidgeting and looked at the clock every couple of seconds. After five minutes went by, the front door opened.

Edward walked in with red puffy eyes. I could see there were other people with him, but couldn't get a good look at them. Bella jumped up from the couch and ran over to him, jumping in his arms. He bent down, gave her a loving kiss, and set her back on her feet. He turned her to the other people and said something, quietly. I heard her gasp and look between the visitors and Edward. Edward nodded his head and they walked into the living room.

"Uncle Carlisle, Aunt Esme, Emmett, Rose, Jasper, Alice. I would like you to meet my parents, Ed and Liz Masen."

Everyone in the room gasped and stared at the visitors. When I looked up into the woman's eyes, I knew, without a doubt, she was my sister. Edward didn't lose his parents.

**EPV**

I led my parents and Bella over to the couch and the four of us sat down. As I looked around the room at six stunned faces, I could tell when everyone processed what I had said. Esme was the first one that showed signs of recognition. She jumped up from her place beside Carlisle and ran over and embraced my mom.

"It really is you! I can't believe this! You're here! You're really hear!"

They continued to hold each other, crying into each other's arms. Carlisle stood and walked over with tears in his eyes. My dad stood and shook his hand.

"Welcome back, brother."

"It's good to be back."

They gave each other a big hug and sat back down. I looked over at Emmett and saw tears falling down his cheeks. Jasper, Alice, and Rose were still skeptical. He just sat there opening and closing his mouth. After Esme sat back down, everyone turned to my parents.

"So, Ed. Tell us what happened." Carlisle smiled.

I wrapped my arm around Bella and pulled her into my side. I had a feeling I would need her support through this.

"Well, it would probably be best if I started at the beginning. After dropping Edward off here, on January 20, we went home and I pulled everything out of the safe. I wanted to make sure everything was in order, just in case something happed to Lizzy and I. I knew you had the combination, Carlisle, so after I went through everything, I place it back into the safe. Lizzy came in a placed my mother's ring in there as well. I know you probably didn't understand why she had left it, but, like I said, just in case." He looked over and looked at the ring on Bella's finger. "And I see it's where it belongs. Welcome to the family, Bella."

"Thank you, Mr. Masen." Bella said, shyly. By this time I had tears streaming down my cheeks.

"Please call me Ed." He smiled.

"Ok, Ed."

My mom reached over and grabbed my hand, and laid her head on my shoulder.

"Ok, where was I" He paused. "Oh right. The next morning we boarded the plane and flew down to Argentina. Yada yada yada. On the morning of January 25, we decided we would take a boat out to this island off the coast. We signed up for the tour and boarded the boat at around nine or ten. The crew wasn't the brightest, and when we were suppose to board back onto the boat, they didn't make sure everyone was accounted for. Lizzy needed to use the restroom and I stayed behind, naturally, to wait for her. When we reached the dock, the boat was gone. We didn't start to worry then, because we knew another tour would be coming out sometime in the near future. But after a week, we realized that was not the case."

"No. After the boating accident, the touring company ceased all tours to the island." I added. My mom squeezed my hand and Bella kissed my chest.

"That's correct, son. We were fine for awhile. We had food, water, alcohol, and shelter. After a couple years went by, I started to fall into a deep depression. I knew I had lost everything. I started losing hope of ever seeing Edward again." He looked over at me and then kissed my mom's head. "Lizzy was the strong one for many years. She finally got sick of my fowl attitude and told me to buck up and have faith. We would be found, someday, and we would get back to our son. I started living again that day. I mastered the art of purifying water, and catching our food. I even learned how to make fire with two sticks." He chuckled, causing everyone else to chuckle.

"I would like to see that, Ed. The big bad lawyer, making fire with sticks." Carlisle laughed.

"We lived on that blessed island for another nineteen years, and let me tell you, it was tough. Many people would have broke and killed each other, but we grew closer to each other, every passing day. Yes. We fought, a lot. But we made it. In February sometime, a boat arrived at the island. I was out in the water and started screaming at it for help. As people started running over to me, something attacked me and I blacked out."

"What attacked you?" Emmett asked. I looked over and kissed Bella's forehead and she squeezed me around my waist.

"I'm not sure. I woke up in a hospital in Washington, D.C. disoriented and very confused. I had no use of my voice. I had damaged it when I was screaming at the men on the island. When the doctor told me that I was in Washington, I thought I was here. It confused me more because no family was present. I later found out that Lizzy was down the hall in another room. As soon as we were released, a church donated clothing to us. I still had about $2400 in my wallet and we booked the first flight to Seattle. I was going to find temporary work and find a place to stay, before we contacted you. Last night we decided to visit _Ray's Boathouse_ for dinner, for old times sake. Then you all walked in…"

"Oh my goodness! You were the couple in the booth!" Esme cried.

"Yes. And I must say it was very entertaining." He looked over at me and I bowed my head down, to hide my reddened face. My mom squeezed my hand again. I looked up and she smiled at me. I smiled back and shrugged my shoulders.

"I thought for sure we were busted when Edward looked at us funny."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Carlisle asked.

"Because we didn't want to cause a scene. What would your reaction be, Carlisle?"

Carlisle looked down and nodded.

"We were going to wait a little while, but when we heard what Edward had said before you left, we couldn't wait any longer. We were at the cemetery when Edward arrived this morning. We didn't approach him at first, but when we heard the pain and anguish in his voice, as he spoke to us, we made ourselves known. It was tough for a moment, but after he let out his confusion and anger, he really looked at us. And here we are."

Everyone sat in silence for a moment. I looked around and realized they didn't know some of us that were here. I cleared my throat and leaned forward.

"Mom. Dad. I'm sorry I didn't do this before. The blond woman sitting next to Emmett, is his wife, Rosalie."

She waved at them and said, "Please, just Rose. Nice to see you, Mr. and Mrs. Masen."

"Well, Rose. Then we're just Ed and Liz. And it's nice to meet you, too." My mom smiled.

I motioned to Jasper and Alice and said, "This is my best friend and lawyer, Jasper Whitlock and his wife, Alice."

"Nice to meet you." Alice smiled.

"You, too, Alice and Jasper." My dad said. He leaned forward and looked at Jasper.

"So. You're a lawyer?"

"Yes, sir."

"You and I need to get together and go over what all has changed in the last twenty-two years."

Everyone laughed, and just like that, any tension in the room was gone. After about another hour, Rose and Alice got up and left, to go pick up the kids. I was nervous at the fact that my parents were going to meet their grandchildren for the first time. While they were gone I told them about my life from the time they left to now. I told them everything. Bella even shared her history with them. After she told them about Jacob, my dad was pissed. We told him how Jasper came up with the plan of drawing up the papers and how we got lucky, when Jacob signed them without reading them first.

"I wish I still had my license. But you did good, Jasper."

"Thank you, sir."

After he calmed down, we sat around and told them about the kids. The door opened and the kids came running into the room.

"Come here, guys. There's some people I want you to meet."

They walked over and I pointed each one out. As I said their names and who they belong to, the older ones waved, shyly.

"Everyone, these people are very special."

"Who are they Dad?" Ethan asked.

"They're my mom and dad. They're your grandparents."

They all crinkled their eyebrows and looked at them.

"But aren't Grandma and Grandpa dead, Dad?" Megan asked for the group.

"We thought they were. They were stuck on an island for twenty-two years and now they're here."

"COOL!"

The four boys, bumped fists and Megan nodded. None of the other kids were paying attention. They were too busy playing. Rose handed me a sleeping Brea and I snuggled her into my chest. I looked at Bella and mouthed "I love you." She mouthed it back and kissed my lips. Hanna walked up to my mom and asked, seriously, "Are you my gamma?"

"Yes I am Little One."

"I'm not witter."

"Oh. I'm sorry. What are you then.""I'm peanut."

"Ok, peanut."

Hanna nodded her head and jumped up into her lap and laid her head down on her shoulder. My mom looked at me, with tears in her eyes and leaned over and kissed my cheek.

"You have beautiful children. When's the next one coming?"

Everyone laughed at this and Hanna looked at her.

"I want a baby bodder or sister and Daddy and Mommy says no."

She looked down at Hanna and replied, "Should we make them?"

"Yep!"

They started whispering to each other trying to find out how to get us to give them a baby. We all laughed at their antics. My dad slid off the couch and joined the boys in a battle with my old GI Joes. Megan went over and snuggled in between Esme and Carlisle.

Emmett ordered pizza for dinner and we just lounged around enjoying everyone's company. As we were eating, Alice, Rose, Bella, my mom, and Aunt Esme started talking about the wedding. Alice had already added two more tickets to our list of people flying to Hawaii. Us guys shared our stories of what our occupations were, with my dad. He ate up everything that Jasper told him and expressed his pride and admiration on what I have accomplished. I thought I would never gain my father's pride and it filled a hole in my chest I never knew I was missing. I was extremely proud that I made him proud.

As everyone was packing up to head home for the night, I pulled my parents to the side.

"Mom. Dad. Do you have anywhere to stay?"

"Of course, son. We were planning on getting a hotel room until we can find a more permanent place. Why?" My dad replied.

At this time, Bella walked over and put her hands on her hips. I pursed my lips to hide my amusement. I knew she was trying to be stern and very serious, but she looked so damn cute.

"You will not get a hotel room. You will be staying with us. And I will not take no as an answer."

She turned on her heals and walked away, shaking her head. My dad turned to me and back at Bella. He saw my amusement and chuckled.

"You sure got yourself a wildcat, son." We chuckled and looked at Mom when she spoke.

"Are you sure you have room, Edward?"

"Yeah, we have a guestroom on the main floor, for when Bella's parents visit. Trust me it's fine. I was going to suggest it, but my future bride beat me to it."

We all chuckled at this and walked back into the living room. Everyone said their goodnights and I picked up a sleeping Hanna and took her out to Bella's van. I was strapping her in when Megan walked up and asked if she could ride with me and my parents. I looked over at Bella and she nodded her head yes. My mom decided she was going to ride with Bella, so, everyone loaded up into our vehicles and we left to go home. About halfway home, Megan huffed from the backseat.

"What's the matter, Meg?"

"I really hate brothers."

I looked at my chuckling dad and rolled my eyes.

"Why?" I sighed.

"Because they're gross."

I rolled my eyes again, causing my dad to snort. I've had this conversation with her many times in the past. It always ends the same way. I quickly looked at my dad and mouthed "What?"

"Welcome to parenthood, son. I remember when girls were gross." He said, quietly.

I rolled my eyes again and glanced back at Megan through the review mirror, waiting for her next reply.

"You and Mom better not have a boy."

Yep, the same every time.

The rest of the ride home consisted on quiet laughter from my dad and I as we listened to Megan huff and complain about her brothers. When we reached the house, Megan hopped out and stomped into the house. We followed, still laughing and came face to face with Bella holding Hanna and my mom holding Brea.

"What's going on? What's got Megan so upset?" Bella asked, worriedly.

"The brother talk." Was the only thing I said.

"Oh." She said, rolling her eyes.

"What's the brother talk?" My mom asked.

My dad walked over to her and wrapped his arm around her.

"I'll explain it to you later." My dad chuckled.

"Ok."

My mom and Bella took the sleeping girls upstairs and put them to bed. When my mom returned, I led them to the guestroom, while Bella stayed upstair,s to start getting the other kids ready for bed. I hugged and kissed them goodnight and we exchanged I love you's, before I left them to their own devises and walked up the stairs. After I said goodnight to the boys and Megan, I walked into our bedroom, kicked my clothes off, and fell onto the bed, face first. Bella chuckled and slid in beside me.

"Tired?" She asked.

"You have no idea, Love."

She leaned over and gave me a sweet kiss. I licked her bottom lip and slipped my tongue into her mouth. We kissed, deeply for a couple minutes and broke apart. I was wanting more, but my body and head were too exhausted from the trying day, and Bella knew this. I laid back and reached out to her. She snuggled into my chest and shut her eyes with a soft sigh.

"I love you."

"I love you, too, Love."

I kissed her forehead and fell into a dreamless sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

_**BPV**_

_**When I woke up on the morning of June 10, I was in a glorious mood. Since, Ed and Liz came back into Edward's life, it has been crazy. Jasper helped Ed get up to date with everything that had changed, and he was going in front of the board at the end of the month for his license. Liz decided she was just going to relax and stay home. Edward argued for days with his dad about money. He didn't want it and Edward told him it was theirs, so he didn't want it. After the forth day of bickering, I stepped in and suggested that Ed and Liz take the two bank accounts with the money that Edward saved from all of their bank accounts and estate, and Edward keep his trust. Everyone was happy after that. It was quite amusing watching them argue, though. Ed and Edward are so much a like, it's scary. Liz and I sat back and watched, like it was a tennis match. When he had told them there was over two million dollars between the two accounts, they were shocked that Edward hadn't spent any of it. They were also shocked that he has barely dipped into his trust. Edward spent a lot of time with his parents and agreed to design their house. It was huge. I asked Liz why they wanted that big of a house and she told me she had to have enough rooms for all the grandkids. I laughed at her and shook my head. I loved my future in-laws. After a couple of days of meeting Ed and Liz, I called my parents to let them know the good news. My dad was skeptical and called the authorities in Washington, D.C. After he called and got the information he was looking for, he called me back and apologized for calling them impostures who were only after Edward's money. I knew he was just looking out for us. My mom was a different story, she couldn't wait to get up here and meet them.**_

_**On the tenth, my mom and Phil flew in at four o'clock in the evening. As soon as we walked into the door, my mom ran over and gave Liz a hug and walked around Ed.**_

"_**Damn. These Masens men are all gorgeous. I might need to drop Phil and find me one."**_

_**Everyone laughed at her and Ed put on the Masen charm by kissing her hand and wink at her. After that, my mom giggled every time she saw Ed. Edward, Phil, and Ed went outside to play with the kids, while, Liz, my mom, and I started on dinner. At six, everyone started to arrive and we sat down and ate dinner. After everyone was done eating and the kids were in bed, us adults all sat around the living room, chatting about the upcoming week.**_

"_**Are you two ready to be married?" Esme asked.**_

"_**I've been ready." Edward replied, and kissed my forehead, while I nodded.**_

"_**Ok. When we get to Turtle Bay Resort,**_** everyone will go to their own villas. Each family has a three bedroom villa. Esme, Carlisle, Ed and Liz will share one, and Charlie, Sue, Phil, and Renee will share another. On the seventeenth, Esme, Carlisle, Ed and Liz will take Edward and Bella's kids and move into a four bedroom villa, and Edward and Bella will be moved to a beach cottage. Is that alright with everyone?" Alice started.**

"**Yes." We all replied. **

**Edward pulled me into his side and said, "I love you." I leaned up and kissed him and said, "I love you, too." He went to deepen the kiss, when Alice interrupted.**

"**Ok. Love birds listen up." We turned to her and everyone chuckled. "On the night before the wedding, Edward and the boys will stay at Emmett and Rose's villa. Their girls will stay with Bella and I in their villa. The morning of the wedding, the guys will all go gulfing and us girls will go to the spa. After that, we will go back to Edward and Bella's villa to get ready. The ceremony will be held on the beach at six o'clock. Got it?"**

**I looked up at Edward and he looked down and smiled. After a few more details from wedding Nazi Alice, we all went our separate ways. Ed and Liz went to their room, Esme and Carlisle pulled out the sleeper on the couch, and Emmett, Rose, Jasper, and Alice went down to the basement for the night. After Edward and I checked on all of the kids, we walked into our bedroom. Edward went into the bathroom and I sat on the bed. I sat there with a feeling I was forgetting something important. I was deep in thought, when Edward slid into bed, pulled me to him and kissed my forehead.**

"**What's on your mind, Love?"**

"**I have a feeling I'm forgetting something, but I can't think of anything." I sighed.**

"**Ok. The bags are all packed. We all have our tickets. I'll lock up the house in the morning. We cleaned out the refrigerator. That's all, right?"**

"**Yeah. I'm probably just excited."**

**He kissed me, lovingly and said, "Me, too, Love."**

**He kissed me again and pulled me onto him, so I was straddling him, deepening the kiss. I shifted a little, making him hiss in pleasure. He trailed kisses down my neck and collar bone, holding onto my ass, grinding into me. We both moaned, when his very hard dick slid into my opening. We continued to make passionate love into the night and after we found our release, fell into a peaceful sleep. **

**At five o'clock, the alarm went off and Edward and I went into the bathroom to get ready for the day and pack the rest of our toiletries. As we were showering, he ran his soapy hands across my body. When he reached my breasts, he played with my nipples and kissed up and down my neck. I could feel his erection pressed into my back and rubbed up against him, causing both of us to moan. He turned me around, and pulled me up into his arms. I jumped up and wrapped my legs around him, causing his erection to slide inside of me. He pressed me into the cold shower wall and started rocking his hips against me. The only sounds you could hear where the sounds of our bodies slapping into each other and our moans of pleasure mixed with the water cascading around and over us.**

"**Oh, God, Baby. So fucking good. I can't get enough of you." He groaned out, causing me to moan. He slid his thumb between us and started circling my clit in quick circles.**

"**Cum for me, Bella! Coat my dick with your juices." I exploded around him, causing him to spill into me. After we came down from our high, we quickly rewashed and got out, drying each other off. I put on a pair of jean shorts and Edward's high school baseball t-shirt, with MASEN written on the back, and Edward put on a pair of kaki shorts and a white t-shirt.**

**As we walked down into the kitchen, Emmett boomed, "It's about time you two got down here. I thought someone was going to go up their and pry your bodies apart."**

**I ducked my head, blushing furiously and Rose smacked him on the back of the head. Edward kissed the top of my head and walked over to the coffee pot and filled two coffee mugs. I looked around and saw everyone was ready to go.**

"**Who got the kids up and ready?" I asked.**

"**Your mom, Liz, and I did, Dear." Esme replied.**

"**Sorry." I said, blushing again.**

"**Don't worry about it, Dear. We all remember those days before we got married."**

**I blushed again and Edward walked over, kissed my forehead, and handed me my coffee.**

**By eight o'clock, we were boarded and awaiting take off. I looked around and noticed that most of the passengers were family. I chuckled to myself and looked down at Brea, sitting on my lap. As we took off, I started having that feeling of forgetting something, again. The longer I sat their, the worse I felt. What am I forgetting? My stomach started to do summersaults. After a couple of minutes, I handed Edward, Brea, and ran to the bathroom, emptying everything in my stomach. When I returned to my seat, Edward kissed my forehead.**

"**You ok, Baby?"**

"**Yeah. I have that feeling again, and it made my stomach upset. I'm fine."**

**I laid my head on his shoulder and fell asleep. I was awoken by Edward, gently, shaking my shoulder. I looked around and noticed that we were about to land. The kids were jumping in their seats and the adults were talking excitedly. I looked up at Edward and a sleeping Brea, and smiled.**

"**You ok?" He asked with worried eyes.**

"**Yeah." I smiled.**

**After we exited the plane and grabbed our luggage, we were met by a man with a sign with MASEN written on it. We walked over and he presented us with lays. As Emmett was presented with his, he pumped his fists in the air.**

"**Yes! I got laid already!"**

**Esme, Rose, Carlisle, and Charlie all smacked him in the head. **

**The man chucked and said, "We hear that all the time."**

**We all chucked and followed the man out to our bus. After we got seated and everyone was secure, we took off toward the resort. We all looked around and held on for dear life. The driver was swerving in and out of traffic and cutting people off left and right.**

**As we were getting off the bus at the resort, Alice, literally, bent down and kissed the ground. I pulled away from Edward's arms, gave Liz, Brea, ran into the lobby and to the restrooms. When I was finished emptying my stomach, I walked over to the sink and washed my mouth out. I turned around and saw worried eyes looking at me.**

"**Are you ok, Dear?" Esme asked.**

"**Yeah. That ride just terrified me."**

"**Are you sure that's all?" My mom asked.**

"**Yeah, why?"**

"**None of us got sick. And you also got sick on the plane." Rose said.**

"**It's nothing. I was just worried that I was forgetting something important and it upset my stomach."**

"**Ok. But I think it's something more." Rose said.**

**I looked at Rose, Esme, Liz, Alice, Sue, and my mom, and saw everyone smiling, like they knew a big secret, and giving each other quick glances. I shrugged my shoulders and walked back into the lobby. Edward wrapped his arms around me and laid his head on the top of mine. After we checked in, Edward made the boys hold hands and walk in front of us, I held Megan's hand, Edward carried a sleeping Hanna, and Liz carried a cooing, Brea.**

**After we were unpacked, the kids wanted to play on the playground, so, everyone met out by the playground. It was decided that we would go see Pearl Harbor, tomorrow; go to the zoo, on Tuesday; a luau out on Wednesday; an echo tour on Thursday; and nothing on Friday. I was getting tired just from talking about it. I kissed Edward and told him I was going in to take a nap, and went into our villa. After I was sick, again, I laid down on our massive bed and drifted off to sleep. I woke up to Edward trailing kisses up and down my spine. When he noticed I was awake, he moved to kiss my lips. I pushed him away and ran to the bathroom. He followed and held my hair back for me and rubbed circles on my back. When I was finished, I slumped back against the tub and sighed.**

"**Just my luck. I get the flu on our wedding trip."**

**He sat beside me and handed me a glass of water. After I drank the water, I laid my head on his shoulder and sighed, again.**

"**Love?"**

"**Yeah." I looked up, expecting the see worry in his eyes, but was met with a twinkle in his eyes and a smile, instead.**

"**Are you sure your sick?"**

"**Yeah, why?" I asked, confused.**

"**Could it be something else?" He smiled.**

"**No. Like what?" He grabbed my hand and kissed the back of it.**

"**Could it be possible that your pregnant?"**

**I looked up at him like he was crazy and said, "No." **

**He raised an eyebrow at me and smirked.**

"**When was your last period, Love?"**

**There's no way I was pregnant. I thought back to my last period and gasped. I quickly ran out of the bathroom and over to my bag, pulling out my calendar. Edward, calmly, sat down on the bed and waited for me to finish thinking it through. After I was done looking at the calendar, I looked at him and bit my lip. He kissed my forehead and ran out of the villa, like his ass was on fire. I sat there, looking at the door in shock. Where was he going? Ten minutes later, he walked back in and handed me a box. I looked down and my eyes grew wide. I looked back, gaping at him.**

"**Let's just take the test, Love. This way we know for sure."**

**I nodded my head and headed back into the bathroom. After I peed on the stick, I placed it on the counter, washed my hands, and walked back into the bedroom. I walked over to the bed and Edward pulled me down onto his lap. We sat there, waiting for the timer to go off, lost in our own minds. What if I'm pregnant? I put my hands on my stomach, over Edward's. A baby. Edward's baby. The more I thought about me being pregnant with Edward's baby, made me want it more and more. Please be pregnant. The timer went off and we just sat there looking at each other, with excitement and hope in our eyes.**

"**What if I'm not pregnant, Edward? The more I thought about it, the more I want it."**

**He turned me so that I was straddling him, cupped his hands on both sides of my face, and kissed me deeply.**

"**No matter what, if that test shows that your not pregnant. We will get pregnant soon. Ok, Love."**

**I nodded my head and kissed him again. He sighed and gently placed me on the bed. He got up and held his hand out for me. I grabbed it and together we walked into the bedroom. As we reached the counter, he kissed my forehead and picked up the test. I looked down and sighed. I turned in his arms and saw that he was crying. I wrapped my arms around and we stayed in there, sobbing. **


	21. Chapter 21

EPV

After I calmed down, I bent down and kissed Bella's lips.

"I love you."

"I love you, too." She choked.

We walked back out to the playground, sat down with the others, and watched the kids play. Bella sat in between my legs and laid her head on my shoulder. We sat around for the next hour, just relaxing in the light breeze that was blowing. At three o'clock, we decided that we were going to walk up and down the strip. As we walked by the fifth ABC store, the kids spotted a Mc Donald's and begged to go there. I looked down at Bella and she looked back at me with pleading eyes, as she bit her lip. I kissed the tip of her nose and turned to the rest of the family.

"Is Mc Donald's ok with everyone, tonight?"

Everyone agreed and we made our way in. I looked up at the menu and my eyes bugged out. Holy Shit! Thirteen dollars for a value meal. Damn. After Alice and Jasper placed their order, we stepped up. I ordered three Big Mac meals, two chicken nugget happy meals, a crispy chicken meal, and a fish fillet meal. I looked over at Bella and she ordered a ten piece chicken nugget meal and a hamburger with no mustard. I chuckled, paid and moved to the side. Bella and the kids went over to a table, beside my parents and Carlisle and Esme, and got everyone situated. When I sat down and distributed everyone's food, Bella grinned and grabbed my pineapple slices. I chuckled and grabbed one of her fries.

After everyone was done with their meals, we decided to check out the shops. As we were walking, we came across as statue of a tin man with dark sunglasses on. Alice and Rose decided to go up and stand beside him to take a picture. Right before Esme took the picture, the tin man moved, scaring the shit out of them. Rose fell to the ground and Alice screamed. Everyone else jumped and gaped at the "statue". The "statue" helped Rose up and saluted at us before freezing again. After everyone realized it was a real person and not a "statue", we stood back and watched him scare other unsuspecting tourists. I wrapped my arms around Bella, and lightly rubbed her stomach, in longing. After a couple of hours and seven shopping bags later, we headed back to the resort. I got Hanna and Brea ready for bed, while Bella helped the boys. I checked in on Megan and she was out cold already. Bella and I slid into bed, and she cuddled against my back. I place my hand on her stomach, rubbing circles on it and kissed the back of her head. She turned in my arms and captured my mouth with hers.

"When do you want to tell everyone?" She asked in between kisses.

"Lets wait until after the wedding. That way we can surprise everyone." I smiled.

She laid her head on my chest and sighed.

"I can't wait until the morning sickness goes away."

I kissed her mouth again and ran my tongue over her bottom lip. She opened up to me and I slid my tongue into her mouth, dancing with hers. I hovered over her and kissed over to her neck and down to her collar bone, making her moan out, quietly. I continued my way down across her breasts, stopping to tease her nipples, softly. Since they were sore, I didn't linger too long. I moved my way down to her slim stomach and kissed every inch of it.

"I love you, little one." I whispered and kissed her stomach again.

I moved down to her covered core and licked the soaked material. She moaned and grabbed my hair, while bucking her hips into my mouth. I hooked my fingers in the waistband of her underwear and slid them down her legs. After I removed her underwear, I slowly kissed my way back up to where she wanted me the most. I kissed her pelvic bone and whispered, "I love you." I licked from bottom to top and sucked her clit into my mouth. I looked up at her, through my eyelashes, and continued to make love to her with my mouth. As she exploded into my mouth, I shifted onto the bed, trying to find friction I, desperately, craved. After I drank everything she gave me, I moved back up her body, pausing at her stomach, again. As I kissed up her neck, stopping at the spot behind her ear, she slid my boxers down and guided my aching dick to her hot core. I eased my way inside her and started trusting, slowly. She grabbed my back and started dragging her nails up and down. The more I thrust into her, the more she dug her nails in. The pain mixed with the pleasure was like heaven. I captured her mouth with mine, again, as we exploded with each other. After we came down from our high, and caught our breath, I rolled over onto my back with a hiss. She looked over at me with worry in her eyes.

"What's the matter?" I pulled her to me and kissed her forehead.

"Nothing, Love."

"No. Tell me."

"My back's just a little sore. No big deal."

"Let me see."

I shook my head and she pouted her lip out. I sighed and sat up, so she could see. I heard her gasp, and I turned to look at her. She had tears running down her face. I laid back down and wrapped my arms around her, pulling her to me.

"Baby. It's ok. It doesn't hurt that much any more."

"Edward. I hurt you. I scratched you so bad, your bleeding." She sobbed.

I kissed her forehead and chuckled.

"It's not that bad, Love. Anyway, I thought it was pretty hot." I said while wiggling my eyebrows at her. She slapped my chest, chuckling. She laid down and snuggled into me and we slipped into sleep.

The next morning, everyone gathered in the lobby, to wait for our tour guide, to take us to Pearl Harbor. Bella was munching on saltine crackers and drinking a lemonade, trying to settle her upset stomach. As the bus pulled up, Emmett came up behind me and slapped me on the back, causing me to flinch and hiss in pain.

"What's the matter, bro?"

"Nothing."

"What's wrong with your back?" My mom asked, while walking over to us.

I shook my head at them and walked over to Bella. She smiled up at me as I took Brea from her arms and helped her up onto the bus. After she sat back down, I handed Brea back to her and sat down beside Hanna. About halfway there, I looked over and noticed Bella was looking a little green. I handed her another packet of crackers, and she sighed and opened them. When we got out and bought our tickets, Ethan, J.C., Matt and Megan went out to the monument with everyone. Bella still wasn't feeling well, so we stayed behind with Ashley, Hanna and Brea. Hanna and Ashley were sitting in the double stroller, trying to reach out towards the water, while I held Brea and rubbed Bella's back. She looked up at me, smiled sheepishly, and ran to the restroom. I hate this. I wish she felt better. I hope she isn't sick during the wedding. She returned and laid her head on my chest. I wrapped my free arm around her, rubbed her stomach, and kissed the top of her head.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

She looked up and asked, "Why are you sorry?" I shrugged and kissed her lips.

"Because, I'm the one that got you pregnant."

"Are you sorry that I'm pregnant?" I bent down and kissed her again.

"No, Love. I couldn't be happier. I just wish you wasn't so sick."

"Hopefully it goes away soon."

Before I could comment, the rest of the family walked up.

"You ok, Bella?" Charlie asked.

She looked up and unconsciously rubbed her stomach.

"Yeah. I'm fine, Dad."

I noticed Alice, Rose, my mom, Renee, and Esme all look at us, suspiciously. I smiled and kissed the top of her head.

After we made it back to the resort, we decided to order room service and play by the pool. After we ate, Bella laid down for a nap, with Hanna and Brea, and I got the boys' swimming trunks on them. I grabbed some towels and kissed Bella's forehead, before we went out to swim with the rest of the family. The boys immediately jumped into the pool, while I laid our stuff down on three chairs. I took my shirt off and heard gasps from everyone behind me. I turned around, looking for what was wrong.

"What happened to your back, Edward?" My mom asked, with concern in her eyes.

"Huh?"

"You have scratches all over your back. What happened?" Carlisle said.

My face turned bright red and I ran my hand through my hair.

"Oh. Yeah, umm…."

"Dude! Bella did a number on you. Those look wicked." Emmett boomed.

I sighed and put my shirt back on. I turned and saw everyone snickering at me.

"Please. Don't say anything to Bella about it. She's upset enough about it. Just drop it. Please."

Everyone nodded their heads and continued what they were doing.

The next day, everyone, except Bella and I, went to the zoo. We were meeting with the minister for a counseling session. The minister arrived at our villa at ten o'clock in the morning. We sat down and discussed what our opinion of a marriage was. We spent the next hour going over all of our fears about getting married.

After the minister left, Bella and I cuddled on the couch and watched a movie. Together, we rubbed her stomach. At seven o'clock, my mom and dad came in and dropped off the kids. They stayed and helped with getting each of them a bath and then put to bed for the night. After the last one was put to bed, we all went outside and sat on our balcony. Bella sat in between my legs and I wrapped my arms around her, rubbing her stomach. My parents noticed and gasped.

"Are you?" My mom asked.

I looked over to them, nodded, and smiled.

"Shh. No one knows yet." I said.

"Congratulations! I can't wait until I meet the new little one." My mom whispered, loudly.

"Thank you, Liz." Bella smiled.

My dad nodded his head and patted my back, softly.

The rest of the week went by in blur. On Wednesday we all went on a Echo tour, where we hiked a little, snorkeled and boogie boarded. While everyone was snorkeling and boogie boarding, Bella and I stayed on the beach with the kids that were too little to participate. Liz, discreetly, passed Bella some more crackers for her to munch on, and another bottle of lemonade. On Thursday night, we all went to a luau. The kids had a blast. They made beaded and shell necklaces and played games. When the sun was almost set, the performers showed how they use to fish. Then the presentation moved to a stadium area and they dug the pig from the ground. The boys all thought this was the coolest thing ever. After we were served our food, we enjoyed the hula dancers. Friday, Bella and I met with the minister for our last counseling session. Everything was set. At five o'clock we attended the wedding rehearsal and rehearsal dinner. I noticed Bella was in better spirits and hoped and prayed the morning sickness was going away. After everyone finished eating, they took the kids back to the villas, leaving Bella and I alone. We sat down on the beach and I handed her, her wedding present. She, shyly, took the package and opened it, to see a blue box. She looked at me through her eyelashes and bit her lip.

"Just open it, Love." I whispered.

She opened it and gasped. I pulled the diamond heart pendant with key out and put it around her neck. After I closed the clasp, I kissed the nape of her neck. She tuned and captured my lips with mine. After our kiss, she handed me my present. I opened it to find a pair of white gold cuff links, that matched her engagement and wedding band. We both said thank you, by kissing each other deeply. At ten o'clock, Alice came down and kidnapped Bella for the night.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

I walked back to Emmett and Rose's villa and settled in for the night.

At eight o'clock, the morning of my wedding, I woke to the smell of bacon and eggs. I walked out into the living area and everyone was eating. I sat down and fixed my plate.

"You ready, son?" Charlie asked.

"Couldn't be more ready, sir."

"Now you just need to knock her up, bro." Emmett said.

My dad and I choked and looked at him with big eyes.

"What?" He asked.

I shook my head and rounded up the kids. By ten o'clock we were on the fifth hole, just messing around, since none of us, besides Carlisle and my dad, knew how to play golf. Emmett was having a blast, sitting in the golf cart, drinking beers. It was Ethan's turn to hit the ball. When he hit it, it flew up in the air towards the golf cart. We all yelled FOUR. Emmett just sat there and looked around, not up. The ball came down, hit the cart, and bounced off, hitting Emmett in the head. He fell from the cart and we all ran over to him.

"Are you ok, Em?" I asked.

"Yeah. Why'd the ball hit me like that. I was in a safe place, da…" We all cleared our throats and he finished, looking at the boys, "darn it."

We all laughed and shook our heads at him. By noon, we were finished with golf and headed back to the villas. We decided to go swimming, so we all went down and jumped into the pool. At four, we decided it was time to get ready. As I was putting my suit jacket on, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

My dad walked in, in his tux.

"Are you ready, son?"

"Yeah."

He held a gift up and handed it to me. I took it and looked up at him.

"Go ahead and open it. It's a family heirloom. I would like you to have it now."

I ran a hand through my hair and opened it. I looked down and gaped. It was the Masen's pocket watch. I looked up at my dad, with tears in my eyes.

"Its been in the family for over a century. It belonged to your Great-Great Grandfather Edward Masen. It belongs to you now."

I walked over and hugged him, tightly. I wiped my eyes and turned it over and saw Property of Edward Masen. 1918. written on the back. I hugged him and wiped my eyes again.

"Thank you, Dad. We looked for this everywhere."

"I carried it with me everywhere. I took it to a jeweler and got it tuned up for you. I remember when you were young. You always wanted to carry it around." He chuckled.

I laughed and nodded.

"I thought it was cool. It had my name on it."

He chuckled and left the room.

By five-fifteen we were dressed and on our way down to the beach. I walked up, shook the minister's hand and stood at the opening of the gazebo. At five-forty-five everyone sat in their seats. My mom and Esme walked up and gave me a hug.

"She looks beautiful, Edward." My mom whispered to me.

I nodded and they walked over and sat down. The ukuleles started and everyone looked at the end of the isle. Rose walked down in a stunning green dress. She took her place and winked at me. I smiled and turned to see Alice walking down in the same dress. After she walked to her place, Megan walked down in a dress like Rose and Alice's. How did she get so grown up and beautiful. I winked at her and she giggled, as she walked to her place. Hanna and Brea slowly made there way down the isle in their white dresses with a green sash. About halfway, Hanna dropped Brea's hand and ran towards me. Alice bypassed her and led her to her place, then went down and picked up a crying Brea. Everyone chuckled and the music changed. I reached in my pocket and rubbed my fingers against the pocket watch. I looked down the isle and gasped at the sight of Bella on Charlie's arm.


	22. Chapter 22

BPV

The week in Hawaii was exciting and torture at the same time. I loved it, but the morning sickness put a damper on things. Edward was perfect. He held me close, letting me take naps, made sure the baby and I were fed, waited on me hand and foot, and just loved us. The fist time he rubbed my stomach, I felt like I could soar. Jacob never once did any of those things. That's when I let go of any fear of marrying him. He is not like Jacob. I finally got it all the way. During our first counseling session with the minister, I let out all of my fears. Edward was great, yet again. He held me and just rubbed my stomach. The minister listened to everything I had said, with understanding in his eyes. After the session, the minister left, and I felt like a huge burden was lifted from my shoulders. I felt completely free in the first time in my life.

Friday morning I woke and I didn't feel sick. Just in case, I ate a packet of crackers and sipped a bottle of lemonade. Throughout the day, I was growing more and more excited. I should have been nervous, but I wasn't. I couldn't be more ready to marry Edward.

After we exchanged gifts, Alice came down to where we were sitting and kidnapped me until the ceremony. While she was dragging me away from my love, I struggled and groaned.

"Why do we have to stay apart. We both have been married before."

"Because both of your previous marriages were disasters. This one is the one that counts. We are doing this the right way. I don't care what you say. We are sticking to tradition." She huffed.

"Fine. But I don't have to like it, damn it."

As we made it to my villa, she turned to me and snickered, "Besides since you already messed up one tradition, we are doing all of the others."

I looked at her and sighed, "Just because we have slept together before we got married, won't mess everything up, Alice."

"That's not what I meant, Bella."

"Then what did you mean?"

We walked in and saw Esme, Liz, Renee, and Rose sitting around the living area.

"I meant, since your knocked up, we can't drink tonight. So, you have to do everything else." She answered, smugly.

I gapped at her and looked at everyone nodding at me.

"How did you know?"

"Bella. We're not stupid. We've all had kids before. We are not like the guys, we remember the symptoms." Rose chimed in.

I just stood there, still gaping at everyone. I only thought Liz knew.

"Besides, Edward can't keep his hands off your tummy." Alice said.

After everyone hugged and congratulated me, we sat around, drinking mixed drinks, me lemonade, and watched movies. At around eleven-thirty, I made my way to my big, comfortable bed, that smelled of Edward. I crawled my way under the blankets and snuggled Edward's pillow to me.

Alice and Rose came in my bedroom at seven o'clock the next morning. As soon as I opened my eyes, my stomach started to turn. I jumped up from the bed and made a mad dash to the bathroom. When I was done, I noticed Liz and Esme sitting next to me. Liz handed me some crackers and lemonade. I gratefully took them from her and sat their until they were gone. Esme handed me a pill. I looked at her in confusion, and took it from her.

"Don't worry, dear. When I saw that you were sick, I called Carlisle. He came over and gave me some of these. He said it was for the nausea and safe for the baby."

"So. He knows." I stated.

She nodded and handed me a glass of water. After my stomach settled, I got up, brushed my teeth, and went out to my bedroom to get ready. I looked over on the bed and sighed. Alice laid out my swimming suit and a bathrobe. Guess I'm not getting dressed yet.

We arrived at the spa at nine o'clock. I was surprised to see that they already changed my session to an expecting mother's session. It was pure heaven. I didn't want to leave. Alice and Rose had to drag me out of the spa and over to the beautician. I sat down and munched on cheese and crackers, that they had provided for us. They styled my hair so there was a braid wrapped around my head, with flowers weaved in and the rest down, in soft curls, down my back. My make up was light and airy. I walked over to the mirror and was shocked to see a stunning woman looking back at me. How is it possible that, that is me. After the shock wore off, I sat down with Liz, who was already done, and waited for the others. I was sitting there wondering what Edward was doing at the moment. Megan came over, sat with us and picked up a teeny pop magazine. Since we were going to wait on Hanna and Brea's hair until after their nap, we decided that lunch was in order.

"Bella. What are you hungry for?" Alice asked.

"Umm. Don't laugh ok?" Everyone nodded.

"Can we have McDonald's?"

They choked back their laughs, while the little girls cheered.

"I'll call and see if they will deliver for us." Liz chuckled.

As soon as our food arrived, everyone ate. I moaned at the taste of my chicken nuggets and after we were done, Liz and Esme put Hanna, Brea, and Ashley down for a nap.

When four o'clock arrived, we all put our dresses on. When Hanna and Brea had theirs on the beautician fixed their hair, so it matched mine. They looked like little princesses. Ashley, Emma, and Katelyn were jealous that they didn't have princess dresses, but when Alice walked in with three matching green dresses with a white sash, they were ecstatic. They got to be princesses too.

Alice walked up and handed me a gift. I opened it and seen that it was a baby blue hanky.

"This is your something blue. It has the date and your and Edward's names embroidered on it."

I gave her a hug and my mom walked up.

"This is your something old. These were your grandmother's." She handed me, my grandmother's diamond studded earrings. I put them on and gave her a hug. I started fanning myself, to keep from crying. I didn't want to piss Alice off by ruining my makeup.

Esme walked up and handed me a diamond bracelet. "This is your something barrowed. Carlisle gave this to me on our wedding day."

Finally Liz walked up and gave me a hug. "This is your something new. Even though it is twenty-two years old, it is still new. No one has warn it. I kept it in my purse the whole time I was gone. I want you to have it. I love you."

"I love you, too." I sniffled. She put a emerald studded hair vine in my hair. I looked into the mirror and noticed it was flower, emerald, flower, emerald, and so on. It was perfect. It must be fate that Liz bought the hair vine in Argentina and my colors were emerald green and white. I loved it. Rose slipped my garter on my leg and whispered, "I placed a penny into a slit I made in the garter. Now you are complete. Welcome to the family."

We all hugged each other. The girls made their way over to us and joined in on the hug. A few moments later there was a knock on the door. Esme walked over and let Charlie in. When he saw me, he stopped and smiled, while wiping his eyes.

"You look really beautiful, Bells."

"So do you, Dad. I never knew you could clean up so nice."

He chuckled, walked over and gave me an awkward hug. We heard the ukulele start playing as we were making our way down to the beach. Rose gave me a quick hug and made her way down the isle. Alice blew me a kiss and followed Rose. I hugged Megan and kissed her forehead. She smiled up at me and turned to make her way down the isle. I nudged Hanna and said, "Walk with Brea to Aunt Alice and Aunt Rose." She held Brea's hand and made her way down the isle. About half way down, Hanna let go of Brea's hand and ran towards Edward. I chuckled as Alice led her to her place and went to get a crying Brea. Charlie wrapped my arm with his and kissed my forehead.

"You ready, Bells?"

"Yes."

"Any doubts?"

"Absolutely none."

He looked down at me and smiled. The music changed and I looked up, right into Edward's sparkling green eyes. I gasped at the sight of him. He was gorgeous. My dad had to keep a tight hold on me or I would have ran down the isle.

As we made it to the isle, I heard my dad chuckle, as he kissed my forehead and lay my hand in Edward's. I looked up at him and bit my lip. He smiled down at me and kissed the back of my hand and mouthed. "I love you." I mouthed it back and we turned to the minister. He smiled at us and started the ceremony.

"Who gives this woman to this man?"

"Her mother and I do." Charlie said.

"Very well. Let us begin. Congratulations, Edward and Isabella, on your marriage. You have chosen one of the most beautiful places in the world. But we are celebrating a different kind of beauty today ~ your love. So joyous and deep that you have called us together to witness and celebrate your marriage."

He held up two white leis, so everyone could see.

"A Hawaiian wedding often begins with the exchange of Leis. We do this for several different reasons. One is that the Lei is a circle, like the rings that will soon be exchanged, representing the eternal commitment and unbroken devotion of your hearts to each other. Also, each individual flower that is woven into the Lei loses none of its' individual beauty when it forms the circle. Its' beauty is enhanced. Likewise, in your marriage you do not compromise or lose any of your individual identity and unique beauty. In fact, because of the nurturing care and support of your relationship, you become even more that special individual with whom your partner fell in love."

He handed a Lei to Edward.

"Edward, please place this Lei around the neck of your bride, and as you do so please give her a kiss."

Edward place the Lei around my neck and bent down and gave me a sweet kiss and smiled.

"This makes a Hawaiian wedding special. We don't wait for the end of the ceremony to start the kissing."

Everyone chuckled as Edward bent down and kissed me again.

"Throughout the ceremony feel free to hold hands, embrace and share a kiss.

And likewise, Isabella, place this Lei around the neck of your beloved with a kiss."

Edward bent down and I place the Lei around his neck and gave him a sweet kiss.

"The Hawaiians have always had a sensitivity to the sacredness of special times and places. This is true of you as well as you have carefully planned the location of your marriage. At the end of this service I will use a lava rock and Ti leaf to perform a Hawaiian blessing that commemorates this precious moment and sacred union. There is an additional significance as well. We see only the surface of the A'ina. It is below, unseen, where the depth of the land abides. So also, we see and respect the outer expression of your relationship together. Only the two of you know the true and unseen depth of you inner union. This can also be compared to the beauty of the Pacific Ocean surrounding us here on the Big Island, which you have chosen as the backdrop to your ceremony. We see constant changes on the surface of the sea. It is below, and unseen, where the teaming life of the ocean resides. I hope that you will have the chance here to explore some that abundant life - whales, dolphins, fish and Honu (_Turtles_). You will face constant change in the outer circumstances of your life, while drawing from within yourself and your partner that rich and powerful inner spiritual strength that the Hawaiians call Mana. Allow your partner to be true to that inner life purpose and power. And if we speak of A'ina and Ocean, let's include as well the beauty of the mountains that surround us; the Kohalas to the North of us, with Mauna Loa and Mauna Kea to the east and Hualalai to the South. Even Haleakala of Maui is often visible to the West. Telescopes are looking outward and upward, making new discoveries there every day. Your marriage is not only about inner depth and strength. It is also a looking outward to the accomplishment of hopes, dreams and aspirations. One of those dreams is being fulfilled at this very moment. Continue to reach out, not only for your own personal satisfaction but for the uplifting of your Ohana, that circle of family, friends and community that will be enriched by your love and care. There is a tradition here in Hawaii that when the wind stirs at a wedding, it is the presence of absent loved ones and ancestors who surround you at this moment with their love, support and blessing. Continue to say I love you. Make no list of the occasional disappointments and conflicts that come between you. May the exchange of Leis be a symbol to you of a healthy relationship, a giving and receiving, that mutual interchange that strengthens you both. Sometimes the simple gift of a flower speaks deeper than words about the heart's desire for your relationship to blossom, to be fragrant and to grow ever closer. You may now exchange your vows you have written to each other."

Edward bent down and kissed me, while smiling.

"Isabella Marie Swan, today I become your husband and you become my wife. I will strive to give you the best of myself, while accepting you the way you are. I promise to respect you as a whole person with your own interests, desires, and needs, and to realize that those are sometimes different, but no less important than my own. I promise to keep myself open to you, to let you in to my innermost fears and feelings, secrets and dreams. I promise to grow along with you, to be willing to face change as we both change, keeping our relationship alive and exciting. And finally, I promise to love you in good times and in bad, with all I have to give and all that I am, in the only way I know how - completely and forever."

He wiped the tears that escaped my eyes and kissed me softly. I took a deep breath and squeezed his hands.

"I, Isabella Marie Swan, affirm my love to you, Edward Anthony Masen, as I invite you to share my life. You are the most beautiful, smart, and generous person I have ever known, and I promise always to respect you and love you. With kindness, unselfishness and trust, I will work by your side to create a wonderful life together. I take you, Edward Masen, to be my lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health for as long as we both shall live."

I reached up and wiped his own tears that escaped. He bent down and kissed me again. I faintly heard everyone chuckling.

"Edward, do you take Isabella to be your wife, to have and to hold from this day forth, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, treasuring her in your heart as the special gift that she is to you, striving to do all that you can to make her to feel happy and secure, treating her with understanding, kindness and respect for all the days before you?"

He squeezed my hand and said, in a shaky voice, "I do."

"Isabella, do you take Edward to be your husband, to have and to hold from this day forth, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, treasuring him in your heart as the special gift that he is to you, striving to do all that you can to make him to feel happy and secure, treating him with understanding, kindness and respect for all the days before you?"

I whispered, "I do."

"Are there rings to commemorate these vows and your love?"

Ethan and Matt handed him the rings. He turned to Edward and handed him a wooden bowl.

"A few moments before this service I dipped this Koa wood bowl into the Pacific Ocean in order to perform a Hawaiian blessing over these rings. Koa, which is the hardest of our Hawaiian woods, has been used over the centuries to build the outrigger canoes, tools and utensils. It has come to represent integrity and strength; foundational qualities of your relationship. Marriage is more than just the beautiful passion and tender emotion of love. It is a foundational covenant based on faith, hope and love. The Ti leaf represents prosperity, health and blessing of body, mind and spirit."

He dipped a Ti leaf in the bowl, sprinkles the rings three times and chanted: "Ei-Ah Eha-No. Ka Malohia Oh-Na-Lani. Mea A-Ku A-Pau." (_May blessings from above rest upon you and remain with you now and forever._)

"The water has a double significance. One is a washing back into the Pacific, as it were, symbolically, of any hindrance to relationship. In Hawaiian this is called Ho'oponopono or reconciliation. Even the best relationships is challenged at times. This principle of forgiveness, grace and release is essential to marriage. Time is to be taken whenever necessary to build understanding and to find restoration of union when conflict arises. Open and honest communication is a part of this processes but so also is music, good

food and dance (_Hula_). The second aspect of the water represents the brand new relationship that you start today as husband and wife. Edward, as you take this ring and place it upon your wife's finger, please repeat after me."

He handed Edward my ring and said, "Isabella, with this ring as a symbol of my eternal love and my devotion to you, I thee wed."

Edward took the ring from him, kissed my ring finger, placed it on my finger, and repeated, "Isabella, with this ring as a symbol of my eternal love and my devotion to you, I thee wed."

He handed me Edward's ring and said, "Isabella, repeat after me. Edward, with this ring as a symbol of my eternal love and my devotion to you, I thee wed."

I kissed Edward's ring finger and placed it on him, repeating in a whisper, "Edward, with this ring as a symbol of my eternal love and my devotion to you, I thee wed."

The Hawaiian Wedding Song started to play and Edward bent down, kissed me, gently rubbed my stomach, and mouthed "I love you." I mouthed it back and kissed him again.

After the song was over, the minister continued the ceremony.

"As I mentioned at the beginning of the service, I now take this lava rock and Ti leaf to perform the final blessing. The rock represents this moment and place of your marriage - made sacred by your love. Wrapped in the leaf it is a traditional Hawaiian offering, prayer and blessing. You are to place it anywhere you choose on the island before you leave. It remains here. Your rings are with you everywhere you go, a reminder of your marriage and love. The rock marks your entrance into a promised land, that of marriage,

full of rich promise and unlimited potential. May the joy of your many years together far exceed even your greatest expectation."

Edward and I both nodded.

"We have had a very special honor here today to witness your love and aloha; your exchange of leis, vows, and rings. And now by the authority that has been entrusted to me by the State of Hawaii, I pronounce that you are Husband and Wife. Would you like to seal your vows with a kiss?" He chuckled.

Edward nodded, enthusiastically, and everyone laughed. He bent down and pulled me to him and whispered, "I love you, Mrs. Masen." I whispered, "I love you, too, my husband." before we kissed. The kiss started out sweet, but soon, Edward deepened it. A couple moments later, we heard a throat clear. I looked up and bit my lip, blushing bright red. Edward chuckled and we turned to our family.

"It is my great honor to pronounce for the first time. Mr. and Mrs. Edward Masen."

Everyone cheered as I hooked my arm around Edward's and we descended down the isle. As we reached the end, we watched as Ethan and Matt helped Hanna and Brea down the isle. As they reached us, Edward squatted down and kissed the two girls on the forehead. The boys came over and hugged me. Edward picked Brea up, handed her to me, and picked Hanna up. We turned to watch J.C. and Megan walk towards us. Megan had tears running down her face and they both hugged us both. Megan also received a kiss from Edward. Rose and Emmett made their way to us and last, but not least, Alice and Jasper made their way down the isle.

After everyone congratulated us, we all moved to the reception area that was set up. Edward and I walked over and signed the marriage license, after the minister did. We walked over and sat down in between our parents. Edward looked over and kissed me gently. Jasper stood and cleared his throat.

"I have known Edward for many years. I remember when he shaved his head to piss a certain person off. Please, for everyone's sanity, don't do it again." Everyone laughed. "I have seen him at his happiest and at his lowest. You are perfect for Bella, Eddo. I expect lots of cookouts and parties at your house. Bella. I have known you longer. I remember you falling down over nothing and your many visits to the emergency room." I ducked my head down and blushed, while everyone laughed. "I love you. I know Edward will treat you like you deserve. Congratulations and bring on the babies." We all laughed at him and Alice stood to make her speech.

"Edward, I know you through Jasper. You are a wonderful father, and I know you will treat Bella with all the love and devotion you have. I love you. Bella, I have known you forever. You are going to be cherished from this man for eternity. Get used to it. I love you."

I got up and hugged each of them. After we ate our dinner, we walked over to the cake. Edward and I linked hands and cut the cake. We held up a small piece and nicely fed each other. He bent down and kissed my sugar-coated lips.

Next, we shared our first dance as man and wife. He buried his face in my hair and kissed up and down my neck, holding me close. As the song came to an end, my dad came over and cut in. Edward was handed Hanna and Brea, and Megan walked over to him. The four of them danced together, while my dad and I danced.

"You did good, Bells. I love you."

"Thank you, Dad. I love you, too."

After the father/daughter dance, I threw my bouquet, straight to the only single woman, Sue.

Emmett and Jasper brought a chair out and had me sit down. Edward sauntered over to me and knelt down on his knees. My face flamed as I heard everyone, but my dad, hoot and holler. Edward winked up at me and stuck his head under my dress. He trailed his lips up my left leg and kissed my inner thigh, then my covered core, and then my other inner thigh. He grasped the garter with his teeth and pulled it gently down my leg, trailing his lips down my right leg, and over my bare foot. He stood and shot it at my dad. Without thinking, my dad put his hands up at the flying object and grabbed it. Everyone hooted at him and he turned bright red.

"Next up, Charlie and Sue!" Emmett boomed.

We all chuckled and continued the party. As it got later out, Edward and I said our goodnights and headed to our beach cottage as husband and wife.


	23. Chapter 23

EPV

As we made our way to our beach cottage, I picked Bella up into my arms. She wrapped her arms around my neck and we made our way across the threshold. I carried her over to the bed, and set her on her feet. I slowly took her hair down and ran my fingers through it, while she hummed in satisfaction. I bent down onto my knees and slid her dress up to her waist. After I kissed every part of her legs, hips, and lower stomach, I stood up and pulled the zipper down the back, and lifted her dress up over her head. She undid my bow tie, and slid my jacket off my shoulders. I bent down and kissed across her shoulder blades, while she took my vest off and slowly unbuttoned my shirt. After my shirt was off, she slid her hands down my chest and onto my pants, unbuttoning them, and I unclasped her bra and it dropped to the ground. My pants dropped to the ground and I kicked them off to the side. I gently guided her down onto the bed and knelt in front of her. I grasped the waist band of her underwear with my teeth and guided them off of her. I slowly trailed kisses up her legs and to her core. I proceeded to pleasure her with my mouth, making her squirm. She reached down and rubbed her hand on my aching erection, causing me to throw my head back and moan loudly. She sat up, removed my boxers, and started kissing me up and down my neck.

"I love you, my husband."

I got up and leaned over her, causing her to lay back on the bed. Before I kissed her lips, I said, "I love you, more than anything, my beautiful wife." I closed the distance and captured her lips with mine. I licked her lip, and when she opened up to me, I deepened the kiss. As we were kissing, we moved our way up so she could lay her head down on the pillows. I grabbed my dick and rubbed it over her delectable core. As I lined up to her opening, I whispered, "My wife." I slowly pushed into her as she whispered, "My husband." When I was sheathed all the way inside of her, I started to move at a slow pace. I wanted to savor this moment for as long as I could. We slowly continued to make love with each other. After a few moments, I clenched my eyes shut, to hold off my release, as her walls started to clasp around my dick, tightly. I knew I couldn't last that much longer, so I tilted her hips slightly so I could rub against her g-spot with my dick. She screamed out in ecstasy, as she milked my dick with everything she had, causing me to coat her insides with my cum.

After we came down from our high, she snuggled into my side, resting her head on my chest, and draped her leg over mine. I kissed her forehead and ran my fingers through her hair. In the process of rubbing her core on my leg, she shifted her leg on my dick, causing me to harden again. I moaned out, lifted her head, and captured her lips with mine.

Three hours later, I was laying with my sleeping bride in my arms. I can't believe we are finally married. Me, Edward Masen, is married to the beautiful Isabella Swan….no Masen. I smiled at that thought and sighed in contentment. My life is perfect now. I have six beautiful children, one on the way, a beautiful wife, my parents are alive and well, and my career is great. What more could I ask for? I thought about it for a moment and came up with absolutely nothing. I finally fell into a dreamless slumber.

The next morning, Bella woke me up at ten-thirty, by kissing me all over my face. Without opening my eyes, I smiled and latched my lips with hers.

"Good morning, Mrs. Masen."

"Good morning to you, my sexy husband."

I went to wrap my arms around her, when she got up and walked away. I shot my head up and looked around. When I found her, I pouted out my bottom lip.

"Don't you dare, Mr. Masen. We're late as it is. We are suppose to meet everyone for brunch. Now get up and move your sexy ass."

She walked into the bathroom to finish getting ready. I flopped back onto my pillow and tossed my arm over my eyes. Great.

"Get up Edward Anthony!"

I jumped out of bed and quickly hopped into the shower.

"Edward." She said through the stained glass of the shower.

"Yeah, baby." I replied, through the sound of the water.

"Your clothes are on the bed."

"Ok. Love you."

"Love you, too.

After I was done with my shower, I got out, toweled off, kissed her on the cheek, walked into the bedroom, and obediently put the clothes on that she had set out for me. Half way through, I stopped and gawked at myself. How the hell did she do that to me. I am so fucking whipped. Damn, she's good. Get a ring on my finger, tell me to jump, and I immediately do it. I laughed at myself and finished getting dressed, shaking my head. She walked out of the bathroom in a white sun dress and sandals. As I spotted her, I gaped at her and about fell to my knees. Fuck. She is the most gorgeous woman there is and she is all mine. She walked over to me and shut my mouth.

"Don't, or we will never leave this room, Edward Anthony." She smirked.

I bent down and gave her a sweet kiss, while rubbing her stomach.

"How is my lovely bride, this morning?" She smiled, widely and danced around.

"Great, actually. I haven't gotten sick once." I laughed, scooped her up, and twirled her around. She laughed while kissing my face.

"Ok. Put me down. I'm starting to feel sick." I sat her down and kissed her forehead.

"Better?"

"Yeah." She said and took a deep breath.

I clasped our hands together and we made our way to the restaurant. We walked into _Palm Terrace _and went up to our family's table. Hanna jumped up off her booster seat and ran over to us.

"Daddy! Mommy!" I scooped her up and kissed her forehead.

"Good morning, peanut. Were you good for all of your nana and papas?"

"I was rewwy good, Daddy. We watched Ponge Bob, when we waked up."

"You did. Did you see Patrick and Plankton?"

"Duh, Daddy. They Ponge Bob's famy." I chuckled and sat her back down in her seat.

The boys didn't even notice we were there, as they were too busy eating their food, and Megan waved at us over her book. I walked over and kissed all of them on the forehead. When I reached the boys, I bent down and whispered, "Could you three slow down, please. You are not going to a fire." They all looked up and nodded. They looked at each other and turned towards Bella.

"Good morning, Mom. We love you." They all said, in unison.

"Good morning to you too. I love you all too." She paused and eyed them, suspiciously. "What do you three want?"

"Can we go surfing before we leave? !"

She looked over at me and bit her lip. I looked over at the boys.

"What did your grandparents say?"

"No." They all said.

"Well, then. The answer is no."

"But Dad!" J.C. whined.

"The answer is no, Jacob Charles. That's final."

They all scowled and looked back down at their food.

"Told you." Megan gloated.

"Shut up, Megan." Matt snapped.

As I was walking by him to sit down, I heard him say, "Bitch." under his breath.

I snapped my head in his direction and grabbed his hand.

"Matthew William Masen! Come with me, now."

He stood, gulped, and walked with me out of the restaurant. When we were out of hearing range, I made him sit on a bench. I sat down beside him and took a deep breath, to calm down. I ran my hand through my hair and looked over at him. He sat there with his arms crossed in front of him.

"Why did you call your sister that?"

"Because she is." He said, softly.

"What?"

"I said because she is." He said louder.

"Tell me this, Matthew. What is a bitch."

"I don't know."

"Don't you think you should know what it means before you say something?"

"Yes, sir."

"Ok. Why did you call her that?"

"'Cause she teased us about not being able to surf."

"Ok. Tell me this. Did you call her that because you are mad at her, or because you are mad at me for telling you no?"

"At you."

"Matthew. You never, I mean _never_ call anyone that again. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, sir."

"Where did you hear that from?"

"My other dad called Mom that sometimes." He said and ducked his head. I ran a hand through my hair again and sighed.

"Matt. What he had called your mom are not good names. They are very bad names. No one should be called that."

"Ok. I'm sorry."

"Consider yourself grounded from this time forward."

"But Dad!" He whined.

"No buts, Matthew. It was wrong. You know that is a bad word and you said it anyway."

"But Megan didn't hear me."

"That's besides the point. I heard you. I'm not letting you off on this. Your grounded. Final."

"Fine." He grumbled. "From what?"

"I'm going to have to discuss it with your mother."

"Dad!" He interrupted.

"No, Matt. I will discuss this with her. I'll let you know what your grounded from before you leave. But for now, you will sit with me at all times."

He slumped down and sniffled.

"Yes, sir."

We stood, and I led him back over to the table.

"Hey Em?"

"Yeah, bro."

"Could you move to Matt's spot please."

Emmett got up from beside me and moved to Matt's spot, and I looked at Matt.

"Sit."

He sat down as Emmett placed his plate in front of him. I sat beside him and kissed a worried looking Bella on the forehead. She leaned over and whispered, "What's going on?"

"Matt called Megan a name he shouldn't have. I grounded him, but we need to discuss from what and for how long." I whispered back.

"What did he call her?" She asked, quietly. I shook my head and mouthed, "Later."

She huffed and hissed, "Edward." I sighed and kissed her forehead.

"He called her a bitch." I whispered. She gasped, loudly, and slapped her hand over her mouth. I heard a sniffle beside me and turned and looked at Matt. He had his head bowed and tears streaking down his face, from Bella's reaction. I nudged him and he looked up at me.

"Eat." I said and pointed to his plate.

"Yes, sir." He whispered, meekly and started eating.

While everyone was eating, Emmett leaned back in his chair.

"Psst. Edward." He whispered. I looked over at him and mouthed, "What."

"Congratulations, bro." He whispered.

"For what?" I mouthed in confusion.

"The baby." He mouthed.

I snapped my head up and looked around the table. Everyone, except the kids were smiling at Bella and me. I looked over at Bella and noticed that she noticed Emmett and my silent conversation.

"Does everyone know?" I asked, while looking around at everyone.

"Yes. Everyone over sixteen." Jasper chuckled.

After that we were showered with congratulations from everyone.

When everyone was done eating, we decided we would go to the pool. Emmett grabbed the pack-n-play for Brea and everyone, except Bella, Matt, and I put on their suits. As we reached the beach chairs, Bella looked over at Matt.

"Sit and don't move, young man." She snapped. He immediately sat and bowed his head.

After everyone was playing in the pool, Esme and my mom walked over to us.

"What's going on?" Esme asked.

I led them and Bella out of hearing range and told them what had happened. Esme and my mom gasped and looked over at Matt.

"Let us know what you two decide about his grounding." My mom said.

"We will." Bella replied.

They walked back over to the pool and Bella and I sat down.

"What do you think he should be grounded from, Love?"

"Um…I think he should be grounded from all television and video games for two weeks. What do you think?"

"That's fine with me. I also think he should stay with us until they leave."

She nodded her head as I kissed her forehead. I pulled her up and we made our way back to the pool. She walked over to Esme and my mom, and I walked over and sat down beside Matt.

"Matt."

"Yes, sir."

"You're grounded from all television and video games for two weeks. If your brothers are in your room watching something, you are to be downstairs. You are to stay with your mother and me until you leave for the airport. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir." He said while nodding.

The rest of the day passed without any more incidences.

The next day, as everyone was waiting for the bus, Bella and I pulled Matt to the side.

"You better listen while we are gone, young man." Bella scolded.

"Yes, ma'am."

"I am very disappointed in you. I don't want to hear any of those names from your lips ever again. Do you understand?"

"Yes, ma'am." He whispered.

"Be good. We will be checking in." I said.

"Yes, sir."

We walked over to everyone and gave them all a hug and kiss, when the bus arrived. They loaded up and we watched as they went down the street. After a couple of minutes, I turned to Bella and kissed her tears away.

"What's the matter, Love?"

"I miss them already." I chuckled and held her close.

"What do you want to do now?" I asked, while wiggling my eyebrows at her.

She slapped my chest and laughed.

"How about we bury the lava rock and Ti leaf somewhere." She suggested and bit her lip.

I pulled her lip from her teeth with my thumb and kissed her.

"Where do you want to bury it?"

"Um…can we bury it in the place where we got married?"

"I'll go check."

I kissed her and walked over to the front desk. I looked back and saw that she went into one of the shops. I shook my head and looked back at the desk.

"Can I help you, Sir?"

"I hope so. My wife and I were married here, yesterday…"

"Congratulations."

"Thank you. We were wondering if we could bury our lava rock and Ti leaf in the spot we were wed?"

"Just a second, sir. Let me check."

"Ok."

He picked up the phone and explained our request. After he was done, he hung up the phone and smiled at me.

"Are you the Masens?"

"Yes. We are."

"You are allowed to bury it where ever you wish."

"Thank you." I smiled.

"Your welcome, and enjoy the rest of your stay."

I nodded at him and walked over to Bella, who was carrying a bag. I bent down, kissed her and told her what I was told, while trying to peek inside of the bag. She caught me and snatched it away.

"Come on, my handsome husband. I'm getting sick of watching all the women in here ogling you."

She grabbed my hand and led me out to the beach, while I looked around in confusion. No one was ogling me? Were they? I shook my head. Probably just pregnancy hormones. She snickered and looked back at me.

"Yes they were, honey. And no. It's not the pregnancy hormones."

I smiled sheepishly at her. Oops. I didn't realize I said that out loud. We made it back to the beach cottage and I grabbed the lava rock and Ti leaf. We went out to where the ceremony took place and I noticed a shovel waiting for me. They are good, here. I handed Bella the items and picked up the shovel and started to dig. When the hole was big enough, I bent down and kissed her on the lips. She smiled up at me and dropped the lava rock and Ti leaf into the hole. I replace the sand and set the shovel down. We sat down and held each other for awhile.

The next four days were spent in total bliss. We made love, learned how to hula, made love, watched movies, made love, went shopping, made love, etc. You get the picture. On the fifth night, I made reservations at _21 Degrees North_.

During dinner my cell phone rang. I kissed Bella's hand and answered.

"Mr. and Mrs. Masen. How can I help you?" Bella chuckled and I winked at her.

"Is this Edward Masen?" I cleared my throat and sat up straighter.

"Yes it is."

"You married Isabella Swan?"

"Yes I did. Who is this?" I asked in confusion. I ran my hand through my hair and waited for a response. Bella looked up at me and bit her lip.

"Who I am is not important. Are the kids with you?"

"Who is this?" I demanded.

"The only thing you need to know is that I _will_ make you pay."

The person hung up the phone and I looked up at a concerned Bella.

"Who was it?" She asked.

"I don't know, Love. I'm going to call home."

I dialed our home phone, while Bella got the attention of the waiter. When the answering machine came on, I hung up and tried Carlisle and Esme's, with no luck. The waiter came over with the check and I, immediately, handed him my credit card. Everyone I tried to call wasn't picking up. After the bill was paid for, we made our way, as fast as we could, to the cottage.

"Call the front desk. See if they can change our flight for tonight." I kissed her, pulled our luggage out, and started packing, quickly.

I kept on trying everyone's home and cell phones, with no answer. Where the fuck is everyone? As I was finishing packing, there was a knock on the door. Bella went over and answered it, and the manager walked in.

"Mr. and Mrs. Masen. Is everything ok?"

"No. I received an anonymous phone call during dinner and they were asking about our children. When I tried calling everyone at home, there was no answer. We have to get home as soon as possible."

"I understand, sir. The only thing that was available was a private jet. It can leave as soon as you get there. I will drive you to the airport, personally." I walked up to him and shook his hand.

"Thank you so much. Bill my credit card for everything."

"Yes, sir."

I finished packing, while Bella made a mad dash around the cottage, to make sure we don't forget anything, and we left.

As we were boarding the plane, my cell rang.

"Hello?"

"Edward, get home NOW!"

"We're boarding the plane now, Dad. Do you have all of the kids with you?"

The phone went dead before he could answer.

"Dad? DAD? DAMN IT!"

I slammed my phone shut and prepared for take off. Bella snuggled into my side, with tears in her eyes.

"Do they have all of the kids?"

I bent down and kissed the top of her head.

"I don't know, Love. We'll be there soon."

As we took off, Bella bit her bottom lip and sobbed, while I held her, continuously running a hand through my hair.


	24. Chapter 24

BPV

The five and half hour flight was pure hell. Edward was pulling out his hair and I was running back and forth from my seat to the bathroom. When I reached my seat from my fifth trip, Edward pulled me in his arms and kissed my forehead.

"You need to calm down, Love."

I pushed him away and looked at him like he was crazy.

"Are you fucking serious. Our family may be in trouble and you want me to calm down. Who was that guy on the phone? Where is everyone? What is going on?"

He pulled me back down as I broke down into sobs.

"I know, Love. I'm worried sick, too. But we have to think of the baby, ok. This isn't healthy. I wouldn't be able to stand it if something happened to it."

I knew he was right. I did need to stay calm for the baby. I just wasn't sure if I could. I laid my head down on his shoulder and started to take deep breaths. After a couple of minutes, I felt Edward reach out for something.

"I'm going to try my dad back. Hopefully I can get some answers." I nodded my head and he dialed the plane phone.

"Dad! What's going on?"

"Mhm."

"Mhm."

"Who?"

"How?"

"How bad is it?" I looked up at him, biting my lip, and saw worry and distress in his eyes.

"Ok."

"Yes. We should arrive around seven. Will everyone be at the hospital?"

"Ok."

"Hi, Uncle Carlisle."

"Not good. She's been sick the whole time we've been in the air."

"Ok, great. Thank you."

"Can you have Charlie get a hold of Detective Michaels and have him meet us at the hospital?"

"Ok. Thanks."

"See ya there."

He hung up the phone, laid his head on the top of my head, and sighed.

"What's going on, Edward?" He kissed the top of my head and took a deep breath.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. Tell me!" I huffed.

"Ok. When I was trying to call earlier, everyone was at the hospital. Ethan and J.C. were riding their bikes up and down the street and Eth got hit by a car."

"Is he alright?" I gasped.

"Yeah. He has a broken arm, cuts, and a concussion. He got lucky. The car demolished his bike. Anyway, when Dad called they were sending Ethan in for surgery, but he was in a bad area and lost his signal.

"Who was the driver?"

"They don't know. The driver took off before anyone could get any information. The only thing they know is that it was a red beat up Toyota."

"What about everyone else?" He kissed the tip of my nose.

"They're fine, Love. You need to relax. We still have three hours left."

I took a deep breath, to calm my nerves, and shut my eyes.

"Ok. Who's picking us up?"

"Uncle Carlisle will meet us at the airport and take us to the hospital. He wants to check you and the baby out, to make sure everything is fine."

"Ok." He laid his head down on top of mine.

I must have fell asleep, because the next thing I knew we were landing. We gathered our things and headed toward the waiting area. We walked up to Carlisle, and he had me sit down in one of the uncomfortable chairs, so he could take my blood pressure. When he was satisfied with what he had seen, we walked out to his car and headed to the hospital. I laid my head back onto the seat and shut my eyes, as Carlisle and Edward talked quietly in the front seat. As we made it to the hospital, Edward helped me from the car and we walked quickly to Ethan's room. We walked in and Edward chuckled.

"You know, Eth. You really should break the habit of breaking your arm this year. At this rate you'll be in a cast forever."

Ethan looked up and smiled at us.

"Mom! Dad! Look at my cast this time. It's green!"

"Yeah, buddy. Just don't go through all of the colors, ok."

"Ok, Dad."

We spent the next hour, discussing the accident and phone call, while Ethan slept. We all looked towards the door as Detective Michaels walked in. Edward proceeded to tell him about the phone call we received in Hawaii, and I noticed J.C. was being extremely quiet, sitting in the corner. I walked up to him and sat down.

"What's the matter, J.C.?"

"Nothing, Mom." He whispered.

"You can tell me, you know."

"I know." He took a moment to gather his thoughts, wiped his eyes, and looked up at me.

"Mom. I'm scared." I wrapped my arm around him and sighed.

"I know. I was too. What are you scared of?"

"I saw who was driving the car."

"Who was it?"

He ducked his head and sniffled. I tilted his head, so he was looking at me, and kissed his forehead.

"You can tell me. I won't be mad."

He nodded his head and whispered, "I think it was Dad."

I gasped and turned toward the guys.

"Edward!"

"Yeah, baby."

"J.C. said he saw who was driving the car."

"Who?" Charlie said as Edward walked over and knelt in front of us.

"Who was it, J.C." He asked, softly.

"I think it was my other dad, Dad." J.C. hiccupped.

Edward turned toward the others and said, "Jacob."

Detective Michaels ran from the room and everyone gasped.

"I thought he was in jail?" Alice said in confusion.

"We all did." Edward said through clenched teeth.

"Lets calm down. We don't know for sure. Lets wait until Kevin gets back, to do anything." Charlie, calmly, said. I looked over at him and noticed he was anything but calm.

Carlisle walked up and said, "Edward. Bella. Lets go for a walk, while we wait."

We nodded, stood, and followed him out of the room. When we reached the maternity ward, he led us into a room.

"Go ahead and hop up on the table, Bella, and pull the waistband of your pants down and lift your shirt. Have you went to the restroom lately.

"No. I actually need to go." I said while I hopped up onto the table.

"Good." He smiled.

Edward sat beside my head and grasped my hand with his, as Carlisle got the ultrasound machine ready. Carlisle squirted the cold goopy stuff on my stomach and I shivered.

"I know it's cold. Sorry." He chuckled.

I smiled at him and said, "That's ok."

Edward squeezed my hand and kissed my forehead, as the picture of our baby came up on the screen. We looked over and saw our baby for the first time. Edward wiped the tears that were falling down my cheeks and chuckled.

"It looks like an alien."

Carlisle chuckled and moved the wand around, taking measurements. Pretty soon a whooshing sound echoed throughout the room. I gasped and looked at Edward, who had tears falling down his cheeks, as well. He look over at me and smiled. I smiled back and basked in the sound of our baby's heart beat. We looked over at Carlisle as he placed the wand back into its home. He handed me a towel to clean up and smiled brightly, with tears in his eyes.

"Well, everything looks good. You're about eleven weeks and three days along. Congratulations."

"Thank you." I sniffled.

He printed out a ton of pictures and left us alone. After I was cleaned up, I sat up and Edward sat on the table beside me. I leaned into his side and sighed, happily. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and gave me a sweet kiss.

"When do you want to tell the kids?" He asked.

"Not for a couple more weeks. I don't want to risk upsetting them if something happens."

He squeezed my shoulders and said with conviction, "Nothing is going to happen."

I nodded and we made our way out of the room to see Carlisle showing off the pictures to the nurses. When he spotted us, he smiled sheepishly at us and walked over to us, handing us the pictures. I placed them gently in my purse and we walked back down to Ethan's room. We walked up and was met by a police officer. Before we could walk into Ethan's room, we were stopped.

"Identification please."

We showed him our driver's licenses and he smiled at us.

"Oh. Mr. and Mrs. Masen. Everyone is waiting for you in the waiting room."

We nodded our heads and walked over and entered the waiting room. Everyone but the kids were sitting around, anxiously.

"Where's the kids?" I asked.

"Jasper, Emmett, Rose, and Alice took them down to the cafeteria." Charlie said.

I nodded as we sat down and look over at Kevin.

"Ok. Since Edward, Bella, and Carlisle are back, I'll fill you in on what's going on." Kevin said.

We all nodded and he continued. Edward wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me into him.

"When I ran out of Ethan's room, I called my superior. He informed me that Jacob Black was released three weeks ago for good behavior. He only served four out of the year sentence. Upon release he was placed in an ankle bracelet for house arrest. He is permitted to leave the house for employment reasons. I checked the bracelet logs and he has been to his shop and his home. That's it. We will know if he breaks the house arrest."

"Why weren't we contacted, Kevin?" I demanded.

"I don't know. I will find out though."

"What about the phone call I received?" Edward asked, with rage in his voice.

"We're checking his phone records as we speak. We will keep officers at the door of Ethan's room and at your house. But other than that, there is nothing we can do unless he breaks the house arrest."

I started to shake and Edward held me tighter to him. Carlisle walked up to us and sat beside me, silently taking my pulse and blood pressure.

"You need to calm down, Bella. We will keep you and the kids safe." He said, after he was done. I nodded and tried my best to calm down.

Later that night, Ethan was release from the hospital, and we made our way home. We got everyone to bed and I went into the kitchen to find something to eat. As I was making a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, the phone rang. I walked over and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Well hello, Isabella. I didn't expect you to be home so soon."

"Jacob!" I gasped and turned to see Edward, Ed, Carlisle, Charlie, and Kevin standing around me. Liz, Esme, and Sue were watching from the living room. Charlie reached over and turned the speaker phone on.

"What do you want?" I asked, shakily.

"I want you, you little whore. I will get you and the brats back. You might be married to Masen, but you will always belong to me."

"No you won't."

"Now, now, Isabella. Do _not _talk back to me. How is the little Masen brat doing? I heard he had an accident."

"Look you son of a bitch…." Edward started to say and the line went dead.

Edward walked up to me and pulled me into his arms. My body shook, violently, with my sobs.

"Everything's going to be ok, Love."

"I'm scared." He kissed my forehead and sighed.

"I know, baby. I know."

We walked back into the living room, while Kevin was on the phone with his superiors. I sat down and rested my head on Edward's chest. I could tell he was trying to hide his rage, but I felt it. Kevin walked into the room, sat down, and sighed.

"There's nothing we can do."

"WHAT!" Edward yelled. By this time he was absolutely livid. He jumped up off the couch and started pacing, ripping his hands through his hair.

"Calm down, son." Ed said.

"Edward, your dad is right. There is nothing we can do right now, but I promise you we will keep looking." Kevin said.

"No. This is going to stop. I am not going to put my family at risk. Look at Bella. She's scared shitless. This can't be good for the baby."

Charlie walked in front of Edward and put his hands on shoulders, stopping him mid-turn. They whispered back and forth for a couple of minutes, and Edward, finally, bowed his head.

"Fine." Edward huffed and plopped back down onto the couch. I started running soothing circles on his back and looked at Kevin.

"Even though he asked about Ethan, he didn't admit to any wrong doing. We are looking at his bracelet logs, constantly. We will know as soon as he steps one foot in the wrong direction. I suggest you don't answer your phone. Let the answering machine pick up."

"Did you get any weird phone calls while we were still in Hawaii?" Edward asked.

"We got a couple hang ups, but nothing else." Liz answered.

"When did it start?" Kevin asked.

"Um...on the twenty-second, the morning we took Renee and Phil to the airport."

"Ok. From this time forward, no one goes anywhere alone. Bella, I think it would be best to lay low for awhile. Just stay home and relax."

"Ok. I'll call Rose in the morning." I sighed. I hated the fact that Jacob was once again controlling my life, but I'd rather be safe than sorry.

The rest of the night passed as I snuggled against Edward, while everyone discussed what was going to happen. The last thing I heard was Edward saying something about a security system.

The next week went by without incident. The morning after Jacob's phone call, I got up and called Rose. She was worried about Jacob, but understood my need to stay at home. That day was stressful at best. Every time the phone rang, I jumped. My skin was crawling and I couldn't seem to relax. I continued to put a happy face for the kids, but I think they knew something was going on. Around three o'clock in the afternoon, Edward called Carlisle. He came over and took my blood pressure and made me lay down. He gave me some anxiety pills, that were safe for the baby, and told me if I didn't calm down, he would have to admit me. The rest of the day, I laid on the couch and watched, helplessly, as Edward, Ed, and Liz took care of the kids. I could tell they were all worried about me, but they tried to not let it show, for the kids' sake.

On the following Monday, Edward went back to work. Ed went in front of the board and received his license to resume his practice. He started working along side Jasper. Liz continued to take care of the kids and household chores, while I remained on bed rest.

July was very quiet and nothing happened with the Jacob situation. We still had officers driving past the house every hour, but things started to return to normal. On July 23, we held a birthday party for J.C.'s eighth birthday, Ethan's seventh birthday, and Matthew's seventh birthday. I was starting to show, so Edward and I sat the kids down and told them about the baby. To say they were estatic would be an understatement. They were thrilled. Hanna started carrying around her baby around with her everywhere she went. She would tell everyone that it was her baby.

As July ended and August began, we started getting the kids ready to start school. Even though it was still quiet, Edward and I let the school know what was going on with Jacob. They made sure the kids were watched at all times and one of us, that was on the list, had to come to the office everyday to pick them up and drop them off. It was going to be a hassle, but it was the safest way. On August 16, Edward and I went to Carlisle's office and had an ultra sound done. As he was conducting the ultra sound, he chuckled.

"Do you two want to know the sex?"

I looked up at Edward and bit my lip. He pulled my lip from my teeth with his and smiled.

"Do you, Love?"

"I'm not sure. Do you?"

"Yeah. I do."

I looked over at Carlisle and nodded my head. He chuckled and moved the wand to try to find out the sex. After a couple of minutes, he looked at us with his eyebrows drawn together. He put his hands on my bulging stomach and pushed around, turned back to the screen, and moved the wand around, again. After a couple more minutes, he sighed and put the wand away.

"Well. Whatever it is, it's stubborn. It wouldn't let me see anything. I'm sorry."

"That's ok, Uncle Carlisle. Maybe it'll corporate next time." Edward chuckled.

Carlisle printed out a few pictures and handed Edward the towel to clean me up. He bent down, gave me a sweet kiss, and wiped the goop off of my stomach, then kissed my stomach. After he was done, he helped me up and wrapped his arm around me.

By the time we got home, Liz had already started dinner. Edward walked upstairs to check on the kids, while I went into the kitchen with Liz.

"Is there anything you want me to do, Liz?"

"No, hun. Just relax."

I sat down at the island and watched her cut up lettuce for a salad. I was going to miss them when they move into their new house. It was almost done. They only had minor adjustment that need to be completed. They would probably move out in the next couple of weeks or so. Dinner was delicious and we discussed what was going on with Edward and Ed's work. At seven o'clock, Liz and I gave the kids' their baths and got them ready for bed. We had started making them go to bed at eight to get them used to the school schedule. After the kids were all snuggled into their beds, we went back downstairs and lounged around in the living room. At ten o'clock, I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer, so Edward and I bid Ed and Liz goodnight and went to bed.

Around two-fifteen in the morning, the phone started ringing. Without even thinking about it, Edward grabbed it and answered.

"Hello?" He said, groggily.

"Yeah. This is Edward Masen."

After a couple of minutes, he sat straight up in bed.

"What?"

"Ok. We'll be right there."

After he hung up the phone, he jumped out of bed and proceeded to get dressed. I sat there, stunned. I finally pulled myself from my stupor as Edward ran out of the room and down the stairs. I rolled out of bed and got dressed. As I made my way down the stairs, I heard Edward, Ed, and Liz talking in the kitchen. I walked in and went over and sat beside Liz.

"What's going on?"

Edward looked over at me and smiled sadly.

"Mom and Dad's house burnt down. They think it's arson." I gasped and hugged Liz.

"Was it Jacob?" I asked.

Edward shook his head and said, "They don't know who it was."

Ed and Edward left to go down to the police station, while Liz and I laid on the couches, trying to get some more sleep.


	25. Chapter 25

EPV

My dad and I left the house to go down to the police station, to try and find out how their house caught on fire. The entire ride was in complete silence, as I sped through the dark Seattle streets. When we pulled in, we jumped out of the car and ran in, and over to the front desk.

"How may I help you?"

"Hi. My name is Edward Masen, and I was told that my house was burnt to the ground." My dad said.

"Just a moment please." She picked up the telephone and told someone that we were here.

A couple moments later a balding man came around and shook my dad's hand.

"Hello, Mr. Masen. My name is officer Cane. Please follow me."

We followed him into an interrogation room and sat down. He turned towards me and raised his eyebrows.

"And you are, son?"

"I'm Edward Masen. Nice to meet you." I said, as I shook his hand. He looked from my father and I in confusion.

"Ok. I'm confused. Your Edward Masen?" He said looking at me. I nodded. "And you are?" He said looking at my dad.

"Edward Masen. But, please call me Ed."

Officer Cane shook his head and sat down.

"Ok. Lets get this straight. Who's house burnt?"

"Mine." My father said.

"Ok. And you're his son." I nodded.

"Ok. Edward, could you please wait out in the waiting area, while I speak to your father, please."

"Sorry. No I can't." I could tell he was getting irritated, so I continued, "I'm the contractor that was building his house. I need to know what is going on, for insurance purposes."

He huffed, stood, and walked to the door.

"Detective Michaels. Can you please come remove somebody from this room, please. I have a young man making problems for me."

I looked at my dad, snickering, and we both rolled our eyes. Officer Dipshit walked back over and sat down, looking at me smugly. I just sat back and smiled at him. A couple minutes later, Detective Michaels walked in saying, "Look, Mr. Please go to the waiting area or I will have to restrain you."

I noticed his head was down, so I said, "Why?"

He snapped his head up and looked at my dad and I.

"Oh. Hi you guys. What are you doing here? Is everyone ok?"

"Yeah. Everyone's fine, Kevin. My mom and dad's house was burnt down. So here we are."

He sat down and sighed, "You guys never get a break. Do you?"

Officer Dipshit huffed and crossed his arms. Kevin looked at him and snapped, "Your off this case Officer Cane. I'm taking it over."

Officer Dipshit jumped from his chair and yelled, "No I am not off this case. I was put on this case, because I know who started that fire!"

We all looked at him in shock.

"Who?" Kevin demanded.

He pointed at me and sneered, "This guy did for the insurance money."

We all looked at him and busted out laughing. After we calmed down Kevin took a deep breath.

"Officer Cane. Were you the one to call the Masen's about the fire?"

"Yes."

"Who did you speak with?"

"Mr. Masen. Why?"

"How did he say his name?"

"Edward. Why."

"Well. You talked to the one you just accused of arson."

"How the hell do you know?"

"Because, if you would have talked to Edward Sr., he would have told you his name was Ed, not Edward."

Kevin leaned back in his chair and my father and I chuckled, while officer Dipshit stood there and gaped.

"Now. Since we have that taken care of, I will let you sit in and observe how real police work is handled."

He sat down and crossed his arms.

"Now. Do you two suspect anyone that would do this?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah. Jacob Black." I said.

"Ok. I'll go check his bracelet logs." He stood and left the room.

"What construction company do you work for?" Officer Dipshit asked.

"I work for C & M Construction." I said.

"Oh. I know that company. They're a really credible company. What section do you work in? The mail room?"

"Well, officer Cane. For your information I am part owner. C for Cullen and M for Masen." I answered, smugly.

He gaped at me and my dad and I snickered. While he was gaping at us, Kevin walked back in and sat down.

"I looked at all the logs in the last twenty-four hours. It wasn't him. He was home the entire time. Sorry."

"That's ok. It was a long shot. How was it started."

"It started in the office area, where all the blue prints were. The fire martial is still there, conducting his own investigation."

"Ok. When do you think the site will be cleared for demolition?"

"I'm not sure. I'll let you know as soon as the site has been cleared."

"Thank you. We appreciate it." I said and my dad nodded.

"Now that business is out of the way. How is that lovely wife of yours doing?"

"She's good. A little shaken at the moment but good."

"And the baby?"

"Getting bigger every day." I beamed.

After a couple more minutes of idle chat, we shook hands and my dad and I headed for home. About half way home, my dad turned and looked at me.

"I still think it's this Jacob character."

"Me too, Dad." I sighed as I quickly glanced at him.

We made it home as the sun was coming up. We walked in through the garage and went into the kitchen to start the coffee pot. I glanced into the living room and saw that my mom was sleeping on the couch. I looked over at the other couch and seen that there were blankets, but no Bella. She must have went back upstairs to bed.

A couple hours later, I heard the kids start to stir. So I walked upstairs and into Hanna's room.

"Good morning, peanut."

"Morning Daddy."

I pulled out her Snow White shirt and jean shorts. After she was done going to the bathroom, I placed her clothes on her and she headed downstairs. I walked out of her room and into Brea's. She was standing in her crib with a big grin on her face.

"Dada. Dada."

I picked her up and kissed her on the forehead.

"Good morning, princess."

I laid her down on the changing table and changed her diaper and put a purple and pink onezie and jean shorts on her. I picked her up and took her downstairs into the kitchen. I placed her in her highchair as my mom put scrambled eggs and cut up sausage links on her tray. I walked over to her and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Thanks, Mom. Good morning."

"Good morning to you, too. Why don't you go up and take a shower and a nap. I can handle the kids for a little while."

"Thanks Mom. Yell for me if you need anything." She gave me a hug and pushed me toward the stairs.

As I made my way back upstairs, Ethan, J.C., Matt, and Megan came running down.

"Slow down." I said to them. They slowed, slightly and I continued up the stairs, shaking my head.

I walked quietly into our bedroom and glanced over at the bed. Bella was cocooned in the blankets, sleeping soundly. I grabbed a pair of boxers and went to take a shower. After my shower, I slid into bed and fell asleep, as soon as my head hit the pillow.

A couple hours later, I sat up and scratched my chest, yawning loudly. I peeked over and saw that Bella's side of the bed was empty. I got up, threw some clothes on, and walked down the stairs. When I made it into the kitchen, the kids were sitting at the table and Bella was asking them what they wanted for lunch. I looked over at the clock and saw that it was 11:45. Damn. I slept longer than I thought.

When she got to Hanna, she said, "Peanut, what do you want for lunch?"

"A grouchy samich, Mommy." I chuckled when Bella bit her lip.

"A what?"

"A grouchy samich." Hanna said, seriously.

"A grouchy sandwich?" Bella asked in confusion.

"No. A grouchy samich." I walked over and poured myself a cup of coffee and Bella shook her head and turned toward Megan.

"What would you like, Megan?"

"I'll take a peanut butter and strawberry jelly sandwich, Mom."

"Ok. What about you, Matt?"

"A grilled cheese, please."

"Ok. J.C.?"

"Same as Matt, Mom."

"Grouchy samich! Grouchy samich!" Hanna started to chant.

I sat down at the island and watched to see if Bella could figure out what she was saying. I knew, but I wanted to see if Bella could figure it out on her own.

"What do you want, Ethan?"

Ethan smiled at me and said, "A grouchy sandwich, please." And started laughing.

Bella threw her arms in the air and sighed.

"Ok. Megan wants a PB&J, Matt and J.C. want a grilled cheese sandwich….." As she said grilled cheese Hanna cheered.

"Yeah, grouchy samich!"

Bella snapped her head to me and back at the kids.

"You want a grilled cheese sandwich, Hanna?"

"Yeah. A grouchy samich!"

I started to snicker and she walked up and slapped my arm.

"Thanks for the help, Dad." She said, sarcastically, rolling her eyes, and walked over to started the sandwiches.

I got up and walked behind her, wrapped my arms around her, rubbed her protruding stomach, and kissed her neck. She sighed and melted into me.

"Where's my parents?"

"They went over to Carlisle and Esme's house for a little while."

I nodded and grabbed the peanut butter and strawberry jelly from the fridge and made Megan's sandwich. After I placed her lunch in front of her, I went over, cut up, and heated two hotdogs for Brea. After Bella was done making the grilled cheeses, she made two chicken salad sandwiches for us.

After lunch, Alice came over and picked Megan up to go shopping, the boys decided they wanted to go to Emmett and Rose's and left to walk the half a block to their house, and Bella and I put Hanna and Brea down for a nap.

After they were settled, I grasped Bella's hand and led her into our bedroom and laid her down onto the bed so her legs where hanging off of the side. I gave her a searing kiss and knelt down in front of her. I slowly slid her shorts and underwear off and licked through her folds. She moaned and shifted towards me. I leaned back and kissed her belly and whispered, "I love you." She pulled on my hair, trying to pull me to her core, and I looked up at her and winked. I ran my tongue through her folds, again, and over her clit and sucked it into my mouth. God, she's fucking delicious. As I dipped my finger inside of her, she cried out in ecstasy. I added another finger and started to pump them into her, rubbing against her g-spot. As she started to clench around my fingers, I bit her clit, gently, and moaned against her. She tensed up as her arousal gushed out of her, coating my fingers. I removed my fingers and licked her clean. I licked and sucked my fingers clean, moaning the whole time. I could never get enough of this woman. I stood up and pulled my shorts and underwear down. I looked up and saw that she was looking at me with hooded eyes and panting. Before she could gain control over herself again, I grasped her hips, pulled her to the edge of the bed, and gently glided my erection inside of her hot core. As I reached the hilt, I threw my head back, moaning, while my eyes rolled into the back of my head. She was tossing her head from side to side and clenching her fists into the sheet beside her, as I thrust into her, over and over again. When I was about to fall off the edge, I started to rub her clit, causing her to lose control again. As she milked my dick with her juices, I let out a feral growl as I emptied my seed inside of her.

After we calmed down, Bella crawled up to her pillow and fell asleep. I kissed her forehead and put my boxers and shorts back on, and walked down the stairs. I went into the kitchen and cleaned up from lunch, whistling to myself. As I was loading the dishwasher, a throat cleared. I jumped and looked over at my smirking cousin.

"So. Get rid of the kids, so you can bang your pregnant wife. Nice."

"Shut up, Em. It wasn't like that."

"Yeah. I know." He snickered. "Where's Bella?"

"Taking a nap. Why?"

"No reason."

We walked into the living room and watched some t.v. I noticed he was fidgeting a lot, so I pushed mute and turned to him.

"What's on your mind, Em?"

"I'm just worried, bro. What if Jacob is doing all of this shit. First with Eth getting hit by a car, my car getting trashed, and now Uncle Ed and Aunt Liz's house burning to the ground."

"What happened to your car?" I asked and ran a hand through my hair.

"Yeah. About a month ago. Someone keyed it, smashed the windows, slashed the tires. It was bad."

"Why didn't anyone tell us?"

"We didn't want to worry Bella. What are we going to do?"

"For now, nothing. According to the bracelet logs, it wasn't Jacob. I think he is paying someone to fuck with us, though. It has to be him. It's the only thing that makes any sense."

"Yeah. I know. But how do we prove it?" He sighed.

I threw my head back against the back of the couch and furiously dragged my hands through my hair. _Come on, think of something, Masen_. I sat strait up and looked at Emmett.

"I got it! We could keep an eye on Jacob's house to see who comes and goes."

"Great! Stakeout!" He said and pumped his fists into the air.

"I just need to call Detective Michaels, to see if we can."

I walked out of the room, grabbed the phone, and headed into the den. After I shut the door, I sat in the desk chair and dialed Kevin's number.

"Hello?"

"Hi Kevin. It's Edward."

"Hi, Edward. How's everything?"

"Good. I have a question for you."

"Go on."

"Emmett and I were wondering if we could watch Jacob's house, to see who comes and goes."

"Yeah. Actually, I just spoke with the chief and we were going to take shifts, doing the same thing. This way, you don't have to leave Bella and disrupt your lives any further."

"That sounds great, Kevin. I'll let Emmett know."

"Ok. I'll keep you updated on the situation."

"Ok, thanks."

"No problem. Bye."

"Bye."

I hung up the phone and walked back into the living room. Emmett was bouncing in his seat and Bella was laughing from the recliner.

"Well, bro. Are going on a stakeout?"

"Nope." His face fell and I snickered.

"Why?" He whined.

"'Cause Detective Michaels and some other officers are already planning their own. We're to sit tight."

August past and everyone was disappointed when nothing out of the ordinary was going on over at Jacob's house. The kids started school and I started making preparations to start demolition on my parents' house. September came and went in a similar fashion. I knew with out a doubt that Jacob had something to do with all of the bad things that had happened to the family since June, for the simple fact that nothing bad happened since Kevin started watching his house. Bella was growing everyday and I couldn't wait to meet our baby. We still didn't know what we were having. Every time we would check, it became stubborn and wouldn't let us see. Emmett and I planned to start rebuilding my parents' house in the spring and they continued to live with us.

On October 12, Emmett and I were working on the plans for the housing development project, when my dad came flying into my office.

"Edward. Have you talked to Bella?" He asked, franticly.

"No. Not since this morning. Is she ok?"

"It's probably nothing, but she was suppose to go with Esme and Liz today, and she never showed."

I grabbed the phone and dialed the house phone. When the answering machine picked up, I said, "Bella? Love? Pick up the phone, baby. It's Edward." I waited a couple of seconds and said, "I love you." and hung up.

I grabbed my keys and ran down to my car, with my dad and Emmett on my heals. I sped out of the parking lot and raced home. After I pulled into the garage, I flew through the house, to find Bella gone. I ran upstairs and checked all of the bedrooms, with no luck either. I grabbed my hair and closed my eyes tightly. _Where is she. What if something happened to her and the baby. God, she's seven months pregnant. _I was broke from my revere by Emmett yelling up the stairs for me to come down. I ran down the stairs and skidded across the kitchen floor.

"What?"

"Bella left a note, she went to the school, to pick up Matt. I guess he's sick."

I breathed a sigh of relief and dropped onto the couch. Emmett and my dad left, to go back to work, and I went up to take a hot shower, to calm my nerves. A couple of hours later, and Bella was still not home, I started to freak out again. I sat on the couch and took deep breaths. _She probably picked up Matt and met Esme and Mom to go shopping. Calm the fuck down, Masen. Her and the baby are fine._ I walked over to the liquor cabinet and grabbed the Jack and a coke and made myself a drink. As three o'clock came, there was still no sign of Bella or Matt. I was about to go to the school when a car pulled up. I opened the door and saw my mom with the kids, including Matt.

"Where's your mom?"

"Isn't she here?" My mom asked. I shook my head and we walked into the house. The kids went their separate ways and I went into the kitchen. My mom put a movie on for Hanna and put Brea in the pack-n-play and followed me into the kitchen. She sat down at the island and watched me pace. _Now can I freak out?_

"Where the hell is she?" I asked, looking up at the ceiling.

"I don't know, honey." My mom said and grabbed the phone.

"Edward Masen, please."

"Ed, it's Liz. Get a hold of Detective Michaels. Bella's still not home."


	26. Chapter 26

BPV

I was sitting on the couch thinking about what the baby was going to look like when the phone rang. I looked over at the clock and noticed I still had about an hour before I had to meet Esme and Liz at Beauty and Beyond Department Store, so I knew it wasn't one of them. I got up from the couch and walked over to the phone. The answering machine kicked in and a woman's voice came on the line.

"Mr. or Mrs. Masen, this is Mrs. Hansen at St. Thomas Elementary…"

Before she could say anything else I grabbed the phone and pushed talk.

"Hello, Mrs. Hansen. This is Bella Masen."

"Oh. Hello Mrs. Masen. I need you to come down here. One of your sons is sick and needs to go home."

"Ok. I'll be right there."

I hung up the phone and wrote a note, just in case someone came home early. I was going to call Esme and Liz and cancel but decided I would in the car. I grabbed my purse and keys and went out to the garage. When I was almost to the school, my car started to make funny noises. Hopefully I can make it back home. I pulled into the school parking lot, got out, and walked, ok more like waddled, up to the door. I pushed the buzzer and the door unlocked. I walked into the building and into the office.

"How may I help you?"

"Hi. I'm Bella Masen. I was called saying one of my boys was sick."

"Ok. Just a second, dear."

A couple minutes later, the school nurse walked in with a blond boy.

"Hello, Bella. What are you doing here?"

"I was called to pick up one of the boys."

"Who did you talk to?"

"Mrs. Hansen."

"I was afraid of that. She's always mixing the kids up. Your boys are fine. Now Peter here is sick."

I laughed and waved goodbye as I left the school. I slowly got back in the car and turned towards the store to meet Esme and Liz. When I was about two and half miles away, my car started smoking, so I pulled over to the curb and dug in my purse to get my cell phone out to call Edward.

"Damn it. Why did I forget my cell phone today." I said to myself.

I put my hazards on and tried to think about what I was going to do. I must have fallen asleep, because I was woken up by someone knocking on my window. I looked up and saw Sam. Shit. I rolled my window down a half an inch. Thank God I have auto-locks.

"Hi Isabella. What's the problem?"

"I don't know Sam. It just started smoking."

"Have you called anyone yet?"

"Yeah. They're on their way." I lied.

"Ok. Pop the hood and I'll take a look."

I nodded and popped the hood. As he looked under the hood, I looked around and noticed Jacob's shop was on the corner. No wonder Sam saw me. Fuck. What am I going to do. I rubbed my stomach, trying to calm the baby down. I swear it was doing somersaults in there. After he was done, he walked back up to the window and wiped his hands.

"It looks like the alternator went out. If you want, I could tow it to the shop?"

"I don't know, Sam."

"Don't worry, Jacob isn't in today."

What should I do? I looked down at the clock and seen it was already 3:12. Shit.

"Um…Ok."

He smiled, ran down to the shop, and grabbed a tow truck. After he pulled in front of me, he got out and came back to the window.

"Do you want to go ahead and get in the tow truck?"

"Sure."

I unbuckled my seatbelt, grabbed my purse, and got out. As I shut the door, I saw his eyes bug out from his head.

"Whoa. I didn't know you were pregnant."

"Seven months."

"Damn. Congratulations."

"Thanks" I said, rubbing my stomach with my left hand.

"Whoa! Your married, too."

"Yeah."

"Who's the lucky guy?"

"Edward Masen."

"Oh."

He guided me over to the tow truck and helped me in. After he hooked up my car, we drove to the shop. I got out and went into the waiting area.

"Hey Sam?"

"Yeah."

"Can I use your phone. I need to call Edward."

"Sure. You can use the one in Jacob's office."

I nodded and walked into the office, while he started on my car. I picked up the phone and dialed the home phone.

"Hello?"

"Edward."

"Oh my God, Bella. Where are you? Are you ok? Is the baby ok?"

"We're fine. I'm actually at Jacob's shop…""WHAT!"

"My car broke down, down the block from here and Sam saw me. I forgot my phone at home when I went to the school."

"Is he there?"

"No."

"Ok. Stay put. We're on our way."

"Ok."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

I hung up the phone and sighed.

"Awe, isn't that sweet."

I snapped my head up and saw my worst nightmare standing in front of me.

"Jacob."

"Well hello Isabella. Look at you. Pregnant with _his_ child." He sneered.

"Leave me alone."

"No. I think I have a better idea. See this bracelet?" He asked and held up the bracelet in his hands.

I nodded.

"The police will think I'm at work. But I won't. We are going to take a little drive, my sweet Isabella."

I looked around, to try and find something to use against him when a sharp pain radiated through my stomach. I wrapped my arms around my stomach and clenched my eyes shut from the pain. Jacob walked over to me and grabbed my arm.

"Come on Bitch."

He pulled me out into the shop area, where we were stopped by Sam.

"Jake. What are you doing here?"

"I came in to get some paper work. And looky what I found waiting for me."

Sam looked at me with worry in his eyes. He mouthed, "You ok?" I shook my head as another contraction racked through my body. I groaned loudly and fell to my knees.

"Look, Jake. She needs to go to the hospital. I think she's in labor and she's only seven months along."

"Good. Maybe the brat will die."

"You don't mean that Jake. Look at her. She needs help."

"No. Go get my car and bring it around for me."

"Ok. Just let me go to the bathroom first."

"Hurry up. We need to get out of here."

I sat there, sobbing, and tried to breathe through the pain and fear, when the door flew open.

"FREEZE! POLICE!"

I felt Jacob grab me, pull me up in front of him, and put a knife to my throat.

"PUT THE KNIFE DOWN JACOB."

"NO."

"PUT THE KNIFE DOWN NOW, OR I'LL SHOOT!"

"FUCK YOU. SHE'S MINE"

The next thing I knew, there was a gun shot and I fell to the floor. Someone ran over to me and pulled me into their arms.

"Love? Are you ok?" I shook my head at whoever was talking to me.

"What's the matter?" I looked up and gazed into emerald green eyes. Edward.

"Labor." I whispered.

"Oh God. Detective Michaels call my uncle. She's gone into labor. We need to get her to the hospital and get it to stop. It's too soon!"

He picked me up and carried me over to his car, where Liz was waiting. He gently put me in the backseat and ran over and got in, started the car, and flew down the street to the hospital. Liz held my hand and wiped the sweat from my face.

"It's ok, hunny. We're almost there. Try and relax."

Five minutes later we pulled up to the emergency doors and was met by Carlisle, Esme, Alice, and Rose. Edward carefully pulled me from the car and placed me in the wheelchair. Carlisle pushed me through the doors and we raced to the maternity ward.

"I called ahead. They know we're coming."

When we reached the maternity ward, Carlisle took me into a birthing suite and Edward placed me in the bed. He sat down beside me and held my hand as Carlisle started an iv. After the iv was in place, he started a magnesium sulfate drip. He strapped two monitors on my stomach. One of the baby's heart beat and one to keep track of the strength and space between the contractions. Next, he went to the foot of my bed, put my legs in stirrups, and checked to see if I had dilated. He, then, moved on and checked my blood pressure. After he was done, he ran from the room. I looked over at Edward and started to cry.

"Shh, Love. Everything's going to be fine. The baby will be fine. Uncle Carlisle will stop the contractions." He said, trying to convince me, and himself.

As Carlisle came back in with an ultra sound machine, Edward bent down and gave me a kiss. After the ultra sound was complete, he sighed.

"Ok. This is what's going to happen. The medicine I gave you will, hopefully, stop the contractions. The good thing is you are only dilated a half a centimeter. The bad thing is, is that the medicine I gave you will most likely make you become sick and disoriented."

"What will it do to the baby?" I asked.

"Unfortunately, the baby will feel exactly what you feel. I don't like to give it, but it is the strongest one on the market to stop labor. I had to start you off with a strong dose. If it doesn't work by tomorrow morning, I will have to give you two shots of a drug called dexamethasone. It will mature the baby's lungs, so it will have a better chance of surviving, if you need to give birth. You also need to drink plenty of water. Do either of you have any questions?"

I looked at Edward and we both shook our heads.

"Ok. Bella, please, try to rest. I'm going to go to the waiting room and fill in the others."

"Ok." I whispered.

The rest of the night was completely hell. To say that I was scared, was an understatement of the year. I got sick multiple times and the only feeling that I could compare to what I was feeling was being stoned out of my mind, and I kept on drifting in and out of consciousness. I knew Edward never left my side and other people came in and out of the room, but I couldn't comprehend who those people were. I heard people talking around me, but they all sounded like Charlie Brown's teacher. At one point, I started laughing, hysterically, and everyone stopped talking.

"Whawhawhawha?"

"Youall sound like Charlee Brown's teeeaaaccherrr." I slurred.

I heard a chuckle from beside me and I turned to see Edward. I placed my hand on his cheek.

"Yyyoouu are soooo butifulll."

He chuckled again and kissed my forehead. I knew deep down, I shouldn't be feeling like this and that the baby felt the same thing I did, but I didn't have it in me to care at the moment. I was floating.

The next morning came and Carlisle lowered the dosage. I started to feel a little bit better as the medicine slowly left my system. Now we had to wait to see if it worked, like we hoped. Edward and I were sitting their trying to come up with names, when Detective Michaels walked in.

"Bella. How are you doing, Sweetie."

"Better than yesterday. What's going on with Jacob?"

"I don't know if this is the right time."

"Kevin. Please tell me. The only way I can relax is if I know."

He sighed and walked over to sat in a chair.

"Jacob and Sam are in custody…""Wait. Sam? No. He tried to help me, Kevin."

"I know. But he was the one who called Jacob and told him you were there."

"But he was so nice and when he saw that I was in pain…"

"I know, Bella. He had a quick change of heart. But what you don't know is, is that he's been helping Jacob sneak out of his house. He confessed to helping Jacob take off the ankle bracelet. He also let us know that it was Jacob who hit Ethan, destroyed Emmett's car, and burn down Ed and Liz's house."

"Oh. What's going to happen now?""Well after he gets out of the hospital, he will be transferred back to FDC-Sea Tac and won't be leaving. Sam will be joining him as well."

We chatted a little more, when Carlisle walked in. We said goodbye to Kevin, as Carlisle was looking over the readouts.

"I'm going to need to check you again, Bella."

"Ok."

He had me put my feet flat on the bed and to scoot my butt toward him. As he checked me, Edward kissed my forehead and whispered, "I love you." I whispered it back and Carlisle stood and took his gloves off and threw them away. He sat down on the end of my bed and sighed, patting my leg.

"Ok. You are dilated to a 1 and soft. The contractions have slowed, but not stopped. We are going to keep you on the magnesium sulfate. If you dilate to a 3 I will administer the dexamethasone. You are at thirty weeks now. We need you to get to at least thirty-six. You are to stay in bed as much as possible."

"Ok. When can I go home?"

"Not until after you have the baby. Don't worry about the other kids. They are fine. I might allow Esme and Liz to bring them in to see you as soon as tomorrow. Depending on the contractions. You can have anything on the menu or someone could bring you something. Just let us know. Keep drinking as much water as you can. I'm going to keep the catheter in for now, so you don't have to get out of bed to go to the restroom. Relax. You and the baby are going to be fine." He smiled.

I smiled back at him and gave him a hug.

"Thank you."

He kissed my forehead and said, "Not necessary. It's my job." He winked and left the room.

Edward squeezed my hand and smiled at me.

"Are you hungry, Love?"

As soon as he asked, my stomach growled, making both of us laugh.

"What would you like?"

"Umm. Chicken nuggets and a hamburger with no ketchup." I bit my lip and smiled at him.

He chuckled and got up. "I should have known that was what you would want. I'll go out and see if someone will go get it for you."

"Who's all out there?"

"Your dad, my parents, and I think Alice and Jasper."

"Send them in will you."

He gave me a sweet kiss and nodded, before he walked out of the room. A couple minutes went by when there was a knock on my door.

"Come in."

Charlie and Sue walked in and walked up to give me a hug.

"Good to see that your not so hopped up, today." Charlie said with a twinkle in his eyes, and his mustache twitching.

"Was it bad?"

"You were a hoot. But I hated seeing you like that."

"I know Dad. I didn't like the feeling either."

Sue started running a brush through my hair while Charlie turned on Sports Center. Alice and Jasper walked in and gave me a hug.

"Glad to see you feeling better."

"Yeah, me too."

"I brought you something that your going to love."

"What did you do, Alice?"

"Nothing." She huffed in mock anger and put her hands on her hips.

"Ok. What is it?"

She placed a takeout container on the tray and motioned me to open it. When I did, I gasped.

"Oh, thank you Alice. You are the best."

I grabbed the plastic fork and dug into the chocolate lava cake from _Mayflower Park Hotel._

When I was about halfway done, the door opened and Edward and Esme walked in carrying McDonalds bags. He chuckled and gave me a sweet kiss.

"Mmm. Dessert first."

He sat my food down on my tray, sat down, and opened his to start eating. After we were done, everyone, except Edward, left and I took a nap.


	27. Chapter 27

EPV

When Bella called, I was relieved that she was fine, but when she told me where she was, my heart dropped into my stomach. My dad suggested that I take my mom with me, and that he would stay home with the kids and order pizza for dinner. I nodded and my mom and I raced out of the house.

As we pulled up to the shop, Detective Michaels skidded next to us, with his lights going. He jumped out and told us to wait here. No way in hell I was going to stay out here when Bella was inside, so I followed him into the shop. I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw Jacob holding a knife against Bella's throat. I stood there, frozen, and prayed that nothing would happen to her or the baby. I noticed that there was something wrong more than what was currently going on, by the way she barely acknowledged us. Kevin had to shoot Jacob in the leg and ran over and put him in handcuffs, reading him his rights. I ran over to Bella, and held her, while trying to figure out what else was wrong. When she told me she was in labor, I gasped, picked her gently up, and carried her to the car. As we made our way to the hospital, I timed the contractions and pushed call on the steering wheel.

"Call Home."

The phone started ringing and the answering machine picked up.

"Dad. I'm taking Bell…."

"Son. What's going on?"

"I'm taking Bella to the hospital. She went into labor when Jacob had a hold of her. Are you going to be ok with the kids tonight?"

"Yeah. Keep me updated."

"I will. Bye."

"Bye."

I hung up the phone and pushed talk again.

"Call Charlie."

It rang and Charlie picked up on the third ring.

"Chief Swan.""Charlie, it's Edward.""What's wrong?"

"I'm taking Bella to the hospital. She went into labor when Jacob had her.""WHAT?"

"I'll explain when you get here. Just hurry.""I'll be there soon. Take care of my little girl."

"I will, sir."

He hung up the phone as we pulled up to the emergency drop off, where Carlisle, Esme, Rose, and Alice were waiting.

After we got Bella to her room, Carlisle started an iv and checked for dilation. It bothered me a little that my uncle was seeing her down there, but I swallowed it and focused all of my energy on my beautiful wife. When the medicine started working, Bella became violently sick and was going in and out of consciousness. We all sat around for a little while and Alice was the first to speak.

"So. What happened, Edward?"

I took a deep breath and ran a hand through my hair.

"I'm not sure of all the details, but after she went to the school, her car broke down, and she realized she had forgotten her phone at home. Sam saw her and went over to help, I guess. He told her Jacob wasn't around, so she went back to the shop with him, and called me. Sometime after she hung up with me, Jacob showed up, or made himself known, and she went into labor. Detective Michaels met Mom and me there and Jacob put a knife to Bella's throat, causing Detective Michaels to shoot him. After Jacob was apprehended, I ran over to her and she told me she was in labor. I brought her here, and here we are.""Is he dead?" Rose asked, hopefully.

"Not that I'm aware of. I know he was shot in the leg. He's probably here, somewhere."

"I think I might go and find him later."

"I wouldn't mind going with you Rose."

"Are you going to stay here tonight?" My mom asked.

"Yeah. Depending on what Uncle Carlisle says in the morning, I might run home to shower and change."

"You might want to sit the kids down, too. That way they're prepared."

"Yeah. That's a good idea. Bella's going to want to see all of them as soon as she can."

We stopped talking as Bella broke out into hysterics. I turned to her and kissed her forehead.

"What's so funny, Love?"

When she said we sounded like Charlie Brown's teacher I chuckled.

After Bella calmed back down and went to sleep, I walked Rose, Alice, Esme, and my mom out of the room. They were going to go home and get some rest. I promised that I would call them in the morning and walked back into Bella's room. An hour later, Charlie and Sue walked in.

"How is she doing, Edward?"

"Not sure. Carlisle gave her something to try and stop the labor. She's high as a kite, right now."

Before he could say anything, Bella started laughing again.

"Daaaaddddyyy! I looovvvveee yyyooouuu!"

Charlie chuckled and went over and hugged her. He tried to stand back up, but Bella wasn't letting him go anytime soon. Sue and I decided to go down to the cafeteria, to let Charlie and Bella spend some time alone.

We walked down to the cafeteria, grabbed two coffees, and sat down at a table in a corner. After about ten minutes, we threw our cups away and made our way back to Bella's room. We walked in to find Charlie laughing and Bella snoring. I sat down beside Bella and Charlie sobered up, to interrogate me.

"What happened?"

I told him the events of the day and he turned purple with rage. He stood from his chair and shook my hand.

"I'm going to call Kevin and find out the details. We'll be back in the morning."

"Ok. You can stay at our house if you want."

"Ok. We will. Talk to you tomorrow.""Bye."

I leaned back in the uncomfortable chair and closed my eyes. As I was drifting off, a nurse walked in to check Bella's stats, not disturbing her in the slightest.

The next morning, I woke up with a creak in my neck. I rolled my neck to try and relax my muscles, when Carlisle walked in. He patted me on the leg and walked over to check the read out from the night. After he was satisfied, he walked over and did something to Bella's iv. He looked over at me and chuckled at my confused face.

"I'm lowering her dosage."

"Oh."

"What are you doing up so early?"

"These chairs are hell."

He chuckled again and nodded.

"Come on. Go down and get yourself something to eat, while Bella's still sleeping."

I started to shake my head, when he interrupted me.

"No, Edward. You need to eat. You need to stay strong for Bella and the baby."

I ran a hand through my hair and stood from the chair, groaning.

"Ok. I'm going."

He patted my back and followed me out of the room. As I turned left to the elevator, he turned and walked into another room. I walked into the elevator, without looking up, and pushed G. I cringed when I heard a voice that sounded like nails on a chalkboard.

"Hello, Mr. Masen. What are you doing here?"

I turned and looked at two women. One was vaguely familiar, but I couldn't place where I knew her from.

"Hi, um….?"

"Jessica. Jessica Newton." Great.

"Oh, yeah. My wife is in labor."

I went to turn back around and she put her hand on my arm.

"This is my best friend, Kate."

"Hi."

They both were batting their eyelashes at me, trying to look seductive, but failing miserably. I breathed a sigh of relief when the elevator opened. I walked out and into the cafeteria, with them hot on my heels. I could here them cackling about something, but I tried my hardest to ignore them. I grabbed a cup of coffee, an egg and cheese muffin, and a hash brown, paid, and sat down at a table. As the bimbo twosome (BT) started to walk towards me, I noticed Alice and Jasper walk through the door. Alice looked around and when she spotted me, she waved, walked over, and sat down beside me.

"Thanks." I sighed.

"Why?"

Just as I was about to answer her, the BT sat their trays down and sat across from us. I cringed as Alice snickered.

"So, Eddie. Who's your wife?" Jessica asked, oblivious that Alice was sitting with me.

"Why does it matter to you two, Jessica?" Alice snapped.

BT turned and gaped at Alice.

"What are you doing here, Alice?" Kate sneered.

"Well for your information, Kate, my best friend is here."

"Why are you with him, then?" Kate asked, while pointing at me.

"Well Edward is married to my best friend."

"Who?" Jessica sneered.

"Bella."

"No way. She's with Jacob Black." Kate said.

Jasper set his tray down and sat beside Alice.

"Not any more." Alice said.

"What are you two, bimbos doing here?" Jasper asked.

I choked on my coffee and started to cough, trying not to laugh. BT stood with a huff and walked away. After we gained control of our laughter, Jasper cleared his throat.

"How is she?"

"Good, I think. Uncle Carlisle came in this morning and lowered her dose. So that's a good thing, right?"

"Yeah. It is." Alice said.

When we finished our breakfast, we made our way back to the maternity ward. Alice and Jasper went to look at the babies and I walked into Bella's room. She was still sleeping, so I sat down and flipped on the t.v. Fifteen minutes later, Bella opened her eyes and gave me a big smile. I leaned over and gave her a sweet kiss.

"Good morning, Love."

"Good morning."

The door opened and an orderly walked in with her breakfast tray. He set it down on her tray, wheeled it in front of her, and walked back out of the room. As she sat up, I lifted the lids off of the plates to see scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast. There was also milk, orange juice, and a bowl of fruit. She picked up her fork and took a hesitant bite of the eggs.

"Mmm."

I chuckled and sat back, while she ate. When her food was almost gone, she sat her fork down and looked at me, while biting her lip.

"What's going on in that pretty little head of yours?"

"Um…What do you want to name the baby?"

"I'm not sure. What names do you like?"

She thought about it for a minute and smile crept slowly onto her face.

"For girls."

"Ok."

"Lillian."

"No."

"Grace."

"No."

"Amber."

"Yeah." I grabbed a pen and paper and made two columns. I wrote the name down, looked at her, and motioned to her to continue.

"Um…Brittni. With a ni."

"Yeah."

"Kristen."

"No."

"Savanna."

"No."

"Danielle."

"Yeah."

"Ok. I know for sure that I want Elizabeth for the middle name."

I nodded and wrote it down.

"For boys names." I said.

"Um.." She bit her lip and looked at me through her eyelashes. I knew then that I was in trouble with this name.

"Edward."

"What?"

"No. Edward."

"Oh." I scrunched up my nose and wrote it down. I already knew why she picked that name.

"Any others?"

"Tristan"

"Yeah. One more."

"Joshua."

"No."

"Benjamin."

"No."

"Lucas."

"No." I chuckled.

"Shaun."

"No."

"Zachary."

"Yeah."

"I don't know for a middle name though."

I kissed her forehead and chuckled.

"We'll figure it out, Love."

She breathed a sigh of relief and sat back against her pillows.

The rest of the day was a fury of activity. From company to going out and getting Bella food. As the last of the company left, Esme walked in, I stood and gave Bella a kiss on her lips.

"I'm going to get going. Do you want me to talk to the kids or wait and bring them in tomorrow, so we can talk to them together?"

"Together." I lifted my hand and wiped the tear that escaped from her cheek.

"It's going to be ok. Call me if you need anything." She nodded her head and I gave her a passionate kiss.

"I love you."

"I love you, too, Love."

I gave Esme a hug and walked out of her room and down the hallway.

When I arrived home, all of the kids were in bed and Charlie, Sue, my mom, dad, Carlisle, Emmett, Rose, Jasper, and Alice were in the living room. I walked into the kitchen, grabbed a beer, and sat down in the recliner. I took a long pull and let the assault begin.

"Carlisle filled us in. I think I'm going to take a leave of absence from work and stay here, if that's ok?" I nodded. "I called Renee. Her and Phil are taking a flight next week. She needed some time to get a substitute for her kids." Charlie said.

"Everything at work is covered. You are on vacation from here on out." Emmett said. I nodded.

"Thanks, Em."

"No problem, bro."

"I'm going to take about a week off, so we can get the bedrooms ready." Alice said.

"No need, Alice. Bella wants the baby in with us for awhile."

"Yeah, I know. But, if I do it now, it gives Hanna and Brea time to get used to being in the same room." She said. I nodded. That made sense.

"I just want to go beat the hell out of Jacob." Rose said.

Everyone chuckled and said, "Here, here!"

"Esme and I will watch the kids, while you're at the hospital." My mom said.

"Thank you, everyone. You have no idea what this means to Bella and me." I choked.

"That's what family is for, Edward." My dad said.

"So. Any names picked out yet?" Alice said while bouncing in her seat.

"Yeah." I smiled.

"Well. Don't just sit there. Tell us." Rose said.

"Well for a girl, we have: Amber, Brittni with a ni, and Danielle. For a boy: Edward, Tristan, and Zachary."

"Ooo. I love those names. Either one will be great. And you know Edward is a family name." My mom gushed.

"Middle names?" Alice asked.

"We have one for a girl, but don't have one yet for a boy."

"What is it?" She asked, again bouncing in her seat.

"Uh uh. That's going to be a surprise."

Alice plopped back in her seat, crossed her arms, and stuck out her bottom lip. I just sat there and chuckled.

After an hour past, I made my way up the stairs and into our bedroom. I looked around and sighed, before I walked into the bathroom and took a shower. After I was done, I pulled on a pair of pajama pants and slid into bed.

The next morning, I woke to sunshine coming into the windows, and noise flowing from downstairs. I hopped out of bed, grabbed a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and put them on. After I brushed my teeth, I walked down to the kitchen.

"Morning Dad!" Megan, Ethan, J.C., and Matt said.

"Morning Daddy!" Hanna said.

"Morning!" I said to them and chuckled when I spotted Brea with banana all over her face, in her hair, and shoved in her mouth.

I shook my head, while I walked over and got a cup of coffee. As I sat down at the island, I leaned over and gave my mom a kiss on the cheek and whispered, "Thank you."

She patted my cheek and smiled.

After breakfast, my mom, Sue, and I got the kids ready and headed to the hospital. When we got out of the car, I carried Brea and held Hanna's hand, my mom held Matt and Ethan's hand, Charlie held J.C.'s hand, and Sue held Megan's hand. We made our way to the elevator and got in. I let Hanna push the number 5, and the doors closed. At the second floor, the elevator stopped to let people on. I looked up and rolled my eyes. Jessica and Kate got in, looked at me, and looked at all of the kids, and gaped. The elevator doors opened again and I snickered as we got out and made our way to Bella's room. I slowly pushed the door open and led the kids in. Bella looked up from her crossword puzzle and smiled, brightly.

"Hello my beautiful children."

"Hi Mom. Why are you in the hospital?" Megan asked.

"Why don't you guys sit down and your mother and I will explain."

They all nodded and sat down. The boys sat on the other bed, Megan sat in a chair, and Hanna and Brea sat on my lap. I looked up and noticed Charlie, Sue, Esme, and my mom left, to give us privacy. I looked at Bella and leaned in to give her a kiss.

"Good morning."

"It is now." I smiled at her and turned to the kids.

"Now, you know your mom is going to have a baby, right?"

They all nodded.

"Well. The baby wanted to come meet all of its brothers and sisters, now. But since it's too early for he or she to be born, your mom had to come to the hospital, so Papa could give her medicine to make the baby stay in her belly. Do you understand?"

They all nodded again.

"Daddy?"

"Yeah, peanut."

"How wiww da baby get out of Mommy's tummy?"

"Umm…." I looked over at Bella and she was hiding her mouth behind her hand, to keep from laughing.

"Mommy?" I pleaded.

"Oh no, Daddy. She asked you that question." I glared, playfully, at her and ran a hand through my hair. I looked down at Hanna and seen that she was looking at me with her big doe eyes, and her head cocked to the side.

"Umm..I'm not sure, peanut. I think through her belly button." I heard Bella chuckle.

I sat there, hoping she bought that explanation as she thought about it for a minute and shrugged her shoulders.

"Ok."

I wanted to wipe my brow, I was so relieved.

Two hours later, Esme and my mom walked back in and took the kids home. As they were leaving, I noticed Bella trying to hide the fact that she was crying. When they were gone, I kissed her forehead and rubbed her stomach.

"What's the matter, Love?"

"I'm going to miss seeing them everyday."

"I'll have them visit as often as they can. Ok?"

"Ok." She said and sniffled.

That night, I was just about to lean back in my chair, when Bella grabbed my arm. I looked at her in question.

"Sleep with me."

"I don't know, Love."

"Please."

I sighed and nodded my head, as I pushed the chair out of the way and carefully slid into bed. Within a couple of minutes, we were both out cold.

During the night, a nurse came in and took Bella's blood pressure and temperature. When I opened my eyes and lifted my head up, the nurse whispered, "Go back to sleep, dear. I'm just about finished." I nodded and looked at Bella. She was still out. I shook my head and chuckled, while I laid my head back down.

The next six weeks passed without incident. Carlisle took her off the magnesium sulfate, and let her walk around. He told her if she goes into labor, he wouldn't stop it.

On November 24, everyone was excited about the thanksgiving feast, my mom and Esme were cooking and bringing over to the hospital in two days. I was helping Bella walk up and down the halls when the nurse called her back to her room, to put the monitors back on. While we were having the routine check, to see how the baby was doing, the baby's heart rate dropped. The nurse pushed the call button.

"How can I help you today, Mrs. Masen?"

"Nancy. It's Sara. Page Dr. Cullen, STAT."

Nancy moved Bella to her left side and I gave her water through a straw, and nothing changed. Carlisle ran into the room and read the print out. As the baby's heart beat decreased dangerously to 45, he called out instructions.

"Get OR1 ready for delivery. We need to get the baby out as soon as possible."

Another nurse and three orderlies ran in with a stretcher. They moved Bella onto the stretcher and raced out of the room, with me hot on their heels. As we ran past the elevator, the doors opened and I saw Renee, my mom, Alice, Rose, and Esme with my kids, looking at us in shock.


	28. Chapter 28

BPV

As Carlisle was racing me down the hall to labor and delivery, my mind was going crazy with worry. I choked back a sob and reached my hand back. Edward clasped my hand and was saying something, but I was too far gone in worry to pay attention to what he was saying. He let go of my hand, as they led me into the operating room. They moved me to the table and rolled me to my side, so the anesthesiologist could give me a shot in my back. I gazed at Carlisle and he patted my hand.

"It's a spinal block. We got the baby's heartbeat stabilized at the moment, so we don't have to put you totally out. I'm going to poke you in the stomach. You need to tell me if it feels sharp, ok?"

I nodded and he started to poke me. As he poked me around my belly button, I felt a sharp prick.

"Sharp."

"Now?"

"Sharp."

The anesthesiologist administered another shot in my back and everyone waited for the second spinal block to take affect. After about ten minutes, Carlisle started to poke me again. As he poked about a half an inch above my belly button, I felt another sharp prick.

"Sharp."

"Now?"

"Still sharp." I cried.

He sighed and walked over to me.

"You need to relax, Bella. Obviously the spinal blocks aren't working. Since the baby's heart beat is still stable, we are going to let the spinal blocks run their course and do an epidural instead."

I started to get the shakes and looked at him, scared out of my mind.

"The shakes are from the medication. Your body is in shock. Just relax."

I nodded and tried to relax. After about fifteen minutes, the baby's heart beat started to decrease again. Carlisle ran over to the table and rolled me to my side, and the anesthesiologist placed the epidural into my lower back. He rolled me back onto my back and strapped my arms to boards facing away from the table. I looked at him in confusion.

"We have to strap your arms down, so you don't grasp your stomach when I reach in for the baby."

I nodded and he started poking my stomach again. When I didn't say anything, the nurses put up the blue tarp. The door opened and Edward walked in, wearing scrubs, hat and face mask, and sat beside my head. He leaned down and kissed my forehead.

"I love you." He whispered and I nodded.

"Ok. Bella you might feel some pressure in a couple minutes."

I nodded, even though he couldn't see me. Edward squeezed my hand as we listened to our baby's failing heart beat.

"Ok, Bella, here comes the pressure."

Edward kissed my hand and stood to look over the blue tarp. I started to feel immense pressure and it took my breath away.

"I cant breathe!" I shakily said.

Edward immediately looked at me in a panic.

"Uncle…""Edward, she's fine. Bella you need to take deep breaths. The baby's almost here."

I tried to take deep breaths, and squeezed Edward's hand. He looked back over the tarp with big eyes. About a minute past and a small cry filtered through the room.

"It's a boy!"

Carlisle passed our son to a nurse as Edward kissed me on the forehead. I looked up at him and saw tears falling down his face.

"Bella. Sit tight, hunny. I'm going to start closing you up."

"Ok." I said, shakily. "Is he ok?"

"Yeah. He's a little grunty, but he looks perfect."

I sighed in relief and wished I would stop shaking. After the nurses cleaned him up, they placed him into an incubator and wheeled him over to me.

"He's beautiful. How much did he weigh?"

"He weighed 6 pounds 9 ounces and was 19 inches long, Mrs. Masen. Congratulations." One of the nurses said. They started to wheel him through the doors and I looked at them, terrified.

"Where are you taking him?"

"We need to take him to the neonatal unit, since he was grunty, for a couple of hours."

"Oh."

I grabbed Edward's hand, and when he looked at me I said, "GO! Go with him."

"Love, everyone is out there and I know for a fact my mom, Aunt Esme, and Renee will be there."

Before I could say anything more, a loud cheer came through the door. Edward chuckled and shook his head.

"Well. Looks like the family just seen the newest Masen." Carlisle snickered.

After Carlisle was finished, I was placed back onto the stretcher and moved to a recovery room. After they transferred me onto the bed, they took the stretcher and left.

"You need to stay in recovery for an hour. I'll be back, I'm going to go check on my grandson/nephew."

Edward chuckled and sat beside me, taking my hand in his.

"Hey, Carlisle?"

"Yeah."

"Why was his heart beat decreasing like it was?"

"Well. The umbilical cord was wrapped around his shoulders and every time he moved onto it, it cut off his air supply, causing his heart rate to drop. Don't worry, he's fine now."

"Ok. Thank you."

"Your welcome." He said, shaking his head, smiling, and headed out the door.

The nurse placed another blanket on me and checked my stats.

"How are you feeling?"

"Tired. I wish I could stop shaking. It hurts my chest."

She nodded and wrote something down in my chart. After she was finished she walked over to a desk on the other side of the room, and sat down. About five minutes later, Esme, Liz, Renee, Alice, and Rose walked in. Edward got up and hugged each of them.

"He is so gorgeous, you two!" Alice cried.

"What's his name?" Rose asked.

"I don't know. I want to wait until I hold him." I said, fighting against the shaking.

"Carlisle filled us in on what all happened. Don't worry, dear, the shakes will go away. I had them when I had Edward." Liz said.

"I remember that. You know, your son looks like Edward after he was born." Esme said.

"So, when's the next one?" Renee asked. We all looked at her and gaped.

"Um. At the moment, NEVER." I stated.

Edward chuckled and shook his head. They left after another ten minutes, to go check on the kids and go see the baby. Edward sat back down, grasped my hand with his, and kissed me on the lips. He caressed my cheek with the back of his hand.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

He chuckled and kissed me again, when Carlisle walked through the door, beaming.

"I can safely say, he is perfect. He's in there with all the nurses fussing over him." I smiled and squeezed Edward's hand. "Are you planning on breastfeeding, Bella?"

"Yeah."

"Ok. I'll let the nurse know and she'll come in and help you pump. For right now, we'll feed him through a bottle, until you're more comfortable."

"Ok. At least the shaking is starting to slow down."

He chuckled and walked out of the room. A couple minutes later, a nurse walked in and helped me pump my breasts. When she left with the breast milk, she had enough for a couple of bottles.

The rest of the hour, Edward held my hand, while kissing every part of my face. I started to dose off. I must have fallen asleep, because the next thing I knew, the door opened and a couple of orderlies walked in. Edward stood up as they covered me with another blanket and started wheeling me out of the room. They took me to the post partum area and took me into a private room. After they placed me into the bed, they left the room, and the whole family came in, excluding Carlisle.

"Mommy! I got a baby bodder!"

"I know, Hanna. Are you excited?"

She nodded her head, enthusiastically, and jumped into Edward's lap. She went to climb onto the bed and Edward pulled her back.

"You have to be careful, peanut. Mommy has a big owie."

She looked up at him and furrowed her eyebrows.

"Why?"

"Because Papa had to get the baby out."

"Oh."

Megan walked over and gave me a gentle hug.

"I love you, Mom." I kissed her cheek and wiped the tears from her face.

"I love you, too, Meg. What's the matter?"

"When they were taking you away, it scared me." She hiccupped.

"I know, sweetheart. It scared me too."

I looked over and noticed the boys whispering to each other.

"Matt. J.C.. Ethan. What are you whispering about?"

"We have a brother, right?" J.C. asked.

"Yeah." I said, confused.

"That means us boys outnumber the girls now."

I looked over and saw Edward chuckle.

"Um.. Yeah."

"That is soo cool!" J.C. said, while fist pumping the other two.

I shook my head and chuckled at their logic.

"What was that noise coming from the operating room?" Emmett asked.

"That was the monitor to keep track of the baby's heart beat." Edward answered.

"Really? His heart beat got that low?" He asked in shock.

"Yeah. At one point it dropped to fifteen."

"Oh, dear. Thank the good lord that he's fine, now." Esme cried. We all nodded our head, in agreement.

An hour later, there was a knock on the door and Carlisle walked in, pushing a basket in front of him.

"Look who wanted to meet everyone."

"My baby bodder!" Hanna squealed, hopping off of Edward's lap.

Everyone laughed and Edward stood and went over to the basket, gently picked up our son, and kissed his forehead. Since I was laying flat on my back, I couldn't get a good look at him, so Edward walked over, kissed his forehead again, and laid him in the crook of my arm. I looked down and tears came to my eyes. He was definitely one of the most beautiful babies I have ever seen.

"Edward?"

"Yeah, Love."

"Pull his hat up for a minute."

He chuckled and pulled the baby blue hat up on the baby's head. I gasped when I saw brown messy hair covering his tiny head. Edward leaned over and kissed my forehead.

"He definitely got my hair and your color." He chuckled and place the hat back down.

Fifteen minutes later, an orderly walked in and set a tray of food down. Edward picked the baby up and passed him to Liz. After she said a few quiet words to him, he wiped his eyes, nodded, and walked back over to me. He smiled and lifted the lid on the tray.

"Oh, yummy!" He said and rolled his eyes.

"What?" I asked.

"Well. You have red jello, juice, some kind of broth, and water."

I scrunched up my nose, causing everyone to chuckle.

"You're on a liquid diet for now." Carlisle explained.

I nodded and turned my attention back to Edward.

"Which of these appetizing items would you like first, Love?" Edward asked, sarcastically.

"Um…the jello."

He picked it up and fed it to me, while everyone passed the baby around. It was definitely hard to eat laying down, but with Edward's help, it was bearable.

After I was done, Carlisle walked up to me and patted my numb leg.

"I'm going to give you a shot for the pain…." I started to interrupt him, but he held up his hand and continued. "You will thank me when the epidural wears off. Edward, roll her carefully on her side for me."

Edward, carefully rolled me over on my side and Carlisle gave me the shot. Luckily, I was numb and didn't feel anything. Edward rolled me back onto my back and kissed my nose. Emmett walked over and handed Edward the baby, while everyone got ready to head home. I looked around and noticed Hanna and Brea were sleeping. Everyone, except Charlie, Sue, Renee, Phil, Carlisle, Esme, Ed, and Liz, gave Edward and me a hug and kissed the baby goodbye. The kids were going to stay with Emmett and Rose tonight.

An hour later, a nurse walked in and had me sit on the side of the bed. It was harder than hell, but I successfully made it. I sat there for five minutes and she had me lay back down. Luckily, I didn't have to lay flat anymore, so I sat up and cradled the baby in my arms. He started to whimper and Edward took him from me, walked over to the basket, and changed his diaper. By the time he was finished, the baby was red faced and wailing. Edward chuckled, swaddled him back in his blanket, and brought him back over to me. I looked over at Charlie, Carlisle and Ed and noticed they had turned their backs, so I could get him ready to eat, in privacy. It took a moment for him to latch on, but when he did, he suckled furiously. Edward draped a blanket over him and the guys turned back around and smiled.

"You guys didn't have to turn around. You couldn't see anything. I'm a pro at this."

They chuckled and nodded.

"I should have remembered from when you had the others." Carlisle chuckled.

"You breast fed all of your children?" Liz asked.

"Yeah. But I was only allowed to until they were six weeks old." I said and rolled my eyes.

"Why is that?" Renee asked.

"Jacob said they were his at that point."

"Oh." She said.

I heard Edward mumble, "Fucking dick." and I squeezed his hand. He looked up at me and gave me a small smile. Esme walked over to Carlisle and whispered something to him. He nodded and they both looked back at us, smiling.

"What does everyone want to eat?" She asked.

"Let's go somewhere and we'll bring Edward back something." Liz suggested.

"Ok. Dear, what would you like?"

"Get me anything, Aunt Esme. I'm not picky."

"Ok."

Everyone kissed my forehead and hugged Edward. As Carlisle kissed my forehead, he whispered, "I'll bring you back something, too. I want you to try some solids, now." I nodded and they left the room and closed the door.

I lifted the baby to my shoulder and got three good burps out of him. I placed him on my other breast and he latched on immediately, causing Edward and I to laugh. I looked up at Edward and leaned forward for a kiss. After the kiss, he sat back and smiled at me.

"What should we name him, Love?" He asked. I looked down and gazed at our son's face.

"Would you be upset if I want to name him Edward?"

Edward chuckled and shook his head.

"No. I wouldn't Love. So, his first name is Edward." I nodded. "Edward what?"

"Um..How about…..Carlisle?" He pursed his lips together and thought about it.

"Edward Carlisle Masen." He scrunched up his face.

"Yeah. Doesn't sound right, does it?" He shook his head, sighed, and ran a hand through his hair.

"Well. We can't use Charlie, that's J.C.'s middle name. Anthony's out. That's Ethan's middle name. I don't know." I said.

"What about Edward Cullen Masen?" I let it roll on my tongue a couple of times.

"I like it. We could call him E.C. for short, too. That way we have an Ed, Edward, and E.C. What do you think?"

"E.C. Masen…Yeah, that could work. Or little Ed."

"I like them both. Lets wait and see what everyone calls him." He nodded and kissed me gently.

"How are you feeling?"

I shrugged and started to place baby Edward on my shoulder, but Edward held out his hands and took him from me. He preceded to burp him and got another four out of him.

"Do you want to hold him again or do you want me to lay him in the basket?"

"Place him in the basket for now. I'll hold him again, in a little bit." He nodded and placed him in the basket.

After he sat back down, I looked over at him and bit my lip.

"What?" He chuckled.

"Do you want to get him circumcised?" He flinched and shifted in his seat, causing me to chuckle.

"Um…That's up to you, Love. Ethan is. Are J.C. and Matt?"

"Yeah. Which procedure do you want to have done?" I asked, just to see him squirm.

Before he could answer, the door opened and a nurse walked in. Edward immediately relaxed and I chuckled.

"Heavy conversation?" The nurse smirked.

"Yeah." Edward said and ran a hand through his hair.

"Circumcision." I chuckled, causing her to chuckle.

She walked over and checked my temperature and blood pressure. She then lifted the blanket and felt around the incision site.

"Ok. Everything looks good. Dr. Cullen will be back later, to take a look."

"I know. He'll be back after he eats dinner."

"How did you know?"

"He's my husband's uncle."

"Oh. You're the Masens." Edward and I both nodded.

"Ok. I'm Trisha. I'll be your nurse tonight. Does this little guy have a name yet?"

"Yeah. Edward Cullen Masen. But don't say anything to anybody."

"I won't. That name fits him perfectly." She smiled.

She walked out of the room and Edward walked into the bathroom. A couple minutes later, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." I said, confused, when no one entered.

To my complete surprise, Jessica Stanley and Kate Moss walked in. Edward's basket was right next to my bed and I, carefully, leaned over and picked him up.

"Hi Jessica. Kate."

"Hi Bella. We heard you had a baby and wanted to see for ourselves." Kate said.

"Where's your fuckhot husband?" Jessica asked.

I furrowed my eyebrows as Edward exited the bathroom.

"Love?" He started to say, but stopped when he noticed our guests.

He rolled his eyes, walked over, kissed baby Edward on the forehead, me on the lips, and sat down.

"Kate. Jessica. This is my husband, Edward Masen."

"Oh. We know Edward." Jessica said.

I looked over at Edward and he rolled his eyes again.

"How's your husband, Jessica?" He asked.

She stood there in shock and quickly turned and walked out of the room. Kate waved, seductively, at him and followed her out of the room.

"How do you know them?" I asked.

"Emmett did a consult for Jessica and her husband earlier this year. And I had the great pleasure of meeting Kate, the morning after you were admitted. Those two are a real joy." He said sarcastically.

I yawned and Edward took baby Edward from my arms. After he placed him back in the basket, he kissed my forehead.

"Shut your eyes, Love. Your exhausted."

"No. I want to wait until everyone gets back." As soon as I said this, the door opened and Carlisle, Esme, Liz, and Ed walked in.

"The others headed home. They'll be back tomorrow." Carlisle said and handed Edward a takeout container.

Esme came over and placed a container on my tray and whispered, "I smuggled some goodies in there for you."

"Thank you." I said and smiled at her.

I opened the container and saw that there was mashed potatoes, baby carrots, chicken, and two brownies.

After I ate about four bites of my mashed potatoes, I closed the lid and pushed my tray to the side of the bed. I looked at Edward and saw that his was almost gone, causing me to chuckle. He looked up and shrugged.

"I was hungry. It was a long day."

I turned toward the others and said, "The baby has a name now."

"What is it dear?" Esme asked.

"Edward Cullen Masen." Edward said.

Liz and Esme wiped their eyes as Ed said, "Perfect. The perfect blend of the two families while carrying on the Edward name."

You could see the pride in Ed and Carlisle's eyes. About a half an hour later, I couldn't keep my eyes open, so Carlisle came over and gave me two pain pills and I fell asleep.


	29. Chapter 29

EPV

Ten minutes after Bella fell asleep, the nurse walked in and took baby Edward to the nursery. We figured it would be better on Bella that she got her rest tonight. Since they had enough of her breast milk to last until morning, we didn't see the need to wake her. As she was pushing the basket out the door, Carlisle, Esme, my mom, and dad gave me a hug and left for the night. After using the bathroom, I pulled out the sleeper couch and went to sleep. Twice during the night, a nurse came in to check on Bella and give her some pain medication.

The next morning, I was awoke by Bella talking to someone. I cracked my eyes open and saw two figures by the door. I rubbed my face and stretched out. As I sat up, I noticed it was Detective Michaels and another officer.

"Morning." I slurred.

"Good morning, Edward." Kevin said.

I got up, walked over to Bella, who was feeding baby Edward, and kissed both of their foreheads.

"How are you feeling, Love?"

"I'm cramping a little still, but nothing major." She said and smiled at me.

"That's good."

I walked into the bathroom to freshen up. When I was finished, I walked out and noticed Kevin nod toward the door, so I walked over to Bella and kissed her on the lips.

"I'm going to run down and get a coffee and something to eat."

"Ok."

"Do you want me to bring you back anything?" She shook her head and I kissed baby Edward's head.

I smiled at her and placed my hand on top of his head, mouthing "I love you," before I made my way out of the room.

As we made our way down to the cafeteria, we ran into Carlisle.

"How are Bella and baby Edward doing, Edward?"

"Good. He was eating when we left."

He patted my back, nodding, as he went into a room. We made our way into the cafeteria and grabbed a breakfast sandwich and a coffee. After we paid, we sat down and started to eat.

"So. What's up Kevin?"

"I just wanted to let you know, you won't need to worry about Jacob Black anymore."

"Why? Is the fucker dead?"

"No. He's in high security at the prison, with no possibility of parole."

"Thank fuck for that. At least this way he won't be messing with our lives anymore."

"Yeah. We found out some interesting details when we raided his home, too."

"Like what?"

"He had guns, lots of cash, fake id's, among other things. It looked like he was going to kidnap Bella and possibly the kids and take off. We wouldn't have been able to keep tabs on him, if he would have gotten away with Bella that day. He also had a lot of people helping him."

"Like who? We know about Sam." I said and ran a hand through my hair, thinking of the what ifs.

"Yeah, Sam was helping him, but chickened out in the end, when he saw Bella in labor. He also had four other guys helping him."

"Who?"

"I'm sorry Edward. I can't give you names." I started to interrupt, when he continued, "You don't have to worry about them. They're all in custody."

"Are they going to get any jail time?"

"I don't know. That is up to a judge."

After we were done with our breakfast, Detective Michaels and the other officer left, while I went back to Bella's room. On the way I met Alice and Rose, and told them what Detective Michaels had told me. To say they were as frustrated as me was an understatement.

We walked into the room, to see Bella sitting on the side of her bed and a nurse in front of her. She turned to face me and gave me a strained smile. I mouthed "I love you." and she mouthed it back. I noticed baby Edward was in the basket and walked over and kissed his forehead.

"Edward. Could you change his diaper for me?" I nodded and changed his diaper.

After I was done, I passed him to Alice and she sat down and started cooing to him. The nurse had Bella stand up and walk, slowly, to the bathroom. While she was in there, the nurse changed the sheets on the bed.

"Isn't it too soon for her to be walking around?" I asked in concern.

"No. She needs to move around in order to prevent blood clots. Plus it helps with recovery." Carlisle said as he walked into the door.

"Dr. Cullen." The nurse greeted, batting her eyelashes.

I snickered as he rolled his eyes.

"Carlisle. How is your wife doing?" Rose asked, snickering.

"Just fine. She should be here soon." He smiled.

He knocked on the bathroom door and asked, "Sweetheart. You ok?"

He nodded when Bella replied and walked over to Alice. She reluctantly handed the baby over to him and sighed.

"Now, now, Alice. He is my grandson. I get to hold him, too."

We heard the nurse gasp and turned to look at her.

"That's your grandson?" She asked.

"Yes." Carlisle said.

"I thought his last name was Masen?"

"It is. His father is my nephew."

"Oh."

Bella opened the door and the nurse helped her back to her bed. When she made it into the bed, she laid her head back and took a couple deep breaths I noticed that the nurse was looking from Carlisle to me, gaping. The rest of the family walked in and hugged Bella.

"Hey Dad. Give me the little squirt." Emmett said.

Carlisle chuckled and passed baby Edward to Emmett. I snickered as the nurses eyes went wide and she started looking between Emmett, Carlisle, my dad, and I. She walked toward the door and I heard her mutter, "So fucking hot." I shook my head and chuckled. The kids took turns holding their new baby brother and when it was Hanna's turn, she didn't want to let him go. Every time my mom would go to lift him up, she would hold onto him tighter and say, "No. Mine." We all chuckled.

"So, bro. What's the little guys name?" Emmett asked.

I looked over at Bella and she smiled as she nodded her head.

"His name is Edward Cullen Masen. Either E.C. or little Ed for short."

Everyone mulled it over and after some debate it was decided that we were going to call him little Ed. I walked over and knelt in front of Hanna.

"Can Daddy hold, little Ed, peanut?"

She looked at me and then at her brother and nodded her head. She started to shove him off her lap, when I quickly picked him up. A couple minutes later, he started to fuss, so I handed him to Bella, so she could feed him.

After he was fed and had a clean diaper on, the nurse walked in and said, "I need to take Edward back to the nursery for a little bit. Who do you want as his doctor?"

Everyone chuckled and pointed at Carlisle. Carlisle shook his head, walked over to the basket, and followed the nurse out of the room, pushing the basket in front of him. The boys sat around with Emmett and played gold fish, Megan sat next to Bella, Hanna played with Alice and Rose, and Brea was snuggled up in Charlie's arms. Twenty minutes later, Carlisle walked back in without the baby.

"Where's little Ed, Carlisle?" Bella asked.

"They went down to prep him for his circumcision. I just came in to see which procedure you wanted done. Do you want the bell done, or do you want me to cut the extra skin off?'

I cringed at the pain my son was going to go through and Bella thought about it for a minute.

"Which one did you use on J.C. and Matt?" She asked.

"The cut."

"Let's do that one. I have heard nothing good about the bell one."

Carlisle nodded his head and walked back out of the room. A couple minutes later, there was a knock on the door and a lady walked in.

"Hello, Mrs. Masen. My name is Rachele and I work down in recording. Have you figured out a name for your new little one?"

"Yes." Bella said.

Rachele handed her some forms and said, "Great. Go ahead and fill these out and I'll be back in a little while for them. I will then file them for the birth certificate and enroll your little one for a social security card. Do you have any questions?"

Bella shook her head and started to fill out the paperwork. Rachele smiled and left the room. As she was filling the paperwork out, everyone decided it was time to go get something to eat.

After Bella was finished filling out the paperwork, she place them to the side and laid down to take a nap. I kissed her lips and decided to go for a walk. On my way to the elevator, I stopped at the nurse's station and told them that Bella was done filling out the paperwork, and continued my way down to the gift shop.

As I walked into the gift shop, I noticed t-shirts and sweatshirts that said 'I'm a big brother!' and 'I'm a big sister!' on them. I decided to get each of the kids one and picked out their sizes in the sweatshirts. I made my way to the cashier, when another shirt caught my eye. It was navy blue and in baby blue said 'I'm a new father to a son!'. I grabbed my size and proceeded to the checkout. After I paid for the items, I made my way outside. I found a bench, sat down, and took a deep cleansing breath. It was cold out and I didn't have my coat, so I didn't stay out there that long.

When I reached the maternity floor, I walked back to Bella's room. A nurse at the nurses station looked up and smiled.

"Are you Mr. Masen?"

"Yes I am."

"I need you to sign this please."

I walked over and looked at the form and noticed it was little Ed's birth certificate. I signed my name on the father's line and handed it back to the nurse. She smiled and I walked into Bella's room, where she was nursing our son. I walked over, kissed them both on the forehead, and sat the bags down.

"What time did he come back in here?"

"About five minutes ago, poor baby."

I sat down and watched her feed our son, in awe. I never did understand the bond between mother and child. It was beautiful. The door opened and my mom, dad, and the kids walked in. Hanna immediately started asking questions.

"Mommy. Why is widdwe Ed making dat noise?"

"He's eating, peanut." Bella said.

"Did I eat wike dat too?"

Bella looked at me as I answered, "No. You ate from a bottle."

"Why?"

"Because your mom didn't want to feed you like that."

"Oh."

She crawled up into my mom's lap and asked, "Are we gonna come back tomorrow?"

"Yeah, peanut. Everyone's going to be here tomorrow."

"Wike who? Uncca Em, Aunty Rose, Nana, Papa, Gamma, Gampa, and us?"

"And Grandpa Charlie, Grandma Sue, Grandma Renee, Grandpa Phil, Chris, Becca, Emma, and Ashley." I said.

"Oh. Is Gamma Nae gonna cook wif Gramma and Nana?"

"No. Grandma Renee isn't going to help cook." Bella said and chuckled.

She passed little Ed to me, so I could burp him and change his diaper.

"Mama!" Brea cried.

"Hi, Baby. You being good." Bella asked.

"Baby!"

"Yeah. Does Daddy have the baby?"

Brea nodded her head and stuck her thumb in her mouth, laying her head on my dad's shoulder.

"Do we have to go home tonight?" Matt asked.

"Yes. You are going home with Grandma and Grandpa." Bella said.

"Why can't we stay here?"

"Because they will only let Dads stay."

"That sucks."

"Matthew William Masen." I scolded.

"Sorry Dad."

He turned around so he could watch the cartoons with J.C. and Ethan, that Bella had put on. I looked over and noticed that Megan had her nose in a book.

"What book are you reading, Meg?" I asked.

"The last Harry Potter." She said as she turned the page.

I rose my eyebrow at Bella and she giggled. After I got a couple good burps out of little Ed, I placed him in the basket and unwrapped the blanket.

"Edward. Be careful when you change him. There's some gauze you need to put over it after you clean him."

I nodded and took off his diaper. I gasped and cringed as I cleaned his red area. I placed a fresh gauze over him and put the new diaper on. I wrapped him back up and placed him on his side. As I sat back down, I blew out some air and ran a hand through my hair.

"That's got to hurt." I said.

Everyone chuckled and I looked around.

"What. It looks terrible."

"Edward. Ethan had it done."

"Yeah I know. But he had the bell. It didn't look that painful." I explained.

"You had it done like that, Edward." My mom chuckled.

I cringed as everyone laughed again.

Around six o'clock, my mom and dad took the kids home to start preparing the food for tomorrow. Little Ed was sleeping, so Bella and I played a game of rummy. As she beat me for the fifth time in a row, I threw my cards down and leaned back in my chair.

"Tired?" She snickered.

"Yeah. Tired of losing."

"Sore loser."

I leaned over and captured her lips with mine. I felt my pants tighten as I deepened the kiss. She wound her hands in the hair at the nape of my neck, causing my to moan, and we were interrupted by someone clearing their throat. I snapped my head in the direction and shifted in my seat.

"You know you can't be doing that, yet."

"I know. I was just kissing my wife. There is nothing wrong with that, Uncle Carlisle." I said and ran a hand through my hair.

He chuckled and walked over to Bella.

"I need to check the incision site."

"Ok." She said and pulled down the blankets.

He lifted her gown and checked the site. He nodded and checked her iv.

"You can get rid of this if you want." He said as he played with the iv.

"Yes please."

He chuckled and pulled the iv from her hand. He put a band aide on the spot and turned to me.

"You behave, or no pie tomorrow." He chuckled.

"Yes, Sir." I said while rolling my eyes.

"I'm going to take little Ed back to the nursery. You have a good night's rest. It's going to be crazy tomorrow. Did you pump any breast milk today?"

Bella nodded and he pushed the basket out of the room. After a couple minutes, Bella moved the bed so it sat up and moved her legs to the edge of the bed. I looked at her in confusion as she bit her lip.

"Come here, Edward."

I walked over to her and she grasped my hips and kissed my very hard dick through my pants.

"Love. We can't." I groaned.

"Shhh. Let me do this. I promise it won't hurt me." She said as she unbuttoned my shorts.

She pulled my erection from its confines and licked the underside from base to tip. I tried to suppress the moan that wanted to escape, but as she licked around my head I couldn't hold it in any longer. _Damn. It's been way too long. _I placed my hands on the back of her head and tangled my fingers in her wavy hair. As she took me into her mouth, I threw my head back and shut my eyes, tightly.

"Oh fuck, Bella. Your mouth feels so good." I moaned, which caused her to moan.

She scraped me with her teeth and I lost it. I exploded down her throat with a loud groan. She licked around my softening dick, cleaning me up. She kissed the tip of my head and looked up at me through her eyelashes, with a smirk. I bent down and kissed her forehead, as I tucked myself back into my pants. The door opened as I finished buttoning them and I turned to see Carlisle standing there with his arms crossed over his chest and shaking his head.

"I thought I told you that you couldn't do that?""What? We didn't have sex." I said.

"The way you were groaning, Edward, you sure as hell were doing something." He scolded me.

I sat down and ducked my head, running my hand through my hair, in shame.

"Carlisle, it's not his fault. I talked him into letting me." Bella pleaded.

"Bella…" I started.

"No, Edward. It _is_ my fault. You told me that we couldn't. I'm the one that pulled you out and gave you head."

I started to say something, when Carlisle cleared his throat again. I could tell Bella forgot he was in the room because she bit her lip and ducked her head, blushing bright red. I looked over at Carlisle and noticed he was trying not to laugh.

"Well. As long as you don't do anything to Bella, Edward. Just be quieter. I could here you at the nurse's station."

"Yes, Sir."

He shook his head and left the room. I leaned over and kissed Bella's soft lips.

"Not that I'm complaining, but you didn't have to do that, Love."

"I know. I wanted to. You had to have been getting tired of your hand for the last six and a half weeks."

I smiled and we laid down. It wasn't long before I drifted into sleep.

The next morning, I woke to the sight of my son suckling Bella's breast. I ran my hand down my face and got up. I kissed both of their foreheads and made my way over to the bathroom. After I was done, I headed back out and sat down beside Bella. When her breakfast tray was delivered, I took little Ed from her and rocked him in the rocking chair. After she was finished I handed him back to her, kissed her lips, and headed to the cafeteria.

An hour later, I was sitting in the chair beside Bella and we were watching the Thanksgiving Day Parade. I sat straight up, as I heard a commotion out in the hall. I walked over to the door, opened it, and was met by my family. Everyone but the kids were carrying food. I chuckled and opened the door to let them in. They sat the food down on the vacant bed and sat down to watch the parade with us.

At twelve o'clock we loaded our plates with turkey, mashed potatoes, sweet potatoes, green bean casserole, scallop corn, stuffing, and broccoli and color flower casserole. After everyone was done eating, we sat back to let the food settle. Bella scooted over and patted beside her, so I slid onto the bed and sat beside her. She laid her head down and watched as the kids and Emmett played board games. After everyone had some pumpkin pie or banana cream pie, they packed up the food and kissed and hugged us goodbye. Before my mom left, I handed her the bag of shirts, minus mine and told her to have the kids wear them when we brought Bella and little Ed home. She nodded and left the room. Carlisle stayed, snuck a peak at Bella's incision site, and smiled.

"You will probably get to go home tomorrow."

"Good."

He chuckled and pointed at me. "Be good." I nodded and he left the room to catch up with the rest of them. The rest of the evening, Bella and I snuggled with little Ed. I was taking my beautiful wife and son home tomorrow. I am definitely one lucky man.


	30. Chapter 30

BPV

The next morning I woke, for the first time in over six weeks, in Edward's arms. I sighed and snuggled into his arms. A couple minutes later, the door slammed open and an older nurse stormed in pushing little Ed's basket.

"What the heck is going on here. Get out of her bed young man!" She yelled.

Edward jumped and fell out of the bed, affectively, waking him up. He ran a hand through his hair and looked up.

"What the fuck?"

"Watch that dirty mouth of yours."

"Huh?"

"Are you the father?"

"Yes.""Then get your lazy butt over here and take care of your son."

I sat there in shock as Edward got up, walked over to little Ed, and started to change his diaper. The nurse watched him like a hawk, and huffed in annoyance.

"Your doing it all wrong. I swear kids today. They don't know how to do anything right."

I could tell that Edward was getting angrier by the minute and tried to diffuse the situation.

"Edward, why don't you go down to the cafeteria and get something to eat. I'll feed little Ed and get him dressed." I said.

"Ok, Love. Just a second."

The nurse looked over at me and noticed the breathing exercise sitting on the tray.

"Have you been blowing in that?""No. My doctor said I didn't need to.""Well, to bad. I'm the nurse today and I say you do."She walked over, picked up the breathing machine, and thrust it into my hands. I took it from her and took a couple deep breaths into it. After she was satisfied, she took the machine and set it back on the tray. She looked at Edward and huffed, rolling her eyes.

"Don't you know anything? Hold his head up. Damn kids today." She said as she shook her head.

I knew the moment that he handed little Ed to me and turned toward the nurse, he was pushed over the edge.

"Hey. How dare you talk to me that way. I have six others at home. Don't tell me I don't know how to take care of my son." He yelled.

"Six more kids at home!" She asked in shock and Edward nodded his head.

"Woman like you need to keep their legs shut. No body needs that many kids."

I started to shake from the anger and tears started to flow down my face.

"That's it. Don't you ever speak to my wife like that again, or I will have your fucking job faster than you can blink." Edward yelled.

As he was saying this, the door flew open and Carlisle, Ed, and Charlie ran in.

"What the hell is going on here? We could here you yelling when we got off the elevator." Ed said.

"Dr. Cullen. I'm glad you're here. These two were in bed together and wasn't even wanting to take care of their son. He was in the nursery all night. It's a shame for them to have another one, since obviously they don't care about the other six they have."

I grasped Edward's arm, to keep him from lunging at her. Carlisle came over to me and took little Ed from me, placed him back in the basket, wheeled him out of the room, and back to the nursery. While he was gone, the nurse continued her rant.

"Kids today. They think they can do whatever they want. I won't stand for it. I know Dr. Cullen, he will make sure you never have another child again, or at least contact the authorities about the neglect that you've already showed."

The door slammed open again and Carlisle shut it loudly. He walked straight up to me and checked my incision site and blood pressure. Ed and Charlie were trying to calm a very pissed of Edward down, with little to no success, since they were just as angry.

"Ed. Charlie. Take Edward for a walk."

"But…"

"No, Edward. I will deal with this. Go calm down before your kids get here."

Edward nodded and was led out of the room. As soon as the door shut, Carlisle turned to the nurse.

"Jane. What the heck is going on here? Why would you talk to these two like this?"

"Dr. Cullen. You didn't see what I walked in on."

Carlisle turned to me and I shook my head.

"That young man was in bed with her. Not once during the night did she ask for her son. That's not right. It says in her file that she is breastfeeding."

Before she could continue, Carlisle cut in.

"For your information, Jane. I took the baby back to the nursery last night. I told them not to worry about him. There were bottles with her breast milk for him. All the nurses knew this. One more incident like this and your gone."

"Why do you care so much? They are just irresponsible kids. She doesn't even know how to keep her legs shut!"

"These irresponsible kids, as you say, are my family. They are the best parents I have ever seen. And for that comment about Bella and my grandchildren, bought you a one way ticket to the unemployment line. YOUR FIRED!" He yelled getting louder with every word.

"YOU CAN'T FIRE ME!" She screamed.

"THE HELL I CAN'T! YOU HAVE BEEN HARRASSING THE PATIENTS FOR TOO LONG! GET YOUR THINGS AND GET OUT OF MY HOSPITAL!"

"TRY AND MAKE ME LEAVE! YOU ARE _NOT_ MY BOSS! AND THIS IS NOT YOUR HOSPITAL, DR. CULLEN!"

The door opened and three security guards and another man walked in.

"What's going on?" The man asked.

"DR. CULLEN JUST TRIED TO FIRE ME FOR SPEAKING THE TRUTH!"

"Jane, calm down. Carlisle what's going on?"

Carlisle told him everything and afterwards, the man turned to me and held out his hand.

"I am so sorry about this, Mrs…."

"Masen." I said, wiping my eyes.

"Mrs. Masen. Wait are you Edward's wife?" I nodded. "Well, congratulations on your new little one. My name is Fred Turner, chief of staff." I shook his hand and smiled.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Turner."

He turned to Jane and sighed.

"Jane. As your boss, I can safely say get your stuff and exit MY hospital. If you're not gone within a half an hour, I will have you arrested for trespassing. YOUR FIRED!"

She huffed, stomped her feet, and walked out of the room, with the security guards following her.

Carlisle walked over to me and sat on the foot of my bed. He patted my leg and sighed.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Masen. We should have fired her a long time ago." Mr. Turner said.

"That's ok. I'm glad she won't be around to torment other mother's now."

He nodded and walked out of the room. Carlisle looked up at me and smiled.

After a couple of minutes, he sighed and asked, "Have you had a bowel movement, yet?"

I blushed and nodded. He chuckled and got up, moving towards the door.

"How about I go get little Ed and get your discharge papers ready."

I nodded, with a smile, and left the room. I got up and slowly walked over to the bathroom, to get cleaned up. I noticed that the more I walked the better I felt. After I was done, I walked out of my room and over to the nursery. I was looking through the glass windows when I felt someone come up behind me. I turned and seen Alice looking in the window over my shoulder.

"I want another one." She said, longingly.

"Well tell Jasper to get a move on." I laughed.

We snickered and looked back through the window. After a couple of minutes, we walked back into my room and she helped me take a shower. I pulled on a pair of nit pants, and a sweatshirt. I walked out of the bathroom and sat in the chair, so Alice could put my socks and shoes on. She then walked behind me, brushed my hair, and pulled it up into a ponytail. She wanted to put makeup on me, but I luckily talked her out of it. She huffed and walked out of the room, to see how much longer it would be before little Ed and I would be able to leave.

Ten minutes later, the door opened and Edward walked in. When he saw me, he stopped dead in his tracks and eyed me up and down, while running a hand through his hair. He walked over in front of me, knelt, and gave me a passionate kiss on the lips. Before he could deepen it, we were interrupted by someone clearing their throat. I looked up and saw Carlisle shaking his head with a smirk on his face.

"We have got to stop meeting like this."

"Well if you would knock and wait to be told to enter, then we wouldn't have this problem, Uncle Carlisle." Edward smirked.

Carlisle shook his head again and pushed little Ed's basket over to us. Edward, stood, picked him up, and passed him to me. I stood and walked over to the bed, where I laid him down and opened his blanket. I gasped at what I saw. He was wearing a light blue sleeper with _Masen _written across the chest. Below that was _7_. The door opened and the rest of the kids walked in. Megan, Hanna, and Brea had pink sweatshirts on with _I'm a big sister _written on the front. J.C., Ethan, and Matt had on blue sweatshirts on with_ I'm a big brother _written on the front, and I noticed they were standing in order of their age. Everyone turned around and I put my hands over my mouth. Megan's said _Masen 1_, J.C.'s said, _Masen 2_, Ethan's said _Masen 3_, Matt's said _Masen 4_, Hanna's said _Masen 5_, and Brea's said _Masen 6_. I looked over at Edward and noticed that he had taken off his jacket. He had a navy blue sweatshirt on with _I'm a new father to a son _written in light blue. I wiped my eyes and Edward walked over and kissed my forehead.

"I love you. Did you do this?"

"I love you, too, Love. I only bought the sweatshirts. Mom, Aunt Esme, Alice, and Rose did the rest."

He turned around and I saw _Masen Dad _written on his back. He bent down, pulled something out of a bag, handed it to me with a smile, and picked up little Ed so I could see the shirt. It was a light pink sweatshirt with _I'm a new mom to a boy _written on the front. I turned it around and saw _Masen Mom_ written on the back. I went into the bathroom and changed my shirt. I loved it. I loved all of them. I dried my eyes, walked out of the bathroom, and hugged Esme, Liz, Alice, and Rose.

"Thank you. I love them." I said.

"No problem, dear. It was worth it to see your smile." Esme said and wiped her eyes.

Carlisle clapped his hands together and said, "Ok. You ready to go home, Bella?"

I nodded my head and Edward helped Hanna and Brea put their coats on. I wasn't allowed to walk so I sat in a wheelchair and Liz handed me little Ed. Edward picked up Brea, Liz held Hanna's hand, and Carlisle pushed me out of my room.

As we were waiting for Edward to bring the van around, people gushed about how cute my family was. Edward pulled up and loaded the kids up. He then walked over, gave me a kiss and took little Ed from me, to put him in his carseat. I stood from the wheelchair and walked over to the passenger side door. Before I could open it, Edward opened it and lifted me, carefully, in. He shut the door, snickering, and ran over to the other side. When he got in, he looked at me and winked.

"Wipe that smirk off your face, Mr. Masen. You only wanted to touch..." I finished by mouthing "my ass" to him. He nodded and winked, while he pulled out of the car park. I pushed play on the dvd player and relaxed into my seat.

"Do you need me to stop anywhere?" He asked.

"Um…I need to pick up some pads."

"Oh. I think Alice might have bought some for you. Lets go on home and I'll see what we need and I'll go get it.""Ok."

The rest of the ride home was spent in silence, except for the dvd that was playing. We pulled into the driveway and I shook my head at the sight. There were blue and white steamers, balloons, and a stork that read 'It's a boy' in the front yard. Edward snickered at my face.

"You know Alice, Love."

"That I do."

He helped me out of the van and unbuckled Hanna, letting her out. Liz came out and took Brea from Edward when he got her out. She was out cold. He then unlatched little Ed's carseat and carried it into the house, with his arm wrapped around my waist. The rest of the kids hopped out and ran for the house. Edward led me over to the couch and took little Ed out of his seat. I sat down, got comfortable, and cuddled little Ed to my chest when Edward passed him to me.

"Would you like anything, Love?"

"Could you get me a bottle of water, please."

"Of course." He kissed my forehead and walked over to the kitchen.

"Hey Edward?"

"Yes, Love."

"Where am I going to sleep?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well. I'm not suppose to go up and down stairs yet. I was just wondering….."

"Shhh. I told Mom and Dad that they could have our room and we'll sleep in their room." He said and passed me the bottle of water.

The rest of the afternoon was spent relaxing, watching t.v. Edward ran to the store, to grab the things that we needed, while Liz worked on dinner. I started to feel helpless, but pushed it to the back of my mind.

Dinner was a festive affair, for sure. I decided to put little Ed in the basinet, in the spare room, so I could focus on the other children. As Liz sat the plates down, the kids were loud and tried to get my attention at once. I sat beside Brea, trying to decipher what everyone was saying. When Edward took a deep breath and set his silverware down, I sighed in relief.

"All right. That's enough. You can talk to your mom one at a time. Megan your first."

"Mom. Is it alright if I spend the night at Sarah's house tomorrow night?"

"Who's Sarah?" Edward asked and looked at me.

"Dad. Sarah is my best friend in the whole world." She said, exasperatedly, and Edward rolled his eyes.

"Edward. You know who Sarah is. It's Peter and Charlotte Kingston's daughter. He works down at the book store."

He thought about it, and I swear I saw the light bulb go on, when he realized who it was.

"Oh yeah."

I turned to Megan and smiled.

"I'll call her mom after dinner, ok. If she says it's fine, then I don't have a problem with it."

"Yippy!" She squealed and dug into her food. I turned to J.C..

"J.C., your turn."

"Do we have to go back to school on Monday. I want to stay home with you and little Ed."

"Yes. You have to go back to school. Just think, in less than a month you will be out for winter break."

"Ok." He grumbled.

"Ethan?"

"Can we stay up late tonight?"

"No." Edward and I said, together. I chuckled and turned to Matt.

"Can I get a new bike for Christmas? Please, please, please."

"Don't ask me. Write a letter to Santa Clause."

"Sanna Cause!" Hanna cheered.

I laughed and turned to see Edward looking at me in adoration. I smiled at him and he leaned over and gave me a chastise kiss.

"Ewww." Megan, J.C., Ethan, and Matt said.

Ed and Liz chuckled and started picking up the empty plates. After I was finished, I stood and went to pick up Brea from her highchair.

"What do you think your doing, Isabella?" I turned to see Edward with his hands crossed over his chest.

"Um….getting Brea so I can clean her up?" I asked in question.

"No. Your not. Go sit on the couch and I'll get Brea." When I didn't move, he huffed and said, "Go."

I sighed and walked into the kitchen. I didn't want to go to the living room, so I grabbed the throw blanket off the back of the couch. After I walked over to the spare bedroom and peeked in on little Ed, who was still sleeping, I walked over to the patio door and walked outside. I wrapped the blanket around me and sat in a lounge chair. I tried to not let my emotions take control, but when I thought about how useless I was, I started to sob.

I was startled from my self loathing thoughts, when the door opened.

"What are you doing out here, baby?"

I shook my head and turned my head away. I didn't want him to see me like this. I didn't deserve his love and compassion. He walked over and sat in the chair beside me. When I didn't look up at him, he sighed and placed his hands on my cheeks.

"What's the matter?" I shook my head.

"Look at me." When I didn't, he sighed.

"Look at me, baby. Please." He pleaded.

I slowly looked up at him and saw the concern in his eyes.

"Please tell me what the matter is."

"I don't know." I lied.

"Bella." He sighed, "please, don't lie to me. I want…no I need to know. I want to help. Please, tell me."

"Where's the kids?" I asked, hoping it would change the subject. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"In bed." Before he could continue, I asked, "Little Ed?"

"Mom's feeding him."

"Oh."

"Talk to me, please."

I looked up into his eyes and lost it. "I….I…I'm use…useless. No body ne…needs me. M…M….My kids don't need me. You don't need me. I'm a ter…ter…terrible mother, I…I…I can't even pick up my daughter. I don't even know when…when…when Ethan got his cast off. You're so…so caring, I don't deserve that. I don't deserve y…you. I…I….I don't deserve any…thing." I sobbed.

He gently pulled me into his arms and started to rock us back and forth.

"Shhh. It's alright, baby. Everything's alright. You know why you can't pick up Brea. Love, we don't want you to pull your stitches. Ethan got his cast of last week. You had no way of knowing, baby. You were in the hospital. I need you. The kids need you. And, yes, you do deserve all of this. You do deserve my love.

"But…" I tried to say and he silenced me by kissing me.

"Don't talk that way. I love you. The kids love you. We all were lost while you were in the hospital. It's going to be tough. I'm not going to lie. You will probably feel helpless. But Bella, you need to focus on healing. Let Mom, Dad, and me help. You are not alone in this. We are in this together. Ok?"

I nodded and snuggled deeper into his chest. He sighed and kissed the top of my head.

"Lets go inside. It's freezing out here."

I nodded and he stood, lifting me into his arms. I buried my face in his neck, as he carried me into the house and over to the living room. He sat on the couch and Ed walked over and gave me a mug of hot chocolate with marshmallows.

"Thank." I whispered.

"You ok, dear?" Liz asked.

I looked over at her and lost it again.

"I don't know what's wrong with me! I've never felt like this before!" I cried.

She handed little Ed to Ed and sat beside me. Edward let go of me and slid off the couch. She pulled me into her arms and let me cry.

"Let it out. It sounds like your going through post partum. Did you go through this with the other kids?" I shook my head and sighed.

"I didn't have time to let my emotions show."

"Why not, dear."

"I was too busy taking care of the house and the other kids. Trying to not mess up. Jacob didn't allow me a moments rest." I heard a growl from the loveseat, but I ignored it and continued. "I was always on edge. Wondering if Jacob was going to be mad or wanting to have sex. Plus I wasn't allowed to let the baby cry. He would hit me every time the baby cried."

She held onto me tighter and cried with me.

"You need to let these feelings out, Bella. It's part of the healing process. You don't have to worry about any of that here. You need to sit back and relax. Spend time with the kids, but don't over do it." I nodded.

We stayed like that for a little while. I looked up as Edward walked in and placed his hand on the top of my head.

"Are you ready for bed, Love."

I sat up and saw Ed and little Ed was missing from the room.

"Where's little Ed?"

"I put him down about a half an hour ago."

I looked over and noticed it was eleven fifteen. Edward helped me up and Liz gave us a hug goodnight. As we walked through the kitchen, I stopped her, before she could go upstairs.

"Thank you, Liz." She hugged me and said, "That's ok, dear. I've been through it before." I smiled at her and she walked up the stairs.

Edward led me into the spare room and helped me out of my clothes.

"I need a shower." I said.

He led me into the bathroom and turned the water on.

"Do you need any help?" I nodded shyly, and he stripped out of his clothes.

We got into the shower and he tenderly washed my hair and body. After he was finished, he quickly washed himself and got out. He grabbed a towel and carefully dried me off. I put on my underwear and pad and used a different towel to dry my hair. He chuckled when I scoffed at myself in the mirror. I turned to him and put my hands on my hips.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Your net underwear."

"Hey they're comfortable."

He walked over in his towel and hugged me to him. He started to kiss up and down my neck and when he got to my ear, he whispered, "I think they're sexy as hell."

I moaned and met his lips with mine, in a searing kiss. I knew we couldn't do anything, but I couldn't resist running my hand down his chest and over the tent in his towel. He hissed and backed up, running a hand through his hair.

"Bella. We can't, baby."

"I know." I sighed.

He kissed me lovingly, and led me to our room. He helped me put my nightgown on and his towel fell from his hips. I wrapped my hand around his erection and started to pump him. I was met by soft moans and groans, and I sped up my pace, he started to rock into my hand and kiss anywhere he could reach.

"Baby. Your hand feels so good." He grunted.

I squeezed his tip, making him cum on my hand and down my arm. After he calmed down, and I washed my hands, we climbed into bed. I laid my head on his chest and fell into a deep sleep.


	31. Chapter 31

EPV

Having my family in one house again felt great. No longer needing to go to the hospital and not seeing the other kids everyday. I felt incredible. My life was now complete. I had a beautiful wife, seven amazing children, and my parents. I am truly blessed.

The morning after I brought Bella and little Ed home was chaotic. Megan was begging us to go to her bff's house, the boys were running wild, Hanna was clinging to Bella's side, Brea was getting into anything and everything, trying to gain everyone's attention, and little Ed was enjoying the ride. He was a very calm baby and only cried when he was hungry or needed changed. So, needless to say, he laid in the bassinet part of the pack-n-play, in the background. It wasn't that everyone meant to ignore him, we were all just too busy dealing with his brothers and sisters. After the sixth time of hearing Megan whine, I stood and stomped to the phone. I picked it up and dialed the number she gave me.

"Hello?"

"Hi. This is Edward Masen, Megan's dad. May I speak to Charlotte, please."

"Just a second."

A couple minutes later, Charlotte came onto the phone.

"Hello, Edward. What can I do for you?"

"Hi, Charlotte. Megan was wondering if she could spend the night with Sarah."

"Yeah. That's fine. Sarah mentioned it last night. I was just about to call over there, but wasn't sure if it was a good time with the new baby."

"That's fine. Bella was going to call you last night, but it slipped her mind."

"How is Bella and baby doing?"

"Their great. Glad to be home." I said, smiling.

"That's good. Do you want me to come over and pick her up around four."

"That's fine. We'll be home."

"Ok. Talk to you later then."

"Ok. Bye."

"Bye."

I hung up the phone and turned to face a bouncing Megan.

"Now. I hear one more word about this darn sleepover, you will _not_ go. Do you understand?"

She ran over, hugged me, while nodding, and ran up the stairs. I shook my head and grabbed a bottle of water, walked over to the recliner, and plopped down, running a hand through my hair. I looked up when I heard giggling from the couch.

"What's the matter, sweetheart? Did she get on a nerve?"

I mock glared at her and huffed. She continued to giggle, causing Hanna to giggle. I got up and threw my hands in the air.

"Girls." I said in mock disgust. They glared at me and said, "Boys."

I knew Bella was just teasing me and I gave her a half grin and winked at her. The boys tore through the room and scared little Ed, who started crying.

"Boys! No running in the house. How many times do I have to tell you three that?" I scolded as I walked over and picked up little Ed.

"Sorry, Dad." They said in unison and slowed down to a fast walk.

I sighed and noticed he needed his diaper changed. I took him in our room and laid him on the bed. After I was finished, I walked back out to the living room and looked at Bella. She was cuddling with Hanna still, so I laid little Ed down and walked into the kitchen, and made a bottle. I picked him back up, sat in the recliner, and fed him his bottle, while rocking him. A couple minutes later, Bella looked up and smiled. I smiled back and shifted a little. God what she did to me with her smile.

At four o'clock there was a knock on the door. I walked out to the foyer and was met by a bouncing Megan. I shook my head and opened the door.

"Hi Charlotte. Come on in."

Charlotte and, I assume, Sarah walked in. Sarah went straight over to Megan and they started to squeal. I rolled my eyes and led Charlotte into the living room, where Bella was feeding little Ed. Charlotte went over and started gushing over him. Poor boy. He better get used to it. I kissed Bella on the forehead.

"I'm going to go down in the basement for a little while. Yell if you need me."

"Ok."

I kissed her one more time and made my way to the basement door. Mom walked out of the laundry room and gave me a knowing smile.

"Getting away from the chaos."

"Yes. Let me know if you guys need anything."

"Ok. Go on."

"You don't have to tell me twice."

She snickered, smacked my arm, and walked into the kitchen. I shook my head and headed downstairs. When I reached the entertainment room, I flopped onto the couch and rubbed my hands over my face. A couple minutes later, I got up and walked into the exercise room and started lifting weights.

An hour later, Mom opened the door and yelled down for me.

"Yeah, Ma?"

"Dinner."

"Alright. Let me take a quick shower."

"Ok."

I heard the door shut and made my way into the bathroom. I stripped out of my sweaty clothes and hopped into the shower. I stood under the spray of hot water for a moment and gazed down at my erection. _Fuck. Don't you ever take a damn break._ I lathered my hands with soap and started tugging my dick. As my orgasm neared I started thrusting my hips erratically. I came with a grunt onto the tile wall. After I calmed down, I washed my seed down the drain, and got out. I jumped ten feet in the air when I looked up to see that I was face to face with a smirking Bella.

"What are you doing down here?"

"I came down to see what was taking you so long. Did you have a nice shower, sweetheart?"

I groaned and started drying off. She snickered and smacked my bare ass before she left the room. After I got dressed, I walked upstairs, into the dining room, and looked around. Bella, Mom, and Dad were sitting there snickering.

"What?" I asked, while running a hand through my hair.

They shook their heads and continued to snicker. I looked at each of them for a minute when a thought hit me. I snapped my head to Bella.

"You didn't?"

"I didn't have to, sweetheart. You weren't exactly quiet."

"Oh God." I groaned, while I plopped down in my chair and hid my face in my hands.

"Don't worry son. All men do it." My dad said, still snickering.

"Yeah. You try going without for more than six weeks and see what you end up doing, knowing you have to wait for another six weeks."

This caused them to full out laugh. I sighed, rolled my eyes at them, and fixed my plate. After I got my food, I pointed my fork at Dad.

"And you better not be doing that shit in my bed."

"Ummm. Daddy said a bad word!" Hanna said.

Bella gasped and slapped my mouth, softly.

"Bad Daddy." She mock scolded.

"I'll show you bad." I said and wiggled my eyebrows at her.

"Edward Anthony!" Mom said.

I ducked my head and said, "Sorry, Mom."

I looked up at her through my eyelashes and smirked. She shook her head and smacked my arm, playfully.

"Your awful."

"Thanks."

We dug in and all conversation stopped.

At seven o'clock, someone knocked on the door. I went over and answered. Renee and Phil walked in, ignoring me, and went straight over to little Ed.

"Hello. Come on in." I said to nobody.

"Why thank you." Charlie said, making me jump and he chuckled.

"Let me guess, she didn't even acknowledge you and went straight for her grandson."

"Yep."

He laughed, patted my back, and led Sue into the living room. I looked out the door, to make sure that was everyone, and walked into the living room, sitting beside Bella.

Two hours later, I got up and hauled Matt, J.C., Ethan, Hanna, and Brea up to bed. After baths were done, I tucked them in and read them a story.

By the time I made my way down the stairs, Charlie, Sue, Renee, and Phil were gone. Renee and Phil were catching a flight home in the morning, and Charlie need to get back to work, so they were leaving in the morning, as well. I walked over, sat beside Bella, and wrapped my arm around her shoulders. She laid her head down and let out a big sigh.

"Tired?"

"Yeah."

"Why don't you go on to bed, I'll clean up and be in, in a minute."

She nodded, gave me a kiss, picked up little Ed, and went to our room.

Two weeks later we moved back upstairs to our bedroom. It was heaven. Little Ed was finally sleeping in his crib, instead of the bassinet downstairs.

Christmas morning, I woke to Bella giving me head. As she licked around my head and against my tip, I looked over and noticed little Ed wasn't in his crib. I shut my eyes and enjoyed having her hot sweet mouth wrapped around me. After a few moments I spilled into her mouth and down her throat, with a groan. She climbed up my body and gave me a passionate kiss.

"Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas indeed."

We climbed into the shower and got dressed for the day. As we walked down the stairs, I heard a commotion in the living room. We walked into the kitchen. Bella went over and poured two cups of coffee and I looked at the mayhem in the living room. The kids were bouncing up and down, Dad was sitting back drinking his morning coffee, and Mom was feeding little Ed.

"Mom and Dad are up can we start opening our presents?" Ethan asked.

"Hold on. Let them get their coffee and sit down." Dad said.

We walked into the living room and sat down on the love seat.

"Now?" J.C. asked.

Dad sat down on the floor and started handing out presents. We went from youngest to oldest, so we could see what everyone got. Little Ed got rattles, teething rings, outfits, sleepers, a bouncy seat, a build a bear panda bear, and a musical mobile. Brea got a push toy, clothes, a toy piano, a build a bear lamb, a ball in bag set, and a shake rattle and roll pig. Hanna got princess dresses, a doll, tea set, clothes, a build a bear cat, and a tumble time tigger. Matt got a bike, clothes, build a bear bear, train set, transformers, and a chat now walkie talkie. Ethan got a push scooter, clothes, a build a bear tiger, a chat now walkie talkie, legos, and star wars toys. J.C. got a skate board, clothes, a build a bear lion, a chat now walkie talkie, a knights' empire castle, and a v-smile pocket. Megan got a furby, clothes, a build a bear dog, MP3 player, books, and a ceramic swirl art. Bella got clothes, a necklace, a mother's ring, and books. I got clothes, a watch, a wallet, and underwear, which everyone, but me, thought was hilarious. Mom got clothes, a bracelet, a necklace, and a camera. Dad got clothes, ties, a briefcase, and a wallet.

As Dad and I cleaned up the wrapping paper, Mom and Bella went into the kitchen to make the traditional breakfast of scrambled eggs, pancakes, sausage, bacon, doughnuts, hash browns, and banana bread.

After breakfast, we got the kids dressed and left for Carlisle and Esme's house, to start this all over again. We walked in and saw Emmett chasing Chris with a laser gun. Becca and Emma were playing dress up and Ashley was playing with her dollies. Megan ran off with her book and MP3 player, the boys chased after Emmett, talking on their walkie talkies, and Hanna ran over to Ashley, with her doll. I took Brea upstairs and laid her in the crib, so she could finish her nap. I walked back down and into the kitchen, where Esme, Bella, and Mom were fussing over the stove and Rose feeding little Ed.

"Where's Dad and Uncle Carlisle?"

"The den, dear." Esme answered.

I walked out of the kitchen and fought my way over to the den. I opened the door to catch Dad and Carlisle smoking cigars.

"You know you shouldn't do that shit, don't you?" I snickered.

Carlisle choked, while Dad passed me one. I lit it and watched as Carlisle gaped at me. After dinner, we moved into the living room and opened more presents.

At nine o'clock, Dad and I packed up the presents and loaded them into the cars, while Bella and Mom got the kids ready to go. When we got home, we put the kids to bed and walked into our bedroom. I took my clothes off and fell into bed, beside a giggling Bella.

A week later, I was going out of my mind with lust. I couldn't wait for Bella to get the all clear, to have sex. I wanted to be inside of my wife so bad. Granted the many blowjobs and hand jobs were great, but I wanted to feel her warmth wrapped around me. Twelve weeks is too damn long with no sex. I know I've done it before, but I had a gorgeous wife now, and she teased me every chance she got. I was grumpy and snapped at everything. They all laughed at me, calling me PMS boy. There were many times I would lose my cool, and go down to the exercise room, only to get off in the shower. I swear I was going to get carpel tunnel or something. I hope Carlisle and Esme would take the kids tomorrow. See. Tomorrow was Bella's six week checkup. And if she got the all clear, I was going to fuck her every way on every surface, until she begged me to stop.

The morning of Bella's appointment, which was new year's eve, was spent with everyone teasing me. I just shook my head at them and got ready to go. We took my car and made our way to Carlisle's office. The whole way, the atmosphere was charged with sexual tension. I had my hand resting on her inner thigh and she was playing, suggestively, with my fingers. It took everything in me to not pull over and take her then and there. I breathed a sigh of relief as we pulled into the parking lot. I got out and ran over to help her out. She clasped her hand in mine and we made our way through the door, going up to the reception desk..

"Hi, Patty. We have an appointment under Isabella Masen."

"Hi Edward. Bella. Have a seat. I'll let your uncle know that you're here."

"Thanks."

We walked over and sat down. Bella started to giggle at two kids that were playing with the toys. I smiled, grabbed a magazine, bouncing my leg, anxiously, when Lauren came through the door.

"Isabella Masen."

Bella stood up and walked to the back. I started turning the pages in the magazine, when I heard a squeal behind me. I turned and seen Jessica Newton. I rolled my eyes and buried my face in the magazine, hoping she didn't recognize me. Lauren came out and started to talk to her and pointed at me. Great. They giggled to each other, when the door opened and Kate walked in. The three of them were giggling and batting their eyes at me. It looks like the Bimbo Two just became the Bimbo Trio. Just what I need. I always knew Lauren had a thing for me, but since she worked for my uncle, she never tried anything. She looked at me and gave me a suggestive smile.

"Edward Masen. You can go on back."

I stood, put the magazine away, and walked past them to go to the back. As I went by them, Lauren slapped my ass. I rolled my eyes and continued to walk to Bella's room. When I opened the door, she was laughing at something Carlisle said. I looked at him and grimaced.

"You need to do something about Lauren."

"Why?"

"She slapped my ass when I walked by her."

"Oh. I'll talk to her when we close for the day."

"Thanks." I said, as I walked over and kissed Bella's sweet lips.

"Ok. Here's what's going to happen. No sex for the next two weeks."

When he said this, I whimpered. Yeah I'm horny as fuck. Sue me.

"Just listen, Edward." I nodded, reluctantly.

"Bella got put back on the Depo shot today. You need to give it time to take affect."

I whimpered again, and Bella giggled.

"Can't I use a condom, pull out, anything?" I pleaded.

"Yes. If you absolutely can't wait, Edward, you can use a condom." He chuckled. "If you don't, don't have sex. The pull out method is_ not _safe. She still could get pregnant. Don't risk it." I nodded.

I looked over at Bella and seen that she was biting her bottom lip.

"I already talked to Esme, Liz, and Ed. If you two want, we will take the kids tonight, so you can have the house to yourselves. You'll just need to bring over the usual and plenty of breast milk."

We both nodded and got up to go home. On our way home, Bella told me to pull into Wal-Mart. She got out of the car and went in, while I tried to get rid of my raging erection in my pants. Ten minutes later, she climbed back in, but hid her purchase from me. I hope to God it's condoms. I pulled into the garage and noticed that the van was gone. I look over at Bella, but she just shrugged. When we got inside, I took our coats and put them in the closet, while she went into the kitchen.

As I made my way into the kitchen, Bella wasn't there. I saw a note on the island and went over to read it.

Edward.

Get comfortable. I ran upstairs to take a shower. Give me about a half an hour and come up here. I have a very, very special surprise for you. I love you with all of my heart.

Love,

Your Wife

I ran a hand through my hair and sighed. Damn, this woman is going to kill me one of these days. I saw the bag from the store and found that it was empty. I shook my head, walked over to the fridge, and grabbed a beer. I was just about to sneak upstairs, when the phone rang. I walked over and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Eddo. What's goin' on?"

"Hey Jas. Just spending time with Bella. How was your trip to Texas?"

"Good, good. Lots of food and presents. How was your Christmas?"

"Chaotic." I laughed.

"What are you two doing tonight?"

"Umm….I'm not really sure at the moment."

"Meet us at Louey's."

"Not tonight, man. It's just Bella and I tonight."

"Oh…OH. She got the all clear. Enough said, man. Talk to ya later."

"Bye." I chuckled.

I hung up the phone and looked at the clock. YES! It's been a half an hour. I threw my beer away and ran up the stairs. As I turned towards our bedroom door, I heard music playing. I ran my hand through my hair and slowly opened the door. I gazed in and gasped at the sight before me.


	32. Chapter 32

BPV

Before Edward could meet me in the kitchen, I quickly wrote him a note, grabbed my purchase, and ran upstairs. I walked into our bedroom and smiled. There were candles spread out on every flat surface. I grabbed my new outfit and walked into the bathroom. As I washed myself, I thought about the last two weeks.

_Liz, Esme, and I told the guys that we were going to finish our Christmas shopping._ _Instead of turning to head to the mall, we headed to Carlisle's office. I walked in and gave Patty my name. When my name was called, I stood up and walked to the back. After I was weighed, I was led to a room, stripped out of my clothes, and put on the gown. Carlisle came in and gave me a big hug. After he did the post pregnancy checkup, we sat down and discussed forms of birth control. I opted for the Depo shot again and he left the room, to get the shot. He came back in and administered the shot. _

"_There you go, Bella. Give it two weeks to take affect. By then, you will have the all clear."_

_I hugged him and left the room, meeting Liz and Esme in the waiting room. We decided that we were going to go with what we told the guys and headed for the mall._

_Liz, Esme, Rose, and I were in the kitchen, preparing Christmas dinner, when Esme stopped and looked at me._

"_What are you going to do for New Year's Bella?"_

"_Well. I have a doctor's appointment, but then I don't have a clue."_

"_I have an idea." Rose said._

_We all looked at her and waited for her to continue._

"_Why don't one of us take the kids for the night. That way you and Edward can spend some alone time together. I know what that appointment means, Bella. From what I have seen of Edward, I can tell he is dying for the all clear, and when he gets it, you won't see the light of day for a couple days." She snickered._

_I blushed and Esme and Liz giggled._

"_How about this. Liz, Ed, and the kids come stay here for at least a night. You can pump all week, so we'll have enough milk for little Ed."_

"_That sounds great, but I don't want to inconvenience you and Carlisle on New Years."_

"_Nonsense, dear. We're old. We don't go out on New Years anymore."_

"_Ok. Thank you."_

"_Wait! Wait! I just got the perfect plan." Rose said, excitedly. "While you're at Carlisle's office, Esme and I can come over, set some stuff up for you, take your van, and take the kids, before you get home. That way you can drive Edward crazy."_

_I started to interrupt her but she waved me off and continued._

"_When you get to your appointment, tell Carlisle to tell Edward that he has to wait two weeks, to let the shot take affect. He will go apeshit that he will have to wear a condom. Then on the way home, have him stop at Wal-Mart. If we know Edward well enough, he won't go in with you. Go in and pick something out. It can be anything. Don't let him see it though. Make him think it's condoms. When you get home, get him all worked up and when he reaches for one, tell him you forgot to pick them up." She said, while laughing, evilly. _

"_You are truly evil, Rose. I don't know if I can pull that off."_

"_You can, Bella, and you will. Fuck the man's brains out."_

"_Rose!" I said and looked over at Esme and Liz._

"_Bella. He may be my son, but he is a man. I know how they are after we give birth. Do as Rose said." I gaped at Liz and looked over and saw Esme nodding, in agreement. _

_Rose decided that I needed a little pampering, so she dragged me to the spa. After I got a very relaxing massage, she told me that I needed to get a wax done. I shrugged, thinking that it was only for my eyebrows. When the woman came out and called my name for a Brazilian wax, I turned to Rose with wide eyes and my mouth gaped open. She just laughed and pushed me towards the door. Let me tell you, I will NEVER do that again. It hurt like hell. After we were done at the spa, she took me out for a late lunch. _

I was pulled from my thoughts when a blast of cold water hit my skin. I shut off the water, got out, toweled off, and got into my outfit, shivering. I walked into the bedroom and looked at the clock. SHIT. I, hurriedly, lit the candles, started my ipod, and laid on the bed. Less than a minute later, I heard Edward run up the stairs. I giggled as I waited for him to enter the bedroom. As he opened the door and took in the scene in front of him, I could tell that he was shocked. He slowly walked in, shut the door, and took in my body. He took a deep, shuttering, breath, ran a hand through his hair, and then blew out the breath, loudly.

"Bella?"

I gave him a small smile, and he walked over to me and sat on the bed. I got up on my knees and straddled his waist. I leaned in giving him an passionate kiss, making him moan. I glided my hands down his chest and to the hem of his sweater. I teased his stomach with the tips of my fingers, before I slowly lifted his shirt up and over his head. I shift over him, slightly, and felt how excited he was. After the shirt hit the floor, he went to kiss me again, but I pushed him onto the bed. He groaned as I slid off of him.

"Please, baby." He pleaded.

"Shhh."

I unsnapped his jeans and pulled them from his body. I moved my hands, slowly, up his legs and 'accidentally' brushed against his erection, causing him to buck. I pulled his boxers down, letting his erection spring free, and pulled them down his legs. I stood in front of him and bit my lip. I was about to straddle him again, when he sat up, grabbed me, and threw me onto the bed, with him hovering above me. I giggled as he started nipping and kissing up and down my neck.

"You, my love, have way too many clothes on. This sexy get up needs to go, now." He whispered into my ear.

I moaned and he started taking my new outfit off, kissing every inch of exposed skin. When he reached my underwear, he slowly slid it down my legs and kissed his way up my legs. He gasped as he reached my core.

"Fuck! You're bare." He groaned.

He drug his tongue through my folds over and over again, moaning the whole time. I started to squirm and buck into his face, but he held my hips down with his forearm. His mouth captured my aching clit and he slid a finger inside of me. As I was about to cum, he added a second finger, causing me to scream his name in pleasure.

After I came down from my high, he slowly kissed and licked up my body, stopping at my breasts. He worshipped them for a couple of minutes before continuing across my collarbone and neck. As he reached my mouth, he plunged his tongue in and started dancing with mine. He reached down and grabbed his erection and slid it through my soaked folds. As he was about to enter me, he sighed and reached around for a condom.

"We don't need them, Edward." I moaned, to lost in pleasure, to tease him.

He looked at me with confusion, and said, "What do you mean. Uncle Carlisle said….."

I kissed him, grabbed his ass, and pushed him into me. He groaned and stilled within me, taking deep breaths. I started to move my hips and he grabbed my hips, stilling them.

"Please, baby. I don't want to cum yet." He groaned.

I giggled, causing him to clench his eyes shut and grind his teeth.

"You feel so fucking good. I want it to last as long as possible." He said, while he started to thrust into me.

I grabbed his shoulders and met his thrusts over and over again. I knew he was close, from the way he was clenching his jaw.

"Let go, baby." I said and kissed his neck.

He dropped his head onto my shoulder and whimpered.

"I can't. I want to stay buried inside of you, but I don't want to risk you getting pregnant this soon."

"Cum inside of me, baby." I felt him shake his head, and decided I would let the cat out of the bag.

"I'm on the shot."

"I know, Love, but two weeks."

"Baby, it's been to weeks. Let go."

He looked up at me and captured my mouth with his. He started to thrust into me faster and harder, causing me to tighten around him and coat his dick with my release. He grunted and thrust two more times before spilling inside of me. He kissed me one more time and rolled off of me. I looked over at him and saw his eyes shut, mouth open, and chest heaving. I giggled and rolled so that I was wrapped around his body.

"Better?"

He gulped loudly and shuddered, "Yeah."

As he came down, he turned his head and captured my lips with his.

"I love you. When did you get the shot?"

"I love you, too. Two weeks ago when Esme, your mom, and I went Christmas shopping."

He chuckled and shook his head. He captured my lips again and pulled me on top of him. I could tell that he was ready again and I slid down onto his dick, effectively ending that conversation.

Five hours and six orgasms later, we climbed out of bed and into the shower, adding another two orgasms. We walked downstairs and walked into the kitchen. I pulled out the casserole that Esme left and put it in the oven, to heat up. I looked up at Edward and saw that he was deep in thought.

"Was this whole thing planned?" He asked.

I nodded and he chuckled.

After the casserole was heated, we sat down at the island and ate in silence. After a couple minutes, I looked at the clock and sighed.

"What's the matter, Love?"

"I miss my babies." I sniffled.

He chuckled and reached for the phone. He handed it to me and said, "Call them."

I grabbed the phone from his hand and dialed.

"Hi, Bella. The kids are fine." Esme said.

"How did you know it was me?"

"I know how hard it is to leave a baby for the first time. Edward was a wreck the first time he had to leave Hanna." She laughed, making me laugh. "Have fun. Enjoy the piece and quiet. If you want to, I will bring them home in the morning."

"Ok."

"Bye, dear."

"Bye."

As midnight neared, Edward and I watched the fireworks off in the distance. As the clock chimed twelve, he bent down and kissed me deeply.

"Happy New Year, Love."

"Happy New Year, to you."

We walked upstairs to our bedroom and made love the rest of the night.

The next morning, I woke up sore in all the right places. I turned my head and noticed Edward was missing. I reached over and felt his side of the bed and knew he had been up for awhile, since it was cold. I threw the blankets off of me and walked into the bathroom. After my shower, I walked into the closet and put a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt on. I pulled my hair up into a bun and made my way down the stairs. I walked over to the coffee pot and poured myself a cup, noticing the back of Edward's head on the couch.

"I don't care, Em. It's got to stop."

"It doesn't matter. I am not going to be on their account."

"Do you know how many times she will try to come on to me if I take it. I won't do it. Find someone else."

I peaked in and noticed that he didn't have a cup of coffee, so I poured him a cup, walked over, and sat down beside him. He gave me a quick kiss and took his cup from me.

"Thank you." He whispered.

"Emmett. This is not life or death. Just get someone else to take on the project. Last time, she looked like she was going to throw me down and rape me."

"No."

I rubbed his back, soothingly.

"Look. I don't really want to deal with this today."

"Oh. What time?"

"Fuck." He said and ran a hand through his hair.

"Why did she request me. Ok, never mind. I know why she did."

"Fine. I'll be at the damn meeting. Talk to ya later."

He hung up the phone and sighed.

"What's going on?"

He looked over at me and gave me another kiss.

"Jessica Newton requested me to be Kate's contractor. I have a meeting Monday morning with them to go over what she wants in a house." He said and rolled his eyes.

"Oh. Can't you get out of it?"

"I've been trying for the last hour, baby."

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know." He sighed. He looked at me and smirked. "Do you want to go to work with me on Monday?"

"Umm…No."

He chuckled and clicked on the t.v. We sat there for a couple hours, cuddling and giving each other sweet kisses. We were disrupted when there was a knock on the door. Edward sighed and stood to go answer it.

I noticed it was taking too long, so I got up and walked out to the foyer, to find it empty. I heard voices on the other side of the door, so I walked over and opened it. Edward was standing out there talking to Irena, in a heated discussion. Irena looked at me and smiled smugly at Edward.

"Did you know I have been fucking your husband."

I gaped at her and turned to face Edward, fighting back the tears.

"No I haven't Bella. Please believe me. I would never do that to you." Edward pleaded.

I shook my head and backed up, trying to not believe it.

"Yes you have, Eddie. We have been sleeping together for years. Even when he was married to Tanya. I came over here to tell him that I'm pregnant."

"How far along are you?" I asked, looking down at her noticeably pregnant stomach.

Edward ran a hand through his hair and reached out for me. He stopped when I put my hand up.

"Don't." I snapped.

"I conceived in June."

"Really. When in June?"

"Um… June 15. Why?"

"Nothing, just wondering. Edward, I'm going to go in and call to check up on the kids. Don't be long ok?"

He smiled and gave me a kiss.

"Ok. I love you."

"I love you, too."

Before I went inside, I looked back at Irena. She stood there and gaped at me. I went in and walked to the kitchen, shaking my head. A couple minutes later, Edward walked in and gave me a big hug.

"You scared me there for a minute."

"Well I knew you wouldn't do that to me or the kids. Especially after hearing what Tanya put you through for all those years. I just let her hit the final nail in her coffin."

We laughed and walked into the living room. I grabbed the phone and dialed Esme's number.

"Hello, dear."

"Hi Esme. How are the kids doing?"

"There fine. I just fed little Ed his bottle. Do you care if we keep them for another night. I miss having all the kids in this house."

"That's fine. Maybe my great, loving, husband will take me out tonight."

I turned to look at Edward, and had to bite my lip to keep from laughing at him. He was so cute, sitting there trying to come up with a plan.

"Ok dear. We'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok. Bye."

I hung up the phone and snuggled into Edward's chest, while watching t.v.


	33. Chapter 33

EPV

As I was sitting on the couch with Bella, watching t.v., I was trying to come up with a plan for dinner tonight. She hinted that she wanted to go out, and I thought that was a great idea. I can't even remember the last time just her and I went out. _Hmm. Where should I take her?_ I sat there racking my brain. Out of the blue an idea came to me. I slowly extracted myself from Bella's arms and walked into the kitchen and grabbed the phone.

"Where are you going, Edward?"

"I need to make a phone call. I'll be back in a minute, Love."

She smiled, knowingly, as I walked out of the room and towards the den. When I reached the den, I sat down and dialed.

"Canis. How may I help you?"

"Hello. I need to make a reservation for two."

"Very well. Last name, please."

"Masen."

"Ok Mr. Masen, the only times available for tonight are 5:30, 8:00, or 8:45."

I checked the clock and saw it was 2:45.

"I'll take the 5:30 in the penthouse, please."

"Ok, Sir. We have your reservation for two at 5:30. Thank you for choosing Canlis. See you at 5:30."

"Thank you. Bye."

I hung up the phone and walked back into the living room. Bella looked up at me, expectedly.

"We have reservations at 5:30, Love. Does that give you enough time to get ready. Dress in your best."

"Ok."

She hopped up off the couch and went upstairs. While she was getting ready, I watched the t.v., in shock.

"Hello. We interrupt your locally scheduled program for this important news coverage."

"Hello, I come to you from FDC - Sea Tac. There has been a mass breakout attempt gone wrong, that left two guards and five inmates dead. As you can see, it is complete chaos here, at the moment. They are finished with the head count, and confirmed that no one was able to escape. One of the inmates, that was killed in the struggle for freedom, was an inmate in high security. The authorities are looking into why he was out in the yard with other inmates. Right now, the names of the deceased are not being released. We will keep you updated with new details as they come in. This is Angella Russell with Kirotv Channel 7 News."

_Holy Shit! Please be dead. Please be dead. _As I was about to shut the t.v. off and head upstairs, to get ready, the phone rang. I went over and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Edward. I have good news." Detective Michaels said.

"Is he dead?" I interrupted.

"How?"

"The news."

"Oh." He chuckled. "Yep. He was the inmate that was in high security. It looks like he was the mastermind in the whole escape plan. He was the first to die."

"Thank God."

"Yeah. I know. I'll talk to you later. Have a nice evening."

"I definitely will, now." I chuckled.

"Give Bella a hug from me. Bye.""I will. Bye."

I hung up the phone, walked upstairs, and into our bedroom. I grabbed my clothes, and walked into the bathroom, to take a shower. I was so lost in my thoughts as I passed, I didn't even notice Bella at the vanity, putting on her makeup. After I was done with my shower, I put black slacks, a green button down shirt, and a black skinny tie on. I tried to do something with my hair, but gave up five minutes into it. I walked out, sat on the bed, pulled on a pair of socks, and my shoes.

"What has you so distracted, Edward?" Bella asked.

"Huh?"

"Why are you so distracted?"

"Oh. Umm…Some good news."

I looked up and lost my breath. Bella was dressed in a midnight blue wraparound dress, with flats that matched. Gorgeous. I got up and wrapped her in my arms and kissed her forehead. I wanted, desperately, to kiss her luscious lips, but didn't want to ruin her makeup.

"You look absolutely breathtaking, Love." I whispered.

"Thank you. You don't look to bad yourself. Now what's the good news."

"Here, sit down on the bed." I said as I led her over to the bed.

She sat down and looked up at me. I sat beside her and took her hands in mine.

"Love, it's good news. But, I don't really know how you're going to handle it. I'm still in shock, myself."

"Well don't leave me in suspense. What's going on?"

"There was an attempted breakout at the prison where Jacob is…." Bella gasped and clenched her hands tightly to mine. "Shh, Love. Let me finish…." She nodded, so I continued. "Jacob was the mastermind in the plan. During the attempt four of the inmates were killed. Unfortunately two officers were killed, too."

"Jacob?" I knew what she was asking.

"Yes. He was the first to be killed, since he was the only inmate trying to escape from the high security area."

She sat there, staring at nothing. After about five minutes, I started to get worried.

"Baby? You ok?"

She looked over at me and smiled.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm ok."

"Are you sure? I can cancel our reservation, if you want to stay home."

"No. I'm fine. Just shocked. Let's go out and celebrate."

I kissed her lips and walked out of the room and down the stairs. Fifteen minutes later, she met me in the kitchen, and we made our way out to the garage. When we arrived, I opened her door for her and led her into the restaurant, and up to the hostess.

"How may I help you, sir?" I heard Bella giggle from beside me.

"Reservation for two, under Masen."

The hostess looked in her book and checked my name off.

"Right this way, sir."

I motioned for Bella to go ahead of me and guided her, gently, with my hand on the small of her back. As we reached our table, Bella gasped at the view. I helped her take her coat off and pulled her seat out, for her. After she sat down, I kissed her forehead, took my coat off, and sat down across from her.

"Your waiter will be with you, in a moment. Enjoy your meal."

"Thank you."

I heard Bella giggle again, and looked at her in question.

"Edward! You had to see that."

"See what?"

"She was totally eye fucking you the entire time."

"No she wasn't. She was just being polite. Nothing more."

"You are so blind, my husband. She was practically drooling." She giggled.

I was going to say something else, when the waitress came up to the table.

"Good evening sir. My name is Kelly. I'll be your server tonight. Could I get your drink order for you?"

I looked over at Bella, and saw that she was hiding her mouth behind her hand, concealing her giggles. I rolled my eyes at her and mouthed, 'Yeah, yeah, your right.' I looked back at the waitress and smiled.

"Yes. We would like a bottle of Domaine De La Romanée-Conti. La Tâche 1990, please."

"Y..y..yes, sir." She stuttered in shock.

She scurried away to retrieve our wine. Bella giggled again and looked down at the menu.

"Um…Edward?"

"Yes, my Love."

"Where's the prices?"

"Oh. I'm not sure." I smoothly, lied.

The waitress came back, opened the wine, and poured a little bit in my glass. I picked it up, swirled it around, smelt it, then took a tiny sip. I looked up and nodded, that it was fine. She, carefully, poured some into Bella's and my glass.

"Are you ready to order, sir."

"Bella?" I said and motioned for her to go ahead.

"I would like the Pickett Salad, the Muscovy Duck, and the Twice Baked Potato, please."

"Excellent choice, ma'am." She turned to me. "And for you, sir."

"Yes. I'll have the Canlis Salad, the Filet Mignon, the Twice Baked Potato, and the Crème Brulée for dessert, please."

"How would you like your steak cooked, sir?"

"Medium-rare, please."

"Very well. I'll be out shortly with your salads."

"Thank you." Bella said and handed the menus to the waitress.

The waitress left, and I took Bella's hand in mine. I smiled at her and kissed the back of her hand.

"I hope there is plenty of duck, so I can take some home with us."

I just smiled at her. I didn't have the heart to tell her that the meal she ordered was for two. She definitely will have leftovers.

After our salads were gone, the waitress, promptly, brought out our meals. She stood there as I cut into my steak and took a bite. I looked at her and nodded, and she left. My steak was so tender, I didn't even have to use my knife to cut it. I gazed over at Bella as she took a bite of her duck. I chuckled when her eyes rolled in the back of her head.

"Good?"

"The best I have ever had." She said, after she swallowed.

Bella finished before me, and when I placed my napkin down, the waitress, immediately, came over and cleared our plates. Taking the rest of Bella's to the kitchen to be boxed up. She returned with our dessert. I fed Bella bites, between taking bites myself. After we were done, the waitress came over and set the check and Bella's leftovers down. I discreetly, opened it and saw the total. $17,698. I knew without a doubt that Bella would flip that the wine alone cost $17,500, so I quickly figured and wrote out the tip amount and slid my credit card in the bill holder. The waitress came over and took the bill. A couple minutes later, she came back and I signed the receipt. I got up, put my coat on, helped Bella with her coat, and carried her leftovers out to the car.

The ride home was quiet and when we reached home, I helped Bella with her coat, and led her into the kitchen. I looked over at the answering machine and noticed we had a message, so I pushed play.

"Edward. Bella. This is Irena. I just wanted to call and say that I'm sorry for earlier. I can explain. Jeff left me after I found out that I was pregnant, and I didn't know what to do. My house is going into foreclosure, and everything around me is falling apart. I know it probably doesn't matter to you, after how I treated and disrespected both of you. I just wanted to call and say that I am very sorry. Good bye."

I looked over at Bella, and she was dialing the phone. After, whoever, she called answered, she turned the speaker phone on.

"Hi, Irena. This is Bella."

"Bella. I am so, so sorry for what I did. I know you probably don't care about my problems, but I just wanted to let you know."

"Irena. It's ok. You were at a breaking point. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine. I called my parents and they said I could live with them, after I got a lecture about how irresponsible and stupid I was."

"Irena. Your not stupid or irresponsible. You are strong. Yes. I'm mad as hell with you right now and you have lost my trust. But you will always be my sister-in-law. You have helped Bella and I when we needed you. We are both here for you, if you need help. But. It will be a long time before you gain my trust back." I said.

"I know, Edward. I didn't know what else to do. I'll do anything to make up for my fuckup." Irena cried.

"Tell you what, Irena. Let me talk to my dad and see if there is anything you can do, ok."

"Ok. Thank you."

"No problem. Keep in touch." Bella said.

"Ok. Bye."

After she hung up, Bella pushed end and looked at me.

"I don't know about this, Edward. What if she's just playing us for fools."

"I know, Love. I thought about that, too. Let me talk to Dad, to see what he says."

"Ok. I cant believe she tried to say that you were the father."

"Yeah, well, I can. Her sister did it and got away with it. Why couldn't she?"

"Edward!"

"What? It's true. The only difference is, is that I was with Tanya in a sexual relationship."

"Yeah."

"Come on, Love. Lets go to bed. I don't want to worry about it and ruin our night." I said and kissed her neck, behind her ear.

"It's still early, Edward. Don't you want to watch a movie?"

"Umm…Do you want to watch a movie?"

She reached up and kissed my lips.

"No. I know what I want and it's not a movie."

"Lead the way my beautiful wife."

She ran up the stairs as I swatted her ass, and took my clothes off, leaving a trail behind me, with Bella's shoes. As we reached our bedroom, Bella unwrapped her dress, causing it to drop on the floor. When I noticed that she didn't have a bra or underwear on, I grabbed her and threw her onto the bed.

She squealed and laughed as I attacked her body with my mouth. Her laughter turned into moans and I was lost. I flipped her over onto her stomach and pulled her luscious ass up to me. Without checking first, I slammed my aching dick inside of her, causing her to scream in pleasure. Fuck she was sopping wet. I grabbed her hips and pounded into her over and over again, while she moaned and screamed my name. I continued my assault, until she released onto me, causing me to lose all sense of reality and empty inside of her. I pulled out of her and fell onto my back, and she collapsed onto the bed. When we calmed down, she rolled over to her side of the bed, and I climbed over and collapsed on my pillow. Within minutes, we were both sleeping, deeply.


	34. Chapter 34

BPV

We woke up the next morning to hear the phone ringing. Edward reached over and answered.

"Yello?" He said, groggily.

"Yeah, Charlie. Hold on."

He passed me the phone and kissed my lips, before he got up and went into the bathroom.

"Hi, Dad."

"Hi, Bells. I just wanted to call and let you know some news."

"Ok. What's your news?"

"I proposed to Sue, last night.""That's great, Dad. What did she say?"

"She said yes."

"Congratulations."

"Thanks, kiddo. Did you hear about Jacob?""Yeah. Edward seen it on the news. Then Kevin called to let us know officially."

"I'm glad he's out of all of our lives now. But, Billy is having a hard time with it. He feels really bad about everything that Jake did to you."

Edward walked out of the bathroom, gave me another kiss, and walked out of the room, to go downstairs."Yeah. I was going to call him today, to see how he was doing."

"You don't need to Bells. As soon as he found out, he booked a flight to one of his daughter's house.""Really? I hope he's going to be ok."

"He will. He might have a lot of guilt, but he'll be fine. Did you know he started to see a therapist?"

"No, I didn't. I hope it works out. I hate keeping the kids from him."

"I know, Bells….Well I better let you go."

"Ok Dad. Congratulations."

"Umm…..Thanks."

"Bye."

"Bye."

I hung up the phone, stretched, and walked into the bathroom. After my shower, I dressed in sweatpants and a sweatshirt, and walked down the stairs. I noticed that the clothes that were discarded on the steps were missing and walked into the kitchen. I poured a cup of coffee and went over to the living room and sat on the couch. Edward walked in with a cup of coffee and sat beside me.

"Good morning."

"Good morning to you, Love. How's your dad doing?"

"He's great, actually. He proposed to Sue last night. Looks like we have a wedding to attend sometime in the future."

"Good. They're good for each other."

"Yeah, they are."

"When do you want to go over to Aunt Esme's to get the kids?"

"Umm…Can we go now?""Anything, Love." He chuckled.

He kissed me quickly and stood up. We walked over, got our coats on, and headed out to Ed and Liz's car.

When we reached Carlisle and Esme's house, we went in and walked into the kitchen, where Esme, Liz, and Megan were sitting at the table.

"Good morning." I said.

"Good morning, dear. Did you have a good time?" Esme asked.

I blushed and nodded.

"Where's the boys?" Edward asked.

"Outside in the backyard, with Carlisle and Ed." Esme said.

"Ok." He said and walked outside.

I walked over to the back door, and saw that the boys were trying to build a snowman, with the little snow that we had. I grabbed a cup of coffee and sat down beside Liz.

"Meg. Would you go into the living room and check on your sisters for me?" Liz asked.

"Ok Grandma."

She got up and ran out of the room. I looked over at Liz, to wait to see what she wanted to talk about.

"Did you see the news this morning?" She asked.

"No. I didn't. Why?""Jacob Black was killed in an escape attempt.""Oh. Yeah. We heard about that yesterday, and Kevin called to let us know."

"How do you feel about it?" Esme asked.

"I'm not sure. I think I have mixed feelings. On one hand I'm relieved that he can no longer hurt me or the kids, but on the other hand, I'm sad that he's dead. He is J.C., Matt, and Brea's biological father. I don't know. I guess I'm numb. I kind of feel like it's a trap, you know."

"What do you mean, dear?"

"I feel like there is something missing. Like he isn't dead and he did escape. I guess I'm waiting for him to show up or something."

"I know what you mean. It will take time to settle in and then you will feel free for the first time in your life."

"I hope so. Don't get me wrong, I love Edward to death, but with Jacob in the back of my mind, I will always feel like I need to watch my back."

As I said this, Edward walked in and took his coat off.

"Love? Do you want to go down and see his body, to put you at ease?"

I thought about it, and thought it was a good idea before I told the boys anything, so I nodded.

"Ok. Let me call Detective Michaels to see if he can set something up. I'll be right back."

He kissed my forehead and left the room. I told Liz and Esme about the Irena situation and they couldn't believe she would stoop that low. Ten minutes later, Edward walked back in and leaned against the island.

"It's all set, Love. We can go whenever your ready."

"Let's go ahead and go now, before the little girls realize that we're here." I said while I stood up and put my coat on.

He put his coat back on and led me out to the car. When we reached the morgue, we met Kevin in the reception area.

"Ok, Bella. I'll go back with you. Take your time, ok."

"Can Edward come with us."

"Yeah, he can go back with us."

I noticed they gave each other a look, but ignored it. I grasped Edward's hand and followed Kevin to the viewing room. As we reached the room, we walked in and sat down in front of a television screen.

"Ok. Whenever your ready, Bella."

After a couple of deep breaths, I nodded that I was ready.

Kevin walked over to a black box and pressed the button. "We're ready."

I looked at the screen and an image of Jacob came on. I knew it was Jacob, but it wasn't. I looked up at Kevin in confusion.

"I know it doesn't completely look like him, Bella. But I can assure you that it is him."

"It looks like him but doesn't at the same time."

I sat there and stared at the image for a while, trying to find anything that would make this real. Kevin walked up and handed me some papers. I looked down and noticed they were medical reports, dental records, blood results, and DNA tests. I looked from the papers to the screen over and over again. After a couple of times doing this, I snapped my head up and looked at a worried Edward.

"Oh my God. He's really gone. He won't ever hurt us again." I said.

He squeezed my hand and nodded. I gasped and tears started falling down my face. Edward wiped my eyes.

"What is it, Love?"

"The kids. How do I tell them that their biological father is dead."

"Shh. We will take care of it. Both of us, Love. Together."

I nodded as we stood and walked out of the room. Kevin came over and gave me a big hug.

"I'll see you guys later."

"Bye Kev." I said and went out to the car.

The car ride was quiet and we made it back to Esme's fairly quickly. We walked in and walked into the living room, where Ed, Carlisle, Liz, Esme, Megan, J.C., Matt, Ethan, and little Ed were. We sat down on the couch and I discreetly wiped my eyes.

"J.C. Matt. Come here for a second. Your mom and I need to talk to you about something."

"Why can't I stay, Dad?"

"Because, Ethan. We'll tell you after we're done talking, ok."

"Ok."

Everyone got up and went into the kitchen, while J.C. and Matt came over and sat down beside us. They sat there and looked at us, waiting for one of us to start. I glanced at Edward and he nodded.

"Boys. Something happened yesterday that you need to know."

"What is it Dad?" Matt said.

"There was a problem at the prison where your real dad is."

"What?" J.C. asked.

"Your real dad tried to escape….."

"No!" Matt interrupted.

"Matt, hold on. Let me finish." He nodded to Edward. "Your real dad was killed when he tried to escape, yesterday."

I sat there watching J.C. and Matt, to see what their reactions were going to be.

"So. Our real dad is dead?"

"Yeah, Matt. He is."

"Oh."

Matt turned to J.C. and they started whispering to each other. I looked at Edward and he shrugged his shoulders. After a couple of minutes J.C. looked up at us.

"Can we go home now?""Sure, buddy. Let us get your sisters and baby brother ready, real quick."

The boys ran from the room and Edward went upstairs to get Hanna and Brea, while I got little Ed ready to go. We all gave Carlisle and Esme a hug and left to go home. Ed and Liz were going to come home later, since they were going to go out for the day.

When we got home, Edward helped me bring the kids inside of the house and get them ready for lunch. After everything was settled, he left to go into the office, for his meeting with Jessica and Kate.

After lunch, the boys went up to their room, Megan sat in the living room reading a book, Hanna and Brea played with their toys, and little Ed was sleeping in the pack-n-play. I decided that I was going to make lasagna for dinner so I gathered all of the ingredients. After I put together the lasagna, I put it into the refrigerator, and started on the dishes. I didn't feel like washing them by hand so I loaded the dishwasher and started it. I peaked into the living room and checked on the girls, and walked into the laundry room, to start a load of clothes.

Liz and Ed arrived at four-thirty and she put together a salad, while we waited for the lasagna to cook. After the lasagna was done, Liz and I started dishing up the kids' plates, when Edward walked in the door. As I made my way to the dining room, carrying two plates, he stopped me, took the plates from me, and gave me a passionate kiss.

"I love you."

"I love you, too. How did the meeting go?"

He rolled his eyes, making me laugh, and walked into the dining room. I went to get two more plates and followed him.

"I got out of contracting the house for them." He smiled.

"How did you do that?"

"I told them that they would never get to be with me. And finally after I kept on ignoring all of their advances, they left. They said they would find some other company to build the house."

"So you lost the contract?"

"Yes. I couldn't be happier."

By the time we were done talking, everyone's plate was on the table, and we called the kids to come and eat. As we were sitting down, little Ed decided he wanted to eat, as well. I started to get up, but was stopped by Edward.

"Go ahead and eat, Love. I'll make a bottle and feed him."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'm sure. Eat."

He kissed my lips and went to go feed little Ed. A couple minutes later, he walked back in, sat in his chair, put the bottle in little Ed's mouth, and started eating. He looked like a pro as he rested the bottle against his chin and ate with his other hand. He looked over at me and winked. I shook my head, with a smile, and continued to eat. I noticed the three boys were being quiet, and I started to worry about them.

After dinner, Liz and I cleaned the dishes, while Ed and Edward played with the kids, in the living room. As I was unloading the dishwasher, I looked over and noticed the three boys weren't in there.

"Where's the boys?"

"They went upstairs." Ed said.

I looked at Edward with worried eyes and he nodded, stood, and walked upstairs. After we were done, I took Hanna and Brea upstairs and gave them a bath. Megan decided to go in the basement to watch a movie in the theater room. After the girls' bath was done, I ushered them into their bedroom, put them to bed, and read them a story. Before I could finish, they were both fast asleep. I left the room, leaving the door cracked open, walked over to the boys' room, and knocked.

"Come in." Edward said.

I walked in and saw the three boys sitting on Matt's bed and Edward sitting on J.C.'s bed. I walked over and sat beside Edward.

"Is everything ok?"

"Yeah. We were just discussing what had happened to Jacob." Edward said as he held my hand, running smoothing circles on the top.

"Oh."

"Boys. Do you want to tell your mom what you were thinking?"

All three of them nodded.

"Does this mean, we can play outside by ourselves now?"

I nodded and said, "Only in the backyard. We'll still watch you if you walk down to Uncle Emm and Aunt Rose's house, though."

"Why?"

"Because Matt, you never know when something will happen. Just because your real dad isn't around anymore, doesn't mean there are no more bad guys out there. We want to keep you safe."

"But can't we ride our bikes, like before?" Ethan asked.

"Yes. But not in the road."

"Ok."

"How are you two feeling about this?"

J.C. and Matt shrugged their shoulders.

"I don't know. Sad but happy." J.C. said.

I nodded. I knew exactly what they meant.

"Fair enough. Why don't you three go take a shower, it's almost bedtime. You have school in the morning."

All three of them groaned and I laughed, stood up, and walked out of the room. Edward stayed with the boys, to help get the showers done. I walked downstairs, and into the living room, where Liz was holding little Ed in her arms. I sat down and looked at the t.v.

When Edward walked down the stairs, he sat beside me and kissed my forehead. I got up and headed for the basement door.

"Where are you going, Love?"

"To the basement to tell Megan to take a shower and head to bed."

He nodded and smiled, as I continued on to the basement. When I reached the theater room, I paused when I heard Megan's voice.

"Yeah, Steph. He is very cute. Do you think he would go out with me?"

I shook my head and opened the door. Megan turned and smiled at me. I motioned for her to get off the phone.

"Steph. I gotta go. My mom wants to talk to me."

"Ok. See ya tomorrow."

She hung up the phone and I walked over and sat beside her.

"So. What's this I hear about a boy?"

"He's so cute, Mom."

"Well, what's his name?"

"Tim."

"Oh. Does Tim have a last name?"

"Yeah." She giggled. "It's Adams."

"How old is this cute Tim Adams?"

"Twelve."

"Oh."

She looked at me and bit her lip.

"Mom?"

"Yeah, Meg."

"Are you going to tell Dad?" She asked, worriedly.

I laughed and shook my head.

"No. This will be our little secret, ok." She nodded. "Besides if we tell your dad, I think he will lock you in your room until your thirty." I laughed.

She laughed with me and nodded her head.

"Come on. it's time for a shower and bed."

"Ok, Mom."

We got up and walked upstairs. I walked back into the living room, while Megan hurried upstairs. Liz looked at me funny and I mouthed, 'boys' to her. She mouthed, 'oh' and nodded her head, glancing at Edward.

After a couple of hours, Edward and I got up to go to bed. I walked over and picked little Ed up.

"Good night."

"Good night."

We walked upstairs and into our bedroom. While Edward was in the bathroom, I laid little Ed down in his crib, changed into my nightgown, and walked into the bathroom to brush my teeth, ignoring Edward's pleads to join him in the shower. I flushed the toilet, making the shower water go cold and walked out of the bathroom. When Edward let out a shriek, I giggled and slid into bed. A couple minutes later, Edward walked out of the bathroom, clad only in a towel.

"What did you do that for?" He said as he glared at me playfully.

"I just figured you needed to cool off is all." I giggled.

He went over to his dresser and pulled out a pair of boxers. He dropped his towel and slid them on slowly. Damn tease.

He snickered at my face, got into bed, and rested his head on the head board.

"What was up with Megan?"

"Oh, nothing."

"No. Tell me, please."

"Edward don't worry about it. It was girl stuff."

"Girl stuff like what?"

I knew he wasn't going to let it go, so I bit the bullet and told him.

"She likes a boy in school. No big deal."

"What! No! She's too young." He wined.

"Edward. She's eleven. She'll be twelve in May. It is perfectly normal for her to start noticing boys."

He shook his head and ran a hand through his hair, muttering to himself.

"Stop. I know what your thinking. Let it go. She's growing up. What are you going to do when she wants to go out on a date?"

"Lock her in her room. Why?"

"Edward be serious. She's at that age."

"I know." He sighed. "It doesn't mean I have to like it, though."

I wrapped my arms around him and snuggled onto his chest.

"I know. She's your baby girl. Look at it this way. No matter what, she will always be your baby ok. How do you think my dad feels. We have three girls. I'm his only one."

He started to run his fingers through my hair and sighed.

"Yeah. I know. I'll try to not be overbearing."

"Thank you."

"But if any boy tries to kiss her, I will call Charlie and ask for a shotgun."

I giggled and squeezed him, shaking my head. Men! He slid down and wrapped his arms around me, giving me a passionate kiss. As he deepened it, I ran my hand down and palmed him through his boxers, causing him to moan into my mouth. He was about to pull my nightgown up, when little Ed let out a cry. Edward groaned and rolled over. I giggled and got up to get little Ed, so I could feed him.

After I picked him up, I laid him on the bed and changed his diaper. Afterwards, I slid back into bed and got him to latch on to my breast. When he was finished, I put him back in his crib and climbed back into bed, where Edward was already sleeping, peacefully. I laid there thinking about everything I had been through. I was thankful that I found Edward, and that he treated me like a queen. I fell into a deep sleep, thinking of my wonderful family and friends.


	35. Chapter 35

EPV

The following year went by smoothly. I continued to work with the housing development and looked after my family. C&M was gaining credibility everyday. Our clientele was climbing and Emmett and I were working hard to keep up. We had to even bring in another contractor, to stay on top of everything. I took part of my trust fund and separated it into seven trusts, one for each of the kids.

We broke ground on Mom and Dad's house in April. I was estimating that it would be completed around mid-June, but it only took until late-May to have it finished. They moved out of Bella's and my house in early-June, to move into their new house. It was great because we had our house to ourselves again, and they were only about two miles away, if we needed anything.

Dad's credibility in the Law world, skyrocketed. He was even a better lawyer than what he was before their trip, twenty-three years ago. On the day of the anniversary, the family met at the cemetery and put flowers on their graves. Yeah, I know weird, but it actually felt freeing to go with them there. I learned to never take anything for granted, and cherished my parents with everything in me.

Mom was becoming a social butterfly. She started a foundation for missing tourists. She held fundraisers, dinners, auctions, you name it, she did it. She stays at home, for the most part. When she wasn't watching her grandchildren, she was taking lunches to everyone or volunteering at the children's hospital.

Carlisle continued to keep his office, but also gained hours at the hospital. Around August, he accepted the head of the emergency room position. He also decided to make his office into a free clinic, for those that don't have insurance. It became so popular, he had to bring in two more doctors, to help out. When he wasn't working at the hospital or the office, he doted on his grandchildren.

Esme continued to stay home and watch the kids, when Mom didn't. It worked out great because she wanted to work on her hobby, decorating. She decorated Mom and Dad's house, with Mom's help, of course. She loved it so much, she decided to redecorate her own house. She tried to talk Bella into letting her do our house, but when Bella told her that we might expand, she said she would wait.

Emmett was on cloud nine. He prided in himself at work and was the best of the best. Nothing could hold him back. In the spring, he became one of the coaches on Chris's baseball team. He loved it and wished for another son. Yes, Rose was pregnant again. Everyone gave him a hard time, telling him that he was jealous and wanted to catch up to Bella and me. He took it in stride and agreed.

Rose decided to hire another mechanic for her shop, since she was expecting. She wanted to be able to spend more time with her kids. She had a baby boy, named Shaun Carlisle Cullen on October 15, 2008. She got her tubes tide a couple days afterwards. She was done. After Shaun's arrival, she stayed home for six weeks. After the six weeks were up, she was pulling out her hair and returned to work. She decided to branch out and get her feet wet, so she started another shop on the other side of town. She found a great mechanic and hired him to run the new shop. Both shops were very successful and respectable.

Christopher was starting to notice girls. Emmett loved it, until one day he caught him behind the garage kissing a classmate. I laughed, saying I was glad it was him and not me. I sobered right up when he told me my boys just hasn't been caught yet. Needless to say, he was grounded indefinitely. He was into sports and participated in every single one that he could.

Rebecca, or Becca, loved going to second grade. She was everyone's friend and had many sleepovers. When August came, she helped Emma get in the grove of going to 'regular' school. She was the perfect big sister.

Emma, what can I say about sweet Emma. She loved kindergarten, but wanted to go to the big girl school like Becca. The first day of first grade was hard for her, but with Becca's help, she did fine. She excelled in all of her classes, and we all were very proud of her.

Ashley started pre-k in August. She was the little trouble maker of the class. She continually got notes sent home from her teacher. Hopefully, she will calm down before starting kindergarten.

Charlie and Sue got married on July 20, in Forks. It was a small quiet ceremony and everyone cried. After the ceremony, many of us got extremely drunk and passed out on the front yard. We woke up to find our wives laughing at us. Later I found pictures of that faithful morning. It was definitely a sight, to see five grown men passed out on the chief of police's front yard. It even ended up in the local paper. Yeah, Charlie was proud that day. For their honeymoon, they decided to go on a cruise up to Alaska. Needless to say, I was a wreck the whole time they were gone.

Renee and Phil continued to live in Florida, but visited us often. Renee still taught kindergarten, and Phil started teaching high school P.E. and coached baseball. He had hurt his knee during spring training, so he couldn't continue with his baseball career. They were happy as ever.

Jasper worked with my dad. With Dad's help, Jasper became well known and very prominent. He was a great lawyer and never lost a case. The only time he came close to losing a case, was when he was going against his cousin, Maria. It was a he said, she said case, and Dad sat second chair. After the case was over, Maria wouldn't speak to him, much to his relief.

Alice continues to manage and run Beauty and Beyond. She has expanded her marketing line and has become very successful. There has been talk that she will expand to another location, but she was keeping tight lipped on the subject. In August, she found out that she was pregnant. This was a total shock, because Jasper had, had a vasectomy done after Jackson was born. When they found out, he went straight to the doctor and bitched. They tested his sperm count and sure enough he had live swimmers, so he proceeded to have the procedure done again. Alice and Bella became closer and closer as the year went by and they spent a lot of time together.

Katelyn was giving Jasper a run for his money. She was beautiful and boys noticed this right away. She looked like a miniature Snow White. Ethan and Matt acted as her bodyguards and when a boy would start to annoy her, they would step in. I knew I was looking into my future with Hanna and Brea, and dreaded the day, boys started noticing them.

Jackson hated girls with a passion. We all laughed and told him that one day he would kiss the ground they walked on. He thought we were crazy and continued to torment them. One day in November, he was playing with a couple of class mates and a few girls walked up to him. He proceeded to play, just ignoring them, and one of the girls came over and kissed him on the cheek. He looked up and you could tell his world changed. He started acting shy and gentle towards girls, after that day. It was hilarious to see.

Megan became a woman. I hated it with a passion. The day she started her cycle will be etched in my brain 'till the day I die. Bella was out with the girls, and she was in the bathroom screaming for her. I ran over to the door and asked what was the matter. She huffed and wouldn't tell me. When I wouldn't let it go, she screamed that she got her period. I freaked and called Bella. I will never live that day down. In September, she had a couple of friends over and was watching a movie in the theater room in the basement. I walked down to see if they wanted popcorn and got a surprise I didn't want. She was sitting in the back with a boy, making out. I flipped out and threw the boy out, grounding her for life. She told me that she hated me and that he was her boyfriend. After that, Bella sat her down and gave her the birds and the bees talk, much to my disapproval. I still think she is too young for that stuff, but Bella told me it was normal for a seventh grader to explore. Over my dead body! When Bella took her to get on the pill, we had a huge fight. To say that it was ugly would be putting it mildly. After I calmed down, Bella explained that it was for her cramps. I couldn't argue her point so I dropped it, but still didn't like it.

J.C. was turning into a very hostile young man. We decided it would be best to put him into counseling to try and channel his pent up rage. He opened up to us and confessed that he was mad as hell at his biological father and didn't know how to express it. He started to draw away from his brothers and hang out with Chris, more. After Chris's experience behind the garage, I sat him down and discussed a vague description of relationships and how to treat a girl. He listened with rapt attention and started to practice with Bella, much to our amusement.

Ethan decided to play baseball in the spring, but only lasted two games. During his second game, he collided with a member of the opposite team and broke his arm. He was heartbroken and chose black for the color of his cast. I'll give him credit, he stayed on the team and went to every single game. When August came, he wanted to play in peewee football. Bella was a wreck, thinking that he would break his arm again. The season passed and he didn't break a single bone.

Matt played baseball with Ethan and helped out after his brother got hurt. They were still joined at the hip. Whatever Ethan did, Matt did, and vise versa. The only thing that they did separately was football. While Ethan did football, Matt did basketball. I knew it was a matter of time before they started to like girls, like J.C., and was waiting for the day that I needed to sit them down for a talk.

Hanna started pre-school with Ashley in August, and she was just as much of a trouble maker as Ashley was. We continually got phone calls and letters sent home. One day I came and picked her up and caught her punching a little boy. When we got home, Bella and I sat her down and told her what was acceptable at school and what wasn't, and we also grounded her. She was devastated and cleaned up her act. She no longer hung out with her cousin and started making friends quickly.

Brea was always trying to keep up with all of her brothers and sisters. But now she had a follower of her own, and she ate it up. She loved being a big sister and learned quickly that she could blame her brother for things that she did. On Halloween, she decided that she didn't need to go trick or treating with everyone, so she walked off on her own. We were scared shitless. We found her an hour later, sitting on our front porch. She was sitting there sobbing and crying for her mother and me. Even though it scared us to death, we were happy that she was alright and learned a very valuable lesson. She didn't venture too far from us after that.

Little Ed was growing at warp speed. He started crawling at five months, and walking at eight. He was our little devil child. He got into everything and whenever we slapped his hands, he would look up at us and give us his signature grin. He was spoiled rotten. His first word was one of the best moments of my life. He said Dada and threw his strained peas at me, landing on my face and shirt. Of course, Bella got a picture. His first birthday was an event, let me tell you. We had two cakes, presents, and games. One of the cakes was just for him to eat. I wouldn't say he really ate it, he more played in it. After he was done with the cake, he was covered from head to toe in chocolate and frosting. I don't know how, but he even managed to get it into his diaper. It was great.

Bella. My sweet, beautiful, wife. She stayed home with the kids until little Ed turned eight months. She had stopped breast feeding him, getting tired of getting bit continuously. She went back and worked with Rose in her shop. After Jacob's death, she blossomed and opened up. She was breathtaking. One night, while we were laying in bed, she brought up the subject of having another baby. I was floored. We decided that she would stop taking the shot on little Ed's birthday and see what happened. I knew then that we definitely needed to expand our house. When she didn't work at the shop, she always made cookies and her, Brea, and little Ed would bring them to the office. Everyone loved her and couldn't wait for the next batch to arrive. I started to work out more, so I wouldn't get fat. She was a damn good cook and I loved eating it.

Our lives couldn't get any better. We had beautiful children and a great family. I never knew what to expect when I walked into the door every night, and I relished in it. Even though both of us started out our lives with heartache, we learned and strived with each other. Whenever we fought, we always came back to each other and talked it out. We never went to bed angry with each other. We even did this with the kids. We made sure that no matter what, we talked to the kids before they went to bed and made sure they understood why they were being punished. I love my life and couldn't be happier.

**The End**


	36. Author's Note

**I added a link on my profile for the pictures for this story.**


End file.
